Bowman with Heart of Knight
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: He just normal guy who trying to become Hunter and be a Hero. And yet, why he dreaming about this? Is this to insult his dream to be Hero? To show him how petty his dream? One thing for sure, this dream won't stand in his way and his real dream. If being fool mean he can be Hero, then fine! Hero mostly called fool after all! AU! StrongJaune! X multipleelements. Pro-chap12 edited
1. Prologue

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Fire...

As far he can see, fire is everywhere.

Fire... Fire everywhere... Fire burning everything around it... Eating the area like everything was soiled by oil.

The majestic buildings and city that surround them all. The glories and tall buildings, the strong steel, cement and iron that stood firmly. Crumble under the heat of the blazing flames that burn them all.

Screams of anguish and pain could be heard from every direction.

The flame burned the houses, burned the courtyards, burned the people. No matter if they slept, or awake and tried to escape, all the people burned without exception, be it the children or the elderly.

The people who had been unable to escape turned one by one into burnt black corpses. A magnificent lotus of fire bloomed in the night sky; on the ground was staged an endless banquet of death.

Wherever you turned your face all you saw was flames... Flames and people who screamed. People who cried. People begging. People who pleaded. People who prayed.

And yet... All of them did nothing except bring more pain as the flames began to lick and eat them like a lion who leapt down onto its prey.

He could only stare in horror at what happened. While he doesn't recognize where this is, as a Human being, such a sight made his stomach wrench, filled with dread and terror.

He begins to run.

He tries to help people, raising his hands, he carries one that was buried beneath a burned building but when he did this, he was granted by nothing but the sight of a dead body. He tries to help someone who was still standing, yelling and gesturing at them to run with him, but they all drop dead not far from where they stand, the smoke burning their lungs from inside, choking them while still alive.

Horror can't describe what he felt.

No matter how hard he tries... No matter how much he persists, trying to help people around him, they all die...

They are all dead...

For him who's wish was to be a Hero, this event is truly beyond horror. For he can't do anything to save anyone as they slowly died in a painful manner, burned alive like they were some kind of animals that were being roasted to be eaten.

"This is Hell..." He croaked out, blue eyes wide and reflecting terror as he fell to his knees, gazing everywhere around him.

It was then that he saw him.

Walking among the dead people, closing his ears with eyes peering forward with nothing but a horrified expression. He was a few years younger than him, four or five perhaps. His body burned in a few parts, his chest thumping heavily from trying to survive through the smoke and the flame around them, small legs wobbling and looking about to fall, but shall not.

A survivor!

Joy can't be compared to what he felt.

Survivor! Someone who was alive!

He ran towards him. Someone was alive in this Hell! It was a miracle! A miracle! This is something that should be celebrated! Where all these people died, hundreds and possibly thousands but HE survived! He was alive! He was still alive!

And he will make sure the boy keeps living even if he has to die to do it!

And then he sees the boy falling.

'NO!'

His mind screamed, shouting and screeching with absolute pain and fear. He cannot die! This kid cannot die! He won't allow it! The boy cannot die! Please don't! Anything but this! He has to save someone, somebody, anyone at least!

He finally reaches the boy, his hand extended and he grasped it in instant, his hand firmly holding the boys and pull it out.

"Ah?" The boy gasped, voice so dry, almost like he has not had a drink for a very long time.

"You're alive!" He declared, face scrunched in a big smile as he stared down at him, blue eyes met with gold. Butterfly's filling his stomach, to think he still found one survivor in this Hell, to think he was able to save someone in this Hell... Joy would be very low compared to what he felt "Come on kid, let's get you out of here." He rose his hand, scooping the boy up, despite not being big and strong but at least he was tall for someone in his age!

Then the World shifted.

And he blinked.

'What the...'

This time he was no longer in Hell... No longer in a place where people screamed. No longer in a place that was filled with death and despair. This time he was in...

"A sword?" He murmured as he looked to the sword in front of him.

He, himself had seen swords, many of them in fact, even one that his Father used. But this one? This one is something else! He maybe doesn't know anything about crafting or making weapons, but the sword he currently sees is...

Beautiful...

Peerless... There was no scratch or rust in there, no dirt or any substance that tainted it. It's silver edge seems gleaming with light, holy light perhaps if he put it into words to describe it. This sword is beautiful, peerless and looked so sharp, as if this sword can cut anything that stands in its way!

It was then he realized that it not just this sword that was laying around him.

Shifting his gaze, he turned, eyes roamed to his surroundings. Gone now the burning buildings and the view of Hell moments ago, right now he was in some kind of place that resembling a desert, a barren land, a place that looked like a place for dead people.

And no matter how far he could see, swords were the only thing his eyes granted to him. All of them stabbed into the ground, almost like a gravestone...

Then the sound of metal grinding to each other caught his ears. He looked up as it came from above. And his eyes widen further, jaw opened and his expression turned to shock.

"What the?!"

Instead of a Sun or cheery clouds that bath this whole World with light, he found Gears... Gears... A GEAR! One that almost looks like wheels rotating! One that you find inside a clock if you disassemble it! How in name of Oum did that Gear hover in the sky like that?!

 **STEP!**

!? A footstep!?

 **STEP! STEP! STEP! STEP!**

A sound of ground being stomped got caught by his ears. He turned to the direction of the sound, body shifting as he intended to find a person or something that at least can explain just what happen to him?! One moment he was in Hell and now...

And he let out a gasp...

Far from his place, a man dragging himself, one by one his feet planted in the rocky field and pushing his body. Clad in a red coat and black armor underneath it with white snow hair. That actually not why he gasped.

It was because this man was supposed to be dead.

His body was mangled. Red liquid poured down from his whole body, flowing through his hands, legs and chest akin to someone who had just come out from a fresh shower, creating a small pool and trail of blood for each step he took.

Multiple swords pierced his body, there was one bursting through his lower abdomen where his kidney was, there was where his liver was, there was one where his lungs were, there one was where his intestines were and there were more piercing his back.

By any means, this man was supposed to be dead. With such grueling wounds, there was no way he can still be alive now! Maybe he doesn't know much about Human anatomy but he knew this man was supposed to dead! There were swords coming out from his body for Oum's sake!

Too caught-up within his own thoughts, he doesn't realize the man stop his walk. Then, he shifts his body to him, making the boy gasp as his silver steel eyes meet his sapphire blue's.

Fresh blood dripped from the man's mouth as he stared at him, his mouth opened, and he spoke

 **"I am the Bone of My ******"**

* * *

"Jaune!"

The boy let out a strangled gasp as his eyes shot open, pupils wide and dilated to random directions, body soaring upward as if an invisible force pulled him up.

His eyes instantly found his Mother's face, his blue eyes meet with her violet's, one filled with terror while the other with pure concern.

"M-Mom?" Jaune choked out.

"Jaune." His mother called, voice soft and filled with worry "You okay? You were screaming when you were sleeping."

"I... I..." Jaune didn't know what to say actually. It was obvious that what he just saw was a dream just now but... It felt real... Too real to be considered as a mere dream "N-Nightmare." He croaked out, his eyes that were filled with terror peering into his mother's "Fire... Mom, there was fire everywhere!" His voice almost sobbing now as tears threatened to drop from his eyes "Everyone was dead... Everyone was..."

"Sshh, it okay..." His mother embraced him in a deep hug, hand moving to rub his back "It was just a nightmare, it's okay, no one is dead."

"B-But it felt so real." Jaune rasped out, normally he would be quite embarrassed being hugged like this. He was already eleven for God sake! But somehow he found himself not having the power to resist. The nightmare still fresh in his mind, and it was quite scarring for his mind.

Slowly he allowed his eyes closed once again as his mother began to hum a lullaby for him. His deep consciousness recognized it as a lullaby that she always sang for him when he cried like this.

Comfortably, his body relaxed and slumped in his mother's embrace, his breath calmed and his horrified face uncurled into a peaceful one.

Seeing this Daphne Arc allowed a smile to spread across her face. She rests her only son's body back into his bed, covering him with a blanket before giving him a light kiss to his forehead.

"Good night my boy." She muttered softly, then she turned to a small girl that stood behind her. She appeared to be the same age as Jaune but her hair was longer and smoother, her eyes also violet like her mother's instead of blue, and her face shape also more feminine and soft.

"I-Is big brother fine Mom?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Your brother is fine now sweetie." Daphne answered with a nod, she kneels a bit so she can be on the same level with her "Now why don't you go back to sleep as well?"

"U-Uhn!" She replied with a meek nod, her eyes briefly shifting to her sleeping brother again, showing that she still worried about him.

Seeing this Daphne smiled, she truly loved her big brother. Can't be helped seeing Jeanne was actually very close to Jaune since they are twins. It was her who woke her since she heard Jaune screaming, their room is the closest to each other after all "Jeanne, dear. Trust Mommy, your brother will be fine. He just had a nightmare. Now you must go back to sleep okay? Remember you have school tomorrow."

"O-Okay."

With that Daphne ushered her daughter away gently, leaving the room. The Matriarch of the Arc family briefly spared a glance to her son who slept peacefully, she gave one last soft smile before leaving the room of her only son.

Not far away from the Arc estate, an old man clads in a gentleman's suit and holding a cane smiled in a pleasant manner, his blood red eyes filled with mirth as he witnessed what just happened.

* * *

 **Six years later**

To say Ruby Rose was having a bad day would be an understatement.

First, she got ditched by her half-sister in a school with people mostly older than her, two years older to be precise. While true normally that wouldn't be a problem but she is not a social person, that is not a secret to anyone and including her friends -one that is in Signal of course-. So she truly doesn't know what to do when she was left alone.

Second, she exploded. No, really, she didn't mean to be sarcastic, or try to make facial expressions, she really exploded, one that went 'BOOM'. It was an accident of course, she never intended to explode in the first place.

Third, she got yelled at by some Heiress, granted she was at fault but she already apologized! It was an accident as well! Can she not be so mean?!

Fourth, and while true she got helped by someone but she then got ditched again in an instant! The girl that helped her had not even bothered to greet or try to talk with her!

So yes, to say Ruby Rose was not having a good day was an understatement seeing how so far only bad luck had hit her.

"Welcome to Beacon." She muttered as she allowed herself to keep laying on ground. This was truly not great start to become Huntress.

"Now that was quite mean of her. She did not need to be that upset."

Ruby blinked when an unfamiliar feminine voice caught her ears, she tilted her head upward further and saw some figure standing above her.

The first thing Ruby sees is the woman above her clad in some violet dress armor. Her hair tied into a long braid that surpasses her rear, a pair of silver gauntlets cover her hand to the forearm, her eye color is violet and Ruby admits she is quite beautiful. She wore dark violet stockings that cover her thighs and metal greaves that stop just above her feet.

"Besides, she sealed that Dust in an improper manner seeing as it got into your nose. Granted she was maybe going to use it but it would have to be later. It's not like we're going to get tested immediately after the opening ceremony, we would be given some time to prepare at least." She continued with a scowl before she glanced to her, the frown quickly gone and turned to a soft smile as she extends her hand to help "Hello."

"Hi." Ruby smiled back, grasping the hand and allowing herself to be helped to stand "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." She said kindly "My name is Jeanne, Jeanne Arc. What's yours?"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself.

"Well, Ruby, don't let what happened make you feel down." Jeanne comforted, giving a slight pat to the girl "It's just the beginning, the day is still long. Why don't we go to the amphitheater together?"

"Sure!" Ruby beamed, maybe it won't be so bad after all. Then she realized she doesn't know the way and began to look around "Umm, do you know where is it?"

"I know. Just follow my lead." Jeanne grinned a bit as she began to walk while making gestures to her.

"Okay!" Ruby grinned back and began to follow the girl.

As the duo began to walk, they fell into silence. Jeanne herself appeared to enjoy the silent as she let out a small hum while walking in a slightly cheerful manner with a soft smile on her face. Ruby meanwhile also enjoyed the silence but she can't help but feel slight awkward.

"So..." She started, gaining Jeanne's attention "I got this thing." She then unfolded Crescent Rose, allowing the scythe to fully expand and stabbed into the ground behind her.

Jeanne kinda freaked a bit taking one step back, she certainly didn't expect the petite girl to wield such a giant weapon, one that was bigger than her "Wow, a scythe?" She muttered aloud, eyes roaming to the crimson scythe.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded while emphasizing the 'P' part, she cradled the weapon proudly, placing one hand on what looked like a bolt handle on one side "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She added.

"A gun huh?" Jeanne commented while observing the bolt handle "It certainly impressive Ruby!" She said slightly gushing "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I made it by myself." Ruby answered proudly while turning the scythe into its gun form much to Jeanne's surprise "I guess I did go a little overboard when designing, hehehe, can't be helped, I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." She admitted in a small sheepish voice.

"Yeah, but it's still impressive." Jeanne remarked as she eyeing Ruby's weapon with small sparkles in her eyes "And you designed it by yourself too!"

"Thanks." Ruby said with small shyness "We from Signal Academy designed our own weapons."

"Really? Hmm, that certainly a good thing. Making your own weapon." Jeanne nodded with a thoughtful face.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Me? Oh, I did not go to Combat School. I got homeschooling from my parents and older sisters along with my brother." Jeanne answered.

"Homeschooling? Your family are Hunters?" Ruby perked up in interest.

"My parents and two of my sisters are. They're full-fledged Hunters already." Jeanne answered.

"That's cool! I only have one half-sister and dad! The first one is here too while the other is a Hunter. But there is also my uncle too! He was my teacher in Signal!"

"OH, I take it you learned from him?"

"Yup!" Ruby nodded with a big grin "How about your weapon? What do you have?" She asked, curious with her new friend's weapon.

"Well..." Jeanne pulls out her weapon from her left hip, revealing it to be a rapier about one-meter-long, there were two cylindrical small pints that were latched in the guard, filled with red and blue dust "This is Levem Ferventis." She introduced, giving a few clean swings.

"Oohhh." Ruby let out a small impressed voice.

"It's not a gun or something like that, only a Rapier, but it's made with good material. It's also empowered by red and blue dust, allowing me to manipulate them to strike ranged enemies." She explained, she flowed her Aura a bit to the rapier, combining it with the Dust, the rapier let out a blue colored hum and chilling smoke.

"Simple but effective." Ruby nodded with understanding "I like it!" She grinned while observing the rapier that was sheathed back by Jeanne.

"Thank you." Jeanne said genuinely.

"Did you design it by yourself?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not the one who make it, my brother did." Jeanne grinned.

"Your brother made your weapon?" Ruby said with awe in her voice "That's cool!"

"Yeah, he is quite cool." Jeanne smiled fondly as she remembered him.

"You said he trained with you before, does that mean he is here as well? Or he went to another school?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, he's here as well, we're twins actually." Jeanne chuckled "He's-oh look, we arrived already." Jeanne pointed to the amphitheater, making Ruby turn.

"That... That's a lot of people." Ruby commented with small grimace, she never expected it to be this full!

"Hmm? You're right, there are senior ones too." Jeanne said as she noticed a few older students that gathered away from the first years.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she followed Jeanne's gaze "Wow you're right... But why are they here?"

"Wanted to see the new students perhaps? Or there is some announcement." Jeanne guessed with a hum, it was then she noticed the petite girl shifting uncomfortably. Seeing this she grasped her shoulder and gave her a comforting grip "Now, now don't be so negative like that. Confidence Ruby." Jeanne said in a comforting manner "Even if you are younger that doesn't mean you're below them! The fact that you're here is proof that you're competent enough! Beacon Academy is one of the best you know, so there is no way you're below them!" She grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby smiled to the older girl, she really is a kind person "Thanks Jeanne."

"Your welcome!" Jeanne replied kindly.

It wasn't long when they entered and began to look around that Ruby heard a familiar voice calling her. Turning around, Ruby saw her sister waving cheerfully.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She yelled.

Ruby beamed a bit at the familiar face, though it was replaced with irritation as she recalled her sister just ditched her moments ago. She turned to Jeanne who only smiled in a polite manner "Err, that is my sister. So I got to go." Ruby said in slight displeased tone.

"Ah, I see." Jeanne nodded in understanding "Then go to your sister, it's okay."

"You can join us. I don't think she will be bothered you know?" Ruby offered to her, the girl already helped her from the beginning, at least she can bring her too, Yang probably won't have a problem with Jeanne seeing that she has been very kind so far.

Jeanne put on a thoughtful face, truthfully she doesn't have a problem with that. They all are going to be attending the same school after all, and her mother always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'

'Or, enemies.' She added in her mind, that actually come from her brother. However, seeing that right now she is in school, she doubted this stranger will be an enemy "Sure." Jeanne said.

"Great!" Ruby grinned cheerfully "Let's go!" She said as she dragged the blonde girl happily.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Beacon Academy.

"And this will be your room." Port said jovially as he opens the door, revealing the room. The room itself is not big, it's size is the same as the ones the students use, while it's a bit cramped if multiple people live in there but if it's only one or two, it was quite big. There was a bed along the corner of the wall, followed by AC and a TV on the side, there was also a bathroom as well. Port turned to the young man who stood behind him while carrying his luggage and gave a smile "So, what do you think?"

"It is quite simple..." He replied, eyes roaming to the room for a few seconds before he gave a small grin "I like it."

Port let out laugh, the man in front of him is quite young actually, not even reaching half of his age! And yet, here he is now! He can be considered as a full-fledged Hunter! Truly the younger generation now a days was frightening!

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Beacon, Professor Arc!" Port said with a pat to the young man's shoulder.

Jaune in response only smiled politely "Please, just call me Jaune, sir. I'm only an Assistant Teacher after all."

"Nonsense! I already watched your small sparring session with Headmaster Ozpin and I dare say you are good enough to become a full-fledged Hunter! Now go place your stuff, remember you have a speech to make at the ceremony soon!"

* * *

 **A new story comes! This time Jaune is empowered with our favorite Counter Guardian's power!**

 **I decided to make new story since I got a new idea about this. And seeing Jaune won't be a student I decided to fill it with an OC! And yes! You're all right, Jeanne's appearance is based on Jeanne the Ruler! Her weapon is a rapier as well!**

 **Jaune will be strong in this chapter, but not very strong. He can't spam hundreds of swords and fire it continuously no, that would be a bit overpowered, not yet at least.**

 **There nothing much in this chapter seeing as it is only the Prologue, hopefully you all are going to like this new story! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The Shining Beacon

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Shining Beacon!**

* * *

"My name is Jeanne Arc; it is nice to meet you." Jeanne said kindly while extending her hand.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang grasped it, giving a small grin to the girl "It's nice to see Ruby found a new friend."

"Yes! A New Friend!" Ruby gave a grin that was too big for some reason as her eyes were saying anything but sweet "A New Friend that is NOT DITCHING ME, and also GUIDED me here, a place that I didn't know since SOMEONE had not even bothered to tell me where the Amphitheater was!"

Yang grinned sheepishly at that, hand rubbing the back of her head "Hey, at least you met Jeanne here right? Nothing bad happened!"

"Nothing bad?! Yang, I exploded! Exploded!" Ruby nearly shrieking now as she was glaring at her sister.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked with a small grimace.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby trailed as she tried to remember further.

"Ice and lightning." Jeanne pointed out as she saw the whole thing from far.

"Lighting too?!" Ruby groaned, no wonder she felt dizzy moment ago!

"Wow..." Yang glanced between Ruby and Jeanne " Are you two being sarcastic?"

"No, Ms. Xiao Long." Jeanne shaking her head "Ruby really exploded. She sneezed at some Dust and, well causing it to react." She explained.

"Really?" Yang blinked, sending a small glance toward Ruby who blanched at the memory. "That... Certainly was a bad start." She murmured with grimace before shifting back her gaze to Jeanne "And call me Yang, Ms. Xiao Long is too formal for my taste."

"Ah, okay." Jeanne nodded before she noticed Weiss standing behind Ruby now.

" **YOU!** "

Hearing familiar yelling, Ruby let out a shriek and jumped into Yang's arm in an instant who caught her on reflex "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss growled while glaring at Ruby.

"It was an accident!" Ruby defended herself as she got down from Yang, giving a meek look to the snow haired girl "I didn't mean to-what is this?" She blinked when the Heiress holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to her.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby could only stare at the Heiress in a clueless manner, in her ears the older woman voice become faster and higher-pitched with each word.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby answered meekly, a bit nervous from her glare.

In response, Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Excuse me." Jeanne interjected as she stood by Ruby's side "But if I recall you yourself had not sealed that Dust properly in the first place." She said, defending her new friend, prompting the Heiress to growl at her.

"Excuse me!" Weiss snapped "Do you have any idea who are you talking to?!"

"Someone that is training to be a Huntress." Jeanne replied simply, eyes narrowed in small margin. "If you had sealed the Dust correctly then none of it would have spread to the air and make Ruby sneeze. Sure it was maybe Ruby's fault because she crashed into it, but the luggage was not damaged which means the Dust was closed incorrectly in the first place and if not careful it will blow up." She said making a gesture with one hand. "Along with the entire Dust inside it, together with your other luggage." She crossed her arms and noticed the Heiress fuming a bit but one can tell there was a hint of embarrassment and small shame in there. "And an Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would surely be aware of just how big the damage it will cause if that happens, you were carrying more than four pieces of luggage that were filled with Dust after all."

"I... I... Fine!" Weiss growled, face red slightly from anger. "But it doesn't change the fact it already happened and had she been more careful all those things would have never happened!"

"These things would have never happened if you had sealed the Dust properly, if you were waving the tube filled with Dust that was sealed correctly an explosion would not have occurred."

"Okay, okay, enough." Yang interfered, it was clear now these two will fight sooner or later seeing the way the conversation was heading. While she was glad that Jeanne was defending Ruby, this thing was only going to make her sister's situation worse, an enemy is something that Ruby did not need before she even entered Beacon. "Look, uh, it sounds like you and Ruby just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby instantly put the pamphlet away and spoke a bit louder, she doesn't want people to fight because of her after all. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She asked with a big grin and extend her hand.

Before Weiss was able to reply, the sound of a microphone being fixed echoed in the amphitheater, making them turn to the stage and see Ozpin readying the microphone with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin paused as he allowed his words to sink in, making the students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He shifted his glasses, observing the students around further before resuming. "And as for why all the senior students are here as well, it is because today our school got a new staff member and I wish to introduce him."

He then made a gesture with one hand to the left, prompting everyone to follow the direction, wishing to see the new member of their school.

And oh boy, were all of them clearly surprised.

He is young... Younger than the senior students clearly. Having clean shaggy style blonde colored hair, a face that can be considered almost feminine, and silver eyes. He was clad in a black tuxedo that was unbuttoned to reveal a dark red formal shirt and black tie, followed by long formal black pants and shoes.

"Everyone, I want you to meet the person who is going to be the Assistant for all Professors in here, Mr. Jaune Arc." Ozpin introduced.

Said young man raised his hand in a greeting manner, he also offered a gentleman's smile to them all.

"Jaune Arc..." Ruby muttered with wide eyes before she turned to Jeanne. "Didn't you say you had a brother in here?!" She asked aloud, making a few people glance to the armored blonde girl.

"Yep. That's him." Jeanne confirmed with a nod, her eyes glued to her brother as a proud smile crossed her face. "That's my big bro." She said with small grin.

"Mr. Jaune Arc here already toke the test to become a full-fledged Hunter." Ozpin continued. "And he passed." He said, making the entire student body surprised as they began to whispering to each other and staring at Jaune who seemed unfazed by the crowd. "However, the Hunter's Association decided that Mr. Arc was lacking in experience despite possessing skill that can consider him as a full-fledged Hunter. So they decided to give him experience by placing him in this academy for two years so he can get as many tales and tips from the Professors in here."

"Regardless, you all are still going to call him with formality. Mr. Arc... Professor Arc is a Hunter in all but license, however he has an emergency license in case thing happens and that allows him to be considered as a full-fledged Hunter."

Most students were now staring at Jaune with awe, many also with displeasure for some reason. Ozpin paid no attention to them and merely turned to Jaune. "Is there something you wish to say, Professor Arc?"

Jaune gave a nod to him and Ozpin stepped aside, allowing the young man to use the microphone. "As assistant teacher, I am going to help most professors in here, however I'm sure I am still going to have some... free time quite a lot, in that free time you all can visit me if you wish, I am able to repair weapons if yours have been damaged, I also can give help in fixing things. So if you wish for help don't hesitate to ask." He said with smile, he took one step back and gave a nod to Ozpin and Glynda who nodded back to him.

Seeing this Ozpin immediately left, not bothering to give anymore speech's, he gave a look to Jaune who caught it and began to follow him, Glynda then steps up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As students begin to break into murmurs and whispers about Jaune's presence, a certain group looked to the sister of the man with awe.

"Your brother... How old is he?" Weiss asked.

Jeanne quirked her eyebrow at the Heiress, while she disliked the girl a bit due to her attitude, but that doesn't mean she can't be polite. "We are twins." She said simply.

"Wow, so he is our age?" Yang whistled impressively, Ruby also had sparkles in her eyes. "Man he must be pretty strong."

"He is." Jeanne nodded, pride evident in her voice.

"He's the one that made Levem Ferventis right?" Ruby gushed and Jeanne nodded. "And he's a Hunter as well! It means he is even cooler! Can you introduce me to him? I want to talk to the guy who can create weapons and also perhaps I can ask him to improve Crescent Rose!" She said eagerly.

Jeanne could only giggle a bit at Ruby's childish antics, she really was quite a... Dork? No, a geek perhaps? A geek when talking about weapons, she was about to responsed but for the first time she realized something about the girl that was similar to her brother.

"You... You have silver eyes." Jeanne commented as she leaned a bit to the girl, making Ruby blink at the familiar sentence.

"Uhh, yeah?" She replied in an unsure tone.

"My brother also has silver eyes like yours." Jeanne smiled at the familiar sight, but then her smile dimmed 'But yours are more bright.' Ruby Rose's eyes can be said to be gleaming with pure light and innocence, her brother's however were not, despite their being kindness and warmth existing within them, but somehow Jeanne can tell there was something beneath his eyes, something that was not good obviously.

"Really? Wow, that's unexpected." Ruby commented. She doesn't know how to respond properly, few people talked to her about her silver eyes but never once had she found one that had the same color eyes like hers, save for her mother of course.

"Introduce him to me too!" Yang added with a grin. "He was kinda hot! Maybe I can ask him for some help with my weapons." She said, with a bit of a seductive tone laced in her voice.

"Yang!" Ruby smacked her sister on the shoulder, face flushed slightly as she was glaring at her. "Professor Arc is a teacher!"

"So?"

"It's inappropriate! Besides Jeanne is here! She's his sister!"

"Well I won't mind if you try to be... intimate with my brother in that way, however please get to know him by yourself." Jeanne said with small scowl before her eyes narrowed and she gave a look to Yang. "And if you try to play with his feelings we WILL have a very PLEASANT chat Ms. Xiao Long." She told her fellow blonde with a very polite and sweet voice. 'Though I doubt he is going to response to you.' She added in her mind.

Yang had the decency to look slightly intimidated at the shorter girl glaring at her with a sweet voice as she rose her hands in a placating manner. "Relax, I just kidding." She said. "Though I wouldn't mind getting to know him." She joked a bit.

Jeanne response was only to quirk an eyebrow. She briefly glanced behind Ruby and found the Heiress of the Schnee company had already left without any more words. And judging by the few people who were staring at her now... Oh yeah, she can tell this will be a common thing in the next few months, people were obviously going to ask her about her brother.

Slowly she let out a sigh, great... While true she didn't have a problem with attention but this is something else.

'Big Brother, you owe me for this.'

* * *

"You did pretty well in their young man." Port patted Jaune on the back.

"Really?" Jaune asked politely. "I don't think I did much." He was being honest in here, all he did was give a few words in here and there.

"Nonsense! You were pretty much telling them to come to you if they had a problem! That is a good thing Professor Arc! A bit of confidence and willing to extend a hand to one who needs it!"

Ah... So it was about that, well, he does want to help people around him if he could. But the confidence remark... Well, it's not like he is confident actually, but he was just stating a fact, if someone needs help then why not?

"Port is right Jaune."

A familiar voice made Jaune and Port turn to see their Headmaster approaching them with his mug in his hand as usual.

"Ozpin!"

"Headmaster Ozpin."

"Hello to you two as well." Ozpin gave a small nod in a greeting manner. "So how has Beacon been so far for you Jaune?" He asked the young man.

"It is good Sir. The other professors help me like Professor Port here. Professor Goodwitch also gave a few pointers to me on how to handle the students." Jaune answered as he recalled this morning's conversation with the Witch.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well... she said I should appear confident and try not to be too modest with myself too much. It would only make students treat me as their inferior seeing as I am younger or in same age group with them. But she also said to not give them too much since it can give them the wrong impression."

"Glynda was right about that." Ozpin grunted. "You are very young, and while your ability in fighting and experience taking down Grimm speak otherwise that doesn't change your age. It goes without doubt that many students will look down on you despite your skill being superior to them, and if you act meek and too modest, they won't respect you at all." He gave a slight strict look to the young man who nodded.

"I understand; I will be more... Strict on them if something happens then." Jaune replied.

"Good, now, why don't you take watch of the First Year students in the ballroom? Peter here will accompany you in case things get out from hand."

"Of course I will!" Port exclaimed loudly with a grin. "Though I doubt Jaune here will need it!" He shot a look to Jaune who only smiled in a polite manner "Come on lad, we have rookies to watch over!"

Jaune gave one last bow to Ozpin who merely nodded and watched them leave, Port boasting about a few tales when he was younger and Jaune listening to him, though if he only faked it or not the Headmaster can't tell.

The man rose his mug and took a sip of it before walking away, while doing this he can't help but think about his conversation with the young Professor's Father one month before Beacon started again.

 _"So Ozpin..." Uther Arc, the current Head of the Arc family staring at the man behind his desk, his blue eyes peering at the Headmaster of the Beacon Academy like a hawk. "What reason have you called me here today?"_

 _Ozpin took a sip of his mug once, despite the man in front of him appearing to be intimidating with a giant sword strapped onto his back and armor he wore, he did not feel any amount of fear to him._

 _"It's about your son and daughter." Ozpin informed him making the man narrow his eyes._

 _"And what is wrong with them? Jeanne and Jaune can be considered more than enough, we both know that." Uther responded. "As a matter of fact, I dare you to try to get one of your senior student's to win against my Son, I'm sure Jaune will beat them. And Jeanne while not as good as her brother, she can face against a pack of Beowolves and Ursa by herself without having a hard time." He said._

 _"It's not like that." Ozpin rose one hand in a placating manner. "Judging by the description from your transcript about them I knew they will be good; you are not one who would lie if you are about to send your children to Combat School after all." Despite his rough attitude and appearance, Ozpin was aware the man is very caring to his children, he loved them all with passion and won't even hesitate to kill for their sake. "There is nothing wrong with them, judging by how you described them I sure they will do well in this academy. But your son..." Here Ozpin rose one paper, the transcript about Jaune. "Taking down a mature Death stalker and pack of Beowolves that were led by an Alpha by himself?"_

 _Uther was only silent after hearing that, his two-meter-tall figure not budging even slightly under the Headmaster of Beacon's analyzing gaze. Then, he crossed his arms and gave a steel look to Ozpin._

 _"Jaune is very skilled." Uther said firmly. "I have nothing to say other than he is very capable to taking care of himself."_

 _Ozpin eyebrow quirked at that, he glanced back to Jaune's transcript for a moment before sparing another look to the man before him. "Coming from you that is a high praise." Ozpin remarked, he knew how strong Uther actually was, but unlike most Hunters, Uther and his family lived in a Hermit style. They only go out to kill Grimm and never involved themselves much in society. "If you are confident he can take care of himself then why register him to the Academy? Why not go to the Hunter Association and register him as full-fledged Hunter?"_

 _"He needs experience." Uther answered._

 _"Oh come now Uther." Ozpin allow himself to sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing the man was clearly hiding something. "We both know just how dangerous an Alpha Beowolf. Unlike other Beowolves, Alpha's are at least five years older than its peers and has survived many battles against Hunters." He narrowed his eyes in here. "It led its pack in a more refined way, more dangerous and more cunning. A group of Hunters could even be killed by it..." He rose the paper he held "I can understand if he won against a mature Death Stalker by himself since it is not as smart as a Beowolf and also a lonely Grimm type despite its massive size and strength, but an Alpha Beowolf? In this transcript you said your son not only survived an encounter with one but also come out as the victor... That pretty much can consider him as a B-rank bordering to A-rank Hunter already."_

 _Uther only remained silent as he stared at Ozpin. Seeing this Ozpin shook his head and placed the transcript into the table with a bemused face._

 _"Uther, if you want to register him in here at least you must tell me the reason WHY? If there is something wrong, it could possibly bring danger to my students."_

 _"My son of no danger to your students Ozpin!" Uther growled, his stern look broke into small anger as he glared at the Headmaster._

 _"Then by all means explain." Ozpin replied calmly, not even bothered by the man's anger. "You know if Jaune is really this good then he doesn't need any more education. It is going to make the people that are teamed with him to feel uncomfortable seeing as how he stands out from his peers."_

 _Uther once again did not give any reply, he only remained silent as he continued glaring at the man in front of him who appeared unfazed by his look. Ozpin himself was aware that Uther is one of the most stubborn people he knew, so once again he allowed himself to sigh, this time his demeanor seems softened as he gives a small concerned look to Uther._

 _"Uther, you do know you can tell me right? We are friends, I was there when Jaune was born and I even held him in my arms! Heck, I even visited your place and spent time with him when he ten years old." Ozpin said softly._

 _The man in armor did not even show any sign of a response to that. For a moment Ozpin thought Uther wouldn't say anything but it ceased to exist when he sees the man slump a bit, letting out a small sigh as if he was tired._

 _"Do you remember the time when we found out Daphne was pregnant with the twins?" He asked._

 _"Of course." Ozpin nodded, he gave a small smile in here. "You were very glad that you finally got a male child after having three daughters." He raises his mug and takes a sip of his drink. "You always blabbered about how strong your son will be in future and how he will be a great Hunter."_

 _"Yes..." Uther voice was filled with softness as he recalled the times back then as he let out a sigh. "And see how it turned out..." He muttered._

 _When he had a male child, Uther was very excited and happy. After having three daughters in a row, he finally he had a boy! Don't get him wrong, he loved all of his daughters very much but he does want a boy! He doesn't want to be the only male in his family!_

 _"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked, a bit confused why Uther showed such displeasure._

 _Uther gave a look to Ozpin, his arms crossed as he sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about him?"_

 _"That Jaune is ordinary compared to his sisters?" Ozpin responded._

 _"Yes." Uther nodded. "Unlike Medea and Martha, who started their training at the age of twelve, I began to train Jaune when he was nine. And while true Jaune wasn't bad, but compared to Medea and Martha, he was simply... Normal." He put on a thoughtful face. "He doesn't have talent, that would be the right thing to say. He can use sword, can handle a shield properly but to get that he had to train, hard, very hard. In fact, Jeanne, who appeared to be the same age as him, showed more talent than him and she is a GIRL, no offense to females of course."_

 _"But this transcript of yours says otherwise." Ozpin said as he rose Jaune's data before placing it on the table once again._

 _"Yes... the transcript says otherwise..." Uther muttered dryly before he shook his head "Lets... Not talk about it..."_

 _"Uther."_

 _"No Ozpin, I do not want to talk about it now, later perhaps, but not now. This isn't something you can easily share Ozpin. I will get to the point on why I want to send Jaune here, it's because I want him to enjoy his life."_

 _"Enjoy his life?" Ozpin repeated the words dumbly._

 _"Yeah, enjoy his life. Spending time with teenagers, talking, gossiping, and getting a girlfriend hopefully." Uther said while waving his hands in a gesturing manner._

 _Ozpin face turned blank._

 _"This is not the place for that, send him to a normal school."_

 _"And he will run away the next day, going somewhere and begin to hunt Grimm and saving people." Uther deadpanned as well. "But in here, this is a Combat School, even if it used to train students it is still a school, filled with teenagers. So this is my best choice..."_

 _"There is Atlas academy."_

 _"I want Jaune to enjoy his life, not be trained under a General and molded to be a soldier. And Beacon is the best place for that."_

 _Ozpin look to the man in armor with an emotionless face, and Uther also had the same expression, both of them glaring at each other as if fighting just by looking._

 _"I can't register him as a student..." Ozpin said, breaking the glaring contest. "If what your transcript's say about him is true then making him into a student is going to waste his talent."_

 _"He already has enough talent, right now I trying to waste it Ozpin."_

 _"Well what a shame for you. I'm not agreeing on that part, however!" He rose a hand to cut the man from speaking. "I do have a plan on how to make Jaune have... Fun. If I did this you are going to owe me one, how about it?"_

 _"... ... Fine. Tell me your idea."_

 _"I will give Jaune a test and the test would be observed by me directly and personally since I am also curious on how Jaune is now." He spared a glance to Jaune's picture in his transcript "And if I recall, Jaune had your blue eyes. Why now does he have silver ones?"_

 _"His Semblance change it."_

 _"Ah, I see..."_

After that, Ozpin registered Jaune as a Hunter to the association and the man passed with flying colors. He actually had all the things that can consider him as a full-fledged Hunter already. He had the right mindset, he had the skills, he had the brains and he had a good personality!

All in all, he is someone that can be considered as a model for a Huntsman.

And that was what made Ozpin wary of him...

Jaune is good... Too good. Like what Uther said, Jaune is a prodigy that had worked and improved on his own. All prodigies are all like that. What others need to be taught they figure out on their own, if they don't then give them a small hint and they will get it, but not it ends just in there, they will improve it and make it better!

 ** _"It's not about his skill! I can tolerate if maybe it is true that Jaune needed to reach a more mature age so his skills could begin to bloom. But that is not the problem!"_**

Uther words reverberated in Ozpin's mind as he recalled the conversation after Jaune registered as a supporting teacher for Beacon. And the man is right, absolutely right.

Jaune... is too experienced for someone at his age...

He trained in his home, and would only go out from Vale three times. And yet, he already had the experience of a mature warrior, it was as if the boy himself has lived through the battlefield. If there is one thing prodigies can't get easily, it is experience, because no matter what that thing will come slow and it takes time for people to learn! And yet... Jaune somehow got it without doing such a thing.

Of course there is the possibility that Jaune actually got out and did things by himself but Uther has said that Jaune would never go out to a murky place such as a bar or street club where some kind of gang resides.

At least not without Uther's knowledge, however Ozpin was also aware it was not just Uther who loved his children so much. There was Daphne as well and by the Gods... That woman could be compared to Glynda or worse in some cases, despite her not being shy to shower her children with love and affection but she was also not afraid to punish them... As hard as possible to keep them safe.

So while it was true perhaps that Jaune would go outside and would have dealings a with few murky things but it can't be much worse and enough to give him that much experience, not with Daphne and Uther keeping an eye of him.

...

There was something Uther was hiding... But he gave a hint to him so he can put it together. The man was probably too hurt or afraid to admit it to other people that there was something wrong with his son, so he gave hint for Ozpin so the Headmaster can break it and possibly fix Jaune's condition.

'Power like this always comes with a price.' Ozpin thought grimly. 'Whatever it was, it terrified Uther.' And that means something in Ozpins book. Uther was by no means a coward. Only a few were able to make the old Knight feel fear... He had faced a pack of Alpha Beowolves and had not even flinched, he was also one of the few man who dared to oppose Glynda openly if the woman was try to intimidate him!

And if he was terrified like this...

Ozpin just hoped whatever it is it won't bloom prematurely. They were right now already on the verge of war and if another big event happens...

* * *

"So, Boy, what do you think about the students?" Port asked as he take a look to the First Years that had gathered and were now laying in their own sleeping bags.

"They are... Students, I think?" Jaune offered in an unsure tone as he was also keeping an eye on them, noticing many females clad in their sleeping room attire that were showing a bit... more skin, along with their underwear while most males wore only long pant pajama or gym ones.

"Hahaha! No need to be nervous." Port chuckled while he gave a pat to Jaune's back. "I know they are all at your age, and many of them are beautiful. Especially the blonde one over there." He pointed.

Jaune followed his finger, gazing at the direction and his face turned to deadpan "That is my sister."

Jeanne herself was wearing a simple black tank top that was topped by a violet short sleeves coat that reached only to her stomach, she was also wearing short pajama pants that showed part of her thighs, her long braided hair undone and allowed to flow down.

And to say she was beautiful was an understatement, Jaune himself was aware Jeanne is a beauty, all his sisters are, they all have their own charming moments. He viewed them as sisters but that doesn't mean he does not appreciate beauty, he is a male after all and it was only normal.

But seeing as someone that was twice as old than her or more ogling her? Yeah, Jaune was clearly not amused.

Port had the decency to look abashed at that as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Hahaha, you have a beautiful sister my Boy. If only I was at your age, I would have courted her!"

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Jaune nodded, giving another unamused look to Port who gave another nervous laugh. The young Professor shook his head, he glanced to his sister who was sleeping near... a red haired woman and... that woman looks familiar, where had he seen her? They were both appearing to be getting to know each other and it seems they were pleased with each other's own company.

Well, Jeanne always was good at making friends, the girl treated everyone mostly as equals and judged person from their actions rather than hearing from gossip. Her kind nature was also a plus point to everyone who interacted with her.

It was then he heard a small commotion and turned his head to where it came from, he found there was a blonde haired girl arguing with a white haired one, on their side there was a petite dark red haired girl who seems to be trying to tune down the situation and a black haired one who was laying by the wall and reading her book.

"Well, it seems there is some commotion over there." Port noted, gaze shifting to the direction where Jaune eyes locked. "Why don't you handle them lad? I will give help if things get out of control."

That actually was not a bad thing... The first step to showing the students that despite their age being almost the same and he was perhaps younger than a few of them but they were different.

They were only children...

'Then again, I'm one as well...' A part of Jaune's mind bitterly pointed out.

He walked toward them, a few students staring at him when they realized he was coming, he can feel Jeanne also looking at him but he ignored them all, eyes solely focused on the three girls that were debating to each other until the one with the black hair noticed him coming but did nothing and kept reading her book.

"Alright ladies, that is enough." Jaune interjected, slipping himself between the three arguing students, they appeared to be surprised when they see him suddenly coming. "I don't know what happened, and I clearly don't want to know but right now you girls are to go back to your beds and stop making noise, people want to sleep." He said, looking at them with a strict look.

The white haired girl appeared to narrow her eyes at him but gave a reluctant nod before turning around and stomping on her way, he spared a glance to the blonde haired woman and the dark red one, the first gave a small grin and shifted her feet a bit while the latter showed clear discomfort as she was looking down with shame.

"There is no rule that you must sleep." He told them. "But make sure you do not bother the others while staying awake, understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Y-Yes."

Seeing the last girl's expression made Jaune inwardly cringe, she just looked like a puppy got kicked! It wasn't fair, how did she make such an expression?! Luckily he had four younger sisters so now he would not succumb to the cute pout attack!

Steeling himself, outwardly Jaune merely gave nod before turning to the black haired woman, his eyes narrowed at the bow on her head for a second before he resumed to the girl, seeing as she didn't do anything but read he decided to not make any comment and turned away, leaving the scene.

As he walked away, he caught Jeanne staring at him, seeing this he turned to her and gave him warm smile and nod, his sister returned the gesture and gave a thumbs up to him, making him chuckle inwardly.

"Well done lad!" Port congratulated Jaune as he came back to his side. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you Professor Port."

"Please call me Peter when we are not in class, I am not as strict as Glynda so there is no need to worry I will not chew you out."

"If you say so then, call me Jaune. Peter, why don't you take a rest now? I will get the first shift and I will wake you in the next two hours."

"Ohoho, quite fired up aren't you? Fine then, take care Jaune and if something happens don't hesitate to awake me!"

Jaune watched as the round professor turned away, the veteran Hunter rested himself against the wall before slowly sliding down to the floor and falling asleep while still sitting. The young professor turned his gaze back to the students, he allowed himself to relax a bit as he leaned in his chair, he pulled out his scroll and began to text.

 ** _My first day becoming an assistant teacher and I am still alive without a scratch! There was a small commotion and I was able to handle it! If things keep up like this, then you are going to pay me!_**

He smirked a bit as he hit the 'send' word on the pad, he still remembered she said that he won't even live through the first two weeks without get chewed out by the students since he was too modest for his own good. Well she was wrong about that! He can become strict too if he wanted!

A sound of a 'ding' alerted him and he opened his scroll to read his friends reply.

 ** _Aww, cute. Don't get to overconfident, there is still thirteen days to go, you just started the first one. If I win the bet remember what you have to do for me. ;D_**

Jaune merely chuckled as he began to type his Scroll to reply again, as he put down his Scroll, the young Professor stared to the sky where the broken Moon was hovering above them.

'Two years like this... Well, at least it's not four years. Gods know I can't wait that long. This was clearly better than being a student.'

One day in the future he will look back at this night and let out a deadpan laugh for thinking such a thing.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, and no action, not yet.**

 **Well I won't say much since there is nothing in this chapter save for Jaune interaction and introducing him to the story. There were a few reactions about Jaune as a Professor as well albeit not much but make no mistake it is only outside; we will dig into what they are thinking in future when they interact with Jaune personally.**

 **We also get to see how Jaune can become a support teacher rather than a student. Like I said in the prologue, Jaune is strong in here and while true he is not OP and going to beat all his opponent with one hit and easily, but at least he can be categorized as a strong Hunter.**

 **And there is Jaune's mysterious friend as well! Wanna make a guess as to who is it?!**

 **Next chapter will be more interactions and the initiation! We will focus briefly on Jeanne before resuming to our favorite Professor Arc! XD**

 **P.S.: I need a Beta Reader! For this story and God Among Fairies! X.X. Anyone who interested please PM me!**


	3. The Initiation

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Initiation!**

* * *

Jaune held in the yawn that threatened to escape out as he rubbed his eyes. It was already morning now, 05:00 AM precisely, he was only asleep for four hours before he was awakened by Port and changed their shift. Most students that were early risers were already making their way out of the showering rooms now, some even already taking breakfast.

Jaune himself was not that tired actually, in the past he had training from his Father where he was thrown into the jungle to survive -of course the man was watching from far but he didn't know about it at that time-, he only got sleep two hours before he had to wake up due to Grimm assaults and after that he had to stay alert so he would not get mauled by them.

He also already slept four hours so it was enough rest for him, he was maybe a little tired but he still can fight very well if something bad happens.

"Professor Arc."

The young man turned when a familiar voice called him, walking toward him, it was a certain female professor, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor Goodwitch." Jaune greeted. "Good morning."

"Morning to you as well." Glynda greeted back. "I see you are still awake until now and appear to be fine."

"Well." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "I have gone through worse, so I am not that bothered."

"I see. Then you can feel relieved, I came here to inform you that your shift is done. Professor Oobleck will take care of the rest in here." Glynda informed as she shifted her glasses up. "You can go to breakfast now and rest afterward, but please come to the ballroom at 06:00PM later for the team announcements."

"If you say so. I will go take breakfast, but how about you Professor Goodwitch?"

"I already took mine. It's better if you go eat now Professor Arc since its quite early and their maybe some tables still empty."

"Ok then, see you later Professor Goodwitch."

"See you later as well Professor Arc."

With that, Jaune took his leave from his post and started to make his way to the cafeteria.

The Beacon cafeteria was a stately hall. With large oaken doors, and tall ornate windows along an entire wall. Long wooden tables made the room look orderly and incredibly long. From the entrance he could make out a number of serving stations with cooks bustling away in sight, but there were also numerous vending machines dotted around the hall as well.

"Big Brother?"

Jaune shift his body to find his sister, clad in her dark purple dress armor and looked fresh like usual, he gave a small smile to her which was returned by her with a big one.

"Hello Jeanne, morning to you." Jaune said kindly.

"Morning too!" Jeanne replied in a small cheerful tone. "How was your night?"

"Well, I got four hours sleep so it was enough I guess since I won't do much today save for observing you during your initiation." Jaune answered while making his way to the serving station. "How about you?"

"I went to sleep early last night so I have plenty of energy to spend!" Jeanne said, puffing her chest a bit in a confident manner. "I guess I should start calling you Professor then?"

"You can call me big brother or my name like usual if we are outside of class Jeanne."

"If you say so... It's kind of strange to call you Professor." Jeanne rubbed her head while giving an awkward grin.

"Easy Jeanne." Jaune rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair. "It's not like I became a different person just because I took this job. You can still come and chat with me like usual you know?"

"I know about that; I was just saying it's kind of strange." Jeanne said while rolling her eyes before she swats away her brother hand and shoots him a small glare, prompting a smirk to cross Jaune's face. "And stop ruffling my hair! I am already old enough to stop getting petted like that!"

"Even if you were thirty years old you are still going to be my little sister Jeanne." Jaune replied with amusement.

Jeanne huffed her cheeks in irritation at that, face scrunching to a pout. "Stop acting like Big Sister Medea! It's not like you are that much older! Our age gap is only four seconds!"

"I know, but I learned a lot in that four seconds." Jaune shooting a teasing grin to her. "And it doesn't change the fact I'm older than you!" He said as he picked his tray and went to the station serving.

"Oh shut up." Jeanne turned away with a 'humph', taking the tray of food as well and followed Jaune who was laughing at his sister's reaction.

"Morning, what I can get for you?" A woman around eighteen dressed in white with brown hair and eyes asked Jaune in a friendly manner with a smile.

"Morning as well." Jaune greeted back as he was looking to the foods that was being served, there were various cooked meats, eggs, potatoes, fruit and bakery products. "I will take some mash potatoes, scrambled eggs, bacon and milk please."

"Sure!" The woman took Jaune's tray and began to place the food, all while smiling kindly to Jaune who was also returning the kind gesture. "Here you are." She said as she gave the food.

"Thank you." Jaune took his tray back and was about to leave but he noticed the woman giving him a questioning look, seeing this he can't help but ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah? Sorry for staring." She said, putting on a sheepish face at being caught. "It's just... Your uniform... Are you the rumored new teacher?"

"Yes, I am." Jaune smiled to her politely. "Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you miss."

"Ayame Tsukiyama." Ayame introduced herself with a grin. "Wow, the rumor is right. You really are young huh?"

"Well it is." Jaune chuckled a bit. "And you also look young as well Ms. Tsukiyama for working at Beacon."

"I'm helping with my dad in here." Ayame waved the ladle she wielded in a nonchalant manner. "Beacon is a soft place, as long as you have a good background, you can serve and cook as well then you will be accepted."

"I see." Jaune nodded, it is quite true actually. Entering Beacon as staff member can be considered hard yet easy at the same time, the staff that was hired is a person that went through many examinations, many according to Headmaster Ozpin.

"You must be some kind of genius to become a Professor at your current age." Ayame remarked.

"Not really." Jaune gave her a small, and polite smile. "I admit I'm good, but I also have many weakness'."

"But it doesn't change the fact you still become a Professor in here." Ayame pointed. "And Beacon, while a soft place, is also hard."

"I guess you are right." Jaune nodded in understanding, recalling what he thought a moment ago. "Well, I have to find a table now, it was nice talking with you Ms. Tsukiyama."

"Call me Ayame Prof." Ayame grinned while giving a wink. "We youngsters that work in here have to band together, Gods know we need it seeing as there are many jackasses in here around our age."

Jaune allowed himself to let out a small laugh at that, understanding what the young chef means. "Then please call me Jaune."

"Sure, sure. See ya later Jaune." Ayame said and turned to Jeanne. "What can I get for you Miss?" She asked.

Jeanne, who was observing the conversation from the beginning, smiled back to her kindly. "I will have bread, eggs, sausage and apple juice."

"Sure, wait a moment." Ayame took the tray from her and she noticed Jaune still standing near them. "Do you two know each other?" She asked while placing bread on Jeanne's plate.

"We are siblings." Jaune answered. "Twins precisely."

"Wow, really?" Ayame turned to Jeanne who nodded. "Now that I look closely you two look quite alike. So one of you become a student and the other a Professor? Miss Arc, you must be proud of your brother."

"I am." Jeanne said gently. "Albeit Jaune here can be a bit annoying but he is still my brother." She gave a small playful glare to Jaune who chuckled nervously.

"Good! Good! Family must take care each other." Ayame nodded in agreement. "If your twins become better together than you don't need to jealous but support her, you are pretty lucky to have her as a sibling Jaune."

"I guess so." Jaune chuckled, giving a look of fondness to Jeanne who blushed at the sudden praise.

"The name is Ayame Tsukiyama Miss Arc, nice to meet you." Ayame grinned to Jeanne as she handed the Huntress in training her food.

"I'm Jeanne Arc, it's nice to meet you as well. Please call me Jeanne." Jeanne said politely, taking the food.

"Then call me Ayame, Jeanne." Ayame replied.

"Of course, we will go find table then. See you later."

The Arc siblings make their way to find a table then. Jaune was about to pick an empty table in the corner but Jeanne notice Pyrrha sitting by herself.

"Hey, Jaune, let's go there." Jeanne suggested making Jaune turn to the direction she pointed.

"Isn't she your new friend?" Jaune asked "The one who slept on your side last night."

"Eh, you saw it?" Jeanne asked before she gave fake shocked look. "Don't tell me you stalked me when I slept last night!" She gasped before she wriggled in a slight freaked manner. "Oh big brother we are siblings, sure I'm beautiful but you shouldn't look to me in that way! It's a sin!"

Jaune only rolled his eyes at his sisters teasing, while Jeanne is not a person who often teases people but to one who is close to her she will do it without hesitation.

"But if you want to look." She gave a small teasing wink. "I guess you could, but don't touch okay? It's forbidden."

"Very funny Jeanne." Jaune deadpanned to her who was giggling. "Well, why don't you go to your new friend place then? I can eat alone."

"Oh no you don't." Jeanne instantly gripped her brothers hand. "You were already a lone person for years! You barely talked to Dad and Mom's friends who brought their own children, I won't let you become an anti-social person in here as well! Now come with me!"

"Jeanne, I'm a teacher! I can't just go and talk with students! People will make assumptions!"

"You talked to me right now."

"You are my sister!"

"Your point? You, yourself said even if you are a teacher I shouldn't treat you differently! Now come with me big brother! Besides, it's not like you are going to eat with me every day! You, a teacher will have your own break time in the future!"

Jaune only sighed and allowed himself to be pulled by his sister, he should have known arguing with Jeanne wouldn't do any good. Even his father knew well to not argue with his mother.

"Pyrrha, morning!" Jeanne called as she placed the food on the red haired Spartans table.

"Ah, Jeanne, morning." Pyrrha greeted back, for some reason she looked happy at the girl's presence. She then noticed that Jaune had come as well and went rigid for a second before bowing to him. "Morning Professor Arc." She said in a respectful tone.

"Morning to you as well Miss." Jaune smiled to her politely as he set his food down on the table, opposite of the Mistral Champion's seat while his sister took the seat on Pyrrha's side. As Jaune looked to the red haired girl's face, he can't help but feel the girl seems familiar for some reason.

"Jaune, this is Pyrrha Nikos." Jeanne introduced her friend to him. "Pyrrha, this is my big brother, Jaune Arc."

"Hello professor." Pyrrha waved her hand in a polite manner.

"Pyrrha Nikos..." Jaune muttered as he sat, his face scrunched to focus as he looked to her acutely. "I have seen your face before..."

"She was the one who was in the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Jeanne offered to her brother who blinked.

"The one that Mavis always eat in the morning?" Jaune deadpanned.

"Yup!" Jeanne nodded, making Jaune turn to Pyrrha.

"No offense, but that cereal is unhealthy and brings nothing but hard times to me." Jaune said flatly.

Pyrrha blinked, people often recognized her on the spot due to her fame. And while true few don't know her face but when her name was mentioned they always know instantly but this man... "Err, yeah, the sugar rate is quite high."

"Exactly." Jaune nodded, face firm. "And when you give it to a little girl at the age of ten who loves explosions you got a very, very dangerous child and a hard time."

"Oh please, you are being dramatic." Jeanne said, rolling her eyes.

"Say that when you are being chased by Mavis while wielding a paint gun." Jaune replied dryly. "Gods know she is already energetic with her gun, and when she got a sugar boost..." He shuddered a bit. "I had to clean her entire room. And she also hit one of Mother's favorite plants that time."

At that Jeanne also grimaced, okay, the last one was clearly not a good thing. It wasn't a secret to all the siblings that you do not mess with their mother's belongings, less you want to face her wrath.

Pyrrha only can sweat dropped as both siblings shuddered in front of her, she didn't know what to say about that actually.

"Anyways, Ms. Nikos." Jaune gave a polite smile to her. "I am happy that Jeanne found a new friend. Please take care of her for me will you? While she is not a weak woman herself, she can be a bit clumsy."

"I am not." Jeanne said indignantly.

"It's fine Professor Arc." Pyrrha smiled. "I have only known Jeanne for one day but I also found her presence to be comfortable. I will help her if she needs it." And it is true, she still remembered last night when they talked. Jeanne so far had not shown any care about her fame, she never asked about her story of being a champion or things like that, she asked about what she liked personally and talked about common things rather than about her fame.

It was nice... To interacted with someone who looked to her as Pyrrha Nikos rather than Mistral Champion.

"I glad. You look like a reliable person, so I can rest easy knowing Jeanne will be fine." Jaune said kindly.

"Big brother, you talk like an old man." Jeanne rolled her eyes, giving a playful smack to his shoulder. "I can take care of myself, you know that."

"Yes, but even the mightiest being can be brought down." Jaune said calmly. "I know you are capable to defending yourself but there is nothing wrong in being careful. There is nothing wrong with that right?"

Hearing that Jeanne only can give a small frown and she sighed in resignation. Of course, only her brother was able to make her feel like this. "Yeah, I know, sorry." She mumbled, prompting Jaune to smile a bit.

"It's fine." Jaune said.

Pyrrha smiled at the siblings love as she watched, it was sweet actually. She briefly spared a glance to Professor Arc. To be able to become a Hunter at a young age... He must be very good. She, herself never tried to register as a full-fledged Huntress, though her mother offered it but she preferred to take it slow and enjoy life while she can. She has spent her early ages for training to become a champion 4 times in a row already so now she wanted to take her time.

"Hiya!"

The three of them turned when they hear a loud and cheering voice to find an orange haired girl greet them cheerfully, her tray filled with a stack of pancakes.

"Hello." Jaune greeted back politely.

"You are the professor that talked in front of everyone yesterday right?" She asked with a cheery grin. "Wow! You look so young! You can be younger than me or Ren! Speaking about Ren he is my best friend! We entered Beacon together and are we close! But we not together-to-"

"Nora, I can introduce myself, thank you." Ren grunted as he appeared on her side with his own tray filled food. "May we sit here?"

Jaune turned to Jeanne and Pyrrha who nodded before he turned to them and gave nod as well. "Sure."

With that, Ren and Nora took a seat, Ren on Jaune's side left while Nora on his right. "I'm Lie Ren, this is Nora Valkyrie." He said.

"Hi!" Nora cheerfully grinned to them.

"Jeanne Arc." Jeanne replied.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Arc?" Nora let out a dramatic gasp. "You are related to the Professor here?" She asked.

"Yes." Jeanne answered.

"Cool!" Nora whistled. "Then you must be super strong too!"

"Well, I'm not as good as my brother." Jeanne admitted in a bit of a sheepish voice.

"Don't let her fool you." Jaune interjected. "Jeanne here plenty strong, in fact, she used to beat me when we were young."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked, sounding surprised as well.

"That was different, big brother." Jeanne commented "You were not as good as you are now." She mumbled.

"Nonsense, you have plenty of skill and strength already Jeanne, all you need is experience. And you will get it in here, as soon as you graduate I sure you will become a better Huntress than me." Jaune waved his hand nonchalantly, making his sister blush a bit at the praise.

"Oh! Professor! Professor!" Nora called.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie?"

"You become a professor at a young age! So maybe we can spar later?" Nora asked with a grin. "I want to test myself against someone super strong!" She said happily.

"Maybe later Ms. Valkyrie, when you're not busy after the initiation is done." Jaune replied politely. "Like I said, I'm open to everyone who wishes to talk or visit me. But I believe it is better if we ask the Headmaster first."

"Hear that Ren! Jauney here agreed to a spar with me! Ohh it will be awesome! I can't wait till it happens! I'm going to prepare Magnhild, do a warm up and eat a lot of pancake before fighting and-"

"We get it Nora." Ren said simply. "And it is Professor Arc, it's impolite to call him by his name." He turned to Jaune with small apologetic look. "Sorry about Nora, she is always like this."

"It's okay, when outside of class I don't mind." Jaune commented. "I'm not above casual conversation with students, as long as you are being polite when there is no Headmaster or other professors you can call me just by my name." He glanced to Pyrrha as well. "Same thing occurs to you too Ms. Nikos."

"Then you can call me just by my name Jaune." Pyrrha responded in a kind voice.

"So Jauney! You you're a new professor in here right? Do they tell you about the test? And oh! The teams! How about the team selection?" Nora asked.

"Sorry Nora, that is a secret." Jaune answered making the girl let out a whine. "I can't tell you about the test and the team selection, but I will tell you something else. The team selection will be random, why? It's because when you are becoming a Hunter and Huntress there will be times you are going to be partnered with someone you are not familiar with, and in the worst case some maybe even be... Unpleasant. As for the test, well you are going to fair against Grimm."

"Aww, so were not going to fight against other students?" Nora looked a bit disappointed at that as she stabbed her pancake sadly. "I can't break any knees..." She mumbled, prompting a sweat drop from anyone save for Ren.

"You still can break Grimm knees." Ren pointed out.

"You're right!" Nora beamed in an instant. "Yeah! I still can break Grimm legs! That is better! At least we didn't get a written test!"

Jaune allowed himself to chuckle at that, 'written test'? "Nora, this is Combat School. There is no way the initiation would be a written test, you are here to learn how to fight monsters, not to study math with them." He joked, prompting a chuckle from the people around him.

"But still... A Grimm huh?" Pyrrha rubbed her chin, while she expected it would be like this rather than a tournament, she still found herself curious. "I wonder what kind of Grimm we will face."

"It won't be that bad." Jeanne answered. "Despite Beacon Academy being located a bit far from the City, it's still categorized as inside the Kingdom so it won't be that bad."

* * *

A Few hours later

"I knew I shouldn't have tempted fate like that!" Jeanne shrieked as she ran as fast as she could, she ducked under a branch of a tree before kicking one of the stones and used it to propel herself.

Behind her, a straight twelve-meter sized Death Stalker let out a screech of anger as it was trashing the forest around it, sending all trees and objects it struck to crash away or destroyed under its massive strength.

The younger sister of the youngest professor in Beacon is currently running with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and her partner Lie Ren from the giant Grimm that was after them.

At first it was only a giant Nevermore that was after them, however just when they ran away from the giant bird Grimm for few minutes when suddenly a giant Death Stalker had come out of nowhere as if it was being called!

"Look at that stone buildings!?" Ruby yelled as she pointed to the abandoned buildings. "If we can pass through that we will be able to loss the Death Stalker!"

"Good idea Sis." Yang said with agreement.

"And it would of work had IT not over there!" Blake yelled as she pointed to the massive Nevermore who was flying above the stone building with its wings retracted back. "WATCH OUT!"

Instantly everyone took cover to a near part of the ruins, just in time to avoid being rained down on by the Nevermore's sharp feathers that were showering down on them, piercing the ground and everything it struck deep enough.

"We got a scorpion behind us and a big bird above us, great." Yang groaned in annoyance while glaring at the massive Grimm bird that was hovering above them.

"It's getting closer!" Pyrrha warned with a scowl as she saw the Death Stalker already approaching them.

Jeanne bit her lip, the situation clearly not good. If they were trapped from two sides the battle will be more dangerous for them, the Death Stalker could pretty much can be considered an adult judging by its size and scars on its armor, which means even if the Nevermore rained down on them with its feathers it won't even harm its fellow Grimm so the giant bird Grimm would not even to hesitate to attack.

"Right now we got to move." Ren yelled, his eyes set on Nora. "Nora, distract the bird!"

"On it!"

The orange haired giggled as she jumped out from her place, making the Nevermore shoot another barrage of feathers but none of them hit the enthusiast girl. She drew out her grenade launcher, then shot it at the Nevermore, a few miss but one hits it, sending a burst of pink electricity everywhere and making the bird screech before retreating.

As the girl was grinning proudly at what she had done, she was unaware of the Death Stalker looming over, claws raised in the air before smacking the girl, grabbing her with its claw and crunching her into pulp.

At least that what was going to happen had Ren and Pyrrha not moved. With speed that surpassed any mundane person, they were there, both of their weapons instantly clashed against the shell of its claws, blocking it from reaching the cheerful girl.

And when the pincers spread, leaving the giant Grimm open, a violet blur move forward, passing through Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, and with a swift movement a rapier was held up before swing down on the Death Stalkers front femur, and when the blade made contact, the limb froze to the ground.

Seeing this the Death Stalker shrieked in anger, it raised its other pincer and tried to grab the woman who was responsible for freezing one of its limbs. However, the woman was fast and agile, she instantly jumped and did a somersault in the air, avoiding from get caught by the Grimm's claw and when she landed, she quickly kicked the ground again and raised her rapier then slashed the scorpion Grimm's other front femur, freezing it as well and making the giant scorpion now trapped.

"That won't hold it for long." Jeanne muttered as she leapt back and began to run while watching the Death Stalker trashing its limbs that were encased by ice, trying to break free and creating a crack in the iceberg that trapped it.

She briefly glanced to the Nevermore that was hovering in the air, circling the stone tower and bridge, the large bird Grimm now floated up high before it dove down and-

'Oh no!' She thought with horror. "Everyone on the bridge! Above you!"

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake who walked out first instantly looked up and they were just in time to see the Nevermore soar down to them. It was close, pure luck that they were able to jump as far as possible and avoided being crushed by the giant bird that slammed into the bridge, destroying it in an instant like a sand castle being kicked by a child, turning it into rubble that fell from the cliff and was unseen anymore.

"Anyone!" Jeanne shouted, worry and fear laced in her voice as she imagined the worst things that could have happened. "Ruby! Yang! Ms. Belladonna! Ms. Schnee!"

She bit her lip when there was no response, fearing for the worst but to her relief, a familiar voice yelled back to her. "Were fine! We managed to cross the bridge!"

She let out a breath of relief that she held, thank goodness they were fine. Too caught up in her own mind, Jeanne wasn't aware that the Death Stalker was looming over her, the ice pack that froze its front femurs no longer glued to the ground but now being carried by it, showing its massive strength.

"Jeanne! Behind!" Pyrrha warned as she delivered shots with Miló in its rifle form with hope to distract the giant scorpion.

Jeanne heard this had not even bother to turn around, in an instant she leaped away from where she was standing as far as possible, dodging the massive stinger that impaled the earth and imprinted a large crater in it, followed by a hissing noise as the ground that was struck dissolved, as if potent acid was just thrown onto it.

Jeanne rolled to the ground as she landed from her jump, body immediately shifting with Levem Ferventis once again ready in her arm. She briefly spared a small glance to her surroundings and finds Pyrrha approaching her, Ren and Nora were also not far from her.

"Ruby! Handle the Nevermore, we got this!" Jeanne yelled from her position, she had not even bother to hear the petite girls reply as she turned to her red haired friend. "Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said simply. "So, any plans?" She asked, they really could use one now.

The four of them were now standing in front of the massive Grimm that roared in anger, its red eyes glowing eerily as it was staring at its prey. With a simple movement of its front limb, the femur that was encased by ice was freed, allowing the Grimm to gain its full movement back.

"I have one." Jeanne informed them, eyes briefly roaming to Levem Ferventis. "But I need it to be open so I can get a clean strike on its head." She stared at the stinger that was hovering in air. "And that stinger needs to be gone as well."

"I can handle that." Ren grunted, StormFlower cocked in preparation.

"Good, then Pyrrha and Nora, can you two make an opening so Ren can handle the stinger? You two are our only vanguard."

"We can do that." Pyrrha said as she rose Akoúo̱ and gave a look to the hammer wielding girl who was grinning and rose Magnhild.

"Good, one minute Ren, make sure you can destroy the stinger and after that, everyone pull back and leave everything to me." Jeanne said as she rose Levem Ferventis, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

 ** _"Trust me Jeanne, Levem Ferventis looks simple. But I made it as best as I could so it can fuse with your Semblance very well. Rapiers are swords that are used to pierce in the first place, and trust me, with proper control of your Semblance and Levem Ferventis... There no is armor you cannot pierce."_**

Jeanne focus her breathing, her Aura humming inside her, flowing through her rapier as she recalled what her brother said to her when he handed her Levem Ferventis. Calling her on Semblance, she began to focus her Aura through her whole body as well as her weapon.

The Death Stalker let out a roar before it started to charge towards them, taking it as the signal to go, the three Hunter and Huntress' in training rushed toward the giant scorpion. Nora moved first, the girl grinned as she rose her hammer and swatted away one of the scorpion's pincers easily, making the monster loss its balance for a second but it managed to keep itself steady to launch its other pincer to the orange haired girl.

However, Pyrrha was there, the Spartan rose Akoúo̱ and blocked the incoming attack, saving her friend from being struck by the Grimm. Nora had not wasted any time, she let out a cheerful cry before jumping and smashing Magnhild into the Death Stalker's face directly, eliciting a screech of pain from it as the hammer also launched explosions onto it, making the Grimm stumble.

It sent its giant stinger down towards them, making them retreat but not Ren as he jumped forward when the stinger stabbed the ground, he quickly latched himself onto it, raising his gun he gave a shot into it softening its joint part, making the Grimm roar in pain and swing its tail to knock away the one that was hurting it.

Nora quickly turned Magnhild into its grenade launcher form, shooting three rounds of explosive grenades onto the Grimm who blocked it using its massive claw, Pyrrha did not want to be left behind and was already rushing in when Nora shot the grenade, the Spartan moved with speed that surpassed her peers and she arrived in front of the Grimm.

Jumping over its claw that was still blocking the grenade that just hit it, Pyrrha rose Miló, switching it to its javelin form and jamming one of its giant eyes, she made sure to click the rifle trigger, increasing her thrusting power and piercing the beast deep enough to bury half of the spear inside the beast's face.

The Grimm let out another roar of pain, it was about to snap at Pyrrha by swinging its pincer but the woman dodged it. She pulled back her javelin instantly, something that was impossible seeing as it was buried very deep, however thanks to her Semblance just when she was about to be pierced by the Death Stalker, she had already pulled back her javelin and retreated.

Meanwhile above the stinger that had barely moved due to the Grimm being in pain from Pyrrha and Nora's assault, Ren already thinks it had enough damage to the joint, so he pulled back StormFlower into his pocket. He allowed his Aura to flow into his palm, creating a magenta colored energy in there, his left hand latching onto the stinger then he brought the energy filled palm onto the stinger.

And then the tail exploded. The moment the raven haired boy's palm smacked the Death Stalker's tail, the thick and strong muscle of the scorpion Grimm was destroyed. Exploding as if someone had just stuffed bombs inside it. Then with one yank of his hand, the stinger tore apart from the Grimm, and Ren quickly flipped himself while holding the giant stinger and landed far away from it.

The scorpion Grimm let out a screech that was filled with absolute pain as its stinger was ripped apart by the man. It trashed wildly like a mad bull, shifting its massive body to Ren who just landed, eyes glowing ominously in pure rage and the boy gulped a bit when he saw the pure crimson orbs that were staring at him. Even he can tell just how large the amount of hatred it had in its eyes now.

Fortunately, he was saved from the Grimm's wrath when a familiar voice yelled out.

"Everyone, move out of the way!"

Pyrrha and Nora had not even bothered to turn to see what Jeanne was doing, they immediately obeyed and leapt, making an opening for Jeanne who launched herself with speed faster than before to the massive Grimm.

'... Her sword... Is it just me or...? Is it kind of a blur?' Pyrrha asked in her mind as she was eyeing the blonde woman's rapier. Indeed, the weapon she held now... Pyrrha was having a hard time to focus on it... The sword seems... Like a blur... Hazy even. It was as if the sword was made by something that was not solid, it was twitching and shimmering akin to something like a hallucination that was taking shape. The chamber that held the Dust inside it rotating like a wheel, spinning around the guard and looked like it was glowing for a moment.

The Grimm seems to be sensing the incoming threat, it quickly shifted its attention to the source of its attacker, ignoring the boy who jumped away as it rose its massive pincer and launched it at the woman who was rushing toward it with her rapier poised in a thrusting motion.

A massive pincer, large enough to crush a car and steel, snapping them like a toothpick that was placed between their index finger and thumb, clashed against a rapier that had not even reached a third of its size. The result should be obvious, no matter how you see it from any logical perspective, the rapier will fall.

And yet... The result is the opposite.

The moment the tip of Levem Ferventis meet with the massive pincer, the latter _rippled_. There was no better way to explain it, the giant pincer truly rippled when the rapier pierced it, making it splash in all directions akin to a stone that was thrown into the pool.

And the one that wielded it kept moving, the pincer that stood in her way was destroyed and she extended her hand further, thrusting her rapier into the massive scorpion's head. The blade met with the armor that can be considered as one of the best armor Grimm can offer, the Death Stalker was clearly not a newborn nor was it a amateur, it is survivor, one that has live through facing another Hunter or Huntress, and its armor can even brush off most weapons that was used by the current military.

And it met the same fate as its pincer.

The armor _rippled_ as if it was made from liquid rather than solid material that was capable of brushing a grenade away without even a scratch. The rapier struck forward, entering the creatures head like a sword jammed into water and-

"HAAAA!"

BOOOOOOM!

A shockwave emitted from the rapier, a wave of pure red-orange colored Aura and sea blue Aura blazed to life and disintegrated the Grimm's massive body like a nuclear bomb wiping out a person. The creature let out an inhumane and high pitched last shriek as its body dissolved, turning into nothing but black smoke.

The three Hunter and Huntress' in training that were helping Jeanne could only cover their faces the moment the explosion occurred, their feet digging into the ground and trying their best to not be thrown away by the kinetic wave that was being washed upon them.

And when the wave died down, they all opened their eyes to see the scenery in front of them.

 _Total destruction..._

There was nothing else to best describe it...

A large gash was created in the earth where the Death Stalker was standing moments ago, its length was around twenty meters. The ground itself was carved in a very crude way as they all melted, deformed as if magma was just their moments ago, dissolving the mineral and any substance in there. The surrounding was also not fair better as there were many holes that littered the ground that seems to be melted like the largest one.

Standing in front of the destruction, is a woman that was clad in dark purple armor, her rapier swung once, cleaning it from any dirt. She turned to them, rising her weapon and sheathing it before giving them a smile that expressed kindness and triumph.

"Wow..." Pyrrha muttered, eyes wide as she looked at the scene. This was truly an amazing feat... The destruction Jeanne just caused...

"Hey Ren." Nora called to her childhood friend who was also staring at Jeanne. "Your partner is so cool!"

"Indeed." Ren nodded slowly in agreement. That... That was Aura manipulation, he could tell it by just simply looking seeing as he had learned about Aura manipulation for an early age. And the one that Jeanne displayed was impressive, a mixture of Dust combined with her Aura manipulation at such a level it was quite rare to see.

When he met her for the first time at the cafeteria he already suspected the girl was good given that her twin brother was able to become a full-fledged Hunter at his current age. But part of his mind was also expecting perhaps the girl was not very good, it actually was not rare to find someone who had a special sibling but that the person was actually ordinary.

However, judging by how she performed that attack just now... It seems Jeanne Arc truly did have some fangs and claws beneath that kind, polite and angelic face of hers.

* * *

"That was amazing thing you did to the Nevermore back then Ruby!" Jeanne congratulated the young girl.

Ruby grinned in response as she rubbing the bottom of her nose while holding Crescent Rose "Thanks! You were also pretty cool." She gave a slight jab with her elbow. "I did see what you did to the Death Stalker!"

"You did?" Jeanne blinked.

"With an explosion like that." Weiss emphasized the 'that' part with a look "It was not a subtle thing Arc." She grunted, her eyes leering from the top of the cliff to where the large gash on the earth existed, it could still be seen even from here.

The group was now done facing the Nevermore and Death Stalker they quickly regrouped and decided to walk together. Right now they were on the cliff where Ruby just beheaded the giant Nevermore.

"Yeah!" Nora chirped cheerfully, as she draped one arm around Jeanne's shoulder and gave her one side hug. "You like were like "Move out of the way!" Then you walked in like final boss then you were all "WHOOSH!" and then "BOOOOM!" That so cool! It was as if you just delivered a super ultimate attack in a game!"

"Ah." Jeanne's face flushed a bit at the praise and attention she was getting, while true she was confident and all but she was not too good at handling praise, a thing that she shared with her twin actually. "Thank you, you also did a good job yourself Nora. Ren was also amazing; he blew up the Death Stalker's tail with only a thrust with his palm." She pointed.

"Not as amazing as destroying the strongest Grimm inside the kingdom like it was nothing but a pancake." Ren pointed back simply. "All I did was use Aura manipulation, with proper control you can do what I did but yours is something else."

"Ren is right Jeanne, if I may ask, how did you do that?" Pyrrha asked as she found herself curious about Jeanne's attack.

At this everyone's faces were looking at her expectantly. Jeanne could only scratch her cheek in a slight sheepish manner. "Well, it's based on Aura manipulation, after that with proper control I cast a Dust spell and then I use my Semblance."

"What is your Semblance?" Yang asked.

Jeanne only gave a mysterious smile and winked. "That Yang, would be a secret."

"Aww." Ruby and Nora whined loudly with a pout at the refusal while the others only shot her a displeased look but they did not try to pry anymore.

"Let's return as fast as possible then." Weiss told them, changing the topic. "After this fight I need to take a proper bath and sleep." She said with a sigh, Yang and Ren agreed with that -the latter is about the sleep part of course- "And my Dust is also now close to empty." She added, eyeing the chamber that held her Dust, she spent quite a lot facing that Nevermore, trying to throw an all-out attack to it but nothing was working.

"Weiss is right." Ruby agreed. "My Crescent Rose does still have ammo but it's not much, if we got attacked now it would be bad."

Everyone agreed as they began to fastened their pace to go back. Right now they were already close to the top of the cliff where they gathered before the initiation, even now they could already see the place.

"Agreed, you should all head back to the Cliff."

A new familiar voice made them alert for a moment as they turned to the voice's direction to see a familiar Professor who came out from the brush.

"Big brother?" Jeanne blinked.

"It's Professor Arc for now Jeanne." Jaune corrected instantly. Gone now the formal attire he wielded yesterday and this morning when they meet him. The man was now clad in red armor that covered his chest, shoulders, forearms, back and thighs. Under it they could see the man was also wearing some kind of short sleeved black leather armor that hugged his figure, showing part of his slim and muscled body, his lower part covered in a pair of leather black pants and boots. On both his hips there were two falchion-like swords around seventy centimeters strapped to him that were sheathed, he was also wearing a pair of dark leather fingerless gloves.

"Professor Arc." Pyrrha called, sounding surprised like everyone else, not expecting to meet one of Professors out here. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"There was some disturbance that needed to be handled." Jaune answered. "A Grimm that is not supposed to be here has been sighted and now I am being sent to terminate it."

"A Grimm that was not supposed to be here?" Blake repeated and Jaune nodded to confirm it.

"Do you need our help professor?" Weiss asked.

"Not to be impolite but I don't need it." Jaune refused calmly. "You all can now better go back, Headmaster Ozpin has already seen your fight with the Death Stalker and Nevermore and I must say I'm impressed. It's not every day a First Year student is able to take down an adult Nevermore and Death Stalker after all." He gave a proud look to everyone here who beamed at the praise.

"So, Prof." Yang called "What kind of Grimm are you here hunt?" She asked, curious about it.

In response, Jaune merely pointed his finger behind her.

They all turned around to see behind Yang quickly in alert, however to their confusion they found nothing save for the scenery of the forest and ruined stone buildings below it.

"Not there." Jaune said, knowing what they were thinking "But there." He pointed once again, and everyone followed his finger this time, pointing to above and they saw... A black... Flying Grimm?

Pyrrha changed Miló into its rifle form, raising it she used the scope to get a better view at the Grimm that was coming to their direction and after that she held her breath for a second.

It was not like any Grimm she has ever seen before. Instead of a normal bird or animal shaped Grimm, this one is a mixed animal. It stands as big as three or four meters, possessing the body of lion or tiger with talons of a predatory bird as it had limbs rather than claws. There were numerous white bone-like spines on its body and wings. And unlike a Nevermore who only has it on top of its head covered by armor, this one had its whole face covered.

"A Griffin Grimm?" Pyrrha muttered, eyes wide in surprise. She has never seen them directly but had heard about it. It was one of the Grimm that lived outside of the kingdom!

"Griffin?" Blake turned to her with shock. "Isn't it one of the Grimm that live outside of the kingdom?" As a former member of White Fang she has also read about Grimm, they were not just focused on Humanity but they also needed to watch out for Grimm as well.

"Griffon, a Grimm that resembles a Griffin." Jaune grunted as he took a few step forwards, his eyes sharpened as he tries to focused on the creature. "Possessing skin that can rival a mature Death Stalker's armor, able to shoot feathers that were sharper, bigger and larger in quantity than a Nevermore. Having a roar that can make a few Faunus go deaf in an instant, its talons also can be more deadly than a Death Stalker's pincer. It's also faster, more flexible and smarter than most Grimm inside the kingdom." His silver eyes narrowed. "If a battle between a mature Death Stalker and a mature Griffon was held, there won't be any contest, the latter would tear the first apart."

Everyone stared at the black spot in sky with shock, Weiss, and Yang borrowing Ruby's sniper scope so they can get a better view at the Grimm while Nora borrowed Pyrrha's.

"If that Grimm is supposed to be outside the kingdom…" Weiss started, glaring at the Grimm that was still far but coming for them. "Then why is it here?!"

The idea of a Grimm that can put both of the Grimm they faced to shame coming here now was clearly not a good thing. They were low on ammo and they were also a bit exhausted! Things were clearly not good for them as they began to share a look of worry to each other.

Everyone save for Jeanne.

"You all must know, the Kingdom in the Emerald Forest is old. While we already made sure it was clean and it was also still inside kingdom but the forest itself is large. There is no proper explanation save for perhaps this Grimm has fallen into a deep sleep and has now been awakened by something." Jaune explained to the students. "And Griffons usually hunt with its brood, the fact that now it is alone must mean it is the last one of its kind in here." He added, it was then his Scroll started ringing, making the youngest professor take it out and see it was a call from Ozpin, he tapped the Scroll and the headmaster's face instantly came out from it. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Jaune, did you spot the Griffon already?" Ozpin asked.

"I see it now, Headmaster."

Ozpin gave nod to him before he spotted Ruby and everyone else behind him. "Ah, students, I believe you all can go back to the cliff now. You have already done an amazing feat by taking down a Nevermore and Death Stalker before, leave this to Professor Arc." He ordered.

"But headmaster! Isn't it kind of dangerous for Professor Arc to fight it alone?" Ruby asked. "We can help!"

"That is a noble thing you wish to do Ruby, however you have already done your job and you and your friends safety is now our priority so you all must go back now." Ozpin said calmly before he gave a look to Jaune "Besides, you must know Professor Arc here is perfectly capable to taking care of the Grimm by himself. He did not become a Professor in Beacon for nothing you know?"

"Sorry professor!" Ruby squeaked, instantly aware of how it can be taken. "I didn't mean to say you were weak! I mean-"

"It's okay Ms. Rose." Jaune smiled gently to the girl to reassure her before he turned to the Scroll. "I believe I can shoot the Grimm down from here Headmaster, you can end the call now, I will handle it." He informed.

'Shoot it from here?!' Weiss thought with a skeptical and flabbergasted face. 'There is possibly four or five kilometers from here to the Grimm's position! How can he do that?! Is it his weapon?'

"Very well, I'll leave it to you."

With that, the Headmaster's face was gone from the Scroll and Jaune put it back in his pocket, he took another few steps forward while eyeing the Grimm. "You all have better go back now." He told them.

But none of them followed his order, they all were curious about how the professor will handle the incoming Grimm so they all stay to look.

Jaune pull out his two swords, revealing them to be two pure silver metallic twin falchions that were identically the same. Their edges were curved a bit more than a normal falchion, there was also a chamber for dust on their pommel. The man then smacked the pommels together, and the falchions let out a voice of machines clacking before they expanded, the chamber of dust that was combined was rotating and grinding to each other before they joined and the edge of the swords become more thinned out as they extend.

When it was done, no longer were the weapons he held a pair of swords, but it was a massive bow with a pure silver metallic color, on the middle of it is the chamber of Dust that now turned to some kind of jewel like ornament.

"Wow..." Ruby let out a squeal of awe. That was very cool! And this is the person who made Levem Ferventis, Jeanne's weapon that was capable of shooting energy blasts before?! Ohh she can't wait to talk with him about weapons more in the future!

'A bow?' Weiss thought dumbly. 'He is going to shoot from this far using a bow?!'

Jaune raised his bow, aiming for the incoming Grimm that was now visible and its figure could be seen from where he stood, his eyes sharpened as he got a clear view of the Griffon. 'I can use Caladbolg, it would be able to reach it with its speed, but it would be overkill. The explosion is going to destroy a part of the forest so it is out of question.' In his mind, countless swords and weapons that he can use as projectiles were already formed, all he needed to do is to pick the best one that more suitable and clean.

And he found it.

Raising his empty hand to the sky, he called upon the sword he decided to us. Blue energy formed on the tip of his palm before it swiftly expanded upwards, painting a web of lines that took shape of a sword with the hilt pointed down to him and the tip to the sky, then with another flash of blue energy, the web of lines was gone and replaced with the real one.

The sword... No... It was not a sword... It now almost looked like some kind of projectile weapon. Its color is pitch black with a few small edges coiling around its thin core, spiraling around it somewhat curving outward.

Jaune can hear a gasp and sound of surprise and questions from behind him but he ignored it. He set the sword on the string, his aim is clear and he pulled it.

 _And the wind screeched._

The students behind him were granted an amazing view. The moment he pulled that sword to the string, a crimson wave of energy sparked to life around him, it held a force that was enough to make the wind itself screech at its mere presence, making the air roar and trash around that made the students cover their faces from the bursts of wind.

He paid no mind to them, ignoring their surprise yelps and squeaks, his bow raised, aimed to the incoming monster.

 _Go, Hound of the Red Plains_

 **"Hrunting!"**

A red, crimson light enveloped the pitch black sword the moment it was released. It was fast, undoubtedly so as the wind pressure become more wild when it was launched. The crimson light soaring toward the Grimm that was now coming for them.

Had it been any normal Grimm, even if it was small a Nevermore, it was going to strike. The projectile come to it with a fast speed that even surpassed the Grimm's speed after all. But it is not a normal Grimm, it is a Griffon, a Grimm that was old, very old in fact, older than Jaune himself. It has lived through many battles for a very long time.

And when it saw the red light coming at it, it twisted its body with flexibility and speed that reached am inhumane level, avoiding being struck by the sword that was shot toward it.

Seeing as his attack missed, Jaune did not frown or feel any disappointment, instead he simply smirked.

Then the impossible happen.

The moment it soared passed the Grimm, not farther than twenty meters, the sword bounced. As if it was a rubber ball that had struck a brick wall, it bounced up, it bent in the sky, reversing its direction up before it bounced once again and moved down towards the Griffon.

And it hit the Grimm. Piercing through its skin that was comparable to a mature Death Stalker's strong armor like it was made of paper, tearing its organs apart before it exploded, disintegrating and killing the Griffon before it was even able to let out any shriek or sound of pain.

"Target eliminated." Jaune confirmed with a smirk as he was looking at the smoke that was hovering in the middle of the sky. He turned around and was granted the sight of his students, save for Jeanne, that were now gaping at him, eyes wide like a fish at the amazing feat they just witnessed. "Well, everyone, now that it's done, you all better go back to the cliff."

Of course none of them responded to him, even Ren who was usually calm was also staring at him with a shocked expression, their minds still trying to comprehend just exactly what happened.

"Big Brother." Jeanne called blankly. "I think you broke them."

Hearing this Jaune blinked. "Wow, really? That was very easy."

"Brother, a sword or projectile is not supposed to be capable of flying that far and fast. And certainly it is not supposed to be bouncing in an empty sky like it was made of rubber." Jeanne deadpanned.

"Thank you Mistress obvious." Jaune deadpanned back, prompting a glare from his sister. "But seriously, you all need to go back now. I am also going to leave seeing the Grimm has been taken care of."

"You are right." Jeanne nodded with a sigh before she turned to her partner who was still gaping at her brother. "Ren, wake up." She said, giving a gentle shake to the teen.

"H-Huh?" Ren broke from his stupor, eyes regaining their focus as he turned to Jeanne. "Jeanne... Did your brother just shoot a sword that he made from nothing and said sword not only just made a burst of wind that tore the trees behind us but also fast enough to reach a six kilometers giant Grimm in less than a few seconds and it also bounced in the sky like a rubber ball when it missed and struck down the Grimm afterward?"

"To sum it up? Yes, pretty much so." Jeanne nod calmly, appearing to be not surprised at what just happened.

"... Oh..."

What else he can say other than that?

'And I was thinking Nora trying to bring down a mountain using only Magnhild was crazy... The World truly is a large place huh?' He thought dryly.

"What... The... Fuck?" Yang muttered as she was walking towards Jaune in a dazed state.

Jaune only blinked in response.

"What the fuck?!" Yang finally yelled at him, her eyes shifted to the smoke that was slowly dissipating in the sky. "What the fuck!" She yelled again, gesturing to it before she pointed to the bow he wielded. "What the fuck?!" Then she pointed to him. "What the FUCK?!"

And she was granted a chop to the forehead, enough to make her yelped and stumble back one or two feet away.

"Language Ms. Xiao Long." Jaune said dryly. "Seriously, you are a girl, talk like one. Do you kiss your father with that dirty mouth?" He asked sarcastically, prompting a glare from his fellow blonde.

Before she was able to say anything though, she was being pushed away, rose petals appeared in front of Jaune as tender hands grasped his hand that just karate chopped Yang before. The man found himself staring at the eyes that have the same color as him but said the silver eyes were now sparkling.

Yes, the truly were sparking like fireworks. Heck Jaune could of sworn he even can even see there were some in there!

"Ms. Rose?" Jaune called with blinking eyes.

"Will you be my Master?" She asked in a tone that resembled a girl in love.

Jaune face scrunch to a deadpan once more. "Very funny Ms. Rose. Now off you go, all of you have to go back to the cliff." Seriously what kind of question is that? Isn't it supposed to be my boyfriend or husband? But Master?

"I will clean your shoes! I will do your laundry! I will even cook for you every day! As long as you are going to teach me how to make a sword like that one!" Ruby offered frantically. "Please? Please? Please? **PLEEAAASSEE?!** With strawberry's and cookies on the top?" She begged, eyes wide and filled with plea as she was staring at the man.

Jaune eyes twitched, if there was one thing he hated is someone using those eyes. By Gods, with Mavis already enough and-Oh Gods! What is with those eyes! Gah! Quickly he averted his gaze from her, he can't look weak to her!

"L-Lets try to ask the Headmaster first before making a decision."

Inwardly he let out a stream of anime tears. He was so whipped... Yeah, he realized that...

'I must get this from you, damn you EMIYA!' He cursed the entity that was far away.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team CRDL." The holographic screen soon revealed the four boy's portraits followed by the name of their team. "Led by... Cardin Winchester!" The newly assigned leader nodded his head in approval before leading his team to the stands with many of the other teams to stand proudly on the stage, followed by applause from the crowd.

Once the way was now cleared once more the Headmaster of Beacon called forth his next list of initiates. "Jeanne Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." The four young Hunter and Huntresses stood tall in line in front of Ozpin who was staring at them. "The four of you have retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as... Team JNPR." He took a deep breath before facing the girls and boy once more. "Led by... Jeanne Arc!"

Jeanne, who after hearing that blinked, not expecting that at all. "Me?" She pointed to herself in shock and surprise.

"Congratulations, Ms. Arc." Ozpin said calmly with a nod.

Jeanne briefly turned to Ren, Pyrrha and Nora. Her partner offered her small smile with a nod, Pyrrha gave a small punch to her shoulder while Nora grinned and gave an applause. She looked over to Ozpin and could see Jaune applause as well and also smiled in an approving manner.

"Well, then I will try to not disappoint!" Jeanne nodded back, prompting small smile from Ozpin.

The four of them then followed the other teams, standing in the front of their headmaster who was staring at them with a calm and calculating look.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." The four huntresses in question placed their hands behind their backs as they faced their soon-to-be headmaster. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." He informed them. "Led by... Ruby Rose."

As Ozpin watched the younger girl among them put on a shocked look and was hugged by her sister, he can't help but chuckle. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting year."

* * *

Roman Torchwick was currently not in a good mood.

The Dust he stole moments ago has proven to be not enough, the time that was given to him also needed to be extended since he did not steal enough. And as a thief, Roman felt like his pride was insulted! And it was not helping that the one who stopped him a moment ago is a girl! A very young girl!

And there was the matter of fact that Cinder seems displeased and gave some snarky comment to him as well.

He disliked that woman truthfully. The only reason why he was still working with her now is because it was profitable and also it was because he did not have much of a choice, he already agreed in the first place and he seems to be in a bit too deep to go back.

But if things go wrong he won't hesitate to go back of course.

Right now he is staring at the luggage that carried a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors from orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're going to need more men..." He mused aloud. 'And preferably the ones that are more competent.' He thought as he recalled his last stealing attempt, that clearly wasn't good seeing as he was thwarted by a girl! A little girl that did not even reach seventeen!

His mind briefly wandered to a certain ice cream color haired woman but quickly dismissed it. There was no news from Neo lately and it has also been a while since he had contact with her, he did not even know where she is now and the deadline before this Dust had to be given is already close enough. Besides Neo wouldn't be able to be found if she doesn't want to.

Then, another person crossed to his mind. However, when he thinks about the person he grimaced. Oh hell no, even he was not that insane to try to contact her, she can be far more dangerous than Neo in a few cases and that means something seeing as Neo herself is a very baaad girl.

But still... Right now he is desperate, this stealing must succeed no matter what. And loathed to admit it, he is going to need some help. And he won't ask from Cinder, those two kids of hers won't let him get away easily! And he had his pride as well.

Oh well... Beggar can't choosers...

His hand went to his Scroll once again and he pressed the numbers before holding it to his ear. It wasn't long before it picked up. "Hello, Black my friend! It's me!" He said in a fake jovial voice. "Hahaha, don't be like that, you know I'm a good friend." He gave a grin in here when he heard a snort from the phone. "Anyways, I want to take one of the favors you owe me. I want you and your man to locate her... Yes, her." He allowed himself to chuckle when the man on the phone let out a frantic scream. "Relax, she won't kill you... Maybe. Hahaha! But be serious, when you or your man see her, just say that Romeo wants to talk... Yes, it would be enough I assure you. Very well then my friend, contact me if you find her."

Roman closed the Scroll and allowed himself to chuckle. He pities who was going to stand in his way with her on his side, he truly is. Though he was kind of hoping there was someone who would be trying to stop him seeing as SHE craved it.

He doesn't want to receive her wrath after all, he would rather face Cinder. At least she still needed him alive but HER? Yeah, unlikely, he will be lucky if he only lost one or two of his limbs.

* * *

 **Boom! Another chapter done! Hahahaha**

 **This chapter is almost filled with action of course! Like I said previously, we got to see how Jeanne acts and there she is! The girl taking down a Death Stalker with only her rapier! Wahoo!**

 **I bet many of you are curious about her Semblance and weapon! Hahaha that will be a secret! And while true Levem Ferventis was forged with materials that are very strong but the result of the attack is caused by Jeanne herself! I will give a spoiler to the one who able to guess Jeanne Semblance! XD**

 **And yes! Her partner is Lie Ren instead Pyrrha! Bet no one saw that coming did you? Ha! I feel quite amused at that! Doing thing that are unexpected!**

 **As for Jaune! Yep! He just pulled Hrunting out! I quite enjoy it when I wrote him shooting down the Griffon from afar! His outfit! His black armor obviously EMIYA's, except instead of sleeveless, I made it short sleeved, a small alteration. And his armor looks just like his Canon self-armor but it is colored with a red border to crimson.**

 **And yes! His weapon is a Bowsword! Or is it Bowfalchions now? Meh! I don't care! It was inspired from the Bowsword that FF have! X3**

 **And Roman makes an act! Yes! The Black and White chapter later will be different I assure you! There will be a few characters that are included in here! Try to a make guess who the woman Roman is trying to hire?! XD**

 **Next chapter will be the days of academy! We also going to focus a bit to Jaune once again and see how he handle the students! He barely able to hold Ruby cute puppy eyes after all! Oh yeah, that guy going to be in deep trouble!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	4. Days in Beacon (I)

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Days in Beacon, Pt. 1**

* * *

Jaune let out a hum as he moved his skillet, flinging the meat he was cooking up, flipping in the air for a moment before it landed back in the pan cleanly.

If there were a few things he and EMIYA shared and can agree with, cooking is one of them. From what he got from the dream of EMIYA's life, Jaune always enjoyed cooking, his mother made sure he can cook while his father taught him how to grill things to make sure the food is tasty in the mouth despite the ingredients being simple.

It was just one day after the initiation, today the students will have their first class. If he recalled this year there were eight teams that passed, which means there thirty-two students, not that much actually but Beacon itself is quite strict in picking students, most of them that passed at least have some specialty.

That Winchester child for example, he possesses' a large amount of Aura, one that stands out among most of his peers and he also seems to have above average strength and endurance, he could pretty much tango with four Ursa by himself in the Emerald Forest.

He was supposed to go with Peter today in his first class with the first years before going to Oobleck's class about history for the second years. Right now he was cooking in a private kitchen that was given for teachers if they wish to make food or drinks on their own.

'Should I make a lunch box for Jeanne as well? I mean, the food in the cafeteria is good and healthy but...' He knows that Jeanne loves his cooking, and what makes Jaune love cooking for her is that she looks like Saber. While not identically the same -seeing as Jeanne had more of a bust- but was she close to. And in EMIYA's life, the girl that was closest to him was Saber, seconded by Sakura Matou then Rin Tohsaka... 'No, the first one that was closest was Fujimura Taiga.' He thought with a sweat drop as he recalled the Tiger of Fuyuki, Saber is the second and followed by the others.

Speaking about Saber...

'I wonder how she is doing huh? The last time I met her she seemed kinda off.' A hooded figure briefly flashed in his mind, thinking about her Jaune can't help but smile. They just met two or three times but they had become quite good friends, albeit they were not the best ones but Jaune was sure she will come to his aid if he needed it and the same thing would occur to her. 'Well, she is strong. I don't call her Saber for nothing after all, so I guess I am not need to worry. But still, I will contact her just in case.'

"Professor Arc?"

Jaune turned around to see one of the professors, the one who taught in Combat class to be precise. The woman now was already clad in her teaching uniform.

"Ah, good morning professor Goodwitch." Jaune greeted before he made a gesture to his skillet and the pot that was now steaming. "Tea, coffee, milk, hot chocolate or strawberry milk?" He offered.

Glynda blinked, her eyes roaming to the young man in front of her. Instead of being clad in his teaching uniform the man was now wearing a casual long sleeved t-shirt with black colors on the shoulder and behind while the front part is red. He also wore a simple pair of long black colored gym training pants... And he also wore an apron... A pink apron with the face of chibi Beowolf.

"I... Will take a tea." She said in an unsure tone.

"Good." Jaune smiled kindly. "It's on the left corner." He informed while making a gesture to the pot he mentioned.

"Sure." Glynda nodded, might as well try it. This far the professor had not shown any disappointment, who knew, maybe he was a good cook as well?

Jaune only chuckled, he must admit Beacon Academy truly served well. The ingredients for food was vast and it available to use! It wasn't called the best academy for nothing!

"Are you always awake this early professor Arc?" Glynda asked as she sit down at the table while placing the tea she had just taken.

"Yes. In the morning I often help my mother prepare food for everyone, though sometimes it was only me." Jaune shrugged as he flipped the scrambled egg in the air before it landed back in the pan.

"You do realize we have a cafeteria right?" Glynda asked with a quirked eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea and... Found it surprisingly good... Very good in fact. She stared at the tea with eyes widened a bit. As a matter of fact, this was one of the best tea she ever drank!

Oblivious to the woman's thoughts, Jaune shrugged while placing the egg he made into the lunch box that contained fried rice, vegetables and grilled meat, he planned to give this to Jeanne if she doesn't want it then he can eat it by himself later. "What can I say? It's my habit. Besides, I love cooking, it can be called a hobby." He said with a smile. "Sandwich Professor Goodwitch?" He offered as he placed the sandwich in front of her, he planned to eat it by himself for breakfast but he can make more later.

"Thank you." Glynda took the sandwich and took a bite of it... "Professor Arc, have you ever thought of becoming a chef?" She asked, the food is good. And Glynda also noted that the young man was also using the simplest of ingredients, one that was not expensive and yet... The food taste can rival the ones that come from a five-star hotel! This is clearly something!

"I did, my oldest sister also asked me about it but..." Jaune shook his head. "I wish to become a Huntsman. To help and save people." He gave a small smile.

"That is quite..." Glynda trailed off, it was a bit noble however at the same time the way he spoke about it is... Immature for some reason.

Jaune must know at least the summary of what she thought as he gave her a polite smile. "I know this World is actually harsh, but because its harsh someone must try to change it. Even if it is hard, but if many people are willing to do it, then I sure someday we will make peace happen in this World."

Glynda can do nothing but stare when heard those words leave his mouth. That was inspiring in some way... She dared even said it was very mature and charming... And yet... For some reason there was a small nagging feeling inside her...

It was his voice... The way he spoke... The tone he used... Should not be used by a child... A child that had not even passed his teen years...

But she brushed it off. Thinking it was only a small moment, while true it should not be spoken by a child, but children can speak what they like, they are all still young after all. And the man in front of her was still so despite him possessing adult power. That's why he was here right now, to be guided as well.

"That is admirable Professor Arc." Glynda offer a small and approving smile to him.

"Thank you." Jaune chuckled. "How about you Professor Goodwitch? Are you always awake this early?"

"Yes. Usually I make morning tea." Glynda answered. "And I must say Professor Arc, you know how to make tea." She complimented.

"Thank you again." Jaune gives a kind smile to her. "I can always make this for you if you wish, we both awake early after all."

Glynda narrowed her eyebrows, while the offer is tempting it could be interpreted wrong. She eyed the young man, tracing any intent trying to get close to her that came from him. She was not interested in him in that way after all, it was not like he is not handsome or cute, he has the face but he is simply too young. The difference between their ages must be seven years or more perhaps. She was fine if he was only younger by two or three but seven? That was something else!

But she found there was no trace of him trying to get close to her. He was simply offering to make tea for her and... Well... A good tea is always welcome, and she also needed it to calm her mind, Gods know she needed it. Being deputy of an academy, dealing with Ozpin and everything...

Yeah, she definitely deserved this...

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Morning my boy!" Port greeted with a big smile as he watched the young professor enter his class.

"Morning to you too Professor Port." Jaune greeted back politely, already clad in his teaching uniform.

"Always polite! Ha! I like it!" Port chuckled. "So, looking forward to your first day?"

"Kind of." Jaune nodded, his eyes roaming to the classroom. There were many antique drawings of the various known species of Grimm shown. Jaune noted there were Beowolves and Ursa in there. He was standing at the front part of the student's desk and he was currently looking around the room he was standing in noticing it is quite large actually, he noticed there was... a cage? And is that cage... shaking? ... Judging by what the old Hunter taught could it be... "Professor Port."

"Yes, my boy?" The round professor asked.

"Is that a Grimm inside the cage?"

"Hohoho, notice it haven't you? Yes." Port nodded "There nothing that beats the practical method! Fairing them against Grimm itself is the best!"

"Oh..." Jaune can agree with that actually. While true it can be considered dangerous but this is Beacon Academy. This is the best school in Vale so the curriculum of course is harsh as well. But still, he can't help but feel worried. "The Grimm inside... What is it?"

"Ah, worried aren't you?" Port chuckled. "No need to worry, it is only a Boarbatusk! Not an old one of course, a young one but it possesses strength of a mature one so it won't be too dangerous."

"I see." Jaune nodded in understanding as he glanced at the two-meter long cage.

"Besides, if something happens I will intercept. Of course with you here I think it would be unnecessary." Port said while giving a look to Jaune who only smiled politely "Ah, the students are here."

Jaune watched as the students one by one entered the class and started taking seats. The young professor only stood on Port's side, he noticed there many students that offered him a smile and he returned it kindly, few shot him a nasty look before turning their faces away but he paid no mind to them, only gave polite smile and a nod.

It was a few minutes later that he noticed the class was about to begin, he gave a look to Port who nodded to him while gesturing to the door, telling him it was time to close it. As Jaune made his way, he about to close the door when it slammed open with force that was strong enough to make it fling open, making Jaune's body unconsciously move.

"MADE-EEK!"

Just when Ruby slammed the door open and run forward, her arm was grabbed from below, followed by another hand tracing her stomach before she felt herself being flipped and in less than a second she was flying in air, her eyes widened when saw there was some kind of giant steel cage in front of her and-

"GECK!"

Ruby let out a strangled gasp as she felt the grip on her hood strengthen for a moment as if it was being used to choke her. She glanced up and saw Professor Port had caught her hood with one hand, rising her almost to his eye level and prevented her from crashing to the steel cage that was only a few inches away from her face.

"That was a good fly young one." Port said with a small grin, appearing to be not even disturbed by the girl's weight as he held her like some kind of plastic bag.

"Err, thank you?" Ruby said meekly, her mind still trying to comprehend just what exactly happened.

"Oh my Gods, Ms. Rose!" Jaune gasped as he had just thrown away his student like that, he quickly approached Ruby that was now placed on the ground by his fellow professor. "I'm sorry! I acted on instinct and threw you away." He apologized genuinely, a bit scandalized at what he just did. "Are you okay?"

Other than being thrown away and choked less than a second moment ago? "I'm fine." Ruby responded in a slight embarrassed tone. "I'm also sorry, I was thinking I was late so I rushed to the class and..."

"Hahaha, so eager to learn aren't you young one?" Ruby turned to Port who smiled down at her. "I'm happy to see someone eager to learn. Now, why don't you go take a seat? The class is about to begin." Port gestured.

Ruby stammered a yes before she moved, she spared a small glance to Jaune who smiled to her kindly and slightly apologetic. She returned the smile with a small blush, and turned away, walking to Yang, Weiss and Blake who now sat, her sister shoot her an annoying grin while her partner only shook her head, Blake meanwhile only stared impassively.

As she took a seat, her sister leaned a bit to her direction, eyebrow waggling and her eyes filled with amusement.

"Wow Ruby, I know you asked him to be your Master yesterday, but to think you will jump on him this soon?"

Ruby allow a groan to fall out from her mouth. What a way to start the day!

Jaune closed the door, returning not too far from Port's position. He gave a nod and the professor immediately started his lesson.

"Monsters!" Port shouted suddenly, causing many of the students to jump at the sheer volume. "Demons, prowlers of the night… the Grimm have many names." He began striding in front of the desks as he said this. "But I like to call them… Prey."

Jaune chuckled, this would be another interesting tale. The last time the older professor told him about how he faced a Ursa Major, he wondered what Port will tell to the students.

* * *

Ruby tried her best to stifle a yawn. She really did. When she was rushing to the class and learn about Grimm. She expected the study to be involving a Grimm robot that was made and then they will face it one by one for demonstration or at least a Grimm statue being used and the professor will point to them which area they can strike.

But this? Nope, not at all...

She admitted she was kind of impressed when she got caught easily by the professor. It was not like she weighed much but the way he handled it... It was kind of cool. But now when he started to teach? Gugh!

She allowed himself to find some amusement in the class, anything to clear her boredom! Her eyes then fell to other professor in the room and instantly light appeared in her eyes.

There not need another word to describe Professor Arc...

He is COOL! The coolest Hunter she ever met sans Uncle Qrow of course! He is undoubtedly very, very, very super-duper COOL!

The way he made that sword yesterday... Oh Gods! Even now it took everything she had to not squeal aloud! The sword he created yesterday was flawless! As one that was a geek in terms of crafting weapon, Ruby can tell just by simply looking that it that the sword is amazing! The color the blade possessed... She can even feel the power and the elegance it possessed.

And when he launched it... it was beautiful... powerful and beautiful... Absolutely! And the way it bounced in the sky, targeting the Grimm! And crossing the distance between the Grimm and them in less than two seconds...

Gods! Just what was that sword made from?!

She already asked Jeanne, not just her but everyone however Jeanne only shrugged it off and said it was a secret, something that she shouldn't tell seeing as it was not for her to say.

And unlike Jaune, Jeanne seems to not be bothered by the look she gave!

'It could be Dust... or a Semblance maybe? But the way he launched it. The bow he used also seems heavier than a normal bow! Of course seeing as, the bow was able to launch that sword he must be pretty strong to be able to carry it and also able to shoot things that far away from us!'

Even her sniper rifle can only shoot around 1.5 kilometers and it makes her recoil when she shots it. But this guy? He practically shot a sword like an arrow and said sword reached four kilometers in a second! And if that was not enough then the sword was capable of going after the target even if it missed judging by the way it bounced in the sky yesterday!

'Okay, so the sword can maybe be his Semblance seeing as he made it out of nothing. Or there was some kind of Dust in his gloves, who knows? As for the Bowswords. Hmm, it could be made from the same material as Levem Ferventis! Oh! Or it could be the latter was made from the same material as the first! Ahhh! I need to talk with him about it now!'

She let out a dreamy sigh as she observed the professor who was watching Professor Port without any expression, his eyes also often wandered to other directions before setting back on the round man.

If only it was him who was teaching... He probably can tell the class how to make weapons and use them in various ways! And judging by how he told them about the Griffon Grimm yesterday, he probably can teach as well! His young age be damned! Why can't he just become a professor that teaches rather than a support teacher?! She also entered Beacon because of her young age!

'That's it!' Ruby thought with a sudden realization. 'As team leader I can maybe suggest something to the Headmaster! I can ask him to give Professor Arc his own class or extracurricular about weapons crafting!' She can imagine it already, spending time while making weapons and designing them together with other students and getting taught by Professor Arc!

It would be amazing!

She felt something hit her in the head, not too heavy but enough to break her from her stupor. She let out a small whine before glancing down and finding a crumpled paper on her desk, she took it before beginning to unfold it.

 ** _Ruby, I know you are really eager to talk with my brother about weapons but can you not stare at him too much? He seems disturbed by your antics._**

Ruby's eyes widened before she snapped her neck back, noticing Jeanne was smiled down on her while waving her hand in a polite manner. The dark-red haired girl snapped her head back to the front and saw the professor she was staring at now looking at her, there was a polite smile on his face but even she can sense he was a bit bothered.

Her face turned to a flame. Oh Gods! She quickly put her head down! Gagh! She has been staring too much! And she must have been making strange expressions for him to be bothered like that!

And judging by how Yang was grinning... Ohhh, she will never get away from this!

"Muuh." She whined under her breath cutely.

Jaune seeing Ruby can only sweat drop. He actually noticed that she had been staring at him for a moment, judging by her expression it was clear this girl really loved weapons.

He shuddered to think what was going to happen if he was finally able to complete his Reality Marble and show it to her... Great Oum, he didn't want to think about it and what she was going to do with all those swords that can be said to be a part of him.

Not like he did not appreciate it, having a cute girl thinking about him. Ruby Rose certainly is a beautiful girl despite her cuteness aspect being bigger than the first. And despite her only being fifteen it was fine, two years younger wasn't that long, and considering she was able to kill monster at her age...

Not like he was attracted to her, she is beautiful and cute, yes but he does not think about her in that way. He is a teacher and those kind of relationships are forbidden, that was also the reason why he agreed to become a teacher rather than a student like Jeanne. Other than he can get his license faster, he was also not interested in a romantic relationship, being a student he will deal with things like that sooner or later but as a teacher?

He doubted there will be any students that will make a move toward him. And if they did, at least he had a proper reason to reject them seeing as he is a teacher and all.

He broke out from his stupor when heard the story finally finish, it was about how a Beowolf Alpha terrorized some village and Port handling it. He found a few interesting facts such as using a mixture of onion and chilly will hinder the Grimm's movement for a few seconds, making it open to be attacked! Who knew such casual things can be useful! Then again, it was found because Port had confronted the Grimm in someone's house, if not then the man would have had to use another method and it won't be as easy as it was supposed to be.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked loudly.

Instantly, Weiss Schnee if he recalled, raise her hand, for an unknown reason Jaune noted she looked irritated.

"I do, sir!" She declared.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port gives a firm nod as he turns to gestures at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

As if know it was being mentioned, the Grimm inside let out a feral growl, its body lashed inside the cage and made it shake but the bars firmly kept it encaged, not allowing it to escape.

"Now, go change your outfit and bring your weapon young miss." Port said, making the Heiress stand while giving a nod and left the room.

* * *

Jaune frowned as he recalled the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company's attitude when the class was over. He truly found it to be disturbing. Right now he wanted to find her and try to help her if he can, this is just the first class of the first day after all and if first year students already have problems...

It would be bad in the future so it was better if he solved it now if he can.

Make no mistake, it was not like he felt something to the heiress in first place, yes she is beautiful but he was not attracted to her. He wanted to help her because he wished to, and as a teacher it was also his job to help students in need.

 **You know well it's not like that.**

'I truly wish to help her because I'm her teacher.' He thought firmly.

 **Say what you want, but deep inside you know the reason is not just that.**

...

Jaune had not even bothered to respond nor did he care whoever spoke to him in his mind. He already stopped caring about it years ago, and for the sake of his sanity, he did not even try to tell anyone about his condition.

If he did so, there was a big chance he will be brought to Atlas and get himself experimented on. Just like the Mage Association in EMIYA's World, there many 'crazy' people in Remnant and he doesn't wish to be captured by one.

He should go to Professor Oobleck's class now, but was there a small break, about fifteen minutes, just after one class was done. Right now he can spare a few minutes to help his student.

He walked through the corridor, giving a polite smile and greeting to a few of the students that he met on his way. He kept going and searching for them, he actually could just Reinforce his nose but unfortunately he would still not recognize their scent.

"That's just it!"

'Huh? There she is. Wow, if things like this keep happening then my Luck has clearly not failed me.' Jaune thought as he heard yelling from a familiar voice, he immediately walked to the direction of the voice.

"You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Judging by how Weiss spoke it was clear she was now very irritated. He arrived in one hallway before he took a little peek, in there he noticed that she was now in the middle of an argument with Ruby.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, appearing to be conflicted. "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss scoffed to the girl who looked dejected at her words. "Ozpin made a mistake."

"And because you've studied and trained the position was given to Ms. Rose."

Both girls almost jumped in surprise when they heard a familiar voice come from behind them. Quickly they turned around to see the youngest professor in Beacon Academy approaching them, his kind smile still set on his face.

"P-Professor Arc!" Ruby and Weiss stuttered, both for different reasons. The first because she was surprised that her crush came suddenly while the latter was horrified because she was afraid that the man heard her comment about the headmaster.

"Hello to you two as well." Jaune greeted with a nod, his smile polite and kind like always. "You two may call me Jaune or Professor Jaune when outside of class, our age difference is not that much after all." He turned to Weiss. "And that was an adequate performance Ms. Schnee."

"T-Thank You Professor." Weiss gave a small nervous nod. Truthfully, at first she dismissed the boy, perhaps because it was a mere bluff or something like that. However, when he shot down that Griffon Grimm yesterday... Needless to say she believed in him, add the fact Jeanne also proved to be quite good yesterday in fighting the Death Stalker. "Professor, what do you mean by Ruby here being given the position because..."

"Exactly like I said." Jaune grunted in confirmation. "You, yourself said that you've studied and trained to lead right? That means you already know the basics about leading and perhaps it should be you who is leading." He paused and noted there was a smug expression on the heiress' face and Ruby looked down casted. "But you are missing the point here Ms. Schnee." He continued, making both girls blink in surprised. "One thing you all should know, this is _School_." He emphasized the 'school' part. "You are here to learn, that is the purpose of the school. If you already can lead, then why pick you? The schools purpose is to teach the ones that can't."

He made a gesture to Ruby here, prompting the Heiress to look at her. "Ms. Rose is young, two years is not a short time. But she proved at least that she was capable to do so by guiding you all to defeat the Nevermore yesterday. That means she has potential, and in school such potential should not be wasted. Rather than giving the position to someone who already can lead, it would be better to give it to someone who has talent, who knows Ms. Rose here can become a better leader than others."

"Ah..." Ruby's face set into flames at the sudden praise. "I... I..."

"I'm sure Ms. Rose is going to lead you as best as she can despite how unprepared she is..." He gave a small soft smile to the girl. "I can tell you are that kind of person by simply glancing at you Ms. Rose." He said. 'You remind me of myself before I became altered like this after all. And it will take very big things to change your attitude.' He thought bitterly.

"It will take a lot more than that to be a leader though..." Weiss commented with narrowed eyes.

"And that's why she has you." Jaune replied simply, making her eyes widen. "You said it yourself. You've studied and trained to become one. Then help her. As someone who has trained to become a Leader surely you are aware that a Leader can't stand alone, Ms. Schnee." He gives her a look. "Even your father can't lead his company alone. And that is exactly what happened to Ms. Rose here, she is young and inexperienced, but that's why she has you and team RWBY. Instead of fretting over something that has been done, try to alter it into a better one, help Ms. Rose here as her partner and teammate." He told the Heiress softly.

"I... I..."

"Yeah! Professor Arc- I mean! Jaune here's right!" Ruby beamed, making the white haired girl turn to her. "You can help me Weiss! I'm not confident in becoming leader but... If there is someone who is willing to help, then I will gladly accept it!"

"Ruby..." Weiss gave a soft look to the girl, she truly never thought about the situation in that way and now that she thought about it...

"And Ms. Rose." Jaune called her, making the petite girl turn to him. "I do not understand why you find Professor Port's tales so boring and spend your time daydreaming." He ignored the blush on the girls face that erupted. "However I understand perhaps you are not type who loves to hear someone ramble. But at least you can try when in class." The girl looked down at this. "I am aware you are only fifteen, that is quite a young age and don't try to deny it. You do not need to act like a mature person in an instant, just act like yourself like always. However, when in class or in the field, at least try your best to pay attention to the class."

Ruby looked sad for a moment and there was shame in her eyes, but it was quickly gone and replaced by firm determination as she gave the professor a strict look, her silver eyes seemed to be gleaming for a moment. "Yes! I will do my best to become a leader!" She declared in a straight voice before she turned to Weiss and shot her a grin. "And if I can't do it by myself, I have a partner who is willing to help me! Right Weiss?"

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment, her face still voids of any emotion but her eyes spoke otherwise. She gave a glance to Jaune who nodded and smiled politely to her, this made a smile also cross her face as she turned to Ruby.

"Despite you still being a bit immature Ruby, I believe you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss gives a soft smile to her. "And maybe you will fall in the future or make a wrong decision because you are still a bit inexperienced. However, when that happens I will be there to help you. Make no mistake, I will be the best teammate you could ever ask for!"

"Weiss..." Ruby murmured softly, then she gives the older girl a hug, surprising the heiress "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The snow haired girl had her left eye twitch at the sudden affection, she briefly spared a look to the professor who only shrugged with a smile. She sighed and rolled her eyes but rose one hand and gave a pat to her back in a comforting manner.

"Now, I believe the situation has been handled. I suggest you two resume your activity, you have class about Dust and Aura with Professor Vector after all." Jaune informed, breaking the girl from their bonding moment.

"Thank you Professor Jaune." Weiss said sincerely, she gives a smile of gratitude to him. "Please call me Weiss. Ms. Schnee sounds too old."

"And call me Ruby!" Ruby added with a big grin. "It sounds strange to be called Ms. Rose." Then her eyes begin to sparkle. "Jaune! You said yesterday you were going to ask the headmaster about taking me on as your apprentice in crafting weapons! What did he say?! Did he say yes?!"

Jaune sweated at the girl's expectant look, truthfully he didn't ask Ozpin about that one. It was not like he didn't like her, Ruby seems like a fine and kind girl but her enthusiasm with weapons is on another level. And there was the matter of him also keeping the secret about his... Power

"I haven't asked him." Jaune answered as calm as he could. "Sorry Ms. Rose- I mean, Ruby, but I was pretty busy yesterday with handling my own stuff." He said. "And I do not mean to burst your hope but I'm a new Professor, and while I can be categorized as a full-fledged Hunter in a few cases I can't take on an apprentice seeing as I'm still unofficial."

"Ehhhh?" Ruby whined, sadness now clear in her eyes as she gave a look to Jaune who flinched at the obvious discomfort she displayed. But it was only for a moment before the light returned. "Then! It's fine! I can become your unofficial apprentice!"

"My what?"

"Unofficial apprentice! You teach me like a senior teaching a junior! And then when you become an official Hunter you can take me on to become your REAL apprentice! And we can delve further into our studies!"

He certainly didn't know how to response that. He gives a look to Weiss who only shakes her head but he swore he can see there was a gleam of amusement in her blue eyes.

"Come on Ruby, let's leave Professor Jaune alone." She said, deciding to help him.

"Eehhh? But Weiissss!"

"We have class after this, and Professor Jaune also must have somewhere to go. He's a support teacher remember? And teachers shouldn't be late, now come!"

"That's right!" Jaune chirped instantly. "I have to go to Professor Oobleck's class now, so why don't you two go off as well? You have class too right?"

Ruby let out a whine of disappoint at this, she stared at Jaune, eyes become bigger and wetter, then she-

"Eek!" Ruby squeaked as Weiss smacked her head lightly.

"Ruby, we have to go to class now, it's about to start not to mention we have to take seats in front so we can listen to the lesson better!" Weiss chided as she grabbed the petite girl's hood and began to pull her, ignoring her struggle and anomaly that somehow Ruby become a chibi version of herself. "Good day professor Jaune, see you later!"

"Nooo! I still want to talk with Jaune!" Ruby struggling. "I want to ask what material he used to create his weapons! I don't even know its name! Weiss! Let me go! Weiss!"

Jaune can only watch with small amusement as the pair slowly faded from his view, followed by Ruby whines that become smaller before it was gone as well.

'Dodging the bullet there.' He thought with a sigh, seriously he really can't resist Ruby's pouting! God damn his big brother nature! It was another thing he shared with EMIYA.

He allowed himself to sigh, well that was done. He can't help but smile, he was glad that he was able to help those two clean up their problem. He then turned his body around, to one of the pillars close to him.

"Aren't you going to come out, Headmaster Ozpin?" He asked.

From the pillar, the white haired headmaster comes out, he was holding his cane as usual while putting on a neutral face. "Impressive Jaune." He grunted. "How long have you known I was listening?"

"Since the beginning." Jaune answered.

"Ah..." Ozpin nodded in understanding. He was impressed a bit actually, while he did not try to hide himself fully not all people are able to detect him at that level. "Jaune, why don't you take a walk with me?"

"Umm, I do not mean to reject headmaster but I have to help Professor Oobleck soon." Jaune said in an unsure voice.

In response to that, Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and began to tap it for a few seconds before putting it back into his pocket. "I already informed him that you won't come to his class. Now, shall we?"

"Sure." Jaune shrugged and begins to follow the headmaster.

As they begin to walk, Jaune noted the number of the students were not as much as in the morning, they were probably already in class now and some who don't have class were free so they can do whatever they wish in their free time -as long it does not break school rules-.

"That was a good thing you did there." Ozpin began, breaking the silence between them. "To handle a problem like that, you truly are very mature for someone at your age."

"Not really." Jaune said modestly. To be honest, he got the experience to handle someone like Weiss from a certain twin tail haired Magus. Albeit they seemed different but they have a similar personality, Pride, they are very prideful people. "I just did what teachers should do, helping students in need."

"But most professors are not looking for students to be helped." Ozpin pointed simply and Jaune felt a bit surprised that he knew about it. "I'm not spying on you if you are worried, I just appear to notice you seemed to be looking for something." He added while giving the young man a reassuring look.

"Well..." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in a slightly uneased manner. "I just saw that Ms. Schnee seemed bothered after the class and I thought perhaps I can lend a hand to her with her problem."

"Ah... Yes, I understand, Ms. Schnee is quite a beautiful girl actually."

"I'm not trying to woo her headmaster." Jaune deadpanned. "I'm a teacher and she's a student, that kind of relationship is forbidden."

"I know; I am just joking with you." Ozpin chuckled. "What I want to say, it was a noble thing you did."

"I'm just helping people. There is nothing wrong with that headmaster."

Ozpin can only smile, such a young spirit and innocent response. Despite how mature he behaves it seems there is still a part of him that is young like a child. "That is a noble motto Jaune." Ozpin remarked, both of them now stand on a balcony where they can see most of the students from below. "Tell me Jaune, what do you think I see when I see them?" He asked, making a gesture to the people below.

Jaune put on a thoughtful face for a moment as he also looked down to the students below him. "Children." He answered softly. "You see children."

Ozpin gives a small look to him before shifting his gaze back below. "Correct. I see children..." Ozpin nodded, "They are all able to slay dozens of Grimm by themselves without being harmed, they all possess strength that is capable of making civilians envy them, they all have sharp minds that can make them into Generals of armies...

"However, for all their strengths, no matter how powerful they are, no matter how smart they are, no matter how skilled they all are, they are all still children. Ones that need to be guided." He spoke softly, "This World is not simply Black and White. It can be kind sometimes like a mother's love for their children but it also can be cruel and merciless like Grimm killing infants."

"That's why, we, teachers exist. To guide them, to teach them, to lead them to the right path and ensuring they are ready to face the World when they leave from here... However, we can't help or lead someone that doesn't want to be helped."

"You see; they insist they not children while in truth they are children. Some may have experience beyond others and can be called adults already, but that still is not enough. And when we treat them like children they get angry, they get upset."

"I won't deny we at fault as well, we are already adult and we feel children are inferior to us because our experience surpasses them. And because of that, there is a bridge between teachers and students that can't be crossed by both of them. The teachers aren't willing to agree with the children due to their experience while the children don't like it to be treated as inferior."

Jaune only remained silent as he listened to the man rant, his expression never changing as he stared at the headmaster who was looking down to the students below them, chatting, playing and studying together.

"Truthfully Mr. Arc." Jaune noted the headmaster was not using his name but his formal title, there was also some edge on his voice, "When I suggested the idea to your father to make you a professor rather than a student I also doubted my decision. You are only seventeen years old, but your father described you as if you were some kind of Hunter that has hunted Grimm for so long."

'Hunting a Human that become a threat for Humanity to be precise.' Jaune thought bitterly as he recalled EMIYA's memories when he was working as a Counter Guardian.

"But that thought ceased when I saw your test. You expressed maturity inside your written test that surpassed any people in your age group, and you did not even hesitate to make the decision when asked and the psychology test also declared that you have the right mindset."

This time the man turned to him, and Jaune tried his best to not hold his breath when his silver eyes meet with the headmaster's. The way the older man was looking at him now is unnerving, it is almost like a scientist that is trying to dissect some unknown object and study it. It was so intense that Jaune found the hairs on the back of his neck stand just by being in the man's presence, screaming for him to strike down the headmaster now.

But Jaune was able to hold himself. His face remained stoic and his silver eyes were kept sharp as he met the brown orbs that were peering at him.

The stare off was only less than two seconds but for Jaune it was a very long. Soon the cold and intense gaze in those brown orbs were gone, replaced by the usual calm and calculating look.

"I've been thinking about some positions, one that could be held by someone who is at a close age to the students but at same time the person also has enough experience. You see, we can't help the students because we are older than them and they also won't accept our help. However, if there was someone who is willing to fill that position and help the students..."

'Oh no.' Jaune thought with a sudden realization. 'No, no, no HELL NO!' He groaned inside his head. A counselor. The headmaster wished for him to be a counselor?! That... That was ridiculous! HIM?! He, himself had a mental disorder! And this man wanted HIM to handle students with psychology problems?!

The thought of him becoming a counselor is very ironic seeing as he has his own problems... It was not like he doesn't want to help! He did! He truly did! But if he did so... The distortion in his mind will grow bigger and swallow him... He should only help the ones he knows and is close to. He should make himself top priority rather than the others...

And yet...

 **He can help people this way...**

'No... No... I shouldn't...' Jaune firmly thought. He, himself was aware that he is not normal so for him to become a counsellor is impossible and the results won't be good... And yet...

 **He can help people this way...**

The image of fire that burned down everything where the dead was everywhere flashed in his mind, followed by the screams and pleas of countless people. A growl of a beast that opposed mankind reverberated in his ears, and image of glowing crimson eyes that were filled with nothing but malicious intent crossed his eyes.

 **You can't save everyone... But you can save those who need it... Help them...**

"Let me think about it." Jaune said simply, trying his best to not look conflicted by the memory that invade his mind suddenly.

"If you say so." Ozpin said simply. "It's not such big a decision actually however if you wish to think about it for the moment then fine, take your time. Give me your answer before the end of this week at least." He shifted his body and begins to walk away, passing by Jaune who only kept staring at the students below him with an impassive face.

The inheritor of the Archer power can't do anything but give a bitter smile as he looked down below him, his silver eyes seem to become very old, like a blade that has become rusty. They were eyes that should not belong to someone his age... And yet...

'Power always comes with a price... I wanted to be strong in the first place... I guess I should accept the consequence of my wish.' He thought sadly.

A sound of 'PING' came from his pocket which brought him out from his bitter thoughts, recognizing it as his Scroll, he took it and opened the message.

 ** _So how was your first day? Just so you know two days ago does not count seeing as your first official job started today._**

Jaune eyebrow twitched, that was cheating! He was already recognized as a teacher when the first years gathering on the first day!

As if knowing what he was thinking, the Scroll let out another 'PING' and another message came out.

 ** _And yes! Technically, you are a teacher and your job is to teach. School just started today, that means this is your first day, end of argument or I will come there personally and make your job harder._**

Inwardly he groaned, Jaune can only shake his head. He can argue further of course, but now he is not in the right condition, so he relented.

 ** _Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Nothing much happened, It's still noon after all. I'm kind of enjoying it!_**

PING!

 ** _You're lying aren't you? And now you must be in some kind of dilemma._**

 ** _... What makes you think so?_**

PING!

 ** _You're responding faster than normal. Feh! I knew you wouldn't survive two weeks in there without complaining. Just the first day and you already have problems!_**

Jaune's left eye twitched in irritation. This girl really knew how to annoy him! He swore he was going to get her back one day!

* * *

 **Anddd another chapter done. Like the title said, this chapter and the next one will be talking about how Jaune spends time in Beacon academy. And not just that, we will also focus to Jeanne a bit to see the difference she made to team JNPR.**

 **There's nothing much in this chapter save for how Jaune spent his first day, and yes! I already gave a hint that someone with Sabers appearance exist in here, fufufu of course Jaune knows her and as for who she is it will be revealed later! X3**

 **Ruby's view to Jaune. As you can see, Ruby herself is a geek with weapons -dork means stupid, so she should be geek right? - and she just witnessed someone create a near flawless weapon out of nothing! I don't think I need to explain it anymore seeing as Ruby was swooning over Crescent Rose like it was some kind of child rather than an inanimate object -_-"**

 **And yes, I admit the counselor part I borrowed from Coeur Al'Aran. I also picked a few of his lines, however make no mistake I already asked permission from him before I did so.**

 **We also get a glimpse of another of Jaune's memory when he struggled with himself. And before you all ask, no, Jaune is not distorted, not yet but he is very close to it. He himself is aware that EMIYA's view of life is wrong, however part of his mind is already broken and accepts it so he struggles to not break under the memories that invade his mind.**

 **This actually wouldn't happen in the first place had Jaune experienced the memories when he was already fifteen or sixteen. However, he experienced it when he was still young, only eleven years old so his mind slowly breaks under the horror he witnessed.**

 **So no, all of you who asked is Jaune like Shirou the answer is he is not. He is still aware that Shirou's way of life is wrong, but at the same time he was also damaged permanently thanks to the memories he saw during his childhood. Right now he is pretty close to breaking though.**

 **And lastly! The mysterious friend strikes again! Hahaha, poor Jaune, he can't just get a rest can he? XP**

 **Anyway, next chapter we will focus on Jeanne for the moment before we go back to Jaune again! That's it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give a Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Days in Beacon (II)

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Days in Beacon, Pt. 2**

* * *

Ren let out a muffled groan as he felt someone shake him, trying to disturb him from his slumber. Lifting his body, he snuggled deeper into his bed while holding his blanket tighter in an attempt to cover himself from the light and the one who shook him.

Another shake.

Ren groaned aloud, eyes still closed as he flipped again in his bed, trying his best to keep his sleep. "Five more minutes Nora." He grumbled in a muffled voice.

Inwardly he knew such a thing is impossible. There is no way Nora is going to wait for five more minutes. His body is aware of that and is already prepared to feel the impact of Nora's butt slamming into him despite his mind desperately trying to still latch onto the dream World, wishing for more sleep.

However to his surprise, instead of feeling pain or blunt impact to his body, he felt another gentle shake, then instead of a loud and cheerful shout from his childhood friend, it was a soft and melodic, dare he say, angelic?

"Ren, I know you are tired and all, but class will start in the next forty-five minutes."

Ren allowed his eyes to open slowly, and he was granted to the sight of Jeanne wearing her school uniform staring down at her, beautiful smile spread across her face.

"I already pack you some sandwichs and milk." She said softly while raising one hand and making a gesture to the tray of food on the side of his bed. "So you don't need to go to the cafetaria for breakfast. Now come on, wake up."

It was... Jeanne?

Ren blinked his pink colored eyes. It was Jeanne who woke him instead of Nora... For a moment his mind tried to comprehend what just happened before he asked. "Where's Nora?"

"She and Pyrrha left first, apparently Nora wanted to get pancakes for breakfast." Jeanne informed before she gave him another soft smile, mirth seemed clear in her eyes. "Oh, you are still not used to this are you?"

As if a puzzle was being put together, the moment she said that Ren's mind broke from his dazed state. That's right. It wasn't Nora anymore who was going to wake him, but his partner, Jeanne Arc.

The boy still remembered their meeting during the initiation. It was when he was fighting a King Taijitu by himself.

 _"No!" Ren yelled as he saw the giant black snake lung at him with it_ _s_ _giant maw wide open, ready to swallow him whole_ _._

 _"Coming through!"_

 _A dark purple blur with yellow outline_ _s_ _suddenly caught the corner of his eye, and it slammed_ _in_ _to the black part of the King Taijitu, pinning the giant creature down_ _._

 _Ren eyes widened at the newcomer, she_ _was_ _clad in_ _a_ _dark purple dress that_ _was_ _covered in armor in various part_ _s_ _of her body ; stomach, waist, thighs. She also wor_ _e_ _meat gauntlets and greaves, followed by dark purple stocking_ _s_ _that reach_ _ed a_ _few inches above her knee_ _s_ _. On her hand is a elegant silver colored rapier with two chamber_ _s_ _of dust, pinning down the giant snake by piercing_ _it_ _through it_ _s_ _giant red eye_ _._

 _Then, the woman moved, a blue mist and chilling sensation flowed form her rapier, she twist_ _ed_ _it once, freezing the Grimm_ _s_ _giant red eye in_ _an_ _instant and_ _a_ _part of it_ _s_ _head before she swung the rapier upward, making the head shatter like glass, eliciting_ _a_ _screech of pain from the snake._

 _But she_ _was_ _not done, after bringing the sword up, she twist_ _ed_ _in air, and this time red colored aura flow_ _ed_ _to her sword, turning the chilling smoke hot before she brought it downward to the giant snake head, decapitating it cleanly and cauterizing the open wound on the Grimm_ _s_ _body at_ _the_ _same time_ _._

 _The woman turned to him, and Ren instantly recognize_ _d_ _her, she's the same woman who sat with him and Nora at breakfast this morning, sister of their newest and youngest Professor_ _._

 _"Hello Ren." She greeted kindly_ _._ _"Are you okay?" She asked, voice now filled with small concern_ _._

 _"I'm fine." Ren grunted as he brush_ _ed_ _the dirt off his cloth_ _es_ _and pant_ _s._ _"Thanks for the help, Jeanne."_

 _"You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _welcome." Jeanne replied,_ _a_ _soft smile crossed her face as her eyes met his_ _._ _"So, I take it we are partner_ _s_ _now?"_

 _"You can say so." Ren answered with_ _a_ _nod, he_ _was_ _actually worried about Nora and want_ _ed_ _to become her partner, however seeing the circumstance now... Well at least now he had to make sure they on the same team, Gods know the team where Nora will be going to need him to handle her_ _._

 _A loud hissing_ _coming_ _from the giant white snake Grimm made both students turn to it, the snake glaring at them, it_ _s_ _red eyes filled with hatred seeing_ _as_ _half of it was killed_ _._

 _"We_ _'ll_ _talk more later?" Jeanne offered and Ren nodded before both of them launched themselves to_ _wards_ _the snake, Jeanne with her rapier held high while Ren grabbing StormFlower that_ _was_ _on_ _the_ _ground and follow_ _ed_ _her_ _._

Remembering their first meeting Ren must say it was a very impressive feat actually to slice the snake Grimm easily like that, albeit now it shouldn't be a surprise if he remembered it seeing as this woman tore apart the Death Stalker like it was made from jelly rather than armor that was able to brush off Nora's grenades. Though Ren felt a bit uncomfortable since he was the one who got saved rather than opposite, it was kind of a blow to his pride as a man.

Then again, most of his pride was already destroyed by Nora so he did not particularly care.

After that, they were joined by Nora and the three of them decided to walk together since it was safer and they can find a partner for Nora together, and in Ren's case, find one who can tolerate Nora's cheerful behavior.

And fortunately, they found Pyrrha Nikos who apparently didn't have a partner and was looking for one. And unfortunately for Pyrrha, she got Nora.

Few days afterward Jeanne finally find out how Nora woke him routinely, and needless to say she did not approve of it. The blonde haired woman made the Valkryie sit down and tell her to not wake Ren in that manner anymore seeing as it's not healthy.

Of course Nora didn't take it quite so well at first but when Jeanne pointed out that Ren was now her partner and it can affect his performance, Nora fell silent for a moment and had the decency to look guilty.

"Now off you go." Jeanne shoke him again, giving a slight push so he got to a sitting position and was no longer laying in bed.

Ren merely grunted as he removed the blanket that covered his bed and went to the bathroom wordlessly. He begins to strip his cloths slowly before entering the shower and turning it on, allowing the warm water to wash over him.

As he takes his time, he begins to ponder things that had already happened until now. It's already one week since they started to attend Beacon as students, five days since he starting living this new lifestyle.

Truthfully Ren doesn't know what to think about Jeanne... On one hand she does this for his own good, but on the other hand Ren doesn't need it. It's not like he disliked it, true he now can get more sleep in peace and also spend more time in peace but it felt strange...

He always spends time with Nora and while true he still did and most of his time is still spent with the orange haired girl but the sudden change still made him feel... Uncomfortable...

No... It was more like he is afraid that another person won't be able to tolerate Nora like him...

True Pyrrha seems to be enjoying Nora's antics, the red haired spartan, until now, has not shown any signs of complaint and she did say Nora is like a little sister she never had but still... Ren himself is not confident Pyrrha will be able to keep saying things like that in the future seeing as she has only been with her for less than a month.

The problem itself can be said to lay in Nora actually. But Ren is already accustomed to her antic. That's why he has no problem with it, but giving the situation now...

'I need to talk with her... It was lucky that we were actually on one team. Worse, Nora could have become the partner of someone like Cardin and I don't think it would have ended well...'

He was lucky Pyrrha seemed to be more patient and tolerant than normal people, and while Nora seems realize this as well as she tries her best to calm her... Eccentric behavior.

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't want to spoil Nora, there are limitations that should not be allowed and the cheerful girl herself is aware of that, she knew what wrong and right. She did not have some kind of mentality disorder after all, sheis just... Too eccentric. But seeing Nora a bit sad and trying to reppress herself...

'Perhaps I'm also too soft on Nora...' He sighed as he finished washing himself, he got out from the shower and took his toothbrush. That is something he is aware of, he knew he and Nora can't keep acting like when they were children, they have to grow up after all. And perhaps it's true part of him doesn't want things to change but at the same time he also knew it is necessary.

Though nothing much has changed, Nora still spends 70% of her day with him despite her becoming Pyrrha's partner and neither his partner nor Nora's seem to mind. They know it will take time for them to change completely and are willing to wait for them.

Despite there awkwardness and uncomfortable moments, it was safe to say that Ren actually enjoyed his team and this change.

As he exits from the bathroom with his Beacon Academy uniform set, he turned to his partner who smiled while offering him the food she was carrying.

"We still have twenty-five minutes. Enjoy your time Ren."

Yeah... He definitely can get used to this

"You don't need to do this every morning." Ren said as he ate the sandwich.

"Nonsense, I'm your partner. Helping you is my job." Jeanne replied simply.

"And as your partner it's my job to not burden you." Ren grunted. "You can wake me early or tell Nora to do her thing like usual."

"Waking up by getting slammed in the stomach is not healthy." Jeanne scowled, the idea of someone waking up that rude way is clearly a big no in her dictionary.

"I know but I'm accustomed with it."

"You shouldn't get accustomed with it in the first place. Seriously, Ren, are we going to have this argument again?"

Ren could only sighed, if there is one thing that doesn't change, he always loses in arguments with women, even if it's Nora or Jeanne.

His partner only giggled at his resignatied expression. "You don't need to feel uncomfortable Ren. It's not like I'm bothered by this. I used to take care of my little sister, waking her and treating her like this." She informed, "And before you protest, what I did is not affecting my health, yours, on the other hand, seems to be." She added with a knowing look.

Like he thought before, he always loses in arguments with women. That part seems like it won't be changing for a long time.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora started, eyes gleaming like someone that was telling a mysterious story.

"If I recall you said it was day Nora." Pyrrha chimed in, she gave an amused smile here as she listened to the girl.

"We were surrounded by Ursa..." Nora said to everyone at the table, Blake was reading her book while Yang simply looked at her with an amused smile as well.

"According to your description they should be Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed as she stands on the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby was listening politely, Ren drinking his tea, and Jeanne giggled at Nora's story

"I believe you said it was only two Nora." Pyrrha said while taking a sip from her cup.

For Pyrrha, she doesn't know whether she should be happy or not. On one hand, when she came here she wished to find someone that only saw her as Pyrrha Nikos, not the Mistral Champion or some kind of Goddess and was tired of the praise and the way they depend on her like she's everything!

And Oum, she got it, by form of Nora Valkyrie.

The cheerful and bubbly orange haired girl doesn't care about her status as champion, sure she said that she is awesome and all but that's it. She doesn't particularly care. She treated her like a friend does, asking her to play, chatting together and joking with each other.

It was enough to make Pyrrha feel happy.

However there was one flaw though. Nora Valkyrie is a very... Eccentric and affectionate person. She's too energetic for Pyrrha's taste, the girl behaves like she has a sugar high everyday! Whenever she spends time with Nora it would be lucky if the orange haired girl can silent for a minute! It's almost like dealing with fans that won't stop babbling -albeit she is not talking about her, but about everything!-

Still Pyrrha found herself a bit... Satisfied actually. A beggar can't be a choser, she was lucky that Nora was unlike other people, if she did, they would probably be gushing over her and treating her like how she was in Mistral, and that is something she wanted to avoid seeing as she now attend Beacon.

So, should she be happy or not? Pyrrha is going to say yes. Albeit the happiness does not reach max level, but she is content with it. Add to the fact there is Jeanne and Ren as well who are helping her when handling Nora, so she can't say she is in a completly bad situation.

Besides, Nora was like a little sister for some reason. There was something she radiated that made you seem older than her and she was like your junior, and Pyrrha always wanted a little sister to spoil or cuddle a bit.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Pyrrha and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished with a big grin, breaking Pyrrha from her stupor.

"You've been having this dream for a week huh Nora?" Pyrrha mused with a thoughtful face. "I wonder is there a meaning to it."

"Nearly a month to be precise." Ren corrected, making Pyrrha turn to him. "She told the same dream before initiation began."

"A dream that's the same for almost a month?" Jeanne sounding surprised as well. "Now that is something you don't heard everyday. Is it a sign or a vision perhaps?"

"Maybe, but the last part should be impossible seeing as when Grimm die any trace of them are gone, blood included even it washing you." Ren answered. And its true, when Grimm death any trace of them gone, blood, flesh, even if you try to store the blood to some pint but when the Grimm death it will gone

"It could be a simple dream though." Ruby pointed "I mean, having same dream over and over again not that uncommon right?"

"Perhaps..." Ren mused, then again this is Nora they talking about. Normal doesn't bode well with her around. Then again, this can be categorized as abnormal and that would be casual if it related to Nora

Weiss give dry look to Ren "And you spend time with her for a years? Ever since you were child?" She asked and Ren nodded. The Heiress close her eyes and allow herself to delve in her thought for moment before reopen it and give sympathy look "My condolonce to your normal childhood."

Ren only can sighed and give nod "Thank you."

"Nora wasn't that bad." Jeanne giggled as she hearing the conversation, she glance at Nora who now currently told to eat some meat and vegetables by Pyrrha to balance her diet and resisting as best as she could albeit it was futile seeing as the spartan is clearly stronger. "She reminds me of my little sister."

"Little sister?" Ruby tilted her head questioningly. "So you and Jaune aren't the only children?"

"Yep." Jeanne nodded.

"Hoo, that means she must be pretty lonely then?" Yang asked. "I mean, both her older siblings are here now."

'Lonely?' Jeanne's mind went to her little sisters. She had three actually, Mavis is ten years old being the youngest, followed by Jenny who was thirteen years old and...

 ** _"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Let's play Happy Family!"_**

Jeanne shuddered as she remembered the third youngest of the Arc sibling. She briefly begins to look around with a wary expression as if something was going to tackle her down from her position.

"Jeanne?" Yang eyebrow furrowed at the sudden antics of her fellow blonde. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Jeanne let out a small breath of relief when her sister was not there with her. "J-Just a bad memory."

Ren, having experiences with Nora narrowed his eyebrow at the familiar gesture Jeanne just did. He recognized what just happened to her, it was when someone recalled some bad memory and afraid the one who was responsible suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Bad sister?" He asked.

Jeanne gives a bitter smile to him at that, she gave an uneasy reply. "You can say so..."

Ren nodded in understanding before grimacing. "Is it Nora scale?" He asked grimly.

"Worse in a few cases." Jeanne admitted meekly.

Once again Ren gives a nod, but there was hint of pity in his eyes as he looked at her. "My condolences." He said sincerely. No wonder Jeanne is able to handle Nora, she had her own Nora in her house.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arc Estate

"Whaaaaat?!" She gasped, face in the epiphany of shock. "Onii-chan and Onee-chan are gone for the next four months?!"

"You didn't know?" Daphne blinked at her daughter. "Didn't we inform you all before they left?" She asked. "And call them with proper titles, seriously, you watch those cartoons too much."

Her daughter appeared to ignore the last comment in her mind. "Onii-chan and Onee-chan are gone," she chanted multiple times, "I-I thought they were only going to gone for a week!" She squeaked.

"He is going to be a teacher there, there is no way he is going to come home once per a week." Daphne deadpanned.

"T-Teacher?!"

"We did inform that to you, Jenny, Mavis and Joan didn't we?" Daphne eyebrow quirked in suspicion. "Just what were you thinking that made you pay no attention to us?" She then gives her daughter a look, making her blanch.

"Ah..." She sweated under her mother's gaze, now she recalled it, she doesn't remember much. The announcement was during dinner and at that time Onii-chan was cooking so... She enter la-la land while imagining eating the food he cooked for her everyday in the future 'Onii-chan is not here... He's gone for months! And...' Suddenly the thought that she won't meet her brother for a long time crashed on her and she shuddered.

She was barely able to live through this week... And now she had to wait more?! No way! This is not happening! There is no way she can wait further! Who is going to cook snacks for her and play video games with her?! And who is going to go buy her ice cream and clean her room?! And there was Onee-chan too! She's the only one who she can tease! Without her sister, 65% of her amusement is gone!

She had to get out of here! Onii-chan needs her! And Onee-chan must miss her too! She can't believe both of them were gone just like that!

'Wait for me Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Your cute little sister is coming!'

"Jaina Arc! Are you listening to me?!"

But first, she have to survive through her mother!

* * *

Back at Beacon

"Hahaha! Yeah, little sisters have their moments." Yang nodded with a nostalgic face. "Ruby here was a bit troublemaker in the past." She said, giving a nudge to her.

"Yang! If I recall Dad often got angry at you! Not me!" Ruby retorted indignantly.

Of course Yang ignored her as she only laughed lightly. "So, how old is your little sister?"

"Well, the youngest one is ten years old, the second one is thirteen years old and the last one..." She shudder a bit in here, "The last one is-"

"Wait! Wait!" Ruby interrupted, prompting the girl to turn to her. "Didn't you say you have two big sisters that are already Huntressess?"

"Yeah." Jeanne blinked, remembering saying that to Ruby during their first time meeting.

"Then... You have three more sisters and..." Ruby paused, face scrunched in a thinking manner. "How many sister do you have?"

"Six..." Jeanne answered.

Weiss who was drinking from her cup choked, Yang who rested on her palm slipped and almost crashed on to the table, even Blake's book fell down from her hand to the floor, the others also shot a shocked expression to Jeanne.

"S-Six?" Weiss sputtered. "Your mother and father have six other children?!"

"Yep." Jeanne nodded. "Counting me and Jaune, it will be eight."

"Six sisters..." Yang muttered with a astonished voice. "Shit, that's a lot of siblings."

"And all of them are like HER?" Weiss asked, pointing to Nora who was slurping her pancakes like it was some kind of noodle.

"N-Not really." Jeanne blanched. "Only one of them, albeit the others are close." She said sheepishly.

"You sure your family doesn't have cat faunus traits?" Yang asked, getting a look from everyone "Hey! Cats often have many children!"

"Faunus and animals are different Yang." Blake said dryly, being a cat faunus herself she was not comfortable with the idea to having that many children. Two or three? Yes, but eight? Gods, imagine the pain when in comes time for labor!

"In a sense yes, but they have their cute traits like ears or their tails!" Yang replied with a grin. "And maybe, some other traits were also passed to them?"

Blake only rolled her eyes, she knew Yang ment no offense to the Faunus. The buxom blonde had no problem with them, same thing applys to Ruby, she can tell that, same thing can't be said for Weiss though, seeing as she is the heiress of the Schnee company and all.

Suddenly a yelp of pain and loud laughter gained their attention, they all turned to see a rabbit Faunus having one of her ears being tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She cried in obvious pain. "Please, stop..."

Cardin, meanwhile, continued laughing as he turns to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

Russel Thrush, still guffawing with his teamates replied to him. "What a freak!"

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha growled aloud.

Blake also glared daggers at Cardin and his team. If looks can hurt right now they would be writhing on the floor. "He's not the only one..."

Ren's face was kept impassive, but disgust is obvious in his magenta colored eyes. He, himself had no problem with Faunus actually and thinks of them as just normal people, truthfully he also did not like seeing things like this. It's just one week after the school started and Cardin and his cronies are already known as troublemakers and bullies.

He briefly glanced to his partner, wishing to see how she reacted and he found her walking towards Cardin and the faunus... Wait, what?!

"Excuse me!"

Cardin turned from the Faunus girl he was tugging on the ear and saw Jeanne standing in front of them, face set into obvious distaste.

"What is it woman?" He sneered at her.

"I believe you're hurting her." Jeanne replied simply, gesturing to Velvet who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Now could you please release her?"

"Who? This freak?" Cardin smirked while tugging Velvet's ear again, eliciting another yelp of pain from her and snickering from his group. "Listen, girl, you are cute and a beauty, it would be shame if your face would get scarred. So why don't you go back to your mommy and play family with them?" He suggested with a mocking sneer.

Seeing this Jeanne's eyes narrowed, her violet eyes seemed to be glowing for a moment. "My apologizes." She grunted. "It seems I phrased my words in the wrong way. Can you please act like a Human and release this girl?"

"What did you say wench?" Cardin challenged, his grip on Velvet's ear loosened a bit as he glared at Jeanne.

"I see you just don't know how to act like a Human being but are also deaf." Jeanne replied simply with a mocking voice. "Do I really need to repeat that? Or are you truly deaf?"

Hearing this Cardin released the grip on Velvet's ear as he slowly stood. He was big without a doubt, Jeanne did not even reach his chin as he towered over her, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner.

"Care to repeat that, little girl?"

Jeanne appeared to be unfazed, the moment Cardin released his grip, she already stared at Velvet who clutched her ear in obvious pain, her face softened when seeing her. "Are you okay?" She asked

"Ah..." Velvet appeared to be slightly afraid and worried as she glanced at her savior. "I... I'm fine."

"Good." Jeanne nodded kindly. "But we can't take a risk, why don't we go to the infirmary and check on your ear?"

Cardin growled in obvious anger for being ignored, he rose his hand and was about to grab Jeanne, however when he was about to do this, another voice interrupt him.

"Is there something bothering you, Velvet?"

Team CRDL, Jeanne and Velvet turned to see a big man. This one is bigger than Cardin without a doubt. He stands over two meters, having shaved-short black hair and tanned skin with black colored eyes.

"Yatsu." Velvet called in slight surprise.

"I heared your cry before. What happened?" Yatsuhashi asked with a strict voice.

While team CRDL was slight intimidated at the sight of the giant man that came, Jeanne appeared to be calm while Velvet seems to panicked a bit.

"N-Nothing happened!" Velvet said frantically. "I-It was just a small misunderstanding and-"

"If tugging on your ear hard enough to make you scream like that then I don't want to know about the understanding part." Ren butted in as he walked to his partners side.

"Ren?" Jeanne blinked, surprised at his appearance.

"Someone pulled your ear?" Yatsuhashi asked, his voice become more strict as he glared at Cardin who gulped but the first year student glared back, trying his best to not be intimidated.

"I-It's fine!" Velvet stuttered, afraid that things will explode into a fight. "It no longer hurts."

Yatsuhashi stared at her for a few seconds, his face stoic and calm. Then he turned to Cardin and he took one step forward, towering the first year. "I'll give you one warning, disturb Velvet once again and I promise you, you will pay dearly for what you did." He stated with an intimidating voice. "Now go away, _little_ man." He said coldly, unknowingly mimicking what he called Jeanne moments ago.

Cardin opened his mouth to protest, however he caught sight of Nora and Pyrrha standing behind Jeanne. The orange haired girl grinned cheerfully, but one can tell it was not filled with happinies but malicious intent. The Mistral champion's face meanwhile set into a stony expression, a sign that she was not in the mood to play around and ready to spring if anything happened.

They were then followed by RWBY, Yang grinned openly cracking her knuckles in a menacing manner, Blake's eyes were cold, there was promise of pain in there, Ruby and Weiss glared daggers at him with faces contorted in disdain.

The brown haired first year gritted his teeth, obvious he was outmatched now. He clicked his tongue in distaste before turning away, his team seeing this followed him to leave. However he gives one last glare to Jeanne who was unfazed at his look before he set out from the cafeteria.

"Yeah! You better run! Or we're going to break your legs!" Nora declared with a happy grin as she watched CRDL leaving. Pyrrha simply smiled at her partner's antics.

Ren turned to Jeanne, his face impassive as always. "Next time, please don't act so hasty."

"Ren's right, Arc." Weiss grunted. "You can't just butt in like that, you can get yourself in trouble."

In response, Jeanne merely narrowed her eyes at them, hand placed on her hip. "Are you two telling me to not do anything then?" She asked sharply, her kind voice gone and replaced by a stoic tone.

"I didn't say that." Ren replied, trying to calm his partner who was now obviously upset.

"Then explain." Jeanne glared at him.

"Like Weiss said, we can't be hasty. If you are willing to confront Cardin at least tell us first." Ren grunted. "We are not cold hearted enough to refuse your request if you wished to help Miss..." He glanced at Velvet who squirmed a bit.

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet introduce herself.

"Lie Ren." Ren grunted before turning back to Jeanne. "If you wished to help Ms. Scarlatina then you at least have to discuss it with us first and we can go together." He gives a small look before he sent a small smile to her. "I'm your partner after all, and as your partner, helping you is my job." He quoted what Jeanne said it to him this morning, making the blonde girl eyes widen.

"Ignoring the last part, Ren is right." Weiss said. "At least you can tell us before go acting by yourself when helping Ms Scarlatina, seriously Arc. I would love to put Winchester in his place, he has been nothing but a pain during this week." She exclaimed, she then noted there was a look from Blake and she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You're willing to help a Faunus?" Blake asked in a surprised tone.

"For your information Blake, I never said I hate the Faunus." Weiss answered simply. "Hate is too strong for my taste. If they ask for help in a decent manner, I will help. I'm not cold hearted enough to see someone tortured in front of me and not help when they ask."

Hearing that Blake can't help but smile a bit, it seems Weiss is really not a bad person like she thought in the first place. No wonder Ruby was able to get along with her.

"Ehem!" Yatsuhashi clearing his throat, gaining the first year students attention. "My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, and I want to say thank you to everyone here for helping my friend." He said, despite his voice being stern, there was sincerity in there.

"No problem Mr. Daichi." Jeanne replied nonchalantly. "We were only doing what we thought was right." She informed, making the man and Velvet turn to her as they give her a smile.

"I also want to give thanks to you." Velvet said, her voice a bit meek but the genuine feeling behind it is enough to make her seeming very strong to the peoples ears.

"It's fine Ms. Scarlatina, no need to fuss over it." Jeanne replied as she tried to brush over the thanks, it's not like she handled something big, she only stopped Cardin from bullying her.

"Ms. Arc isn't it?" Yatsuhashi asked, making the girl blink and he chuckled. "Your brother and you have become quite the topic for us." He informed.

"Really?" Jeanne's face flushed a bit at that, appearing to be a bit shy.

"Yes. I still remember a week ago, there was one team in our year that challenged him and Professor Arc defeat them single handedly without making any effort." Yatsuhashi told the blonde girl. "A very impressive feat I must say."

"Really?" Ruby was practically interested in hearing that. Until now she never saw the professor fight directly since they don't have Combat class, yet. For unknown reasons the Combat class start after the first week, which after this break they were going to attend.

"He beat the entire team alone? Cool!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well, he's a Professor." Weiss grunted. "We shouldn't be surprised that he is able to beat the entire team, he didn't become one without reason."

"I agree, however witnessing it openly is different, trust me." Yatsuhashi remarked. "And the fact he is also younger than us also makes it more astounding."

Well, if he put it that way... That truly was some feat... Weiss herself had contact her informant in the home and found the Arc family was actually famous for being Hunters as well. However they aren't known much in society because they live a Hermit-style life, they are mostly focused on hunting Grimm rather than involving themselves in the politics of the World.

However that doesn't mean they are a weak one. The Arc family is something you should think twice about messing with. They are one of the families that produce the best Hunters and Huntresses, and those members are clearly not killing Grimm by themselves but with the help of people.

And like all people say, power attracts other power. In this case, there are many strong families that are close to Arc's due to how close the are when they are young. As a matter of fact, the current head of the Arc family, Uther Arc, is close to a few higher ups in the Vale government.

"And I also found he has a noble personality." Yatsuhashi continued before he gives Jeanne a look of respect. "A trait that you both clearly share."

"Ah? I'm not that good." Jeanne attempted to decline his words politely but her face was still set a bit red at the praise.

"Nonsense." Yatsuhashi shook his head and he gives her a look. "Your act today has spoken otherwise. Not many dare to stand and stop a bully like that." He chuckled. "Well, as much as I wish to stay here and chat with you, but our team leader is waiting for us so we have to take our leave."

"Sure, we also have to finish our meal since class will start soon." Jeanne replied as she gives a look to her friends who nodded. They only have fifteen minutes left before class starts after all.

Ren only stared at his partner who now chatting with Ruby, the red haired girl praised her on how well she was doing and Jeanne only said it was normal.

The moment he laid his eyes on her in the Emerald Forest, Ren knew Jeanne is not someone who is going to be quite when someone is in trouble. The girl, just like her appearance that looked soft and angelic, is kind, and after witnessing her fight with the Death Stalker, Jeanne is without a doubt not without power under that beautiful appearance.

However what he didn't expect is she would be willing to charge into the source like this. It actually caught him by surprise when he found her walking to Cardin and blatantly demanding the larger teen to release Velvet.

He allowed himself to sigh, it's not like he disapproved of what Jeanne did but at least try to be subtle, this is clearly going to become a topic in the next few days... Then again, Jeanne herself has already become a topic due to her relationship with Professor Arc...

'This... is clearly not what I expected when I entered Beacon.' Ren thought while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Renny! We have to finish our food! We have Professor Goodwitch's class after this!" Nora called him from her seat.

"Coming."

Giving one last glance to Jeanne who smiled at him Ren can only shake his head. Well, he is her partner now. And like Jeanne and he said back then, as a partner it's their job to help each other.

* * *

 **And another chapter done**

 **As you all can see this time, we focused on Jeanne slightly and** **the** **change she brought to JNPR. Instead** **of** **partnering with Pyrrha, Jeanne went with Ren. This of course alter** **s** **the teamwork inside** **of** **them and how they interact.**

 **There** **is** **nothing much this time, not every chapter has to be filled with act** **ion** **ya know? Just a daily routine like this is pretty fine. This show** **ed** **how in** **the** **future team JNPR will interact to each other** **.**

 **And we also got** **a** **glimpse of another Arc sibling! Hahaha! I made this one based on** **a** **certain anime that I just watch** **ed a** **few days ago, guess what is it?! XD**

 **Ehem! Next chapter will be another days spend in Beacon and we go back to focus on Jaune and how he interact with other characters further!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Days in Beacon, Last Part

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Days in Beacon, Last Part**

* * *

Jaune stared at the broadsword that was currently placed on his table. By one look, he can tell the sword is a mixture of a shotgun and a large sword, crafted by using one of the finest materials in Vale. This broadsword-shotgun price can be equaled to a two-story house despite how simple it looks.

And yet... it's broken...

'Maybe I shouldn't have use SangeYasha in the first place.' He thought with a sweat drop. The weapon that was currently broken belongs to a student of the second year, one that sparred with him in Combat class. It broken when it clashed against his weapon, when the student tried to overpower him by swinging down the broadsword as hard as possible, only for it to snap in two when it clashed against SangeYasha.

Currently he was in his workshop, if you can call it that, it was more like a modern version of a blacksmith's garage actually. He had asked Ozpin to give him some place where he can do his own things and was granted by the headmaster, apparently it wasn't a problem seeing as Port, Oobleck and Glynda also have their own private place other than their office and sleeping room. Originally the place is much more like an apartment dorm with one living room and one giant bedroom, however Jaune transformed the living room into his workshop while the bedroom turned into his private small kitchen with a dining room and a bathroom.

Jaune ruffled his hair while looking down at the broken sword. To be honest, SangeYasha, Levem Ferventim, and his sibling's weapons are the only ones he created, but make no mistake, even if you bath them in an active volcano none of them would melt. Heck, you won't even find any scratch on it!

In terms of durability, those weapons can be considered a Noble Phantasm in terms, a weapon that can be called legendary. And the only weapons that possess such durability he has seen this far is Crocea Mors in his home.

So it just makes sense when this broadsword-shotgun, Grand Tyrant, snapped like a twig when it was forced to clash against SangeYasha as hard as possible. While true this weapon can be considered good, it's not close to the best, heck! It has not even reached D rank Noble Phantasm in first place!

Until now, among all weapons that he has seen, only a few can withstand against weapons he made and not break. Crescent Rose that belongs to Ruby Rose, Ozpin's cane's, Peter Port's battle axe, Weiss Schnee's rapier, Oobleck's thermos, Yang Xiao Long's gauntlet for example. And the list still goes on, they are all maybe not Noble Phantasms, but in range of durability? They can stand against SangeYasha at least.

Jaune briefly glanced to the clock on the wall and see that break time was almost over and he had to go to Combat class for first years. Turning back to the sword, he decided it's better to fix it now.

Rising one palm, he looked down to the broken blade, a blue flame blazing to life in his hand, dancing, swirling and licking the space around it. He brought it down to the broken part of the blade.

"Trace On."

The image of how this blade in its might and regal form crossed his mind, he closed his eyes and delved further into that image. He touched where the blade is broken, the flame in his hand expanded, engulfing the broken part before it makes webs of paint on the blade. Then with a single swipe his hand smoothly crossed over the web, and when he was done, the once broken weapon was now fixed, as a matter of fact it's almost brand new.

Jaune reopened his eyes and looked down to the sword he repaired and smiled at the job he did. Fixing weapons of this caliber wasn't hard actually with his Magecraft, which specialized in weapons, especially swords.

...

...

...

'Magecraft huh?' Jaune thought as he stared at his palm, and with a simple thought and control of his Aura, blue flames become alive, circling, dancing and twitching in his palm almost like a puppy.

Aura... In this world, was defined as the 'light of one's soul made manifest'. The description was vague, but it sounded far too similar to the magic of Heaven's Feel, or just Magecraft in general, for him not to take a good look. After that he decided to delve further about Aura and he found that it was very similar to prana, the energy used to perform Magecraft in EMIYA's World. So similar it was almost identical, but not quite.

However, the bodies of these people, including him, lacked any magical circuits through which to channel that power. Not that they really needed them. Instead, they channeled it through their own bodies.

In EMIYA's world, that would have been the height of folly, much like Shirou Emiya's mistake of cannibalizing his nerves to create a temporary magical circuit, with very similar consequences. The energy of prana, of the astral plane, is not very conductive to the physical unless specifically and carefully managed and guided.

In this world, however, it seemed that this was beneficial. The Aura of the person naturally bolstered their physical attributes, like a constant Reinforcement of the body, even making an energy field around the person that blunted attacks directed at them, reducing the force and power of them.

Jaune found it quite fascinating actually... Maybe he didn't care about things like that, he was only a Third Rate Magus after all, just like EMIYA. However unlike EMIYA who was obsessed with the Hero of Justice ideal, Jaune is still his own person and he found the connection between Aura and Magecraft quite interesting.

Then these were what people of his World called Semblances... Or something he knew better as Elements and Origins.

The Semblances seemed to be a combination of these two aspects of Magecraft and harmoniously combine them to create an effect that mirrored the soul of the Aura user in some way, representing what they truly were in the deepest corners of their souls. An Aura user that has found their Semblance and has trained it, could possibly equal a Master Magi in a similar field of study.

From EMIYA's memory, Jaune knew magi who would kill for that type of ability. The gift of Aura even more so.

Jaune clenched his fist, glaring at it and he can feel the leather gloves that covered his fist groan in protest, as a matter of fact had it been made from mundane leather it would have been ripped apart like paper.

His strength... He is undoubtedly strong. Not to the level where he can toss a Bullhead like it was nothing of course, but he still can be said to be powerful, far surpassing anyone at his age. He can wrestle with a Goliath and can throw the Grimm if he tried to.

And then there is his Aura... His Aura control was good... Very good dare he say. He can use it to Reinforce his muscles that give him strength to tear apart an Ursa like it was made from paper, and such level of control to make him able to use Dust properly and even use them as a power source for his Projections.

Ah... Yes, there is the matter of Dust too...

Dust... Or a gem or powder that is made from pure and raw Mana... And the amount of it is not small too, they are a lot, a whole lot actually. It was almost like the embodiment of Mana itself, embodiment of energy in this World, whether they should be spread in the air and atmosphere or they be trapped in some form of powder and crystal.

He doesn't know much about it seeing as he isn't that good in Magecraft, he only knows how his power works and knowledge that is needed to break a Boundary Field or such things... Basically, he only has the knowledge to fight, not science.

But the Dust was somehow related to Elements. While true they all can be used as a source of power much like Jewelcraft, it can't be used to cast something other than its main element. For example, Jaune can use Fire Dust to project a sword that is connected to flame, but if he used Fire Dust to project another type? The result would be nothing.

In a term they are almost like Ether, an element that is created and shapes things but for some reason they bonded to other elements and can only work with them.

That's why, while Jaune can use Dust as a power source, he never uses it. He'd rather use them as enchantments, all he needs to do is project a sword that can hold elementals, then use Dust to empower it, and he make it into a Broken Noble Phantasm.

The result? Let's just say one of the Bullheads will be torn apart by it without much resistance. Heck, he's sure it can even destroy a Death Stalker's armor like it's made of nothing, that is pretty decent in the Hunter books.

'I shouldn't think of such things.' Jaune shook his head, clearing his mind. 'Right now I have a class to teach and a professor to help. Professor Goodwitch is quite a strict person.' He doesn't want to bring wrath of his fellow blonde professor, if there are a few things that are beneficial from EMIYA's memories other than fighting and cooking it's to never make a woman bring her wrath onto you.

Especially woman that are capable of creating a blizzard just by manipulating Dust, yeah, making her angry is clearly not a wise nor good idea.

* * *

"Professor Goodwitch." Jaune greeted when he caught sight of his fellow blond in the middle of the amphitheater.

"Professor Arc." Glynda greeted back with her usual strict demeanor. "You were almost late." The teachers should officially be in the class fifteen or twenty minutes before it starts, Jaune himself was now just right on time.

"I'm sorry Professor Goodwitch." Jaune apologized genuinely while bowing a little. "I'm in the middle of repairing Mr. Stretton's weapon that broke yesterday and while it's true that that should not become a reason for my lateness but I was already in middle of it so I decided to finish it. I will take any punishment for my improper behavior."

Glynda stared at the youngest professor in Beacon with a casual look, eyes narrowed a bit for a moment before she let out a simple grunt. "It won't be necessary. While true you were almost late, you were not, and besides no students have come here yet so it's fine." Glynda said calmly. "Just make sure this won't happen again in the future Professor Arc."

"I will, thank you Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda merely nodded, her emotions never changed slightly as she turned her gaze back to the empty room and Jaune had not made any attempt to talk to her. The younger professor knew Glynda enjoyed silence and peace, she's not the kind of person that can be said to be patient, especially if dealing with students that are not too bright... Or act like dunderheads if he recalled from EMIYA's memories about a book called Harry Potter.

And boy, there were a lot of them in here...

Jaune himself has been tired of being intimidated by many of the senior students who think he does not deserve to be here. Of course he is not bothered by it, but sometimes there are a few who attempt to use force, not like he cares though but it's still annoying.

It wasn't long before the amphitheater was filled with students, most of them now already wearing their own Combat outfit and one by one took a seat above the stage where he and Glynda currently stand, Jaune himself also wearing his own combat attire rather than his usual uniform.

Glynda glanced at them, when there were no more students entering and the class time had begun, she waved her riding crop once and the doors closed, gathering everyone's attention who now looked down to her and Jaune.

"I will keep it plain and simple." Glynda said, her eyes observing her students that were gathered. "In the last week, none of you had my class. Some of you may have already heard of why I never give class to First Years from senior students but to you who have not, I will say why. It's because I don't like arrogant children who think they can take on the World." She bluntly spoke, earning many blinks from her students. "I already watched all of you, ever since you entered your initiation test, then followed by how you behaved in the last week."

"And I must admit, in that spawn of time I was very disappointed!"

Most students grimaced when her tone become stricter and harsher, they all glanced to each other nervously and were about to begin whispering but a small 'BANG' from below made them stop and they glanced down to Glynda who tapped her riding crop with a very serious face.

"I see arrogant children who boast to themselves, thinking themselves able to take the World, thinking they are the best among the best while as matter of fact it's only a few who are the best! Even than I find their attitude and behavior as unfitting of becoming a Hunter! And what's more disgusting, there are a few children who can only talk and yet, boasting as if they are the best!

"I won't say the names, but I'm sure you all realize whom I talking to, if you really want to become a proper Hunter then change your attitude now and behave with the right mindset!

"Beacon... is one of the best Academies in this Kingdom." She stated, eyes roaming to everyone above, like a hawk that was staring at its prey. "There are many Academies out there, but among them all, Beacon stands alone, in its own league. Those who graduate from Beacon, most of them become professional Hunters and Huntresses until now." Her eyes seemed to be gleaming with power as she leered at the students. "And neither Headmaster or any staff members in here, including me wish that to change... Understood?"

"""YES MA'AM!""" Everyone barked, it was clear by the way the woman talked and how she was glaring at them she only wanted to hear one answer, and that answer better be firm and good, or there will be consequences.

"Good." Glynda grunted, voice remained stoic despite the approval she gave them. "Let's get to the point. Aura... all of you are clearly familiar with that and I'm sure all of you have awoken your Aura, some even able to manipulate them to certain degrees. Few only have small experience with it, and worse, some have not even known how to use it at all other than as body armor." She paused to read the students expression and glad few of them had the decency to squirm and flinch. "So, a demonstration will be in order! For the first fight I won't point fingers, some of you who feel confident, stand now and come forward! Professor Arc here will be your opponent."

The moment the name Professor Arc left Glynda's mouth, a certain blonde instantly stands, a grin crossed her face, her body posture screamed pure confidence as she looked down to the stage.

"I do, Ma'am!" Yang Xiao Long answered.

This made the students begin to whisper. It's not just team CRDL that actually became known during the first week, but team RWBY and JNPR as well. In JNPR they have Jeanne who is the sister of their youngest professor and Pyrrha Nikos who is known as the Champion of Mistral. From RWBY there is Ruby Rose who is the youngest student in Beacon. Weiss Schnee who is the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

And lastly there is Yang Xiao Long who is dubbed as the best student from Signal and dubbed as the Dragon of Signal. It wasn't a secret that Yang is beautiful and has a very healthy figure, there are many senior students and first years that tried to get close to her but the women turned them down, and when they decided to use force... Let's just say they learned their lesson the hard way when Yang broke their teeth.

Glynda was staring at Yang before she begins to tap her Scroll, showing her data of the students and she nodded. "Very well, Ms. Xiao Long, come down here and we will begin." Glynda said, she turned to Jaune and gave him a small nod which was returned by him before Glynda moved out from the stage.

"You sure about this Yang?" Blake asked. "Professor Arc was said to have beaten a whole second year team by himself, senior Yatsuhashi confirmed it moments ago." She said as she recalled what happened during their break time thirty minutes ago.

"So?" Yang quirked her eyebrow, grin still on her face. "We are in school now aren't we? We are here to learn to be the best." She stared at Jaune who was standing in the middle of the stage with a calm expression. "And to do that, we have to challenge the best in our generation, and guess who the best is?"

Before Weiss, Ruby and her partner can respond, Yang already jumped over directly from above and landed on stage with one knee on the ground and both her fists slammed to the floor.

She tilted her head up, filled with excitement and hunger for battle, staring at Jaune who remained impassive and merely gives her a small and polite smile.

Wordlessly, Yang stands firmly before approaching the Professor, the grin never leaving her face as she now stood in front of him with Ember Celica reloaded in her hands.

"Professor Arc." Yang greeted.

"Ms. Xiao Long." Jaune greeted back.

The blond beauty placed one hand on her hip, her grin still there as her lilac eyes gleamed with mirth. "Ya, know? I still haven't repaid you yet."

"Repaid me?" Jaune blinked.

In response, Yang rubbed her forehead. "In the forest, you chopped me." She said. "Mind if I chop you back?"

Jaune allowed a chuckle to escape from his mouth. "If you can, why not?"

"Ready?" Glynda voice echoed on the stage, cutting them from talking further as they fell to their fighting stances.

"You're not going to pull out your swords?" Yang asked, she noticed there was nothing on the man's hips and his stance was also a bit weird. His feet seemed quite wide and his hands opened as if there was something in them.

Jaune only tilted his head to the side at this. "Last time I fought students with my weapons, I ended up breaking theirs. So I believe it would be for the best if I didn't use them." He beings to speak honestly here, he kinda went overboard before, breaking student's weapons and sending them to the infirmary so now he tried his best to not do that.

"Oho? Cocky aren't you?" Yang smirked instead of feeling offended. "I don't know you had it inside you. I mean you look like a humble guy."

"I believe it was confidence." Jaune smirked back, "And while I am indeed a humble person, I'm allowed to be a bit confident aren't I?" He asked.

"Ha! I think I like you more now Professor!" Yang declared with a laugh.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

The moment Glynda announced 'GO', Yang was already moving. Her hands were raised and she shot two rounds to the Professor in an instant. Jaune simply moved his body a bit to the side, slipping himself between the two shots that passed through him by a few inches.

The moment he did this, Yang had already launched herself, using another shot to propel herself, she delivered a punch aimed to Jaune's face who once again dodging it by tilting his body a little. Yang didn't allow him to counter, quickly delivering several flurries of punches to Jaune.

Once again, Jaune simply moved his body to dodge it with small movements. He allowed the punches to pass through him easily while still keeping eyes on Yang who continued her assault relentlessly.

Seeing was it was not working Yang clicked her tongue in distaste before changing her method. She cocked the shotgun in her gauntlet before delivering a straight shot to Jaune's feet who immediately back flipped to dodge it. Yang couldn't allow the Professor to rest as she shot several rounds at the man who just recovered himself.

Seeing as avoiding was becoming harder, Jaune, who crouching, raised one hand, he Reinforced his palm before flowing the Aura and condensing it, making blue flames form on it and he swiped all the shots easily.

Slowly, Jaune stands, hand now clenched while giving a small smirk to Yang and closed one eye in a taunting manner before he unclenched his fist, dropping four bullets were that shot at him moments ago.

Everyone who was watching openly gaped at what they had just seen, shock evident on their faces. Catching bullets like that and from a shotgun no less is not an easy feat. Shotguns maybe have short range but their power in that moment surpasses even that of a sniper rifle and this guy caught them all easily as if he was not even trying!

"So cool!" Nora squealed with stars. "I wonder can he catch my grenades as well? Oh! Oh! Maybe he can catch a missile from far then throw it back! Or he can catch lasers then-"

"We get it Nora." Ren grunted, cutting her from speaking further as he looked down to his Professor, his respect for him has now increased. That would take a lot of Aura control and also physical strength. To think someone at his age could achieve such a feat...

"Well... he is called a Professor for a reason." Weiss sounded calm, but one could tell she was actually astonished a bit. She had seen such feats performed by professional Hunters and Huntresses, and to think someone her age was able to do so as well. Like Yatsuhashi said, seeing it was clearly different from hearing about it.

Pyrrha meanwhile clenched her fist as she looked to Jaune. Such skill... She actually wished to fight the Professor before but she relented seeing as she already gets enough attention; add the fact they also only started school a week ago... However, after seeing this she regretted it a bit, it had been a while since she had a proper fight from someone at her age, and now there is one standing in front of her!

Meanwhile below Yang blinked once, twice, trying to comprehend what she had just seen before her eyes were filled with awe. That... That was... "That was kind of cool." She commented, grinning sharply at him.

In response Jaune merely chuckled before he flipped his hand, turned it into a 'come on' gesture to Yang.

Yang grin widened before she kicked the ground, launching herself to the Professor and delivered a roundhouse kick. The man simply tilted his head back a bit before grabbing her leg and throwing her away over his shoulder.

In air, Yang flipped before shooting two rounds from above just when she threw with the intent to catch the Professor off guard. However, it proved futile as the man takes a few steps back while moving his body and dodging the shots, Yang, who landed immediately, propelled herself again at him.

She once again launched several flurries of punches, followed by kicks as well. However, to her frustration, Jaune only dodged them again though unlike before, this time Jaune also used his hands to deflect her attacks.

She delivered punches while pulling the shotgun trigger however Jaune's hand collide with hers, knocking the shots upward, she rose her other hand and intended to do the same thing but Jaune was prepared, he took one step closer and swatted away the hand with his forearm before hitting the girl in the stomach using his elbow.

Yang stumbled a bit at the hit, but quickly regained her composure and launched herself. She gives fast and quick jabs to the man but Jaune saw them, he also extended his hand and grabbed the woman's forearm before her fist reached him and pulled her towards him, he quickly grasped the woman's face, one leg sweeping down at her feet and he slammed down her head to the ground, hard. Enough to make a small crater form when the blonde woman crashed to the floor.

For a moment Yang saw stars, however she wasn't called the Dragon of Signal for nothing. She growled as she quickly regained her composure, her legs began spinning in an acrobatic manner to catch Jaune who leaped back and dodged the attack. Quickly Yang was already back on her feet albeit a bit dizzy.

Jaune must say he is really surprised Yang recovered this fast. She also proved to be quite good in close range fighting, she can be considered a second year already with this amount of skill and strength she possessed.

'But still... I have to finish this fast. Glynda was going to pair up students against each other so they can learn by themselves.' Jaune thought. "Ms. Xiao Long, forgive me but I will finish this now." He informed.

Yang narrowed her eyes at the declaration before she grinned. "Really tough guy? Well, I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

Jaune did not bother to responded anymore as he dashed at her and Yang noted the man is clearly fast. She rose her gauntlets with the intent to punch rather than shoot him given his speed, however Jaune was there already and she was too late to react, a palm connected to her stomach making her gasp as she stumbled a bit.

Jaune was not done, quickly he grabbed the woman's hand, and pulled it. Yang tried to punch him with her other hand but Jaune ducked and dodge it, he slipped himself behind her before twisting her arm, quickly he brought her down to the ground, slamming her face to the floor and he sat on top of her while keeping pressure on his hold so the woman can't escape.

'Trace On.'

Kanshou instantly formed in his other hand and he quickly rest it to Yang's neck who was about to struggle, this made the woman freeze for a moment when she felt the cold steel pressed to her neck.

"A sword?" Yang blinked, eyes roaming to the black falchion that now rested on her neck before she tried her best to glance above. "Where the heck did this come from?!"

"It was always there." Jaune answered easily making the girl blink again.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was, now." Jaune pressed the blade further before the argument can continue. "I believe this is my win?" He stated.

"Professor Arc is right." Glynda voice came as she reentered the stage. "The victor is Professor Arc. If it was in a real match it would have already been over sooner."

Hearing the declaration Yang pouted and Jaune let his grip free as he slowly stands. The only male among the Arc children smiled a bit at this and extended his hand to help Yang stand, which she took.

"Now, Professor Arc." Glynda called. "Can you tell Ms. Xiao Long your observations?"

Jaune adorns a thoughtful expression as he starred at Yang who is waiting in an expectant manner before answering. "Overall, you already perform well Ms. Xiao Long. Your hand to hand combat actually surpasses many second years." Jaune praised, making her beam. "However, you are too reckless. You know I'm a Hunter for a reason and not to be arrogant but surely you knew I'm not at your level. When facing enemies like me you should be more careful in attacking but you kept charging at me." He giving her a strict look, prompting Yang to rub her head in a sheepish manner. "A temporary cease of your attack to formulate a plan is actually fine if you are not in a hurry, no need to be rash." He turned to Glynda. "I guess that's all I can say."

"A very good observation Professor Arc." Glynda grunted in agreement while shifting her glasses and turned to Yang. "Professor Arc is correct in that part, next time make sure you plan properly before charging at the opponent that is _obviously_ stronger than you." She informed, getting a nod from the student. "Now you can go back to your seat." She turned to the other students as Yang went back. "Alright, now that it's done. As you all can see, in here Professor Arc has shown how to control his Aura properly, by using it to catch the bullets. If you possess a good amount of control, you can condense it into a solid form like he did and use it. Now that we have watched a proper show, this time I will ask you to fight each other, who wishes to volunteer?"

* * *

"I never knew you were good in hand to hand combat." Jeanne commented as she was looking at her brother who was baking something in the oven.

"I'm not." Jaune grunted, his eyes lingering to the cake he was baking, checking it to ensure there weren't any mistakes when it comes out albeit it's unnecessary but hey! Observing its fine right? "If you look closely, my punches didn't hurt Ms. Xiao Long too much. Rather, I used the environment such as the floor and also mostly only avoided or deflected her attacks."

It was true. While he appeared to be very good in hand to hand combat but he was actually not. Jaune himself is not a brawler, however his fighting style that left himself open made him quite versatile and adapt quickly to situations.

In the first place, his fighting style is best suited for someone who is stronger than him. However, given that he actually possesses more strength than Yang before, he can fight in hand-to-hand a bit well. Albeit he can't do much damage and in the end he had to trace a sword to be able to finish it fast, if not... Well the fight would have gone on longer seeing as Yang possesses quite a lot of endurance.

"Here." Jaune said as he gives Jeanne, who sat a plate containing sunny side eggs and toast. It's just been an hour after all class was over today, Jaune himself had already set all the paperwork he needed to see to and afterward he decided to spend time in his workshop, however when he came out from his office he found Jeanne waiting for him, saying that she wished to spend time with him.

And Jaune, being the big brother that loves his sibling dearly, of course was more than happy to oblige. Both of them were now wearing casual outfits seeing as class was already over. Jeanne wore a loosened black t-shirt that covered most of her figure, she also wore a simple pair of pants that reached just above her knee. Jaune, meanwhile, wore his own casual outfit, one that he wore when cooking for Glynda, complete with the apron.

"You know I can cook by myself." Jeanne commented as she was staring at her brother who was looking into the oven while boiling tea at the same time. Not that she was ungrateful towards Jaune, but he truly is too kind for his own good when it comes to his siblings.

"But you love my food." Jaune simply pointed back, eliciting a small twitch from Jeanne's lips.

"True." Jeanne couldn't even deny it, Jaune himself can pretty much cook even better than their mother in the house. "Sometimes I wonder why you weren't born a woman." She muttered with a sigh.

"Ask Oum for that, I can't provide the answer." Jaune chuckled, this is not the first time his family said that to him, given he is pretty good with chores and house matters. The sound of 'BING' from the oven gaining his attention as he turned to it. "Oh, it's done." He walked over to the oven, putting on an oven mitt and opened it, the smell of the chocolate he baked instantly flooded the room and from behind Jeanne let out a pleasant hum.

"Brownies brother?" Jeanne beamed, it was one of her favorite cakes!

"Your favorite." Jaune said simply as he served the cake. It takes all Jeanne has to not gobble the cake immediately -she had tried to do so but her mother beat such a crude manner from her, and while she wasn't here now but the fear still lingered in the back of her mind-, her brother truly was the best!

"Don't hold yourself back, eat it to your content." Jaune ushered when he noticed the gleam in his sister's eyes.

Jeanne did, she took a knife, slicing a portion of it and placing it to her plate before she ate it. And she let out a cute and pleasant moan, hands placed on both her cheeks as her eyes gleamed with pure pleasure.

"It's so good." She moaned through her munching mouth. "Brother I love you!" She declared instantly.

"I love you too, Jeanne." Jaune laughed, glad that his sister is happy like this as he placed the dirty dish on the cleaner.

Jeanne's only response is to nod and hum while eating her food in a fast pace, she is not eating like a pig, she ate with a manner but the way she ate is quite fast.

"So how was your day as a teacher, big brother?" Jeanne asked while enjoying her cake.

"Troublesome." Jaune replied instantly as he removed his apron, hooking it to the wall before he slumped into his seat. "Seriously, it's really problematic Jean." He said, using the nickname he gave to his sister. "I can handle the students and their attitude, but the paperwork?"

He remembered he was told to grade some student's quiz's and check some of their homework. And while true he does know the answers and can do that, but the amount of it and time he spends in the office behind the desk is clearly annoying!

Downside to becoming a teacher, he actually has more paperwork to handle than being the student. Albeit he only handles the easy ones and it's not very complicated but like he said, the quantity of it is something else.

"Look at you." Jeanne giggled while waving her fork playfully. "Big, bad, youngest Hunter in Vale, able to shoot an arrow from one kilometer away. And yet, look so miserable when handling paper."

"I'll have you know that even Professor Goodwitch doesn't like dealing with paperwork." Jaune defended himself as he poured some milk-tea from his pot to his cup. "Seriously, and then there is the matter of becoming a counselor as well."

"Counselor?" Jeanne blinked while having her fork chomped in her mouth. "What counselor?"

"Ah, Headmaster Ozpin offered me to become a counselor for students." Jaune said giving his sister a bitter look. "You know, being a teenager and all, having problems on their mind, dilemmas and all things like that."

"But..." Jeanne stared at Jaune with a frown and he knew why she showed such disapproval. "You're going to refuse it aren't you?"

"I... already accepted it." Jaune admitted in a hesitant manner.

"Jaune!" Jeanne barked, voice filled with strictness that rivaled her Combat Professor as she gripped her fork and glared at him. "You knew with your mind condition it-"

"Then what do you think I should do? Refuse it? Jean, the students need help!" Jaune cut his sister with a resigned tone.

"You also need help! As a matter of fact, you need it more than them! Jaune I agree with you standing and helping people but if you don't care about your own health-"

"It's not like I have a choice! The number of the students that need help outnumber me! One person compared to ten is nothing!"

"This is not even related to a matter of life and death, Jaune! You don't need to go this far! You can just let this slide! Tell the Headmaster you refuse and-" Jeanne paused in the middle of her rant, eyes scrunched a bit and face contorted into a thoughtful emotion as if a sudden idea just struck her.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jaune who narrowed his eyes when she paused, however he didn't make any attempt to call or ask and left Jeanne to think.

After a moment Jeanne closed her eyes and she let out a sigh, then she reopened them and gave a sad look to her brother. "Promise me you won't overdid it..."

"I will try." Jaune answered simply, giving a smile of gratitude to her for the acceptance and approval.

Jeanne in response merely gave him a smile, it was kind and polite. It was a fake, one that Jaune recognized the moment he saw it but he didn't make any attempt to pry or question it and he knew Jeanne can tell he realized it.

Suddenly a sound of the door being knocked gained their attention, Jaune briefly turned to Jeanne who was munching her toast and gave him a shrug that said 'I don't know, check it'. Slowly Jaune stood, making his way out from his kitchen and dining room, he go to his workshop and to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Jaune! This is Ruby!"

Ruby? Now this a bit of a surprise. Why has she come here? A small visit perhaps?

He opened the door, and was granted to the sight of RWBY and NPR. Nora, Yang and Ruby grinned at him, Weiss, Blake and Ren put on a neutral expression while Pyrrha smiled in a polite and kind manner.

"Jaune!" Ruby beamed happily when seeing him.

"Hello, Ruby, everyone." Jaune greeted back politely. "May I ask why you all are here?"

"Umm... we just came to visit!" Ruby said with a small pause. "I-I mean! You said we can come if we wanted to talk right?!"

In other words, they have nothing to do and to take away their boredom they decided to annoy him... But well, he did say that during his first day when he was declared as a support teacher in front of all the students during the opening ceremony this year.

"Sure, you can." Jaune smiled at them. "I'm not too busy now anyway, come in." He said as he allowed the students to see his workshop.

"Wow..." Yang whistled at the sight. "What's this? Are you some kind of weapon creator or something?" She asked when she noticed the amount of swords that were latched to the wall, then followed by a few staffs and there was his weapon as well, SangeYasha.

Everyone also marveled at Jaune's workshop, the size of this place is much more like a decent apartment actually. While true it looks like a modern version of a blacksmiths garage, but there was also a mixture of science as well judging by large table that was filled with many bottles of powdered Dust and crystal ones.

"Something like that." Jaune chuckled in slight mirth.

"You know I'm still kind of upset you beat me on stage?" Yang placed a hand on her hip while giving a fake nasty glare. "I demand retribution!"

"You're the one who volunteered yourself Ms. Xiao Long." Jaune pointed out dryly.

"Call me Yang, not one for formality." Yang grinned at him who nodded.

"Then you all may call me by my name when we are not in class or in the presence of another Professor." Jaune informed them all. "Now let's go to the other room there is tea and-" He paused when he noticed there was a red blur flashing all around his workshop, stopping at one place before going to another place.

"This is a collapsible staff mixed with a machine gun." Ruby muttered as her body somehow shrunk into chibi form before she went to some axe that was latch to some sword. "This is a short sword that can turned into a handgun! And judging by the shape of the barrel... Oh my! It can rival a .44 Magnum!" Then another blur crossed the room. "This is an axe-hammer! And there is a shotgun barrel attached to it, which means..."

Yep, she has pretty much gone into her own World.

Jaune only sweat dropped as he watched the petite girl ogling his weapons shamelessly like they were pieces of meat that were ready to be served, she was even cradling them like they were some kind of baby that was just born for Oum's sake!

"Ruby stop acting like a maniac." Weiss said as she pulled the girl's red cape, prompting her from blurring and swooning over another weapon. "It's impolite to touch someone's belongings!"

"Ah! But Weiss!" Ruby shot her a begging look but of course Weiss won't have any of that.

"No means no. This is Professor Jaune's property! You have not even asked him to touch them in the first place!"

In that instant Ruby snapped her neck to Jaune who only watched her in amusement, the girl's face turned red as she noticed she was being watched by everyone who also showed their own amused expressions.

"I don't mind you looking at them, but please refrain from touching them too much." Jaune informed, mirth laced in his voice as he looked at Ruby's red face.

Everyone else also began to look around, team RWBY tried their best to contain their leader who was acting as if she just got a glimpse of Heaven as she jumped from one place to another, albeit she tried to hold it but the glee was hard to restrain.

"Isn't this... Levem Ferventis?" Pyrrha asked when she noticed one of the rapiers that looked alike to her friend's weapon.

"Ah, that? That was its prototype." Jaune answered as he stood on her side, staring at the rapier that looks like Levem Ferventis with mundane eyes, but to him? No, the difference was very big.

When he made Levem Ferventis, the materials he used is on a different level. He can't produce the raw materials that were used to create weapons, no. The Magecraft he inherited did not work that way, however he can produce the weapons. Albeit its power is not as great as it should be, however it's still stronger than the ones EMIYA projected in his World.

For example, Caladbolg is said to be capable of slicing through three hills. But when EMIYA projects it, the power it lets out is simply a pale imitation of the real one. However, when Jaune uses it... Let's just say the sword is capable of blowing the top of even a small hill.

For some reason the Gaia... or deity in this World does not affect his projection, however it's not as strong as it's supposed to be since perhaps it's because this is a different World, where the weapons legends are unrecognized here.

He can't create raw materials, yes. But that doesn't mean he can't alter the Noble Phantasm and change its shape so it function is changed. Though to do that isn't easy, there are reasons why until now he only made three weapons after all.

Since altering his projection is hard, he tries to use the lighter materials, after making sure the weapons he created can properly to be used, he tried to apply it to the Noble Phantasm he wished to change and boy... was that hard.

"Prototype?" Ruby asked as she suddenly appeared on Jaune's side, if the man was bothered by it he didn't show it.

"The material is different." Jaune answered. "Levem Ferventis is made from tougher stuff." Comparing Levem Ferventis to its prototype is like comparing wood and gold actually. While true the ones he made were from very good materials but compared to Levem Ferventis who was created through weapons that reached legend? No... It's not even hold a candle to it.

"Really?" Ruby asked, she seems pretty giddy. "Can you tell me what Levem Ferventis is made from?! I mean, I don't know what Jeanne did to the Death Stalker but for the sword to not break! It must be made from very durable material!"

Pyrrha who heard that also agreed. She remembered when Jeanne drilled through the Death Stalker as if the giant scorpion Grimm was made from syrup rather than flesh and bones, that was clearly some feat. While true perhaps it was because of Jeanne but Pyrrha doubted the weapon she used is normal by any means...

"That would be a secret Ruby." Jaune answered simply with a wink, prompting a pout from her. "A magician never reveals his secrets!" He chuckled. "Most weapons in here are prototypes, I plan to recreate them all but I will change the materials. I made them so later I could apply it to the one I will forge."

"So... this one is different material too?" Ruby asked as she looked at SangeYasha.

"Nope, that one is real." Jaune answered. "I call them, SangeYasha."

"SangeYasha..." Ruby mouthed, rolling the word on her tongue.

"So this thing is made from really tough stuff huh?" Yang asked as she looked to the weapon which was now in bow form.

"Big brother, who is it?" Jeanne asked as she came out from the dining room while holding her plate which had brownies, she heard a bit of commotion so she decided to go outside. "Ah, everyone, why are you here?"

"Jeanne? You were here?" Pyrrha asked back, surprised at her leader's presence. "What are you doing?"

"Is that brownies you're holding?" Nora chimed in, eyes sparkling. "It smells good!" That actually was agreed upon by everyone as they can smell the baked goods, and judging just by it, the cake clearly seems delicious.

"I'm here to spend time with my brother of course, we rarely talked this week. And yes, Nora these are brownies." Jeanne answered before chomping it again and let out a small pleasant moan.

"Where did you get brownies in the middle of the night?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow as behind him team RWBY begins to look at the weapons around but also paid attention to them at the same time.

Jeanne opened her mouth to reply, however she paused to consider this. Is it wise to tell them that her brother is very good in cooking? Not like she doesn't like to share but her brother is... a spoiler... no, it's more like he is too soft! Even if is he angry, chiding and lecturing but at the end he will always relent!

Jaine is proof of that, Gods know that girl was spoiled by him beyond measure!

And she won't have a problem actually if it was only Pyrrha and Ren, they seem like people who can hold themselves but Nora? Gods, please don't make another Jaine, one is enough already!

But on the other hand... If they spend time with her brother who is a bit socially awkward... It would be good and perhaps...

There is no need to consider it anymore, for her brother who gives everything for her and their family, as a twin sister Jeanne will gladly give everything for him as well.

"My brother made it." Jeanne pointed, prompting everyone to turn to Jaune.

"You can cook?" Weiss asked, a bit surprised at the idea of the young Professor being able to cook.

"I can." Jaune answered with a nod.

"Can?" Jeanne allowed a small smug smirk to cross her face. "Big brother is the best chef. Dare I say, Vale's best chef cooking would be nothing compared to his!"

"You're exaggerating." Ren deadpanned to his partner.

"I am not! You can try it if you want!" Jeanne offered to them, extending her plate to them, already slicing the cake into pieces so they can try.

"Lemme try!" Nora instantly reached out, followed by Ruby who also reached out. Both of them take the food to their mouths, munching it before freezing in an instant. Then, at the same time they let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"The chocolate..." Ruby gasped with full bliss. "I... I feel like I'm melting!" She squealed.

"I... I never knew brownies can be this good!" Nora said in a dreamy voice.

Everyone stared at them, clearly not expecting such an exaggerated response from a simple cake.

"Oi, oi. It couldn't be that good can it?" Yang asked as she takes a piece of the cake and eats it then... Oh my Gods! This... This is! "Shit! This stuff is good!" She admitted that she isn't that much of a fan of sweet, but she still likes them. However, this one is the best brownies she has ever eaten her whole life!

Seeing this everyone begins to wish to try the food as well and Jaune went back to the kitchen to bring more for them, allowing them to eat and needless to say, all of them agreed that their Professor is clearly a fantastic chef

"You're strong and you're good at cooking. Shit! What are you? Superman?!" Yang demanded.

"I don't think Superman is good at cooking." Jaune sweat dropped.

"Like I care! Jaune! You have to cook this for us every day!" Yang demanded, followed by a chorus of nods from the girls who apparently enjoyed the food.

"I don't think I have that much free time." Jaune chuckled. "But once per week? I guess I could, how about every weekend?"

"A dinner like this every weekend?" Yang grinned while munching on her cake. "This is better than hanging in the club!"

"But keep it a secret okay? I don't want all of Beacon to come to me so I can cook for them. The Cafeteria exists here for some reason." Jaune said.

They all nodded, there is no need to tell anyone. This is certainly a secret that they are going to keep safe! There is no way they are going to share this one! It's only going to make them harder to eat food like this and that was a big NO!

* * *

Roman allowed himself to inhale the cigar he currently had. It's been a week ever since he contacted Black but until now there was no news from the man.

He is afraid that she may have killed him and he wouldn't be surprised if she did so. That woman is clearly not someone who you should be mess with. She is after all the most dangerous woman that he knew, heck! She is even more dangerous than Cinder herself!

It's not because she is stronger or what, Roman is confident that if they fight Cinder can beat her -albeit she will find it not so easy and if Cinder lets her guard down she might loss her head- but power doesn't always make you dangerous.

Take a rabid dog for example, it's not stronger than a lion or tiger but its bite contains a very dangerous virus. Same thing applies to a cobra as well, even if the snake is prey to a hawk, if the latter is not careful... the role can be reversed.

She is unstable... that makes her different from Cinder... She can't be predicted... a chaos...

That's why Roman is more afraid of facing her than Cinder.

He was about to contact Black once again, calling the man and asked about the development but his own phone suddenly began ringing and he saw it was from Black.

'Well, speak of the Devil...' He thought with a chuckle as he answered the phone. "Why, hello, Black! How are you?"

However much to his surprise, instead of the usual gruff and heavy male voice, the one who answered him is the opposite.

"I believe that right now he is busy cowering behind his truck and wetting himself after I cut his men." A feminine voice filled with glee and amusement answered him.

Roman grin is instantly gone when heard her voice.

Well... Damn... He didn't expect to talk to her this soon!

"Ah! Hello my beautiful Dragon." Roman greeted in his most jovial voice he can use, don't want to anger her after all. "How are you today?"

"Well... Seeing as I just cut someone annoying then I guess my mood is neutral." She answered with a nonchalant tone. "And I was thinking maybe this Black at least will be interesting like the last one I meet but... Oh boy, I should have known scum like them will only be disappointing." She sighed, "And also, please stop speaking like that, it makes me want to rip your tongue out."

"Now, now, don't be like that Dragon." Roman said in a placating manner. "Black is useful even if he is disappointing." He told her. "And I like where my tongue is now, thank you very much!" He added.

"Maybe... but it still does not change the fact that they're annoying. Say Roman, if I kill him you think his family members will come after me? I'm a little bored so a massacre would do some good."

'I think they all will do nothing but hide in their lair because fearing you will come to them.' Roman thought dryly.

"Enough pleasantries. Now speak Roman, what business do you have with me? If it's not good and boring I will cut one of your balls and feed, it to a Creep." Dragon demanded.

That wasn't a threat... That was a promise... And Roman found himself crossing his legs for a moment to ensure his genitals are still intact, truly this is woman terrifying beyond measure.

"A revolution is coming Dragon." Roman informed, trying his best to not appear intimidated. "Let's just said this World won't be the same anymore, and I need someone who is able to ensure my... Survival."

"Survival?" Dragon's voice was filled with mockery, insult but at the same time also amusement, it was as if she just heard something so stupid that it became amusing. "You want me to ensure your survival? Roman, do you know that right now I already have five different plans to dismember you?"

Well... That certainly is very morbid... And not very reassuring... And breaks his confidence.

"And as much as I want to cut you, I don't have the damn time to play your game. World change or not I don't care, as long I can see it burn, it already satisfies me." Dragon remarked. "And I don't have any plans to become someone's dog, why don't you ask that ice cream shorty?" She sounding bored and it was clear judging by the path their conversation is going that she will refuse.

"I can't contact Neo or find her. And we knew that girl can only be found if she wishes to, tracking her takes time and I need a very competent person at my side for my next raid."

"I'm flattered." Dragon said, voice filled with fake pleasure. "Who's your grunts?"

Now that was the right question, he can use this, it's going to gain her interest. "White Fang."

"White Fang?" Dragon said, voice filled with small surprise. "Taurus' peons? Now that is interesting. As far I knew Taurus doesn't give a shit about Humans, even less about ones like you."

"I'm flattered." Roman snorted. "Let's just say the ones I working with now have some chain on him."

"Ha... Ha... Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Dragon exploded into a full laugh, the laugh was filled with nothing but insult and mockery as she guffawed. "Ohhh! This is great! The Bloody Beast, Taurus, the rumored Minotaur Faunus finally got leashed?!" She allowed herself to calm down. "Interesting, very interesting. Taurus is not a weakling, he can be considered a Hero of the Faunus and yet... Hmm..." She hummed in a thoughtful manner and Roman knew he got her interested now. "Very well. I'm going to join one or two of your raids, I wish to see Taurus after all and see what kind of person leashed him."

"Great! It's a date then!" Roman exclaimed, prompting a snort from the woman. "I will send you my location, when are you going to come?"

"Next week probably. I'm a bit busy now, looking for Wonder Woman." Dragon responded simply. "I got a few leads but they were fakes, well I going to need to go back and kill the informant."

"I see..." Roman rubbed his chin. Wonder Woman, another powerful woman, one that even Cinder was looking for as well but she never found her. "Well take your time. But if you can, please come one week before this month ends. I have some deadlines to meet."

"Whatever, make sure you prepare a proper welcome when I come Roman."

With that, the phone hung up. Roman pulled the device from his ear, sweat can be seen on his forehead as he bit his cigar slightly tighter than before, a small smirk crossed his face.

That actually went better than he thought. New with Dragon on his side, he had no doubt his next raid will be successful... Though the same can't be said for the White Fang members, boy he's sure there will be casualties when she comes.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! And we are finally done with Days of Beacon! XD**

 **A small spar between Yang vs Jaune and Jaune wins! Yup, of course! The fight is a bit one sided and it shouldn't be a surprise. I told you Jaune is strong, and true Yang is also strong but if you notice, Yang is not the brightest person when it comes to strategy!**

 **We also now get a bit of an explanation about Jaune's strength. Yes, he is stronger than a normal Huntsman, as a matter of fact he can tango with an Ursa Major with his bare hands and come out victorious. But make no mistake, he is not as strong as Penny who is able to pull out three DAMN Bullheads down from the sky! Seriously, if Penny was not got killed by Pyrrha I think she would have been able to go toe to toe with Cinder until help comes at least, it's just Penny's luck she ran into Pyrrha who was able to control Polarity.**

 **And we also get see how his Projection works. Yes, the Noble Phantasm he traces will be able to remain in existence, however they are not as strong as in RoH where their power is maximized. It's because this is a different Universe, even if there is no Gaia in RWBY but that doesn't mean there isn't 'something' that hinders them! *gives a mischievous grin in here* it will be revealed in the future of course but not yet, we just began this story after all so hold your horses!**

 **As for Aura and Semblance theory, I take it from kujikiri21, yes! I already asked his permission to use the connection between Aura and Semblance with Magic Circuits, Origin and Elements.**

 **For Dust though, that purely comes from me. There is still more mystery about this, but please remember we see this from Jaune's POV, and we know his knowledge is inherited from EMIYA who is a third rate Magus so he can possibly be wrong, but he also can be right. It's still a mysterious after all.**

 **And ahh, Dragon. Oh boy, she is kind of a wild person ain't she? Hehe, I guess I gave a bit too much of a clue in here and I won't be surprised if you find out who she is already, and if you do congratz! If you don't, then it's fine! XD**

 **Wonder Woman. Another unsuspected character eh? Guess who this girl and what her role will be?! Fufufu**

 **Next chapter! We will enter Black and White! And I assure you when the fight begins, it will be different!**

 **Okay! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give a Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Calm Before Storm

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Calm Before Storm**

* * *

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, Home to every book under-Jaune!" Tukson greeted the boy jovially when he sees him enter his shop.

"Hello Tukson." Jaune greeted back kindly. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, a month perhaps." Tukson agreed with a nod. "Look at you, suited in such a clean outfit." He eyeing the boy who was clad in his teacher outfit, Jaune actually was not one who loved to wear formal suits, Tukson knew it that's why he is a bit surprised. "Are you by any chance going to get married?"

"Haha, very funny Tukson." Jaune deadpanned. He actually met him four months ago, as a matter of fact he is the first costumer of this book shop and afterward Jaune pretty much kept coming when he needed another book, it was a good store after all. "No, but I became a teacher."

Tukson blinked his eyes, once, twice. "A teacher?"

"Yep, at Beacon..."

"A teacher at Beacon?" Tukson repeated dumbly, and Jaune would be lying if he didn't enjoy the large man's dumbfounded expression.

"Assistant teacher to be precise." Jaune corrected.

Tukson stared blankly at Jaune, he doesn't speak or remove his gaze from him for almost thirty seconds before he said, "You're not joking are you?"

In response, Jaune pulled out his staff card from his pocket, showing it to the Faunus who is able to see it from the distance.

"Do I want to know?" Tukson said dryly. "No, forget it. I don't think I should. Oum knows all kinds of weird things happen only when I'm with you." He grumbled. Jaune's presence somehow brings a bit of bad luck. First week during his casual visits there were a few robber in here, at the end of the month there was a gang fight that happened in front of his store, then there was a car crash where it almost killed a person had Jaune not been there to help him.

And there were other things as well... Seriously the boy is always in here when the problems happens, and not just that, apparently Jaune himself also often runs into trouble! Tukson had acompanied the boy to do some small shopping only for them to run into a group of thugs who tried to do... things to a Faunus.

It was at that time Tukson realized that the boy is a trouble magnet. True there were moments of peace but compared to problems that run into him -or he runs to them-? It's quite imbalanced,

'I hope Beacon is still standing by next year.' Tukson prayed internally, 'Or someone is very lucky to be able to balance Jaune's luck. Oum knows that place is going to need it.' He added, "So, what do you want to get?"

"A book about psychology." Jaune answered, "I need a recommendation, the best one."

Tukson eyebrow quirked at the request, "Psychology?"

"Seeing as I'm the same age as the students there, Headmaster Ozpin asked me to become a counselor so I can help students there." Jaune explained, "Teenagers are often open with someone closer to their age rather than someone who is older."

"Ah." Tukson nodded in understanding, that made quite a bit of sense actually, "Go in that corner, you will find few of them. I recommended the one that was written by John Blaise. It's currently the top seller."

"Thanks." Jaune said genuinely before he went to the section Tukson pointed.

Tukson can only shake his head with a small smile on his face. It was times like this that he was glad he abandoned the White Fang. The one he currently knows now is no longer the same group he joined. Tukson himself is aware that there are many good Human, ones that wish to help the Faunus, they all just need some push.

Walking along with Jaune makes him see that. He remembers when there were Faunus that were openly discriminated against, everyone only watched and did nothing but he can see they actually wish to help albeit are reluctant to do so. And that's where Jaune comes in, the boy takes steps and challenged the person, after that there were many who followed and stood behind him to defend the Faunus, that was enough proof that there was still some good in mankind.

And Tukson will be damned if he ignores those who do good. Even a small light can brighten the path and become brighter with the correct guidance.

The current White Fang, it's no longer the same one. He, himself has an informant inside, one that agreed with him and is trying her best to leave, however there something is happening now inside the White Fang, something big. And it makes it harder for her to leave, it's already been two weeks and he still hasn't heard anything from her, and truthfully it makes him worry.

'Haruhi... I hope you're okay...' Tukson thought with concern. The bell on his door store rang, breaking Tukson from his mind, "Welcome to Tukson Book Store, Home to every book under the sun!" He greeted, he was granted to the sight of a familiar black haired cat faunus and he smiled, "Well, well. If it isn't Blake Belladona."

He knew of her of course. Tukson is a former lieutenant of the White Fang, and one of the Faunus who supports the old way rather than the new one. Blake maybe not remember him seeing as she was a bit young at the time and he also always wore a mask, but Tukson remember her clearly, he is one of people who take care of her in first place

"Hello Tukson." Blake greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm fine as always Blake." Tukson chuckled, "How about you? Having problems in school?" He knew she entered Beacon, he had asked her when she buy books in here one week before she enrolled to the academy.

"It's fine so far, I have no problems. The lessons at Beacon are also good, albeit the Grimm class is a bit off." Blake answered with a small grimace as she recalled Port's lesson, no offense to the man but he clearly needs to stop telling stories! She knew he is a bit old but he isn't old enough to the point where he always needs to tell stories in each class.

"Surely it wouldn't be that bad?" Tukson asked with a grin which Blake only replied to with a strained smile. "Anyway, what do you need Blake?"

At the question Blake responsed only in silence. Her eyes roaming around for a moment, as if trying to find something that was near her, seeing no one, she turned to Tukson and her face gained a pink hue.

"Has the new sequel of Ninjas of Love come out already?" She asked.

It takes everything Tukson has to not laugh. As one of her caretakers during her young age, Tukson knew Blake disliked perverts a bit, but who knew she actually loves the rating 18+ books! He won't call it smut since its a bit good of a good read, it may contain... adult situations more than usual, but the plot is good actually!

If Adam knew about this... Tukson wonders how he will react. 'Not the current Adam... The one who was still kind and had big dreams.' He thought sadly. Adam was a bright lad, he had big dreams and was a bit tolerant to Humans... To think he would be the one who led the White Fang to terrorize Humans now and even going as far as to get a moniker like 'Bloody Beast'.

He crushs that thought in an instant, no, he doesn't need to go there now. He has a costumer to take care after all. "Sorry Blake, but the sequel has still not come out." He informed.

Blake looked crestfallen for a moment before her face went back to neutral as she let out, "Oh.." She muttered, disappointment obvious in her voice. "Do you know when it's going to come?"

"There's still no news about it as well, sorry." Tukson apologized. "Now, is there something else you need?"

"I don't think so." Blake sighed, if the book she is looking for isn't here then there's nothing else she could do. "Well, I guess I will take my leave-"

"Ms. Belladona?"

Blake turned around when a familiar voice called her, and she is granted to the sight of the youngest professor in Beacon carrying four books

"Professor Jaune?" She called in surprise, she didn't think she would meet him in this place.

"Oho, you two know each other?" Tukson asked, not surprised given Jaunes status as a Professor at Beacon.

"I'm a Professor at Beacon Tukson." Jaune pointed out dryly. "It would be strange if she doesn't know me." Anyone in Beacon is aware of his existence seeing as he is pretty big news in there, the rumosr about someone as young as him teaching at Beacon also already spread as well.

"No need to be sarcastic about it." Tukson fake glared at him.

"Sorry, can't help it." Jaune shrugged, his face clearly told the bearded man that he didn't mean it at all. He then turned to Blake, "Hello Ms. Belladona, fancy meeting you here. Are you by any chance looking for a book for study material?"

Tukson can't hold back his snort. Study material? She's looking for porn for Oum's sake! Blake had the decency to look embarrassed as her face became a bit red, she glared at Tukson for snorting before replying to Jaune.

"No, I'm only looking for a good novel." Blake answered and Tukson snickered, prompting her to glare at him once again. If that man snorted one more time, she swears he is going to pay for it! One way or another!

"Ah, I see." Jaune nodded in understanding, though he shot a confused look to Tukson for a moment while placing his book on the table so the Faunus can list the books. "You like books Ms. Belladona?"

"I do." Blake admitted.

"Then I suggest you talk with Jeanne, she may not look like it, but she likes to read books as well. Sometimea she reada about fairy talea but she also reada novels."

"I will ask her later." Blake nodded at him.

"Good, good. Oh, by the way if I recalled you, JNPR and CRDL will have a trip to Forever Fall tomorrow right?"

Ah, yes. Professor Goodwitch has informed them this morning through their leaders team Scroll, saying they will go to Forever Fall for some mission in there.

"Yes."

"Hmm, then I would suggest you buy some anti-rapier wasp spray, they live in that area and the numbers are not small." He gives a serious look to her. "Though the spray may smell bad but those wasps are more dangerous than bees and if you're not careful you can loss a finger to them. They're called _Rapier_ Wasps for a reason."

Blake nodded in understanding, she had seen those wasps before and read about them and also watched what they are capable of, there were incidents caused by them after all.

It was then she caught sight of the books her professor bought when Tukson packed it into his bag, and her eyes widened a bit when read the title. "Understanding Bullying and How to Handle It?" She read aloud in confusion.

"Ah yeah, about this." Jaune pick the books and waved it a bit. There won't be any announcement about his counselor position since announcing such things can make the students more reluctant to come to him, so he will spread the news by himself later, one by one like gossip. "Headmaster Ozpin wants me to act as a Student Counselor, due to our similar ages. I'll be available to help students with any non-school related issues they might have."

"Is that so..." Blake mutter with a nod of understanding, that was clearly a good thing actually. Then she caught another book title, "Faunus Doesn't Need Our Pity?" She read aloud, "You read about Faunus Professor?"

"Of course I do." Jaune nodded, face turned into a serious one that made the Faunus girl step back. "The Faunus is one of the races that stand on our side and help us with fighting Grimm, seeing as they're often discriminated against makes me want to help them rather than only watch." He said strictly.

"Ah..." This actually brought a smile to Blake's face, she knew Jeanne clearly didn't think of the Faunus as degraded beings seeing as she defend Velvet when Cardin bullied her and she also expected that her brother would do the same. However when hearing it directly, it still brings a smile to her face. "That was a good thing, Professor. There aren't many humans willing to help the Faunus like that."

"And the sad thing is, that is true." Jaune replied, his voice turned bitter. "It is wrong to treat Faunus like they are garbage. And while most people are aware of this and feel bad for them, they're still do nothing."

Hearing this Blake's mind went to the day when Jeanne stood against Cardin. She remembers that her and JNPR's team commenting on how atrocious Cardin was acting but they all did nothing... Including her... They all let it slide and probably wouldn't have come to help had Jeanne not stood up to Cardin instantly.

'Some Faunus I am... Am I really that afraid to be judged if I help my fellow Faunus?' She thought sadly and mixed with shame.

"Thankfully there are people like you." Tukson chimed in as he gave Jaune his books that were packed into the bag. "If only all men were like you Jaune, right now Grimm would probably not be a problem anymore." He lamented with a sigh. "That would be 55 Lien." He said

"I'm not that good Tukson. I'm just helping people." Jaune replied while paying for the books.

"You are clearly too modest for your own good." Tukson scoffed. "You fund an orphanage of Faunus and Human by yourself, an orphanage that is discriminated against since the caretaker is a Faunus." He shook his head ."Saying that she is _corrupting_ the next generation of human." He spat with disdain.

Blake eyes narrowed, pupil turning into slits and her beautiful face marred by a scowl of disgust at the news she heard. That certainly went too far! Calling them freaks or such things in school maybe not that offensive, but this one?

"And let me tell you, had Jaune not been their to stand against them those people were going to burn that orphanage down already! They even hired a few people to bring it down, but thanks to Jaune here they failed." Tukson shake his head in absolute disgust

"Why did the police do nothing about this?" Blake asked, though she already had a guess as to what the reason was.

"There was no evidence. They all denied it, even when the culprits captured were presented to them." Jaune sighed as he recalled that day but then he gives a small and reassuring smile. "But make no mistake, the police didn't give up that easy. Right now an investigation is already being held, and thus far the people who wished to harm the orphanage have done nothing..."

"But they still might try something." Blake pointed.

"They did." Jaune admitted with a nod. This made Blake worried, Jaune was not there to help the orphanage with his current job and while she believed in the police... Her worry though, was dismissed when Jaune continued, "However, make no mistake, I already asked my friend to guard the orphanage for the moment. And she is quite the fighter."

"I see..." Blake smiled in relief, glad that the situation has been handled.

"Would you like to come there as well Ms. Belladona?" Jaune offered.

"Me?" Blake blinked.

"Yes, I'm about to visit them, I bought a few comics for the children there." Jaune smiled. "Seeing as you are a Faunus as well, and seeming as you support co-exis-Ms. Belladona?" Jaune blinked when notice the shocked expression of Blake.

"You knew?" She asked, eyes wide as she looked at him as he only tilt his head and blinked again.

"Knew what?" Jaune asked back, confusion clear on his face.

Tukson, who was watching, can only palm his face. Only he can be that oblivious. If he knew Blake was a Faunus, then he should know why she covered it up like that?

Apparently Jaune realized what the problem was as he put on a sheepish face. "Ah... Was your status as a Faunus supposed to be secret?" He asked sheepishly, as the raven haired girl nodded, Jaune's face morphed into an apologetic form. "I'm sorry, but it's just..."

"Is it really that obvious?" Blake asked, inwardly she can't help but think 'do the other know as well.'

"No." Tukson is the one who answered dully. "It's good cover, but I'm sure Jaune here has another answer."

"Well... I noticed you were a Faunus since your bow makes it look like cat ears and I was thinking maybe it's a trend now?" Jaune said with a strained grin.

"Trend?" Tukson deadpanned. "Really Jaune? What age were you raised in?"

"Obviously one that was more advanced than yours." Jaune shot back making the Faunus' eyebrow twitch at the come back. It was then his Scroll suddenly let out a 'BING', alerting him as he pulled it out and he read the message. His eyes narrowed a bit in small annoyance when read it before he turned to Blake and Tukson. "Sorry Tukson, Ms. Belladona but I have to go. I have to go to the orphanage now, the children seem to be becoming impatient, Margareth is having a hard time handling them now." He informed before he turned to Blake. "Would you like to come, Ms Belladona?"

"Blake..." Blake suddenly said softly. "Please call me Blake when we are outside of class Professor, and yes, I would be delighted to come." Spending time with children Faunus and Humans who are not discriminat against each other? It certainly will be fun.

"Ah, okay." Jaune nodded before his eyes widen a bit. "Excuse me for moment, I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he began to walk away.

Tukson let out a snort, followed by a giggle from Blake. "That guy needs to read the mood." He muttered with a pleasant smile while shaking his head and Blake only stared at where Jaune left. "He's a bright lad." Tukson said, gaining her attention, "A Human who is willing to stand against injustice that his own kin and race did, and treat Faunus kindly. The World would be a better place if their were more Humans like him."

"Agreed." Blake smiled, Jaune was clearly a good person. She is glad and honored that she knew someone like him personally, an dare she say she is proud of it as well.

"But he's too kind for his own good." Tukson's gentle smile was now gone and turned into a small scowl, his mind briefly flashed to when the boy seemed not care about himself. "Do me a favor and watch him for me, ok Blake? The World could clearly use someone like him." Tukson requested, givin Jaune always went into problems or butting in... Gods know that boy needs someone to watch his back.

"I will help him even if he doesn't ask, you don't need to worry." Blake can't help but find Tukson who acts fatherly/brotherly a bit sweet, it was quite rare for a Faunus to show such caring for a Human.

"Good. And date him while you're at it, he clearly could use a girlfriend as well."

"Sure." Blake nodded, still not paying attention. "I will-Tukson!" She squawked indignantly at what her fellow Faunus said registered in her mind.

The owner of the book store can only let out a loud laugh. Ah, to be young once again... He is maybe not that old, but hey! He's allowed to say that right? Their age difference is a bit far after all!

* * *

"Here's your order, thank you sir." The waitress said kindly before she bowed to him and walked away.

Jaune also gives a kind smile to her and nods, watching her leave before shifting his gaze to the two parfaits he ordered in front of him. Then wordlessly, he takes his spoon and begins to enjoy it.

It's been a few weeks after school began, as a matter of fact it's already has been one month. Jaune must say despite all the paperwork that's killing him -slowly and painfully-, he prefers his current situation than when he was at home.

When he lived with his family, his movement was very, very strictly restrained. Apparently his family is very protective, especially after that event. He is barely able to go out by himself! And while true the Arc family lives in a hermit style, they still go to the city to take a job and are aware of the trends! He often takes Jaina to the city and play with her at the arcades!

So they still communicate with society albeit not that much, however the sheer amount of over-protectivness his family displays to him is ridiculous! Especially his big sister Medea!

Who the heck wishs to take a bath together just to ensure he won't escape?! God damnit! He was sixteen at the time and while true they are family but that doesn't change the fact Medea is a beautiful woman!

Damn his hormones.

Granted, Jaune can understand his family is perhaps aware something is wrong with him and wishs to protect him but he doesn't need them to... He truly did and he wants to make sure they are aware of this, he even went as far as to argue with his mother and he almost escaped from his house had his father not made a suggestion to go to Beacon.

This actually annoyed him further but his father would have none of that. As a matter of fact, his father already registered him to the Beacon without anyones knowledge, along with Jeanne...

As a matter of fact, Jaune knew that Jeanne was being sent to Beacon not to study, despite how she loved to go to the school. The main objective of why she was here is to keep an eye on him, to make sure he won't break under whatever was consuming him from inside.

He sighed and took another chomp of his spoon, enjoying the sweet taste of the ice cream before suddenly feeling a pair of smooth hands close his eyes from behind, followed by two soft objects that were pressed onto the back of his head. A familiar scent invade his nose and Jaune found himself smiling as he recognized the one who covered his sight.

"Nice to see you again too." He said, his voice a bit dry but his smile is genuine. He put his spoon back into his parfait before grasping the tender hands that covered his eyes with his own and he turned around to see a familiar face.

A pair of mismatched eyes with the color of brown and pink stared into his silver's. Long, wavy pink and brown with white streak hair brushed down to her beautiful face, her petite but healthy figure covered in a simple red long sleeved coat that was topped with a black sleeveless shirt, followed by a skirt that reached above her knees and she also wore a simple pair of heels.

"Neo." Jaune greeted, voice laced with sarcasm but somehow there was sincere happiness in there. "It's been a while, how are you?"

In response, Neo merely raised her Scroll. [Oh, you know, the usual. Working here and there. Killing good people, watching children crying, make lovers cheat on each other.]

"Very funny." Jaune deadpanned to the girl who only smirked before she takes a step away from him and went to the seat in front of her, she takes the neopolitan parfait and begins to eat it.

[I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me.] Neo replied with her Scroll.

"You're pretty much working in the Underworld, Neo. Even if you're good I still worry about you."

[Awww, that's so sweet of you. I knew you love me.] Neo cooed with a small pink hue on her cheeks, Jaune was pretty sure though that the blush is fake.

"Stop being annoyance and take my concern will you?" Jaune said with a twitched eyebrow.

[Neveeeer~~~] Neo replied while she blew a raspberry at him before chomping on the neopolitan ice cream she was eating.

"How mature of you. Truly you are a prime example of all adults." Jaune commented dryly.

Instead of replying with her own snarky comment, Neo decided to puff her chest in a proud manner. [Of course I am.]

"An adult who is shorter than 5 feet of course." He added with an irritating smirk as he rest his head onto his palm on table and-

WHOOSH!

Catching the flying spoon between his fingers with his other hand easily while still keeping his smirk on Neo who glared murder at her.

"What? Don't be mad Neo, I'm just stating the facts." Jaune said, the smirk turned to grin now

Neo narrowed her eyes before she puffed her cheeks, prompting a small chuckle from Jaune who handed back the spoon to her and she took it, scooping her treat and eating it with a pout, another thing that only makes Jaune further amused.

"Neo, Neo... Seriously you're really fun to tease." Jaune scoop his own parfait and ate it, enjoying the taste of the sweet and Neo's annoyed expression.

[And you call yourself a teacher?] Neo asked through her Scroll. [To bully someone like this. Beacon should be ashamed to have you!]

"Not likely." Jaune snorted simply, prompting a glare from the girl. "I don't think Beacon will mind if I'm bullying some pyscho."

[How cruel of you. And you call yourself a Hero?] Neo mocked, making a gesture with one hand and fake crying to Jaune who blanched.

"That was a low blow." Jaune glared at her sharply who only smirked.

[Not a good girl.] Neo responded smugly.

Jaune still glared at her and if looks can kill right now Neo would be writhing on the ground. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he takes a few breaths to calm himself. Dealing with Neo is always like this, she may have her sweet and kind moments but she is mostly a psycho.

'Makes me wonder why the hell I associate with her in the first place...' He thought with a sigh.

For someone like him who holds morality in high regard, it was absurd to think he would work with Neo. Jaune himself is aware that Neo is clearly not a good person in the first place, she kills, steals, and does many things that break the law.

However she isn't completely evil... Jaune is aware of that, she's maybe not good but she is decent at least. She has her own code and limitations, and that pretty much still enters the category of tolerable in Jaune's book. She does crime by her own code, and she admits she doesn't even enjoy taking innocent lives, that's why he's willing to work with her.

And she's also pretty damn good at her job... Espionage, assassination... This girl is one of the best, and yet she isn't completely evil... Jaune can tolerate that, its not like he, himself is innocent. He has made a mistake that cost many lives in the first place after all.

Though why Neo is interested in him is unknown to Jaune, but he won't turn away a gift if offered in things like this. Gods know with his overprotective family he needs any help to gain information about the World.

"I want to say thanks though." Jaune started. "I heard from Margareth you handled a few people who tried to bother the orphanage again."

Neo only shrugged in response as if saying its fine, however she soon raised her hand and rubbed her index finger and thumb together while giving an expectant look at him.

Jaune rolled his eyes at this, he turned behind him, looking to one of the waitress that walked nearby. "Excuse me." He called, getting her attention. "Can I have another neopolitan parfait XL? I want three and all of them take away."

"Yes sir."

Jaune nodded, giving her a polite smile before turning to Neo who grinned. "Happy now?"

[My Hero!] Neo responded with a fake gushing expression to him.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Jaune deadpanned.

Neo only shot him another smirk, before her eyes color switched, left became brown and right became pink. She gave a knowing look to him while waggling her eyebrow in another expectant manner.

Jaune stare at her, face completely dull. "Technically you didn't win the bet." He said blankly. "I didn't whine at all."

Neo quirked her eyebrow, she stomped the ground twice and gave mocking look at him while raising her Scroll. [Uh-huh, thats not what you said when you were complaining about the paperwork.]

"Geh! That doesn't count! I did not whine! I just told you it's not fun and it's a waste of my time!"

[Exactly. So you now owe me one favor.]

"What part of it is whining?! I do not owe you anything."

Neo only response is to switch her eyes color again and lean back in her seat, chomping the parfait while giving a smug look like a boss to Jaune.

He was about to argue once more but he realized people were giving looks in their direction and his left eye twitched. Of course! Arguing with a mute girl in public is clearly not the best idea. So he only sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Fine. As long as it's not an immoral one." He resigned, no use arguing and he wants to be done with this so he can get to the point of their meeting.

Neo smirk turned into a smile and she raised her Scroll. [Bear my children.]

"Go to Hell." Jaune refused bluntly while giving a dull look to Neo. The ice cream hair colored girl merely let out a soundless gasp as she clutched her heart in a dramatical manner. "Stop it, it doesn't suit you at all." He added, prompting the girl to shot a pout at him. "Besides the role is supposed to be reversed. I can't get pregnant."

[Then, will you be the father of my children?]

"I'd rather jump from an eight-storie house rather than marry you." Jaune stated.

[You're no fun.] Neo huffed her cheeks. [At least react a little!]

"How you wish for me to react?" Jaune deadpanned. "If you were a normal girl sure I will be taken back, blushing a little and said don't joke, but you? Sorry, not going to happen."

[How dare you!] Neo glared at him, seeming offended. [Are you telling me that I'm some kind of slut?]

"Nope, but you are a psycho. And while true you're undoubtedly attractive, I'm not going to fall to beauty." He said easily, with seven sisters that have their own personal charm, there's no way he is going to be seduced easily!

Neo pouted once again. Jaune really loved playing hard to get! Well, it's fine anyways! He is still fun to hang around! With the bad luck that surrounds him and all!

"So, what would your favor would be?" Jaune asked calmly.

Neo put on a thoughtful face, finger tapping her chin playfully before she smiled and gives a mysterious wink to him.

"Later then? Fine I guess. As long as it's not immoral or harming the innocent." Jaune grunted.

[Making me pregnant isn't harming the innocent.]

"It's harming the baby that will be born soon."

[Aww! I knew it! Your love truly is appreciated, I really love you too Jaune.]

"Uh-huh, yeah whatever." Jaune was beginning to get irked by her, for some reason she is the only one who can annoy him this much! "Anyways, anything you can report on me about him?"

Neo stared at him, scoop still in her mouth before she put it down. She raised her Scroll, tapping it a few times before she gives it to Jaune.

Jaune calmly sipped his drink while taking the Scroll, he looked to it and was granted to-

PFFFTTT!

A picture of Neo clad in a string bikini in a very promising position, with the right breast covered by a pink pad, left by brown and the genital parts by white vanilla. And the bikini is tight... Very tight...

"What the hell Neo!" He hissed and throwing the Scroll to her, his face reddened slightly. In his defense, that one clearly caught him off-guard!

The grin Neo had can put a cheshire cat's grin to shame as she caught the Scroll and gives a knowing look to him. She placed both hands on her cheeks, blush adorning her face and she squirmed happily as if she is a girlfriend being praised by her boyfriend, but one can see a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I hate you... I hate you so much that I'm really tempted to pull out a sword and stab you repeatedly until you wish you were died." Jaune growled, his silver eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

Instead of feeling fear or being afraid of the threat, Neo only gasped before the blush on her face became brighter and she gives a shy look to him, she pushed her Scroll to him while opening her mouth as if she was squealing in embarrassment.

[Oh my how bold! Please darling, not in public! Even if right now I can cover us, I don't think I can concentrate and handle your sword at the same time~]

Jaune blinked once before he groaned. His forehead instantly met the table, strong enough to make the glass parfait jump for a moment before it fell back onto the table. Okay, he admited he really walked into that one but still!

'By the name of the Root! This woman is truly...' Jaune gives a look that is clearly filled with annoyance, there is a small plea in there and this only makes Neo let out a voiceless laugh.

Shaking her head, she decided it was enough fun for now. While true she admited Jaune is attractive as well but by any means, she isn't in love with him, she just finds that he is fun to tease, especially if it's related to sexual conditions. She tapped her Scroll again and pushed it to Jaune who was still laying his head on the table. The youngest Professor of Beacon stared at it for a moment before turning to her with a skeptical gaze, Neo rolled her eyes in response and made a gesture to take it.

Mumbling incoherently under his breath Jaune raised his face and takes the Scroll before tapping it open, and for once he was grateful it didn't show him another picture of Neo in a very revealing outfit.

[Whoever this person is, they're very dangerous. I can't gather much about it since it's almost like an Urban Legend.]

Jaune turned to Neo who handed him some folder, he takes it before opening the data that was given.

* * *

 **Codename : DeathSkull**

 **Age : Possibly early twenties or younger**

 **Semblance : ?**

 **Trait : While there are rumors of its existence, truthfully no one has seen DeathSkull directly. All of its victim's were killed in a clean way, a fatal strike such as a slit throat, poisoning, a clean stab through the heart. However there are a few who were killed by having their heads blown off, a face that was deformed by very potent acid, a crushed heart but the corpse was left clean, and there is also a sign of a bullet piercing through the dead body but no bullet can be found.**

 **Threat : Mid B to low A rank Hunter/Huntress**

 **Targets : Until now all DeathSkull victims proved to be random. Be they good or bad people, Faunus or Human, there were even babies or children. Judging by this, it's very likely that DeathSkull is taking its job as a hired killer very seriously and professional, it's probably doing this just because something simple and has no complicated reason.**

 **Warning : Possibly the DeathSkull is a high level trained Assassin, because of that fighting it in small spaces is also highly dangerous. In worst case scenario -and also possible actually-, DeathSkull is capable of piercing through Aura that covers it's target and deliver a clean strike to vital organs.**

* * *

Jaune's eyes roamed to the pictures of the dead bodies he held, there was a woman that had her jugular cut open, the way it was struck is clean and seems swift as well. There was a large man clad in armor that was dead with blood dripping from his mouth but there was no sign of him being wounded severely other than a few bruises, Jaune noted there was anote that the man's heart is crushed. There was also a man who has lost his head and there were burn marks around his shoulder and torso, a sign of explosive rounds probably hit him in the head.

He scowled darkly when saw there were bodies of children that were killed, there was even a woman that was pregnant! His grip on the paper tightened. He can understand if the hired assassin killed an adult or even a teenager, but children, babies and a mother who was pregnant?!

This person clearly is not a good person... Unlike Neo who dislikes killing the innocent but won't hesitate to if she has to, this person probably didn't care about what it did judging by the number of children that it killed.

This one is dangerous... A threat...

He shifted his gaze to Neo when he heard her tapping the table and see she raised her Scroll. [It's not much, but it's actually more than other places have. I hacked into the police base and even a few military bases to get the information. All you see now is a combination of the data I gathered.] She explained. [There are rumors right now that it's actually in Vale, you know Vytal Festival will be held soon right? I believe it has a target her right now.]

"I see..."

This is troubling... If such a person is actually in here it has to be stopped. Especially if it's targeting a good person, and while it's true there is a chance it may target a bad one, but he can't take that risk.

"Getting this informations must have been really hard." Jaune commented to Neo. "You're fine right? Nothing bad happened during your investigation."

Neo blinked at him, her head tilted to the side a bit before her usual smirk crossed her face. [Of course I'm fine. Why Darling? Worried about your beloved ice cream?] She teased.

However much to her surprise, instead of scowling or giving her a glare, Jaune"s face softened, his face now expressed nothing but genuine concern.

"Of course I do." He spoke gently, like a father to his son. "Neo, you are my friend. If anything happened to you..."

He knew Neo is very good actually, and if they fight each other at full power Jaune doubts he will get an easy win, heck! He also has no doubt there is a chance that Neo can kill him. Her ability to use Illusions is quite frightening and Jaune is only able to break through it thanks to his Clairvoyance and Structural Grasp.

She is strong, yes, but that doesn't mean she is invincible... No... She isn't... She still bleeds and despite that he knows she has lived her whole live in things like this, he still can't help but worry. They may not get along fine, but Jaune would not even hesitate to call Neo a friend and if she is asking for help he will come to her, even if he has to break some laws.

Neo seems taken back by his response as her eyes widen a bit, then she looked away, face adorned by a small blush. She raised her Scroll to cover her face and begins to tap it, her mismatched eyes glancing to him for a second before resuming to the object she held.

[I'm really fine, Jaune. You don't need to worry about me. Stop being a worrywart, if you're really that worried then why don't you grant my last wish and give me your children?]

Jaune's eyebrow twitched, this girl really knew how to ruin the moment! He let out a small sigh as he placed his palm to his forehead.

Neo only put on a smug smirk, though a faint blush still adorned her face as she was taking amusement from Jaune's annoyance. This is actually more fun than dealing with Roman and his raid!

Speaking about Roman, it's been a while since she talked to him, two months perhaps. Maybe she should check on him. It's not like she cares for Roman, they are merely business partners, ones that work in the underworld in Vale together. Roman is one of the best and so is she, so it's just normal if they contact and seek assistance of each other.

Though the trust between them is thin... Very thin... Well maybe not that thin considering both of them have known each other for a year, granted they don't talk that much but still...

She twirled the parasol that was still folded on the ground, all while staring outside of the window with a thoughtful face.

Yes, a small visit to Roman wouldn't be so bad. Just to see what he is currently in now.

But first...

[Jaune, I'm bored, go kill some puppys to amuse me.]

"I will not kill a puppy to amuse your sick and twisted mind woman!"

[Aww, I'm flattered, I know you love me.]

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment! And would you stop with that fake blush of yours?! You're fooling no one in here!"

* * *

In a unknown village a figure clad in a violet hood that covered most of its appearance stood in front of an elderly man that was clad in a clean outfit, behind him is two men that was wearing some kind of soldier uniform.

"I truly don't know what to say." The old man began to speak. "You have saved our village! For a month those Grimm were haunting us... And then you came and cut them all down without even trying! And when they kept coming you weren't even detered and kept fighting!"

"It was nothing." The hooded figure spoke with a feminine voice, revealing her gender as her soft and smooth lips twisted into a gentle smile. "I just did what a Huntress should do."

"But it doesn't change the fact you just saved us!" The old man stubbornly said. "Is there anything we can do to repay you? I don't think mere words are enough."

The hooded figure inwardly sighed, she already dealed with things like this too many times, she helped people and they insist on giving payment while in the first place it was not necessary! It's better if the money is used to rebuild the damaged parts!

She was about to reject it, however her Scroll suddenly rang, alerting her and the people near her. It's been a few weeks as she has not touched her Scroll, seeing as she is in an isolated area where the CCT is quite far and the signal doesn't reach her place. But since the Grimm have been handled and the place started to get fixed a bit, they managed to make a small CCT tower for communication.

She brought the Scroll up and her violet eyes blinked when she noticed it was from her little sister. This brings a small smile to her beautiful face, ahh, how she missed her and her little brother, she had not see them for almost a month! Her little sister must be getting lonely and her brother must be missing his beloved big sister!

She opened the message symbol, inwardly she felt a bit eager to see what her cute little sister wish to tell her.

 ** _Onee-sama! Onii-chan missing! Mom and Dad sent him to Beacon along with Onee-sama! And they won't come home until the next few months! We can't have that! Onii-chan and Onee-chan will die due to loneliness! We have to rescue them!_**

...

...

...

...

...

Beacon...?

Her little sweet and handsome brother going to... Beacon?! To... Become... A HUNTER?!

What... The... HELL?!

It takes everything she has now to not scream! Her parents! How could they?! How could they sent her beloved brother to Beacon?! Don't they know how dangerous it is for him?! Don't they realize just what kind of things they have done?!

This... This can't be happening!

With a barely restrained growl she tapped the Scroll and clench it a bit. She has to go back, now! As fast as possible! She doesn't care even if she has to tango with a herd of Goliaths in the process! Right now she has to go to find her little brother.

"Miss?" The elder man seems to notice her uneasiness as he called her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine, I'm fine it's just..." Damn! But the distance from her place and Vale is a bit far! It's going to take a month perhaps to get back, with her being in another continent and an isolated area... She needs to walk away to a nearby city -which is a bit far- and then needs to go to the airport and wait for a Bullhead to take her back! "I just... I just need to go back home as soon as possible. Something happened there."

The old man's face changed to surprise for a moment before he gives a small grin. "Well, I guess we can help with that."

"Really?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, we have a small unused Bullhead that you can ride if you wish to. We usually use it to bring supplies since crossing the wall is dangerous, but with our current situation? I think we can use it to help you."

"I... I see! Thank you Mayor!"

"Think nothing of it Miss. Now, why don't we take you back now?"

"Right! Please lead the way!" She said jovially 'Jaune, big sister Medea is coming to you! Don't worry honey, you will be safe soon!'

* * *

Roman let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple with obvious disdain.

Damn Cinder and her superior behavior! That woman is starting to get on his nerves! She doesn't need to remind him about the deadline! As a very professional thief he knows about such things in the first place!

It was close, yes... The deadline is next week, but he is already prepared. The White Fang army has come, it takes time to sneak them in to this city, but it succeed in the end, and now with this amount of an army on his side, the chance this will fail is close to none.

But still, he isn't called a professional for nothing. Always expect the unexpected, the White Fang army maybe strong and the number is vast, but there is no telling what might go wrong...

That's why he called Dragon... It was a risky move, Dragon is pretty much a loose cannon, one simple mistake and Roman is sure he will loss his head, and while he, himself is a strong Hunter but Dragon is on another level. Those two kids that became Cinder's pawns? Fair them against Dragon and they will be killed in less than three minutes.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, hopefully calling Dragon wouldn't proved to be a mistake, he still wants to remain full and isn't in the mood to have any prosthetic limbs or organ by any chance.

It was then he suddenly felt something grip his heart. The crime lord's body went rigid, his cigar fell from his mouth as his eyes widen in small margin. He knew well what the feeling he currently felt was. It was a sensation that he felt when he was cornered, when he was pushed to near the edge, when he had to give everything he had but still failed.

It was fear...

And when he felt this, he swallowed, sweat poured down from his forehead as a sign of nervousness and fear. However, his experience instantly came to life and crush all those feelings, he repressed them all as best as he could and picked another cigar then began to light it.

"Speak about the Devil and he will come." Roman muttered, his eyes narrowed at the door in front of him that clicked, before it groaned as it was being pushed. "Or should I say, a Dragon in this case."

The door fully opened as it gently slammed into the wall that held it and Roman's eyes immediately roamed to the figure that stepped in.

Her step is light, very light as if she stepped on a soft bed rather than a cemented floor. And yet, somehow it did not make her go unnoticed, as a matter of fact it was the opposite, the way she made each step is so elegant that it makes people stare at her, marveling the way she walked.

She was clad in a tight black leather top that hug over her figure, followed by a miniskirt that was wrapped by a brown belt and black stockings. Covering her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves. Strapped on her right hip is a two swords, a katana model judging by its appearance. On top of her out fit was a dark grey cape that wrapped her body as if it was an extension of her limb.

And her face... There was nothing much to see save for a mask that covered it. It resembled some kind of reptile animal, almost like a crocodile or human but there was a small horn on its nose, and the jaw was also firm almost like a beak with fangs that looked menacing with its lipless condition, the eyes of the mask itself are amber gold and they seem to be glowing under the darkness.

And lastly, long and smooth silky gray hair that was tied into a high ponytail sprout out from the back of her head, revealing the mask did not act like a full helmet and was only used to cover her face.

But when Roman stared at the mask... He can feel the eyes behind the mask is more menacing and now they are staring at him intently.

"Hello, Romeo." She spoke, her voice is soft, smooth and laced with politeness. But Roman knows well what kind of monster that hides in such a voice. "It's been a while hasn't it?" She tilted her head, her mask staring at him and the golden eyes that the mask possessed seemed to be glowing for a moment. "You have two minutes to explain your situation before I decide to cut your hands off."

* * *

 **Hem, hem, hem! Wohoo oh yeah! The plot finally thicken! Hmmm! Can you all sense it?! It is the sensation of epic battle that will come soon! X3**

 **And yes! I probably make few of you upset with the sudden timeskip, but let be honest, such things is commonly used! Beside, I sure all of you also wish to see the action rather than Jaune daily life! Sure, sure you all going to see it in future more but now it time to put action to this fic!**

 **Ufufu, and yes! The mysterious friend of Jaune is Neo! Congratulation for those who guess it right! Give applause to yourself!**

 **As you all can see, Neo work with Jaune in here. The story of that will be revealed in future later when we delve to Neo thought about Jaune! And aww, does she look so cute when she annoy the hell out of Jaune? Hahaha! Poor guy! I don't envy him, not at all! x.x**

 **And we got another mysterious person who Jaune targeting! Hmm any guess who is it? Trust me, this one going to blow your mind when I reveal it in future! XD**

 **And Jaune oldest sister Medea... Yeah, we going to see her soon, followed by Jaina! Fufufu, trust me, Jaune will be in seeeeriouusss problem soon! Poor Jaune, never get any rest! Kahahaha**

 **And finally! The Dragon is here! Wohooo! Oh yeah! Some of you maybe already know her the moment you read this, and I'm not surprised, some of you actually manage to guess it right in last chapter! As for her mask... Well do you know Ichigo Hollow Mask? Make it have snout sprout out from it and it top part also etend to cover half of Dragon top head and viola! You got it! A bit cool eh?**

 **Next chapter will be begin of the act! Where we going to reach the end of volume one! Of course it will be divided into two parts perhaps. This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Not According to the Plan

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Not According to the Plan**

* * *

Jaune yawned as he slowly rose from his bed, he stretches his hands, making a few joints pop while doing that. As he ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes, he briefly glanced to the clock and found it was still 05:00 am.

Without wasting any time, Jaune hopped down from his bed and is about to make his way to the shower, even if it's early he still needs to be prepared. He also must go to the kitchen to make tea and breakfast for Professor Goodwitch, she would be in there at 06:30AM, which means he has ninety minutes to be prepared.

Plenty of time...

However, when he was about to go to the shower he noticed there was a message unopened in his Scroll. Hmm, that's strange, he didn't remember there being one last night, it means it must have come when he was sleep.

He takes the Scroll and sees it came from Neo. Tapping the message, he let out a small yawn, apparently still a bit sleepy and begins to read the message.

Only to freeze when sees what is written in it.

 ** _Dragon's in Vale, working together with Roman and the White Fang. And I'm not joking, she really is in Vale now. She almost caught me, I need to lay low for the moment, you're on your own._**

His eyes widened, his skin turned paler than usual, his body went stiff as if he was encased by ice, and for once there is terror reflected in his silver eyes as he read the message from the ice cream color haired woman. Gone all the sleepy sensation when his brain processed what his Scroll contained.

Dragon...

The image of the masked woman standing above a hill of dead bodies, and a crimson pool beneath her flashed in Jaune's mind. Her dark tight cloth no longer black but brown from the amount of blood that was splashed unto it, the glowing amber gold eyes of her mask was filled with pure malice and pleasure as she looked down to him from above the dead.

And he can practically see her wicked and twisted grin under that mask.

"What. The. Fuck?!" He was all but calm as he dropped the Scroll onto the floor, eyes filled with horror, teeth gritted together with so much force that a small crack reverberated in his room.

What the fucking hell is Dragon doing here?! Last time she was in Mistral according to Neo! Why has she suddenly come here?! And moreover, working with Roman?! It was clear she disliked Roman! Neo pretty much told him that, Dragon despises Thieves. And Roman is one of the best, that man is smart enough to know Dragon hates people like him, the reason why he isn't death now is because he never tried to mess with her because until now almost everyone that fights Dragon loses some part of their bodies!

The amount of people that clashed against her and remained intact can be counted by all the fingers on the body, which means only twenty.

Dragon all but despises Thieves, and Roman is the best. But now they're working together?! Ignoring that very ridiculous and insane idea, how the heck Roman working with White Fang of all things?!

The current White Fang Hates Humans, their goal is to exterminate all Human kin from Remnant! If that was not clear enough he doesn't know what else is. And now they're working with Roman?!

This... Made... Absolutely... No... Fucking... **SENSE!** AT! ALL!

He isn't afraid to Dragon actually... Well he may be afraid but the reason is not like what you think! There are a few reasons! And one of them is, because of her nickname.

She isn't called Dragon for nothing...

In EMIYA's World, Dragons are also like that, they are very dangerous creatures, the pinnacle of the Phantasmal Species, they are creatures that are independent from nature with intelligence. Just by breathing they already create magical energy, among all monsters in history, they are the worst.

Wiping out cities in a single night or mere hours wasn't hard for them...

And same applies to Dragon here...

While she isn't by any mean as strong as a real Dragon from EMIYA's World or even close, she possesses power that is capable of destroying a quarter of a city if she wished to... She had destroyed a whole village in one night, leaving nothing but death and a pile of rubbish...

And now she is right here... A Dragon in all but body and strength... Walking in Vale, in this city, where countless innocent people exist...

Gods... It would be lucky if there were no deaths when someone stands in her way... She may leave a few survivors here or there of course, with the purpose of spreading the horror she committed.

Just... Just why the hell has she come here?!

'No... Understanding what goes on in her mind is useless! This woman...' Gods! He actually preferred to fight with a wave of Alpha Beowolves rather than fight Dragon!

Right now he should be helping teachers handle the Vytal Festival that will be held, giving welcome to others that come to Vale, and he actually planned to do so, had this thing not happened!

'I need to patrol the entire city, now! Bait Dragon out from this city and fight her there, but...'

His job as teacher hindered him, he can't just leave here and abandon his job! While true he didn't do much other than keep an eye on the workers that were preparing the festival and helping them in a few cases but it still takes his time!

If he leaved now... It would be very risky and...

 **Countless may die... Innocent blood will be shed...**

"The choice is obvious." He clicked his tongue in distaste, he knew asking directly will only result in rejection. So a letter then, a letter that contained a message he will leave due to urgent things.

He knew he will be chewed out by Glynda later, and perhaps he should discuss this with Headmaster Ozpin, but right now there is a Festival happening, and many people from other Kingdoms came to Vale. If they see a large number of Hunters come... it would be kind of unsettling, in civilian perhaps they will only see them as guards, but to Hunters and those who are smart? It wasn't hard to say there is something obviously wrong and the festival would be put at risk of being canceled.

He can't ask help from Neo either, the ice cream hair colored mercenary won't allow herself to be seen as a traitor directly by Roman. She only can provide information but when fighting? No...

So it's best to move alone...

Allowing himself to sigh, he entered the shower while rubbing his temple.

This is clearly not according to the plan he formulated to spend this day!

...

Well, technically, he doesn't have any plans today other than doing his job but still...

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Beacon Academy is huge. The size of the school itself can put a castle to shame. It's because the Academy itself is used as a living place for the teachers, chefs, janitors, the whole staff, even the headmaster and students themselves live in there.

And while it's true the number of the students from first to fourth year probably don't reach five hundred, Beacon is a place for combat training. They are there to learn how to fight, how to kill and become Hunters or Huntresses in the future.

And as the best Academy in Vale, the facilities that served them are also the best in Vale. They are a school, yes, but that doesn't change the fact they are actually warriors in training, so the Council of Vale themselves made sure they are properly trained.

One of those facilities are the training grounds.

No matter how big the knowledge Beacon offers, no matter how amazing Port's tales, no matter how vast the history Oobleck gives to them, they're all still nothing compared to practical class.

It wasn't a secret that practical method will always triumph over theory. Beacon itself is aware of this, and to responded to it, the school has twenty training grounds, ten of them indoors while the other ten are outside.

The purpose of this is so the students are able to adjust themselves with the environment, each training ground has their own specialty and unique landscape, by using this method, it will allow them to become Hunters and Huntresses that are adaptable to random places.

And now, a certain first year team spending their time on one of the outside training grounds, one that had scenery of rocky grounds.

"Vytal Festival eh?" Jeanne said aloud as she sat with her legs extended and crossed on each other. The sister of the Beacon Professor was clad in her battle outfit while her rapier lay resting at her side.

"According to the announcement, most of the students from other schools are going to come today, as a matter of fact, few already came here yesterday." Ren remarked, he was also clad in his battle outfit, hands polishing StormFlower calmly as he sat on his partner's side.

"Well, it will be interesting." Jeanne responded with a hum. "Meeting new people... There will be a tournament if I recall right?"

"It will." Ren nodded "Plan to register?"

"I don't know..." Jeanne frowned a bit while pondering the question. "I'm not one who is into competition actually..." She drawled, she was pretty much a pacifist actually and doesn't like fighting but..."But then there is Pyrrha on our team, and I'm sure Nora also wants to enter. How about you?"

"Same, I have no intention to join." Ren grunted in agreement. "It would be too troublesome and tiring."

Jeanne nodded to her partner, joining such a competition will be nothing but troublesome. It was a different case if they were already second or third year students, however giving their status as first years...

"Though..." Ren glanced to the front, face set into a dry expression. "I don't think we will have a choice in this matter."

"Hya! I'm coming Pyrrha!"

"Too slow! Nora! You're too open! Try to lower your enthusiasm and don't make too many movements!"

"Kay! Here I cooome!"

"Good! A bit open but better! Once more!"

Jeanne and Ren watched as Pyrrha's shield clashed against Nora's giant hammer. The red haired champion held herself very firm, even when her partner launched explosive directly at her shield but she didn't even budged, she merely skidded a few inches but her body posture still stood firm and ready.

Nora herself wasn't giving up, she launched herself again and kept hammering Pyrrha like there was no tomorrow. The Mistral champion raised her shield and blocked all the attacks, she swats away and deflected it a few times without much trouble.

"They already preparing themselves even far before the festival begins huh?" Jeanne sweat dropped at the sight.

Pyrrha maybe disliked her fame and celebrity status, but make no mistake, she loved fighting and competition. That is the reason why she entered tournaments at Mistral in first place after all.

Despite her eccentric behavior, there are a few things that make Pyrrha glad she partnered with Nora. Other than she didn't care about her status, the orange haired girl also seemed to enjoy fighting as well, just like her... Or maybe enjoyed violence in Nora's case.

Right now she wished to adapted with Nora's fighting style seeing as they were now partners. By fighting her like this, she is able to observe the orange haired girl's stance, which was going to be useful in the future if there were partner battles.

And now soon there will be a tournament... And unlike a local one that's only held in one kingdom, but from four kingdoms! She certainly isn't going to miss this!

"So... How about us?" Ren asked, his eyes still lingering on Nora who was pushing Pyrrha, this was actually training for both of them. Pyrrha will increase her endurance while Nora will learn to make her attack pattern more clear.

"I think you're already very strong Ren. Your skill is clean and you're also a bit fast." Jeanne remarked with a smile to him. "Though, your stamina could use some work. Perhaps we still need to stick to your stamina."

"But I already trained my stamina for a month."

"And it's still not enough, we both know it Ren so don't try to make any excuses, we stick to stamina for you."

Ren only can sigh, great, it means he has to wake early every morning and begin to jog around the academy five times, again. For all her kindness and polite nature, it seems Jeanne is a bit strict when it comes to improving something. True she gives some breaks here and there but she can be categorized as strict.

While Ren was mourning about losing his sleeping time, Jeanne also has her own thing in her mind. Her brother lately has been busy seeing as the Vytal Festival will begin soon, and as a teacher -even only an assistant- it's his job to handle thing like this, helping the other staff and all.

She admits their time together has lessened ever since they joined this school, with Jaune busy handling paperwork and also as a counselor - albeit he told her so far only one person, but the person seems to be coming often to ask for his help and for the sake of secrecy, he didn't tell her the identity or the gender of the person-. To be honest she is kind of missing his presence, they often spend time together after all, among all the siblings, undoubtedly it was her who mostly spent time with him, seeing as they're twins and all.

However, she didn't miss him to the level she wished to see him every time, no, she just wished perhaps that they could spend time together more. Though she still understands she has to get used to this seeing as they're no longer at home, but still...

'Gods, I'm spending time with Jaina and big sister Medea too much! They're starting to corrupt me!' She groaned while palming her face, damn those two for always cling onto Jaune and her! How the heck Jaune has the patience to deal with them is mysterious even for her!

Ren noticed his partner sudden distress and narrowed his eyes at her from Pyrrha and Nora who were sparring. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeanne replied. "Just remembered some moments I spent with my sisters."

"The one that like Nora or... Worse?"

"Yeah..."

Ren only stared at her before he placed his weapon down and gives a comforting pat to Jeanne's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"Gods please no!" Jeanne almost squeaked as she stared at Ren with a look pure of horror. "Just remembering about it is..."

Ren calm face broke and turned to one of pity, he gives her another pat and nod. He understands what they went through, he truly does. "Just so you know, if you want to share, I'm here. I... also have something I don't wish to remember." He said in the most reassuring tone he can offer.

Jeanne smiled at him and gives a small and meek nod. "Thank you Ren."

In response Ren merely nods back before beginning to polishing StormFlower again and shifting his gaze back to Nora who now got pushed back by Pyrrha, the red haired Spartan seems to be holding back a bit much so his childhood friend can realize her own mistakes and get time to make a proper strategy.

Jeanne let out sigh as she rubbed her temple to calm the headache that she felt moments ago. It's better to not think about those times, as much she loves her siblings but they're also annoying at the same time.

Her mind focused back to their current situation about the Vytal tournament that will be held soon. Team RWBY were in the city right now, Ruby said Weiss asked them to. It seems the white haired heiress wishes to see the other students that are coming, probably gathering information about future enemies.

Though it's strange... She didn't see Blake with them today. She didn't have the chance to greet them since they left in a hurry. Did something happen to them? She is tempted to call Ruby now and ask what happened but decided to not do that.

This obviously looked like a team problem, so it's better if she left it to them. It's not like she doesn't care, she does, but team problems are not something she should meddle with if they aren't asking for help. They're going to be together for four years after all, if they can't handle this by themselves then what chance do they have in the future?

Back on the track, like she said, she isn't one who favors fighting, if things can be solve without violence she will try her best to do so. And this competition, she already expects Pyrrha and Nora wishing to join this, giving they were kind of... Battle maniacs? Or violence maniac in Nora's case perhaps?

Despite how she dislikes fighting, joining a competition will be beneficial. For one, it makes Ren not spend so much time resting -seriously, this guy isn't a sloth completely but he can be categorized as one-, it also can give them reasons to train more and make their team better in the future.

And lastly, this can be used as a reason for the decrease number of homework! Now, now don't take this as laziness, Jeanne doesn't hate to learn or study, but she like all other students, doesn't wish to spend most of her time writing papers on her desk! Gods know that was absolutely boring!

'Well... If we're going to register in this tournament, then... I need to improve myself as well.' Jeanne thought as she slowly stood. "Come on Ren, it's our turn now." Jeanne called to her partner who shrugged. "After this we're going in to the city and have some... small relaxation, this is Friday after all, so tonight maybe we can go to a restaurant in the city?" She loved the food from the cafeteria, make no mistake but she could use some new taste of food, since Jaune is busy with his own business he can't cook for them so why not spend time in the city.

Ren gives a small glance to her before nodding, he cocked StormFlower and slipped it into his pocket. "Sure, why not? It's been a while since we went to the city after all."

To be honest, in this month they never went to the city, they focused on getting to know each other, making proper strategies, improving teamwork and train themselves to cover their weaknesses.

And why do they need to go to the city? They'll all be bringing enough Dust and ammunition that they're going to use, if they wish to eat something different, Professor Jaune can cover that aspect for them.

"Nora! Pyrrha! Change with us!" Jeanne yelled to them.

"Alright." Pyrrha nodded, she lowered her shield a bit as a sign of stopping.

"Aww, but I still want to smash more!" Nora whined, apparently appearing to still not be satisfied.

"You can do that later, for now take a rest, it's mine and Ren's turn now. Beside, you can't exhaust yourself, we're going to spend time in the city tonight."

"Ehhhh?! Why? This is the weekend! And during the weekends Jaune makes food!" It wasn't a secret that their youngest professor is very talented in cooking, that can be the reason why Nora never wished to go out to the city, if there is someone who can cook better than where they live then why should they go out?

"My brother can't cook tonight, he's busy helping the staff to handle the incoming festival so we plan to go out to some restaurant."

"B-But! Tonight he was going to bake pancakes!"

"He bakes pancakes every week for you Nora. Now lay down, it's our turn to use the field or I'm going to tell him to change the pancakes with waffles." Jeanne threatened making Nora gasp.

"You won't!"

"I will if you don't change with us now."

Nora glared at her leader with a look that promised pain, but Jeanne remained firm with her arms crossed under her chest and met her look defiantly. Then, the orange haired girl's glare melted, eyes began to fill with water before she hugged Pyrrha.

"Hwaaa! P-chan! Jeanne-Jeanne's being mean to meeee!"

Pyrrha can only sweat drop as she held the pain in her ribs from Nora's bone crushing hug. She awkwardly rose her hand and pats the girl on the back as a sign of comforting. "T-There, there. We can always train again later Nora, let Jeanne and Ren have their time."

"Buuuuut!"

"I will treat you to some pancakes later, I know some place where they sell good ones."

With that, the water in Nora's eyes gone, face scrunched to pure happiness as she beamed at her with a big grin. "Really?"

"Really." Pyrrha nodded, her face set into a gentle expression and it would look very fitting had her face not been slowly turning blue. "But first, let me go Nora. I need air."

"Ah! Right!"

Ren can only sweat drop at the familiar sight, this is truly almost like watching a memory, only now it was Pyrrha instead of him who is dealing with Nora.

Jeanne meanwhile openly smiled at the sight, such a strange and clingy display from Nora actually reminded her of home. Only for Nora and Pyrrha to be replaced by Jaina and Jaune... This clearly made her amused, it seems home and here wouldn't be so much different after all...

* * *

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Store! Home of every book under the sun!" Tukson greeted kindly when heard the bell on his door ring, he looked to the guest and was a bit surprised to find it was Jaune. But instead of wearing his teacher uniform, the young man was now clad in a black leather hood jacket, followed by what appeared to be a pair of thick black leather long pants with dark metallic boots, he also wore fingerless gloves. "Jaune, what's with that appearance?"

Jaune briefly glanced around, looking for any signs of people in there and he found none, for once he felt glad that Tukson's book store wasn't that crowded, besides this was also lunch time, people were probably eating now, he sees Tukson himself has a lunch box on his cashier.

"Tukson, I need a favor." Jaune said, his voice is strict and controlled, making the bearded Faunus blink at his sudden demeanor.

Noticing the serious vibe Jaune gave off, Tukson's eyes narrowed. "A favor?"

"I won't ask you to fight so rest assured." Jaune responded, "I need information, about the White Fang."

Tukson merely looked at him blankly. He wasn't surprised that somehow Jaune knew about him being a former member of the White Fang even if he never mentioned or give any hints about it, the boy is smart and perceptive, there is a reason why he became a professor at Beacon after all.

And he also isn't surprised that Jaune knows this but he never bothered when talking with him or try to take him into custody

"What do you want to know?" Tukson asked, straight to the point. "For your information, I don't know much, my informant inside still hasn't given me any news until now."

"I don't need the complicated ones. Just the present. I heard they are working with Roman Torchwick, is that true?"

"Yes... Yes, they are." Tukson confirmed with a nod. "To be honest, this was actually also a surprise even for me. Let me tell you, the current leader, Adam Taurus, doesn't like Humans. And his pride won't allow him to work with one, even if he did there's no way he will work with a guy like Torchwick."

"On a one to ten scale, just how big is the possibility of Taurus working with Torchwick?"

"Negative twenty..." Tukson deadpanned. "Trust me, Adam would rather cut his own hand than talk with Torchwick without slicing the guy in two."

That... That was a pretty big scale... If the leader hates Humans, even the decent ones, then there's no way he would be willing to work with Roman. It was very impossible...

Then how? How is Roman working with the White Fang? Why is the current leader, Adam Taurus willing to work for someone like Roman?

'He is working with Roman... But that doesn't mean he won't work with other people. Perhaps there is someone behind Roman, a Faunus perhaps who finds Humans can be used and suggested Roman? That more likely... But still, if what Tukson said is true I don't think Taurus is still going to accept it... blackmail or a revolution maybe?' Jaune mulled over the information he got. "You know lately there has been Dust robberies in many shops right?" He asked to Tukson who nodded. "Is there by any chance the White Fang is responsible for this?"

"Yes, yes they are." Tukson answered, he recalled the last information he got from his friend, Haruhi that the White Fang needs a large amount of Dust, what for is unknown but they're currently gathering them.

"So it's true..." There is still so many unknown things actually, so many questions left unanswered but right now he can't focus on them, his main target is Dragon, that woman needs to be stopped before she can do anything! "Do you by any chance know where the next raid would be?"

Tukson frowned at him, it was clear he got the idea of what Jaune planned to do and he didn't approve of it. "Jaune, Torchwick isn't a weakling. Despite his main talent being stealing, tricking and planning, in a fight he is no pushover." He crosses his arms and gives a warning look. "And members of the White Fang aren't weaklings as well. Maybe the ones that are working with Roman are seeing as Adam probably gave him low class minions but the numbers are probably vast."

"And I'm not a weakling myself Tukson." Jaune grunted in response. "I'm strong, I can handle an army, trust me." Which was pretty much true actually, considering he can shoot at least two dozen Noble Phantasm level swords, and almost one hundred arrows that Reinforced so it's stronger than a Desert Eagle. Of course the Noble Phantasms that are launched don't turned into a Broken Phantasm, that was another thing, it takes another level of Reinforcement and Alteration to do that.

Though he doubts he will be facing an army... Dragon really doesn't do well in working with others when it comes to fighting. She already killed many people who worked with her just because she was bored or they were too annoying for her.

"Don't you think it would be better if you asked for some help at least?" Tukson asked, the idea Jaune facing an army and one of the most wanted criminals of Vale is clearly not appealing. "I can come with you if you want, I can wear a mask or something. I also still have my weapons and-"

"Thanks Tukson, but I have to do it by myself. Can't get to much attention, even now I'm probably already causing a ruckus for Beacon since I only left them a letter." Jaune said, cutting the man off from speaking further while shaking his head/ "Besides, you can be recognized, it's dangerous for you. And you opened this store to get a new life right? Well you got it now, no need to go back to violence."

"But-"

"Tukson, I will be fine." Jaune cut him off once again, his voice became very stern. "Trust me." He would, had he only been facing Roman and a White Fang army, but with Dragon? A simple mistake and he will get his head separated from his body. But Tukson doesn't need to know that.

Tukson stared at him, face unreadable but Jaune can see the man now struggling to give him the information. But fortunately for him, the man let out a sigh before giving a small nod. "Well, I heard there will be a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas tonight."

"How huge?"

"Very big. It's from the _Schnee_ company." Tukson informed, eliciting an understanding face from the young man. "Even if it's small, they're still going to rob it as long as it's from _Schnee_."

That was true, it wasn't a secret that the Schnee family has a very bad relationship with the White Fang. No, bad is not enough to explain it, a bigger and stronger word... Loath and despise each other? That's pretty much more fitting to describe their relationship actually.

"Very well. Thank you Tukson, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Just... Be careful okay? Gods know with your luck something bad might happen."

'It already happened actually.' Jaune thought bitterly, it seems he inherited EMIYA's damn Luck as well, one of the many things he hates.

He excused himself before went out from the book store, pulling up his hood so no one can see his face. It would be bad if students recognized him, he isn't supposed to be in here after all and he sure there could be a few professors or staff that were ordered to look for him.

'Now... How I play this?' He thought as he begins to formulate a plan in his mind.

Ambush could work. He can assassinate all of them from afar by shooting arrows, the only ones who are going to survive are probably Dragon. And after that he will send an arrow latched with a letter for her so they can fight privately, the woman won't deny it. As soon as she sees him she's going to charge at him, this can be used to his advantage.

He could use Caladbolg or shoot Hrunting from afar and kill them all. But the damage it could cause... Not to mention their being Dust in those containers... Gods, the entire Dock and a third of the city could be gone if he isn't careful!

So using a high level Noble Phantasm will be out of the question. That left only normal arrows and Noble Phantasms with less damage. Okay, he can do that, not that hard actually. He can shorten the distance to increase his shooting power, about 2.5 kilometers would be good enough.

Though he has to be careful. If he hits the Dust... It might trigger an explosion that could catch another container and... well the whole docks will disappear, along with a fifth of the city maybe.

Overall, it was a good plan. He already knows the location of the target, knows their most fighting ability... Yeah, this is going to be smooth and possibly work if he plays it right and careful, all he needs to do is move according to the plan.

* * *

Fear...

Blake actually isn't unfamiliar with that emotions. Working in the White Fang gave her enough lessons on that. She had stood by Adam's side, and despite the man being kind at first, in the end he became someone who she feared the most...

The moment Sun dispatched the White Fang soldiers on the ground, both of them were about to engage Roman in a melee battle, wishing to finish this once and for all and put a stop to the thief's plan.

They knew Roman was too strong to take down in a one on one fight, obviously the man has more experience than them and he isn't a pushover as well. This is proven when after Sun defeated the first wave they went to fight the man one by one, only for all their attacks to be repelled easily and the criminal seems to not even be trying when handling their attacks.

Of course when they started to work together they managed to knock Roman down and after that they were about to move in to finish him.

Only to freeze in their tracks when they felt something come from above them.

As a trained fighter, they already honed their instincts, small and maybe not experienced enough, but it's already born and became a part of them, and both of them were also perfectly aware to trust their instincts, at least considering what it said.

And right now, their instincts were screaming at them. As loud as possible, yelling and demanding them to run away as far as they could, telling them to leave from this place less they wish to be dead.

The second Bullhead that opened revealed not an army, but a single person. Judging by the dark tight leather outfit it wore and miniskirt, it's obvious the person is a woman. Her cape fluttering in the air, breezing by the strong gust of wind due to her high standing.

And her face... It's covered by a mask. Some kind of mask that resembled a mixture of a crocodile and a man perhaps, Blake who had read many books noted that the mask actually resembled the shape of a Dragons head.

Just by staring at her who looked down upon them from above they already knew this woman is anything but a weakling. And when she jumped from the Bullhead, landing gently on the ground, they already prepared themselves to strike her.

Only to freeze when they saw the glowing amber golden eyes of the mask that were peering at them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like there really is someone to play with." The Dragon masked woman spoke, a voice that can almost be considered a purr, her eyes lingering to the two Faunus that froze where they stood.

"You're late." Roman grunted, he pushed himself slowly and cleaned the dirt off his suit. "Do you enjoy watching me get my ass kicked?"

"Very much so." She said bluntly, not even bothering to pay respect to him.

"I'm glad you're amused." Roman replied sarcastically, he briefly glanced to the Bullhead above and blinked. "Where are the other anim..." He stopped when noticed there were crimson wet marks on Dragon's cape, her dark outfit also had many brown spots in various places.

Just by looking at it, he already knew what happened to the members of the White Fang that rode in that Bullhead with her, it doesn't need to take a genius to figure it out in the first place.

"You know the White Fang won't be happy you killed their members right?" Roman sighed, he can sense a future headache already.

"Complain to Taurus. It's his fault for giving you mongrels in the first place. And if he dislikes it, he can take it to me."

Roman heard this merely stared for a moment before he shrugged, lighting his new cigar, he inhaled the substance. 'Well, better them than me.'

Blake is familiar with fear... Her Semblance can be called a manifestation of her cowardly personality after all. She has run from many things, feeling fear so many times that it perhaps surpasses the population of Beacon Academy.

And yet... All those Fears are nothing compared to this one.

The Dragon masked woman never moved her head away from them the moment she laid her eyes on them. Despite her talking with Roman, it is obvious her gaze is fixated on them.

Cold sweat pours down her, washing her entire body. She can feel her knees now trembling as she stares at the golden glowing eyes on the mask with her own golden ones. Her grip on Gambol Shroud weakened, her arms were shaking badly and even if she doesn't feel or realize it now her jaw is wide open, clattered in nothing but absolute fear.

Because this woman reeked of nothing but the smell of death...

As a feline Faunus, she possessed some sharp sense of smell, albeit it's not stronger than a canine one, but they still have it. And when this woman came, she smelled death...

Blood... Dead bodies... Decaying corpses and rotting organs...

It invaded her nose... Rather than standing in front of a living being it was as if right now she stood on a mountain of corpses. Just by smelling her is enough to make Blake gag, and she is very tempted to empty her whole stomach in this moment, right now and here.

Her night vision eyes caught it... Thanks to her heritage she is able to see it. The space around the woman is abnormal... There is something wrong about her, something that is very dangerous that it makes everything around her seem wheezing, vibrating and screeching as if they were tormented.

To Blake, this woman isn't a Faunus, Human or Grimm...

This woman is a Monster... One that she read about in horror books.

Then, the monster took one step.

 **She doesn't sense it, she doesn't hear it, she doesn't even see it. But both her arms were gone, sliced off from her body before a cold steel sensation went through her chest, piercing her heart and backbone.**

She took another step.

 **She doesn't understand. One moment she was staring at her and the next she felt herself floating above... ...? Is that... Her legs? ... Yeah, it's her legs... But where was the waist? It... Ah it's there... Why is it separated from her body?**

And she takes another step.

 **She felt herself floating... Hovering in air for a second before she felt herself falling down. On her way down, she noticed that her body was still standing, arms still gripping her weapon without moving even an inch... And she also... Stood? ... Why was she looking at her own body from this lower angle?**

...

...

...

She is going to kill them...

They going to die...

This monster is going to end them...

Their lives will end tonight, in the hands of this monster...

She doesn't know how Sun fairs; her mind is filled with nothing but absolute fear. Each step this... this woman takes, gives her nothing but the image of her own death, in many various ways.

Her breath hitched, body completely frozen, no longer is she shaking or trembling at her presence. But her eyes and face are filled with nothing but horror and terror. Water begins to emerge out from the corner of her eyes as she realized she is going to die... She is going to die in this woman's hands and there is nothing she can do...

Despite her instincts screaming, yelling, demanding, punching the drums of her ears very loudly, telling her to RUN now! Abandon everything and run like she always did, but this time she cannot...

The sheer amount of terror and fear that flooded her whole body and senses completely engulfed her, dragging her down from consciousness and drowning her down in endless torment.

The monster drew one of her swords, she did it slowly, dragging the steel through its sheath and making a sound of metal screeched and colliding with each other reverberating in the air by doing that.

It's almost like the bell of her ceremony.

She is going to die here and now... And there is nothing she can do to stop it...

 **Move**

"I was thinking maybe it would be some gorilla or tiger... Never thought it will be a kitten and monkey infant." The monster spoke almost in a lazy and bored tone. "It seems I'm going to cut your limbs after this Roman." She stated, making the man behind her become paler as he knew Dragon isn't joking.

 **Move**

"Now, now Dragon no need to be hasty." Roman said, trying to save himself from the predicament. He still loved his fleshy limbs! Thank you very much! "This is just a small raid I assure you, the next one will be big."

 **Move**

"We will see about that, now." Dragon looked at both students that froze, their expressions of full horror with eyes and jaws wide open, they clattered in a fast pace like there was no tomorrow. "Be silent and I will make this fast. Move, and it will be slow and painful." She rose her sword, extending it into the sky with one hand and-

 **MOVE NOW!**

Unlike Sun who is truly a student. Despite the Monkey Faunus being good, he never killed nor has he committed a brutal crime, he maybe talented, gifted and strong enough to can go toe on toe with Roman for a moment, but above all that skill and power, he is still a person who has never seen a large portion of horror.

But Blake isn't...

Despite all the fear and terror, she felt, deep down she is a survivor... Even if she called herself a coward but until now that behavior and decision is what has kept her alive. Her survival instinct is strong, strong enough to make her body move.

And _move_ she did.

Grabbing the back of the Sun's shirt, she quickly put all the strength she had into her legs then kick the ground, adrenaline flowed through her whole body, allowing her to do what should be impossible as she jumped a straight twenty meters away from the monster that was about to end their lives.

That action seems to snap Sun out from his terror and shock, the moment the monster's a little away from him, his mind is able to calm and allow him to think straight... A bit straight actually, but right now that's enough to make him think that he needs to get out from here to live.

Quickly, the cat Faunus turned to her companion who is now looking back at her as well, she can see there is terror and fear very clear in the monkey Faunus' eyes, something that is also reflected in her own.

"Sun! We need to-" Blake's remaining sentence froze dead in her mouth. Her and Sun's eyes widened when she caught sight of the monster from the corner of their eyes.

 _She was there..._

Just when they landed, the monster was already there, the distance between them only two feet. The glowing eyes of the mask peering at them, it's almost like death itself now looking at them.

"Be good animals. And die."

She moved her sword. Fast, clean, and strong swing. Even with her Aura still intact somehow Blake knew she will die, there is no escaping it.

It was over.

...

...

...

SWOOSH! BOOM!

But instead of death that come, she felt an explosion hit her whole body. And she really means it, her whole body. It as if something just exploded directly in front of her.

She crashed to the ground, pain flowing through her back and front as her Aura tried to protect her, despite it still doing its job and saving her from the incendiary completely by the explosion that washed over her but it still didn't cover her from the pain.

Aura works like an Armor, it shrouds over your whole body and forms a protective space. However, is doesn't mean someone who wears armor can't be harmed? No. Armor may protect you from the sharp and piercing strike perhaps, but does armor protect you when you fall straight from a high building? Or when you get hit straight by a flamethrower?

It did not...

Dragon stood, unfazed at what just happen despite the oddity. She actually saw it coming of course. Just when both Faunus jumped away from her, and she takes one step to chase after them, a projectile launched at her at the same time. She did not see that far, but she knew at least that was when the projectile was released.

And judging by the distance... It must be pretty far. Even she can't see or sense the presence of the shooter. And it means something seeing as she can even tell if she targeted away from one bordering to two kilometers.

What kind of person is capable of such a feat? To shoot things from that distance...

'But that projectile before...' She looks at her sword that let out smoke from blocking the shot. The shot was clean and very fast, if it is a normal person, they won't even see it coming their way. But by any means she is anything but normal. And that shot before...

It was familiar for some reason.

"What was that?" Roman from far blinked. He saw it coming because he watched the whole thing from afar, even so his mind was still trying to comprehend what he just saw. He briefly glanced to Dragon who stood in the middle of a crater from the explosion, there is no sign of her being hurt, no sign she got hit at all, the only thing that tainted her appearance is dirt on her cloth.

Then another come.

Roman's eyes widened when four red crimson projectiles danced in the sky, all of them lunged down with fast speed to Dragon who only stood calmly while watching them almost like watching a boring television show.

The first projectile went down with the aim to her face, the second one come with the intent to strike her abdomen, the third targeted her leg. And the fourth seems a bit far and aimed with the intent to strike her down when she dodged it. Looks like it was just released but the power and speed it possessed is far more than the others.

And the fifth...

'Wait! Fifth? There were only four-'

The first three projectiles that were aimed to her were dodged by simple steps from Dragon, allowing them to crash behind and go through her. The fourth she dodged with another step easily despite it being faster than the other, she still perfectly dodged it by simply tilting her head, allowing it to breeze through her hair and lodge into the ground a bit far from her.

And the fifth came. It was faster than the others, faster than the last one as a matter of fact, and it clearly packed more power. It was hidden behind the fourth projectile, and the one who being is assaulted normally wouldn't be able to see it since there was a fourth projectile aimed to them in the first place. So dodging it would be impossible, not when the distance is very close now.

But to Dragon who saw it coming from the beginning? It isn't.

The moment the fifth shot came, instead of meeting with flesh, it meets with steel, colliding with it before the projectile itself gave in and it direction deflected, one or two meters away from its target before it detonated in a blue sphere.

And seeing this, Dragon's masked golden eyes seem to become brighter.

'There is no mistake...' There is only one person who is able to launch those projectiles. She only had met him once but she never once forgot about him. Under her mask, a savage grin crossed her face.

This raid... Proved to be more than she thought. It seems dear Roman doesn't need to loss any of his organs or limbs.

Roman meanwhile looked at the projectiles that pierced the ground and crashed into a few of the containers. He narrowed his eyes, that wasn't a bullet or some kind of energy projection... It was an arrow.

Arrow...

'From that far? This person shot arrows from a place where we can't even see him?'

It was one thing using a gun, the distance can be crossed by bullets, there are many weapons that can launched farther than one kilometer... But using an arrow?

'And those shots... Had it been me the one who was assaulted, I doubt I could see the last one. Even if I saw it, I can't dodge or deflect it. Blocking it using Aura is the best I could do.'

Whoever shot this arrow... It is not someone to mess with... The thing it just did...

"Hey!"

A familiar voice broke Roman from his mind about the shooter, he turned around to see a familiar figure stand on the roof and glaring down at him. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked, waving his hand to her.

The Red only glared at him further much to his amusement. He sees the girl talking with another girl, this one had orange hair and his eyes narrowed, ignoring him? Seriously?

He rose his cane, taking aim at her however before he was able to do that, Dragon was already beside him without him noticing.

"Now, now Romeo, lower your cane." Dragon said, no- ordered him. "You go focus on packing the cargo with the other Bullheads. I will handle the kids."

Roman stared at her, then she turned to Ruby, the girl behind her, then to the Faunus duo who were now groaning and standing, and looked back to her.

Then he shrugged.

Better them than him. It's clear he will loss one of his arms after this, however if something caught Dragon's attention... Well it seems he doesn't need to order a prosthetic limb anymore.

Dragon leered at Ruby who was now jumping down from the roof, landing herself on the ground and suddenly blurred to where the Faunus duo stood, helping them stand. She briefly spared a glance to the roof where the scythe wielder girl from before and saw the orange haired girl staring from above, does that mean the girl won't join? Well that's fine. If she wishes to see her friends sliced from above, Dragon will gladly perform it.

She takes note that the Faunus duo looked at her with pure terror and she can't help but smirk beneath her mask. It was too bad they caught her in an unpleasant mood, the White Fang army in the Bullhead before was annoying as Hell, even after slicing them she was still annoyed.

But now? Not anymore...

Her bloodlust receded back, albeit it is still there but it's not as strong as when she came. Can't scare them too much now, not when the main menu will arrive soon. Until HE comes, at least she can be generous and only maim them. Maybe cut one of their limbs or splat their innards?

"You three." She called, gaining the trio's attention as she prepared her sword. "Come at me with the intent to kill or I will kill you."

Far away from them, Jaune let out a curse that would even make a sailor blush.

'Sweet motherfucking Gaia, Alaya and ROOT! This is clearly NOT according to the PLAN! DAMNIT!'

* * *

 **Ohhh, the plot thickens! The Dragon finally make her move in Vale! Does Sun, Ruby and Blake going to survive from Dragon assault?!**

 **Let me tell you Dragon is not a joke, she will have important role in this story. You can say she is one of the Boss from final stage that come early in this story, she is powerful. There reason why Cinder doesn't try to recruit her despite knowing how powerful she is**

 **So it just not surprise that Blake and Sun freeze when she in bad mood and radiate large amount of bloodlust. I'm pretty sure Sun hasn't kill someone yet and while he had handle common criminal and dangerous one, but Dragon is on another level**

 **Blake MAY have kill someone in past, be it intentional or not -probably not-, however compared to Dragon? No, all her experience in White Fang not enough to make herself ready facing her**

 **Like I said, one of final boss that come early, that's her**

 **And... *snicker* poor Jaune, he can't just have rest ain't he? Just when he already formulate plan, Blake and Ruby come and blow them all up, poor guy. Ha! I clearly not envy his situation**

 **As for Penny not go down, Ruby able to convince her to stay down and let her handle Dragon, for now. Trust me, she won't stay silence and she will join the battle when see just what kind of monster Dragon is.**

 **Next chapter will be battle in the between Dragon against Ruby, Blake, Sun and Penny! Followed by Jaune of course! Hahaha! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	9. Here be Dragon

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Here be Dragon**

* * *

 _Earlier_

Jaune allowed himself to smirk as he watched the Bullhead land. He already dismissed his hood, leaving him in his battle outfit, on his hands, in his hands he wielded SangeYasha in their bow form. From this far, his Reinforced eyes allowed him to see the White Fang members that were coming out while holding their weapons.

Good, the target has come...

His eyes roaming to the group, checking for Dragon's presence. Has she already come or not? It's possible she'll come later seeing as she has no interest in stealing Dust at all. She has stolen other things actually rather than such a mundane object.

Then he sees Roman come out and his smirk widened.

The fool doesn't realize that right now he is in danger. He is so close to death. He just walked casually into an open place like this. Granted it's because no one will think a person would be able to shoot from 2.5 kilometers away and said the bullet was strong enough to kill someone.

He's right... Roman actually doesn't have anything to worry about. It's like he's stupid, no he is confident and he also knows such a thing is impossible. The crime masters Aura will cover him, and like Tukson said, Roman is no weakling, he's good despite his main talent residing in stealing and planning.

His Aura will allow him to survive through any bullets in this World. Maybe there are some that are very strong, but to launch it from two kilometers and hoping for it to kill the target? Not a chance.

But he won't shoot a bullet...

No...

He raised his palm to the sky, a blue flame instantly comes to life and swirling on it just by his thoughts. Then the blue flame begins to expand upward, creating countless blue webs and slowly forming into the shape of a sword.

It's actually sword that has never become a legend... It was a sword that was nameless and never used... Only collected by the Golden King because it was made from one of the best materials, a very strong steel that can be classified as proper in his eyes. It's a sword that is made with the purpose to pierce and stab.

It doesn't have a name... It's only one of the infinite treasures that is stored in the King's gate... But it doesn't mean it's a mere metal... Even if it's legend is unknown and never wielded by a Hero, it's still a sword that is capable of cutting other steel like it made from paper.

'He may be able to survive this. But when I launch two or three? Not a chance.'

Roman will be too surprised to act. After he got struck, a barrage of swords like this will rain down on him, and it will be enough to make the man unable to move and deplete his Aura. Then he will shoot a Reinforced arrow and kill the man easily.

The members of the White Fang will be in a panic. And that was good, he will dispose of them with the same method after that. It won't be hard from this distance, he's sure they aren't as good as Roman so he only needs to use one or two shoots, unlike Roman.

Then after that, he will wait there and confront Dragon. Then he will bait her out from the city and fight with her there, and without civilians, both of them can go all out and Jaune is sure he is going to WIN this time.

He will kill her...

He prepares the sword, placing it on SangeYasha's string. Just like EMIYA's bow, SangeYasha was made by a very durable material, it is a weapon that can be used to launch Noble Phantasms. On top of that, with its Dust nature, he is able to alter it. Manipulating the element inside Dust, he can make his projection stronger after making them to turn it into a broken one.

He sees Roman giving orders to the White Fang and his grip on the sword tightened. It's time to end this, as quick and as clean as possible. He is taking aim at the thief who stands while have a black haired woman press her sword to his neck.

...

...

...

...

...

Wait! What?!

"Blake?" Jaune blinked when he caught sight of the cat Faunus there, confusion gnawing in his head. But it only shorted as the confusion turned to pure and utter horror when he realized that there was a student in there now, and Dragon will without a doubt come SOON. 'This! This is clearly not according to the plan!'

* * *

"What do you mean by we have to run?!" Ruby asked, confused by Blake's words.

"Ruby." Blake tried her best to sound calm, albeit it is clear her demeanor showed anything but that. "L-Listen, Ruby, t-that... _Woman_." She spat, the word filled with disdain but mostly it was filled with fear. "S-She's out of our league! Trust me on this! We have to escape now!"

Never once has she felt such fear... This is the first time she felt such a dreadful sensation just by standing in the presence of someone! And she had seen Adam angry before but compared to this? Adam looked tame!

And Ruby... Gods, she didn't know what she sees in this... This... This _monster_! She wasn't there when she came and glared at them! By the Gods, she hasn't seen what she saw in this monster!

"L-Listen, Ruby right?" Sun called, making the leader of RWBY turn to him. "L-Look, I know you want to fight but..." Hell! Just like Blake, never has he felt such fear just by standing in front of someone! And by the Gods! He even saw his own death in various way!

Ruby frowned when hearing this. She can see clearly both Faunus were now afraid. No. Afraid perhaps isn't enough to describe them, they were purely and absolutely terrified. It was as if they just saw something from their nightmares come to life and begin to haunt them.

She turned to the woman who was clad in black and wearing a mask. The Dragon masked woman only stood three or four meters away from them currently, doing nothing but resting her right elbow to one of her swords that were strapped on her back while her left hand gripped the sword in a katana model.

 _Dangerous._

Ruby doesn't know what made Blake really afraid. But even she can tell this woman is dangerous. There is something about her that makes Ruby feel edgy... It's almost like standing in front of someone that is going to judge you.

And Ruby doesn't like that feeling at all.

"R-Ruby." Blake called again, voice still filled with dread. "We should-"

She paused when she noticed the petite girl turn to her, giving a small slap to her cheek, not enough to give any feeling, it was more like a playful slap but this is enough to silence her and break her from her fear for a moment.

"Look! Blake, I don't understand what happened." Ruby speaking. "I know you're afraid! I even can tell this woman dangerous! But think! If we run, what's going to happen?!"

"Indeed..." Dragon commented as she takes one step to them, making the group turn to her. "What is going to happen..." She playfully wondered as she swung her sword once. "I did say before, "Come at me with the intent to kill or I will kill you"? You can try to run; I won't stop you but…" In here, the golden eyes glowed again.

 _"I will kill you._ "

It wasn't a threat, but it was a statement, a promise, a swear. She truly will kill them if they try to escape, and the trio wasn't stupid to not notice it. The glee and joy in Dragon's voice is very clear. This woman is able to move fast enough to chase after Blake when she just landed after all, even if they run she won't have a problem to catch and kill them.

"However, IF you attack me with the intent to kill, I won't kill you. Maim? Yes. Cut your limbs? Yes. But you won't die." Dragon added casually. "Now... Come."

There is no need for any further provocation. Despite the fear that lingered in their hearts, Sun and Blake found themselves armed once again somehow, Ruby also raised her scythe and gave the sternest look she ever had to Dragon.

Then the battle began.

Ruby is the first one that sprang into action, followed by Blake and Sun. The scythe wielder is only a red blur to the World, her Semblance fully working as she was already in front of Dragon before anyone was able to blink, Crescent Rose raised and posed as it prepared to swing down onto Dragon who was staring at her.

Only for the petite girl to suddenly be gone again using her speed, and this time she appeared behind the older woman, Crescent Rose now aimed to the neck of the woman from behind and Ruby pulled it back with the intent to behead her.

It missed.

The moment Ruby aimed her scythe, the woman was already gone from her view, prompting her to widen her silver eyes at the target that was suddenly missing. From the corner of her vision she caught her enemy ducking and before she can do anything, Dragon twisted her body and delivered a strong spinning kick to her.

Ruby gasped as she felt the kick hit her in the abdomen. It was strong! The kick is strong and it hurt! She felt her body being hurled away, crashing into one of container roughly as if she was a bag of potatoes rather than a living being.

Dragon slowly stood again before she suddenly spun around and blocked Blake's strike. She can see the fear in the cat Faunus eyes but it seems she is trying her best to not show it. Then, she also became a blur, Blake activated her Semblance and replaced herself with a shadow, quickly she spun 300 degrees from her position, rotating Dragon and trying to strike her from her opposite side while her clone tried to distract the woman.

Only for Dragon to move her own katana, she totally ignored the clone and twisted her body, blocking the strike easily. Blake gripped both her katanas, she begins to spin and use her Semblance whenever she moved and at the same time she delivered multiple attack to the masked woman.

Dragon maneuvered her sword, easily blocking all the attacks, her foot twisted, spinning and moving gracefully just like her hand, allowing her body to face wherever Blake appeared and tried to strike her. And what made Blake frustrated further is the fact that the woman is clearly not trying.

Then her left arm sprung forward, catching Blake's throat that was in the middle of moving suddenly and grasped it tightly, enough to make the cat Faunus choke immediately under her strength.

Dragon merely looked down at her who fell to her knees as she choked her. She briefly moves her right hand once more and blocked an attack from Sun who now wielded Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in double shotgun form, delivering multiple strikes to the woman.

Sun kept pressing his attacks, despite the fear in his heart and tried his best to do so. He clicked the trigger of his shotgun while swinging them like they were nunchakus gracefully to the monster in front of him. His eyes briefly wondering to Blake who tried to free herself from her grip but the woman's hand seems like it won't leave any time soon much to his anger and frustration as he kept striking aggressively! This is the first time someone is facing him like this! It is as if he is nothing but a fly to her!

But even as his attacks become stronger and faster, the woman seems like she isn't even bothered by it as she kept her gaze on Blake that was kneeling and gasping under her choking grip. Her right hand meanwhile was moving, twirling, releasing and re-grabbing her katana in a fast and beautiful pace, blocking all the attempts of the monkey Faunus strikes like an adult man handling a baby.

'Where have I seen her... Ah, yes. Now if I recall there was a little girl last time I visited Adam three or four years ago...' Dragon thought as she observing Blake who is now clawing her arms and even trying to cut her desperately to get air, only for her Aura to block it completely and make her unharmed.

She then sensed the red riding hood already recovered and would soon be going to rejoin the battle. Quickly, she tilted her gaze to Sun who appeared to be frustrated and swung her sword and aimed it to the chain between the shotgun and shattered it, much to Sun's shock as one of his double shotguns were loss from his grip.

Quickly, she gripped her katana and attempted to slash the monkey Faunus, and the blonde boy quickly jumped back the moment one of his weapons broken, and he was barely able to dodge Dragon's strike as the sword passed through a few inches away from slicing his abdomen open.

Instead of going after him, Dragon allowed her body to spin along with her hand that just struck Sun, her grip on Blake tightened before she threw her to Ruby who was coming, making both of them crash into each other and land on the ground roughly with a groan of pain.

'This is not working!' Sun growled as he stared at Jingu Bang that is now separated and now turned into a short staff so it can be used, Ruyi Bang on the other hand it still fine. Seriously just how skilled is this woman?! Not only did she block all of his attacks without looking at him but she was able to cut through the chain that linked the nunchakus!

The chain is not weak! It's like its color, made from one of rarest steel and very durable! But this woman sliced it apart like it was some kind of wet paper! And not just that, she appeared to be very good with the sword that she was ABLE to slice the chain that was holding it! The chains that linked Jingu Bang is not long by any means! And yet, she was able to cut it apart!

"I'm open for any ideas." Sun growled as he now wielded Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form rather than nunchaku, fearing Dragon would slice them again.

"Ruby..." Blake glanced toward her leader who had a serious expression plastered on her face. They already decided to regroup before charging once again to take some time to attack.

Ruby meanwhile is feeling a bit nervous. The condition is bad. This woman truly is a Huntress! She was even able to catch her Semblance enhanced movements just by looking once! A direct strike like before would result only in failure!

A plan... She does have one though...

* * *

Roman, who is watching from afar only smirked, Dragon certainly knows how to make a performance. Those kids don't know who they messed with, if it were him in their place he would... Well, he will attack her too seeing as if he tried to flee he will be dead in an instant.

It's not like these kids are weak, no. Roman admits even he would have a problem handling three of them at the same time. The way the monkey Faunus uses his nunchaku/shotgun, Red and the Cat using their weapons and Semblance is good, they certainly are very good for someone at their age, especially Red given she is younger than them.

And yet... For all their skills, for their near flawless attacks and combination, all of them are nothing compared to Dragon. The way the masked woman fights, the way she moves, the way she maneuvers the battle, there is no flaw anywhere in there.

And Gods... The way she wielded that katana... It was as if it was born with her rather than a simple weapon... Roman himself is not a fan of swords, but even just by looking he won't hesitate to say aloud that Dragon is damn awesome.

If only she didn't hate his damn guts so much that she always wished to cut one of his limbs or innards open... Perhaps he may consider taking her on a date or two... Dragon is not bad looking after all.

'Then again, Neo also isn't bad looking but Gods, it wasn't a secret she had one or two screws loose from her head.' Roman thought unpleasantly, damn! Why the heck can't all the beautiful women in the crime World have normal minds or at least like him?!

Ruby and Blake this time decide to attack together rather than go one by one, followed by Sun behind them. The red reaper and the cat Faunus use their own Semblances and begin to circle Dragon with the attempt to confuse the woman. Blake is the first one to move as she makes a clone appear in front of Dragon before she circles her and attempts to strike from behind, at the same time Ruby also runs behind Blake and raises her scythe, coming from the front.

It was perfect teamwork. True Dragon was maybe able to know where Blake moved and track her down, but the clones purpose is not for Blake to ambush Dragon, no. It already fails before so it changed. Its purpose is to hide Ruby who comes not even a second after the clone is gone, with Crescent Rose poised, and its attack range also more wide, this time they surely were going to get her. Add to the fact there is Blake coming from behind as well just in case if Ruby failed.

And if those things also failed, Sun already prepared his shotgun from far, he may be not good at long range shooting but from this distance? He will hit.

A very good teamwork and coordination. A testimony of Ruby's skill why she was chosen as Leader of her Team despite her young age.

And yet... It did nothing...

Dragon's skills in sword is undoubtedly very good, it was obvious. But she was not just very good, she is _absolutely_ good. Only a few are capable to challenge her and survive without losing any of their limbs or organs.

She has gone through many battles. As a matter of fact, most of her life was actually spent fighting. Heck, the amount of sleep time she possessed may be not as much time as she spent wielding her sword.

Such strategy... Will not work against her...

The timing was perfect. The way she moves also very beautiful, it is as if she already predicted the way the attack came. With speed, faster than any Hunter or Huntress could, Dragon moved. Her sword extended into the air as she spun her body, allowing the steel to cut through the air and everything around her.

Then, the steel meet with Crescent Rose that came... And cut it apart... It keeps continuing and meet Gambol Shroud, and the latter fell apart as well, followed by blood that spurt out from their wielders and adorn the night with their crimson color.

"Gah!"

"Gugh!"

The R and B from RWBY fell together. Both of them clutching their stomachs were that sliced open with large amount of blood splattered down to the ground by their wound as they met the ground.

"Nice one." Roman smirked as he looked to the first year students that went down. He expects no less from Dragon, truly hiring her proved to be very beneficial.

The only male first student meanwhile can only freeze when he sees his two comrades down. What... The... Fuck?! H-How?! How did that happen?! He was aware that she may be able to counter their attacks and block it somehow! But to cut them down?! Isn't there supposed to be Aura that covers them?! Protecting them from direct attacks?! So how did they...

She was there.

Sun's eyes widened in shock when the monster suddenly appeared in front of him. Was he really that shocked that he didn't realize her presence?! He quickly raised Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang, combining them into staff form and-

Another blood spurts out to the space. The staff he holds broken, sliced into two as clean a diagonal cut adorned to his body, from right shoulder to his left hip. The monkey Faunus let out a cough of blood before he soon joined his fellow students and fell down to the ground as well with a pool of crimson liquid created beneath him.

The whole fight... If it could be called that... Hadn't even lasted longer than two minutes...

 _And Dragon wasn't even trying_

"I surprised... That you are still able to move." Dragon speaks as she turned to Ruby who now gasped, hand clasped onto her stomach that was sliced open, face showing nothing but pain. "Maybe it too shallow? Certainly you were a bit far than the Faunus." She stated more than questioning as she stared at Ruby who was glaring at her. "Well, no need to worry. I'm not trying to kill you but if you-"

Dragon paused in her words as she spun. Her sword raised and cutting through a green laser that was aimed toward her. Her eyes widen a bit when a barrage of them started to rain down, quickly she back flipped, dodging the rain of beams that assaulted her.

In middle of her backflip, one of her hands pivoted and she fix her posture, her other hand spun her katana and with a swing, the beam that was launched at her was destroyed. She doesn't stop as another barrage of green beams rain down on her, gracefully she spun her body, moving it while holding her sword and starts to slice them one by one the beams that tried to struck her.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to find the source of her attacker and she found her. She was a bit surprised that it was the orange haired girl who is now attacking her, she is controlling fourteen of those swords that are floating and... strings? It barely can be seen from this far but certainly she is controlling them using string.

She grinned under her mask, before she jumped, straight to the girl. She twisted in air, spinning and dancing, she dodged the barrage of lasers that were aimed at her and in less than a few seconds she arrives in front of Penny.

CLAAANG!

"..!?"

"!"

The moment the swords that were made into a disk clashed against Dragon's katana, both female show surprised looks -albeit Dragon's was hided beneath her mask-. Dragon's katana managed to bite deep into the sword, half of it as a matter of fact. Both of them for almost same reason surprisingly, it was about their weapon, where one of them shocked it damaged while the other surprised that the weapon was still intact.

Wordlessly, Dragon untangle her sword from Penny's. Maneuvering it, she delivers a quick and fast piercing strike to the girl, aiming it for her head, shoulders, upper and lower arms. All of the stabbing attacks done were clean, strong and fast that it was almost unseen by the naked eye.

But Penny sees it.

She brings her swords, making it form a circular ring that spun. She maneuvered them and used them as a deflector, blocking all the attacks that were launched by Dragon. She increases the strength of her defense and decides to go offensive as she spun the circular swords, countering Dragon.

The cable that is attached to each sword is strong. Each of them are capable of even pulling a Bullhead and there won't be any strain on them. Followed by Penny's monstrous strength due to her status as a cyborg, it was the perfect combination, one will be pushed back instantly and need to make distance in order to not get overwhelmed by the robot's power.

But Dragon doesn't. Despite Penny's strength, the masked woman wasn't showing any signs of being troubled or trying to retreat. She wields her sword gracefully, spinning and twisting it in the way of people will think it impossible to do as she deflects and blocks all of Penny's counter attacks.

Both of them try to push each other, but none of them manage to as they keep deflecting, countering, slashing and hacking each other with the intent to bring down their enemy. They had no intention of retreating or stopping their clash because they knew, the one who is willing to give in will be at a disadvantage. Penny can't manipulate a few of her swords too far away from her and launched a laser due to Dragon keep pushing her and if she loosened her control, the woman will strike her. Dragon doesn't wish to pull back because she knew if she did that it would be ranged attacks again and she is not fan an of fighting from a distance.

Eventually it was Dragon who decided to have enough. As she spun her sword and deflected Penny's attack, she instantly gripped her sword tightly with two hands, her Aura flowing to it before she delivered a fast and strong diagonal slash to Penny's circular swords and-

CLANG! BREAK!

Both their swords break...

Penny eyes widened at the sight of her weapons that were broken. These swords were made by the best materials in Atlas, one of them can even cut a Bullhead and there won't be any dents or scratches on it, even slicing a missile won't be impossible for them.

And yet... six out of fourteen of these swords that were made from the best materials to forge by using Atlas best technology, destroyed.

And at same time, a small diagonal cut appeared from her torso, spreading from her left shoulder to the end of her right chest. The cut itself wasn't deep, very shallow compared to Ruby, Sun and Blake's, but it was enough to shred her shirt apart and also reveal some of her body that showed her status as a robot.

"That strength of yours... I knew there was something strange with that, and your Aura also is unlike others." Dragon spoke with a grin under her mask. "So Atlas puppet project is real huh? And here I thought it was only a rumor." With speed, she drew her second sword, and when it came out to the World, a flame came to life, swirling around the sword like it was a torch.

Before the robot girl can do anything, Dragon was already swing down the flaming sword, creating a pillar of flame that slammed into her and sending her away, crashing onto one container and destroying it, all while leaving a trail of flame in her path.

"I admit, that you made me draw Mugenjin is an impressive feat. That plastic covering you truly is thick if it wasn't sliced apart." Dragon commented as she swings her sword, dismissing the flame that surround the blade, revealing its form fully. It is a nodachi with a length of about 1.3 meters, it also looks very old, there was some dirt in a few parts and it looks a bit fragile. But the edge itself is no doubt still very sharp. "And that was impressive, that attack has even cut a Bullhead before. My Semblance, 'Cutting' makes me able to cut through Aura protection and that attack directly hit you, an attack that is capable of slicing a Bullhead like butter but look at you." She makes gesture to Penny who slowly stands, clutching a part of her chest that was sliced. "It was only a shallow cut." She chuckled as if finding the situation amusing before her golden eyes seemed to glow. "But you know what people say? Power earned will always surpass power given."

Penny didn't even bother to responded other than glaring at Dragon. Truly she had underestimated her opponent, she knew the moment she laid her eyes on her and saw her facing Ruby and her team she was strong but... She never expected her to be this strong! To be capable of destroying almost half of her weapons... She made a mental note to tell her father that he needs to upload information about international criminals in the future so she can fight better.

"That's enough Dragon."

Dragon feels herself go rigid when a familiar voice calls her name. Slowly, she raises her head, tilting it to the side and sees HIM standing above one of the containers, the wind breezes past his hair gently, his handsome face set into a serious expression and his silver eyes look very sharp. Clutched in his hands is SangeYasha, the weapon still in their bow form.

"Another brat?" Roman spoke with disinterest at the newcomer. "Seriously, a few down and another comes? They're almost like-"

SWOOSH! BANG!

Roman's words die in his throat as he briefly sees a red blur launched towards one of the Bullheads, piercing through it like the steel that covered it made from paper, causing the vehicle to lose it balances before it goes down, releasing the container it carried and make it explode as it crashes into one of the houses.

Red blur... This guy is...

Wordlessly, Jaune jumps down from his place, in an instant he is already in place where Ruby and Blake are laying, with a crimson pool beneath them that was made by their own blood. He quickly gripped them and brought them to the place where Sun was also laying, quickly he checked on their condition.

'Ruby is the lightest one. The cut on her stomach isn't deep enough to damage her intestines severely... Blake and this young man though...' While Ruby may survive until she is brought to a hospital, Blake and the monkey Faunus are another case, their wounds aren't severe as well, Dragon didn't hit any vital organs but the amount of blood they lost...

"J-Jaune..." Ruby squirmed, it hurt! It hurt! Her stomach hurt as if it was on fire now!

"P-Professor Jaune." Blake rasped out, obviously in pain as well.

"You will be fine, I promise." Jaune firmly said. Quickly, one particular weapon that laid in his soul manifested in his mind, closing his eyes he begins to concentrate to call it to the World. "Trace On."

It was a staff, one that was made of shining iron. It was a staff that couldn't be wielded by a mortal but a God. It was a staff that is capable to healing any illness, blessed by the second youngest of the Olympian Gods himself. With facsimile of two snakes entwined around it, one gold and the other bronze. Each had one wing extending so that when they came together at the top, the wings were outstretched like a bird.

It was a staff that possessed a purpose to heal, and while it did not provide super regeneration like Avalon that King Arthur possessed, it was more than enough to save the students that are laying in front of him.

It is Caduceus, Staff that Heals, wielded by Hermes himself, the God of transitions and boundaries.

"Here... the three of you, hold this staff." Jaune placed the staff near them, he takes their hands and makes them hold it.

The effect is instants

Ruby gasped as she feels a new sensation in her stomach, the hot pain that was searing in her stomach seems to be calmed, it was as if ice was slowly being put to it. The sensation was almost like one that just bathed in hot water slowly feeling a cool sensation from an air conditioner.

"This is..." Sun muttered with awe as he glanced at the staff, the pain he felt gone! This is an amazing one! True it's not a pleasant sensation but the fact he now feels better...

"Don't move too much." Jaune told him gently "Caduceus maybe good, but it only works when you're not moving. When you move, it won't be as effective as now." Which is true, Caduceus is a staff that was made to heal sick people, and sick people aren't moving because they're being treated. Despite it's amazing ability, it won't work if you're moving much, it could if you have Divinity. "Now rest all of you, I will handle things from here."

With that, Jaune takes a step forward, he briefly spares a glance to the orange haired girl and sees... Is that cable inside her body? No, no. Don't think that, it wasn't important now. Dragon is here. "Ms., are you a student?" He asked.

"You are..." Penny of course knows this man. The data about this one had been uploaded to her, all staff in Beacon as a matter of fact since she will live in Vale for months. "Salutation Professor! Yes! I come from Atlas!" She greeted.

Jaune merely gives a nod, his face remained calm and collected. "Can you still fight?"

Penny glanced at her swords, half of them broken and there's also a cut on her torso. But she is mostly fine, she still can fight. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good, stop the robbery." Jaune pointed to the Bullhead that was carrying multiple cargo. "I will handle her." He stated.

He ignored Penny's response as he takes a step forward, his bow now shifted and turned into double falchions, gripped tightly in his arms as he stared at Dragon who has been silent ever since he arrived.

Then she spoke.

"Jaune..."

And Jaune's spine shivered in an instant.

There was reason why Jaune is afraid of Dragon. It's not like he fears her in combat, no. He is not afraid of her in that regard, she is strong and may have come close to killing him last time but he is stronger now, he had accepted his power fully and is ready to fight her.

He is afraid because she is twisted...

Just like him.

The students who heard the masked woman speak. The way she breathed... It was such a happy sound. The tone she used is almost the one that a woman in love uses when she sees her lover... Does this woman have a relationship with the professor?

"Dragon..." Jaune proud that his voice still sounded strict despite his nervousness. He can see somehow there is a manic like grin and gleam under that mask, Gods how he is happy she wore that mask! He is probably going to flinch if he sees her face right now.

"Jaune." She repeated again, this time with far more glee. The joy and happiness in her voice was so clear that even Roman, who was busy now handling the cargo that was stopped by Penny, glanced back at her.

Then, she raised her sword, leveling it to him. A dark red colored aura vibrated around its edge, as if they were alive in the first place.

 **"JAUNE!"**

Then she sprung forward. Faster than most humans could dream of, she already closed the ten-meter distance between them as if it was nothing and struck, her nodachi streaking toward Jaune's neck, aiming to separate his head from the rest of his body.

In response Jaune ducked, the glowing vibrant red nodachi that was supposed to tear apart his head from his body missing him only by a few inches and the Aura that covered it surged forward through him.

And _sliced two buildings_ behind Jaune like a stack of paper meeting a hot knife before they all burned down as if there was some kind of oil that was being eaten by the flame.

"Son of a..." Sun openly gawked at what he just saw. Did this woman just tear apart two building with nothing but her Aura?!

She really, really is a monster.

The reason why Jaune feared to fight Dragon, is because their fight is going to change the landscape. Cities will be ruined, lands will change, innocent people will be dead, and above all that Dragon wouldn't even care about it, not even slightly.

Dragon doesn't even let Jaune move or try to counter her, using the momentum of her missed strike to fuel her motion, she spun around in a full circle, her long hair trailing behind her like a cape as she brought her sword up and over her head before driving it straight down towards Jaune's forehead.

Knowing blocking it in this position would place him at a disadvantage, the moment Jaune sees Dragon spin, he is already moving in his crouched position. His legs supporting him as he spins as well, dodging Dragon's blade that found nothing but empty space.

And in that moment Jaune is already coming from her right, Sange driving with aim to Dragon's neck. Only for the masked woman to drop to the ground, allowing the sword to pass through her and only cutting a few strands of her hair instead rather than her flesh.

Once again Dragon spun from her position, she drives her sword from below and delivers an uppercut slash to Jaune who sidestepped and dodged the attack. The youngest professor quickly leapt as soon as he avoided the attack and brings down SangeYasha to her who instantly fixed her posture and blocked the attack effortlessly.

Dragon takes one step, her feet digging into the ground and with a simple movement of her hands, her nodachi deflects SangeYasha. Then she takes another step before move on the offensive, three lightning-fast strikes came slashing down at Jaune so quickly that there was almost no gap in between them.

Jaune sees it clearly, SangeYasha twirling in his hands as he deflects the fast strikes easily to other directions. And the moment the nodachi is deflected, a deep and carve mark embedded itself into the ground, it resembled a burnt mark but at the same time also looked like it was cut.

The nodachi was on fire. It's not a proverb, the sword was really on fire as if it was torched judging by the way the flames were glued to it rather than steel.

Taking Dragon's attack head on is an idiotic move. She can cut through Aura, and with that sword of hers... The moment she slices you, the wound will be instantly cauterized as well, making the pain she inflicted increase tenfold. And the worst, she can use that attack as a projectile air wave, just like the fate of the ground on his side that is burned and carved at the same time.

With Yasha in Jaune's left hand, he interrupted the blow to his throat and countered it with Sange in his right. Dragon seeing this swayed out of the way, avoiding the attack with the smallest possible margin as possible as the silver metallic sword passed so close to her throat, the distance merely one or two centimeter as a matter of fact.

Dragon quickly launched a thrust attack to Jaune's side who was now open due to overbalancing his left attack, leaving a hole in his guard on his right side. But before her thrust could pierce Jaune it was knocked aside as Yasha suddenly appeared in its path.

Seeing that it was Dragon who was open now, Jaune didn't even bother to waste it and takes advantage of it. He took a single step back and swung at her wrist, which was still extended from her failed thrust with the intent to cut her arm off. But instead of leaping back or guarding, Dragon jumped forward the metallic sword only passed through her hand one centimeter or less perhaps.

With speed, Dragon used one hand to tap Jaune's shoulder then use it as a stepping place and she passed through Jaune then she delivered a swing aimed to his neck from behind but Jaune was able to duck just in time, dodging the swing, the boy pivoting his body and while a in crouching position he spins and delivers a swing with both of his twin swords.

By any means it was very clear that Dragon was vulnerable in air, she just delivered an attack with both of her hands and she perfectly dodged and countered, even a skilled warrior won't be left unscathed. However, Dragon is not just skilled, she is very skilled.

As soon as her swing misses, she is already maneuvering her nodachi, gripping it with both hands in a reverse manner and just in time to block the strike from SangeYasha.

The strength from Jaune's attack proved to be enough to hurl the masked woman away. But instead of swaying or losing her balance, Dragon is already preparing herself as she spun in air, once again her sword is clad in dark red flame Aura before she _somehow_ kicks the air down and soars down to Jaune while bringing Mugenjin to the youngest professor's temple.

'Shi-!?-

The moment their swords clash, a wall of flames instantly comes to life as it shoots towards the sky, illuminating the dark night with its bright colors and raising the cold temperature to hot around it, burning and heating everything it touches.

And as soon as it appeared, it soon died as well. The ground where the flames scorched were now... _deformed_. Disfigured. Melting. It was as if something very hot was just there and melted the surface of the ground, turning it into liquid that bubbled from the sheer heat of the temperature.

And in the middle of it, stood two figures, surrounded by those deformed surfaces. The first is Dragon, still hovering in air, her sword now bit deeply into Sange, a few inches as a matter of fact with Jaune below her to hold her height, one of his knees bended slightly as he tried to not fall under the pressure of the masked woman's attack moments ago.

With a growl, Jaune pushed the woman, who flipped in air and landed far away from him in an instant while digging her feet into the ground, skidding in it and he can tell the woman now had a very BIG grin under that mask.

Jaune allowed himself to calm his breath. That was a new one. How the heck was she able to kick the air like that?! He darted his eyes down to his sword, seeing Sange now had a crack and a part that was sliced and he scowled.

SangeYasha or Sange and Yasha. They're made from the same materials like a Noble Phantasm, a weapon that can be considered a legend. True he didn't make them as durable as Levem Ferventis, seeing as this one is more complicated to create but it still can be counted as a weapon of legend in terms of durability.

And yet... Dragon wasn't just able to damage it, but even almost break it. It seems her Semblance has become more deadly than before, add the fact that that sword of hers also isn't normal. It can be considered on par with Crocea Mors and... a Noble Phantasm, a sword that has been passed through generations. It's no wonder it managed to do heavy damage to Sange.

'Gods, that sword really is a walking nightmare... Of all sword I've ever see this one is...'

He shakes his head, being distracted in this situation is a BIG NO, now. Not with Dragon in front of him. He briefly spares a glance to his surroundings and he grimaced immediately.

Fire and destruction would be the best to describe it. He can see a few houses burning down, the containers -luckily none of them contained Dust since most of them got robbed by Roman already- also carved, sliced into two as if they were made from plastic rather than steel.

Every attack of Dragon's he deflected, every time they clashed blades, every time Dragon struck, all of her attacks give damage to the surroundings. Her Aura that enhanced her was sword strong enough even make air pressure, combining with that flaming sword it becomes a very powerful air pressure, enough to leave a mark on the ground.

This is why he never wanted to face Dragon in the first place. With that sword of hers, and her Semblance that allows her to cut many things, added with her perfect control of Aura, she truly is destruction given form.

If this had been in a city...

'Not good, I need to bait her out from here. But the students-'

"Dragon!" Roman's voice makes both fighters turn to him, the man now already inside a Bullhead, a rope ladder extended towards Dragon. "We have to leave now! The cops are on their way!" They already managed steal a few containers, while true they didn't get much but it was enough and the numbers were more than Cinder needed.

Dragon glanced at him, then she turned back to Jaune. She knew she should leave now. The reason why is obvious, while she doesn't care about the cops and will cut them down but dealing with trash is only wasting her time...

But... Jaune is here...

...

...

...

...

Well... Seeing as they just had a battle... Under normal circumstances she would continue to fight, regardless of the authorities or Roman's order! It's been a while since she had this much fun! Jaune is the only one who doesn't die easily when facing her! Even if she put all her strength like that never once has his weapon break or die!

But above all that, Dragon loves how Jaune fights... The way he fights is suicidal! Leaving many openings and flaws in his stance only for him to suddenly counter his enemy! Such a brave and suicidal method... Dragon absolutely loves it!

Jaune is the only one of her opponents who faced her like that. Boldly and uncaringly about his own life and just fights to end her... Such an opponent, is the best one, it is the one that Dragon has been looking for years!

And now Roman wants them to stop?! Just when they were starting again?! No! She'd rather cut down half of Vale if she has to! Or she can cut this dock and separate her and Jaune from the rest of the city so they can continue to fight but...

"I will be here." Jaune grunted, gaining her attention. "I'm a Professor at Beacon academy."

... Ah, that changes things... She never can get to close to Jaune, no thanks to his family, especially Medea. And while she really enjoys fighting her, she admits she is interested in getting to know him better, a predator always wishes to know their prey after all to make the hunt more interesting.

Jaune knows saying this will be a pain in the ass later. His plan was foiled in the first place. He can't bait Dragon anymore because it will be too risky to leave the children that are hurt here with Roman.

And he knows letting Dragon get away and informing her about his job -though he is sure she will find out soon- really is going to bite him. But if the cops come here with Dragon fighting... He already had a hard time to ensure Dragon's attacks don't landed on Ruby and the others, increasing the numbers will do nothing but burden him further!

So with a heavy heart, he decides to let Dragon go now and hopes in the future when they clash once again it will be the end... And also no one stands in the way of their fight anymore.

"It is a date then." Dragon nodded while sheathing her sword and giving a look to Jaune.

Jaune's eyebrow twitched, date?! By the Gods! A date with Dragon?! Jaune really is tempted to let out an unmanly shriek now and begin to run in circles! Only an insane person will date her despite her beautiful looks!

Then wordlessly, Dragon jumped catching the rope that Roman gave, she gives one last look over her shoulder to Jaune as they begin to fly away.

Jaune's eyes never leaving the woman who is slowly flying away from him, and neither is Dragon. Both of them keep looking at each other until the latter's figure is unseen anymore and Jaune lets out a sigh.

Great... really great... So much for the plan he created... How the heck did the plan to assassinate from afar turn into fighting melee like this?

He turned to the students who were staring at him, no longer were their wounds visible but they clearly still weren't healed to the fullest.

Wordlessly he approaches them and for once, his gentle and always kind face is set into a firm expression as he looks down to them.

"I REALLY hope there will be a proper explanation for this." He started, making them flinch. "Especially you, Blake. We will have a lot to talk about."

Said the cat Faunus can only let out a whimper. For some reason the glare that Jaune ins giving them makes Goodwitch look tame!

"Ohh, and WE also have a lot to talk about, beloved Brother."

For the first time during their time in Beacon, Ruby and Blake watched their professor suddenly go rigid. His whole body turned stiff as if an ice throne encased him, his facial expression also morphed to pure shock when an unfamiliar voice came from behind them.

Slowly, the R and B from RWBY turned to find what made their Professor react like that. And they found her, standing not far from their place.

Beautiful is the best word to describe her. Her face is enough to consider her as a top model, her smooth and silky purple hair that was tied into a high knot trailing behind her, followed by some kind of crown on top of her head. Her violet colored eyes look like a jewel rather than an organ, shining in the night with radiance.

She wasn't tall, as a matter of fact she almost looked like someone at Ruby's age. She was even only one or two inches taller than the silver eyed girl. She was clad in an elegant light purple dress, that revealed her bare shoulders and part of her average sized chest but looked ample. A pair of mismatched gloves and stockings covered her bottom limbs, the right hand covered in a violet glove while the left's light green. The right leg meanwhile covered in light green stocking that reaching her thigh, while the right's violet.

And lastly, clutch in her right hand, is a staff. A long staff that is probably one foot taller than her, the top of the staff is curled akin to a circle, it almost looks like a staff that a wizard or witch uses in comic book.

'Wow... She's hot...' Sun thought with whistling. This woman truly is a piece of art! Dare Sun say, she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!

'Brother?' Ruby blinked when seeing the girl. Now she that looked it, she can see small resemblances of Jeanne in her. And Jeanne did say she had siblings, what is one of them doing here now?

"Ah..." Jaune meanwhile didn't bother show his anxiety as he gives his sister a nervous smile. Oh Gods! Why?! Why did she have to be here?! If he recalled she is supposed to be somewhere between Vacuo and Mistral! Doing a long-term mission!

Jaune can make a list of things that he is afraid of, and he will find it very small actually. Having EMIYA's memories and experiences made him see many things that would be enough to make a horror movie he has seen pale.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't know fear. He may be has seen EMIYA's memories, but seeing and confronting it directly is two different things. And one of the things he fears, is the woman that is standing in front of him.

Of course, it isn't a fear of fighting, but the same reason why he feared Dragon.

Both her and this woman share a similar thing when it's about him.

Obsession.

"Well?" The beautiful purple haired woman demanded, arms crossed and giving Jaune a look that would make Glynda nod in approval... Albeit to many people she looks like she is pouting rather than glaring. "Isn't there something you HAVE to say?!"

Jaune gulped, hand went to rub the back of his neck and he shoots the woman a nervous look. "H-Hello big sister Medea?"

Blake, Ruby and Sun who were hearing that quickly snap their necks to the petite girl.

"""BIG SISTER?!"""

In response to his greeting, Medea Arc's face contorted to a sweet smile, so sweet in fact that it gives a chill to Jaune's spine. "Why, hello to you too, my _beloved_ little brother."

It's official... There is nothing that went according to the plan today...

* * *

 **Well... That was a thing! A chapter full of battle! Hooray!**

 **And we finally see Dragon in act! Oh boy, she is pretty damn strong ain't she?! Hahaha! That's to be expected as one of the final bossed in the future! She beat Sun, Blake and Ruby without effort! And even managed to push out Penny, the super robot that is capable to outstand Pyrrha in terms of melee battle!**

 **Yes! Her Semblance, Cutting, it allows her to cut through enemy defenses! In other words, everyone is pretty much naked in front of her blade, and in a World where people mostly depend on Aura... That's pretty much a big danger, one wrong mistake and you can die when facing her.**

 **And we have Jaune fighting for real! Wahoo! Go Jaune! Albeit Sange is damaged now, but man! Ha! At least you're alive and no one died! *other than the docks that are now wrecked as if a tornado just rampaging there***

 **And lastly! We have Medea Arc who make appearance! Ohoho, you didn't expect that did you? Well, one person actually already predict it but I sure most of you don't! Hahaha! Yes my beloved reader! It not Medea the Witch of Betrayal! But Medea Lily! The Queen of Colchis! I bet none of you see that as well!**

 **And before you ask, yes, I think it pretty obvious that she is brocon! *give manic grin in here* Oh Jaune, you poor and lucky bastard! Today clearly not went according to your plan! AT ALL! Muahahahaha! Gods! I love mess his life! XD**

 **Unfortunately, I have bad news. Due to some circumstance, the next chapter probably come out in one or two week. I have exam in this week and can't afford to write the story since my grade is... Go down a bit actually**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of the fight of course! Hahaha! We will have a bit serious moment before went to humor! Hehehe! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	10. Back to Beacon

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Back to Beacon**

* * *

It's just been one hour after the battle with Dragon and Roman on the docks, currently team RWBY and Jaune were on their own way back to Beacon.

As a Professor from Beacon, Jaune had to talk with the cops that came and told them the situation. Not all of the Schnee Dust containers were stolen but the numbers of it were great since Dragon apparently proved to be very good at doing her job distracting the others from stopping Roman, only when he came did the masked woman shift her focus fully to him.

After that, RWBY and Jaune decided to go back to Beacon, Sun himself already left, saying that his teammates were looking for him.

The ride back to Beacon now can be said to be... quite awkward.

Naturally such a thing would be dismissed easily since Jaune pretty close to RWBY and JNPR seeing as they had spent time with him every week during the last month, having dinner together every weekend in his workshop.

But now? No... It's because Jaune is glaring at them like a certain Combat class professor always did, and coming from him, who usually always smiles and is kind to them this was very... uncomfortable, making them feel guilty for some reason.

The assistant professor had been looking at them with an angry look for five minutes ever since they entered the Bullhead, and none of them dared to say anything, fearing that they would make him get the wrong assumption.

Then, he begins to speak, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what happen." He started, eyes lingering to each of them. "But what happened tonight was close. Far too close as a matter of fact." His eyes stopped on Blake and Ruby who squirmed under his look. "The fact that you came out without losing any parts of your body after facing Dragon is something that can't be exaggerated if it's called a Miracle."

"W-We didn't know she would be-"

"Ms. Belladonna." Jaune cut her, and for once he called her using her last name again, making the cat Faunus flinch as if she was just slapped in the face. "Know it or not, you just went up against a renowned criminal. Someone that can be considered a mature full-fledged Hunter, and you knowing HE was stronger rather than decide call for help you go against him by yourself." He narrowed his eyes further, sign of his irritation. "And as a former member of the White Fang, you surely should know someone like Roman will NEVER work alone. Add the fact he is also one of Vales most infamous thief's, the bigger his status, the stronger his allies will be."

Blake can do nothing but squirm under the man's glare, the others also shoot her a look of pity, Ruby herself clenched her fist tightly.

"Wait." Weiss interjected. "You knew Blake was a White Fang member?"

"All of the Professors know." Jaune said with a nod, making Blake turn to him with wide eyes. "Your fake transcripts were good Ms. Belladonna, but so does the Headmaster. He told us all after the initiation about it. Let me tell you, this isn't the first case someone has faked their transcripts. Beacon is the best Academy in Vale, there are many who have tried to enter, a few of those fake transcripts were even better than yours.

"They all got rejected, Beacon won't accept some random guy who had no brains and tried to get themselves killed. And while true most of those people only wished to attend Beacon, there are a few who have ulterior motives, for example, do you know that there was another member of the White Fang that tried to attend Beacon with the motive to recruit Faunus from inside the academy?"

The whole team looked appalled at that, especially Blake, she never thought the White Fang would do such a thing! True they have fallen from their grace when they decided to use violence but this...

"T-Then why?"

"Because you want to change." Jaune answered simply, his demeanor softened. "You wish to stride away from your old path and embrace a new life. And that, is a very good decision Blake." He said, using her first name once more. "Not many dare to do that. I'm sure there are still many good Faunus inside the White Fang, ones like you that wish to leave, but they're too afraid to take a step, they're afraid to leave their safe zone.

"But you? You proved to be brave enough to do that, to stop when you knew the people around you led you astray. You dared to abandon them and begin a new life. That, is a very good thing, and Ozpin decided that you deserved that second chance, that's why he accepted you into Beacon."

Blake can only stare at her professor with awe and astonishment. A pleasant sensation crawled in her stomach as her mind registered what he said. Brave... Never once had she been called that. She is a coward, her Semblance is proof of that, creating something to replace her so she can hide or escape, and Blake herself won't deny it if someone accuses her.

But to hear someone call her brave... it... it makes her happy.

Her team gives a proud look to her, when the Professor puts it like that, they have to admit what Blake did truly can be called brave.

"And that's why... I found myself disappointed in you."

The team's smile instantly diminished, so does the pleasant sensation in Blake's stomach.

"Blake, what you did tonight is not brave, but reckless." Jaune stated, his posture hardened again as he eyed the Faunus. "Like I said before, you carelessly went after Roman by yourself rather informing the authorities about this. And because of that you almost made Ruby and Mr. Wukong die."

"What?!" Yang suddenly asked. "What do you mean by almost got killed?! Didn't things go without much of a problem?!"

Jaune blinked, surprised at her sudden outburst before he shifted his gaze to Ruby who gives a begging look that screams 'don't tell please' to him. He also gets an ashamed expression from Blake.

'Sorry Ruby, this is a serious matter.' Jaune thought with small pity. "I don't know what Ruby told you, but one hour ago she and Blake had their stomach's sliced open." He sees Ruby cringe, Yang's eyes widened further with pure horror, even Weiss also looked slightly green. "And had I not been there to save them, they all would be six feet under the ground."

"Ruby!" Yang barked to Ruby who grimaced. "You didn't mention anything about that!" She hissed, anger is evident in her voice.

"I don't want you to worry!" Ruby defended herself weakly.

"Not to worry?! You had your stomach cut bloody OPEN! I have the damn right to worry! You are my little sister! What kind of family would only shrug when they heard their family members got their stomach _sliced_ OPEN like fish that gutted!"

"I'm sorry! I know! I know it was my mistake but I'm fine now! Not even a scar left! And-"

"Yang, as much as you wish to be angry at Ruby, now is not the time to be arguing." Jaune cut their conversation. "It's better to leave Ruby for now, and talk about it tomorrow. It's clear that Ruby now is not in the condition to argue, same thing occurs to Blake."

That was true. While Ruby and Blake's wound's were mostly already closed and the bleeding already stopped but they still needed to be treated. True their wounds were actually not fatal, Dragon's strikes were clean and missing any important organs, they only lost blood and now the injuries were already treated -add the fact their Aura also was still intact increasing their regeneration- but it doesn't mean they're fine. You can tell they are paler than usual and also look so exhausted, no doubt the wounds from before are taking a great toll on them and they have to rest as soon as possible.

Yang also notices Ruby seems exhausted more than usual and she calmed down a bit so she doesn't make her little sister exhaust herself further, however she shoots a look that clearly said 'this is not over' to Ruby before relenting.

"That masked woman..." Weiss spoke as she was trying to change the topic. "Who is she?" She asked, on her side Yang also perked up with interest, knowing this is the person who hurt Ruby. "Do you by any chance have a picture of her?"

Jaune stared at Weiss before he pulled out his Scroll, tapping it for a moment and showed the full picture of Dragon in her combat outfit to the heiress.

The white haired girl is looking at the Scroll intently, eyes scrunched in focus as she is studying the picture of the woman. "She..." Weiss let out an unsure voice. "I have a feeling I have seen her before but..."

"As a Schnee Heiress no doubt you have." Jaune grunted. "That woman, her codename is Dragon. But people know her as the Black Dragon of Remnant."

As soon as he said that Weiss' eyes widened, her gaze snapped to him, her skin became paler, a gasp escaped from her mouth and the grip on her Scroll tightened.

"B-B-Black Dragon?!" She squeaked out. "The real Black Dragon?! The one that..."

"The one that massacred many villages and is responsible for killing your uncle and his whole family? Yes." Jaune said dryly. "Yes, that Black Dragon."

While Yang and Ruby mimicked Weiss' horrified expression, Blake tried her best to keep calm despite the horror she felt. Her eyes scrunch in concentration as she tried to recall anything about that name.

And she, as well also became paler when she realized who she just faced.

"Black Dragon of Remnant, or called Dragon commonly, is a wanted international criminal. She is also one of the criminals that are labeled as an Underworld Monster." Jaune informed with a grim face, making team RWBY pale further.

Underworld Monsters... That is a moniker for the worst criminals in Remnant. There are many types of criminals, thief's, corrupt rulers, rapists, slavers and others. And mostly those people hide themselves from the World so they can commit their crimes without being bothered by the authorities.

However, the ones that are labeled as Underworld Monster is an exception.

They don't try to hide their crimes, they don't even try to cover it at all, as a matter of fact, they do the opposite, they flaunt and leave their mark, boasting their reputation and make the World aware of what they had done.

And those people have committed many murders, but they beings known not as thief's, corrupt peoples, or rapists.

 _They are beings known as people who commit genocide._

Each of them have destroyed and brought down whole villages, killing and taking lives of hundreds or possibly thousands in their live. Be it man, woman, Faunus, baby, children, Hunter or Huntress, they did not care at all, they slaughtered everyone who stands in their path. Their motive is unknown, no one can tell why they committed genocide in the first place but whatever it is, there is no excusing them for what they did.

Everyone who joined military or becomes a full-fledged Hunter or Huntress knows of these dangerous individuals. Many are sent to track them down, many soldiers and Hunter/Huntress are ordered to cut them down.

 _And all of them are sent back with pieces of their bodies._

Calling them monsters in human-like skin wouldn't be an exaggeration, not just because it comes from their strength, but their personality and the deeds they have done as well.

Of course such a crime and existence wouldn't be ignored by the governments of Remnant. They tracked their movements, sending killers to bring them down, be it in a legal or illegal way. There is no need to use morals to put down monsters after all.

And it proved to be a success, a few of those who were dubbed as Underworld Monster were able to be brought down. Even if they are monsters that are capable of destroying cities and kill hundreds in a short time but in face of numbers and cunning minds, they fall.

But there are a few who survived... And becoming far stronger in the process, and also alerted the other monsters about their fights.

So those monsters begin to hide, they slowly disappeared one by one, be it because they were killed by the government, by each other or they went into hiding.

And their existence is hidden from the World. Because the idea of an individual that is capable of destroying a village in just one day or a matter of hours by themselves wouldn't be wise to be known to the public. It will make people live in fear, and fear gives birth to other dark emotions, and those dark emotions will make Grimm come to them.

The Black Dragon or shortly known as Dragon, is one of the criminals who are labeled as Underworld Monster. To be honest, many didn't know her because she is one of the recent criminals that gained the Underworld Monster moniker, three years ago as a matter of fact. She has brought down several villages, killing possibly nearly a thousand by now with her blade, be it innocent or evil and by doing that she gained the Underworld Monster moniker.

"Underworld Monster..." Blake croaked. By the Gods, they just went and fought against one of the most notorious international criminals without knowing it in the first place!

"Be glad that you're still alive now." Jaune said gravely. "Dragon has killed people that were younger than you, she even killed ones that were far stronger..." Truthfully, the only reason why they were alive now is because of him. It was almost the same like when two predator animals face each other, they would brush off the prey that they were after in the first place and focus on the bigger threat...

Though Jaune doubts Dragon think of him as a threat, no... She probably... Jaune shivered, okay, let's not go down there, just thinking about the woman's obsession towards him already is enough to make him wish to hide under the bed.

"So... what's going happen to us?" Ruby asked, her voice filled with genuine concern at their predicament.

"That... depend on the Headmaster." Jaune grunted, he isn't the one making the decision after all. "But I would suggest to refrain from mentioning the confrontation with Dragon." He raises his hand to silence them when they open their mouths. "You will be expelled Blake." He said sternly, making them freeze. "I don't know the problem, but I get it you dragged your whole team and student from another school to attack terrorists, and said there is one of the Underworld Monsters in there. Ozpin will expel you, even if he doesn't the other headmaster won't be so lenient and he will be forced to."

While that was true, but at the same time Jaune also doesn't want Dragon's existence in Vale to be known, at least not yet. The knowledge of one of the Underworld Monsters currently residing in the place where the Vytal festival will be held would bring massive chaos and uproar among the higher, there is no doubt they're going to strike Dragon down and pull the festival.

And if that happens, the fight between the military and Dragon will give really big damage to Vale. The criminal, rather than be afraid, would be happy to be fighting the whole army! And she will leave her mark on Vale before she goes down, make no mistake, a quarter of this city could be destroyed, or worse, it could be more depending on how Dragon's mood is.

No... Handling Dragon with an army will leave nothing but many dead that are going to attract Grimm, and while it may be a wise decision to fight her outside the kingdom, but not when she is in here... Right now, Dragon's existence is better to not be known, not yet at least.

Jaune can see a deep shame and regret wash over Blake as she was now practically looking down, her whole team also seems to not be faring any better as they shoot looks to her, Ruby also gives him a begging look.

"J-Jaune... S-Surely there is something you can do! Please! You have to help us!" She begged.

Jaune merely looked at them. Truthfully he didn't want them to be expelled. They are Jeanne's friends and he also enjoyed spending time with them a bit when he wasn't busy, he is going to help them obviously but right now he is being harsh so they can get the lesson, don't ever try do something like this again.

"Just be quite and follow my lead." He said firmly, and as soon he said that he can see glimmers of hope in their eyes. This makes Jaune inwardly smile, there is nothing better than helping people.

"By the way Prof." Yang called. "Ruby said that your sister was at the docks before. But I don't see her, where is she?" She asked, wishing to change the topic and make the tension change.

At the mention of his sister Jaune can't help but grimace a little. Simply to say, Medea Arc is someone that he most uncomfortable with.

Not just because she looks like Medea of Colchis, Caster in the Grail War but she also possesses a few similar traits to her. She is cunning and can be merciless, true she isn't... evil or bad like Medea of Colchis, who doesn't care about innocent life and would take them happily to ensure her goal is reached. Medea Arc is kind, and charming as well, she won't mind helping people without payment, but when it comes to something about him...

"She went to Beacon before us." Jaune informed. "Saying she wishes to meet with the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch." He has his suspicion already why Medea went there actually rather than spending time with him, and by the Gods, he hopes Ozpin has some sense to reject whatever she offered for his (Jaune's) health and sanity!

"Umm... Jaune." Ruby called meekly. "I don't want to be impolite but..."

"She's small..." Jaune said with amusement, making the girl blush. "No need to try to hide it, everyone is aware of that." He doesn't know exactly how that works. Two of his big sisters were pretty normal looking adults, unlike Medea who has a petite figure. Though it's not much of problem, apparently Medea said she doesn't mind and as matter of fact she is glad to have a figure like her body, and she also said it makes her look young.

"How small is she actually?" Yang asked curiously.

"Just one or two inches taller than Ruby here." Jaune answered, making the buxom blonde blinked.

"And, how old is she?"

"Twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?" Yang gawked for a second. "And she's a midget like Ruby here?"

"Yang!"

"Yes." Jaune chuckled at his fellow blonde's blatant comment, this makes Ruby also shoot indignant looks to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will grow tall in the future Ruby."

"Of course I will!" Ruby huffed her cheeks in a pouting manner. "I drink milk! So I won't be a midget forever!" She declared, much to everyones amusement at the milk comment.

"I'm sure you will." Jaune said kindly. "Though, I think your height now pretty much fits you. You don't need to be too tall but not too short as well. Its suits your body size and figure perfectly." He commented.

Ruby blushed at the sudden compliment, the dark red haired girl squirmed in her seat under Jaune's look. She doesn't know why but for some reason those simple words were enough to make her feel... Happy, so happy in fact!

"I-I d-don't think so! I-I mean! I-I just have normal knee!" Ruby replied, trying her best to make sure it wouldn't come out as a squeak.

Jaune sweat dropped at the normal knees comment, what does that mean? He shakes his head, and allowed a chuckle of amusement slip from his mouth.

"Well, isn't it great Rubes? Your favorite Professor likes you!" Yang teased, giving a nudge to her sister who squeaked in embarrassment. "Since he likes you so much, why don't you ask him to show you all his weapons, I sure he will be happy to." She continued while giving a teasing leer to Jaune. "Right Prof?"

"Y-YANG!" Ruby was all but calm as she shrieked, her face rivaling her hood.

"If you're suggest what I think you are then no, it won't happen." Jaune responded dryly before Ruby can lunge at her sister. This make Ruby face confront to shock, disappointment and hurt for a second, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yang who quirked her eyebrow.

"Really? How come?" Yang asked, her tone still playful but there was edge laced in it. "Is Ruby not good enough for you?"

"No." Jaune shakes his head calmly, if he noticed the edge on Yang's voice he didn't show any sign of response to it. "On the contrary, Ruby is a beautiful girl, right now her face has not matured yet, but I can see her beauty." Jaune answered before he smiled. "Why, in the next year or two I can already see it, she will break many hearts of students. And seeing as she is two years younger, I'm sure many juniors will ask for her... guidance." He said in a teasing voice, gaining a big grin from Yang, a smirk from Weiss and a small snort from Blake.

"B-B-B-Bu-bah?! J-Junior?! S-Senior? P-Pretty?!" The poor Ruby can only stutter with her face that was now wholly red, Jaune begins to wonder why there is no steam coming out from her head judging by how red her face is now.

"Aww! I can hear the wedding bells already!" Yang joked further, she actually won't approve it of course if Ruby marries at her current age, but since it's teasing, why not? "I'm so proud of you! The first boy you charm is the Professor!" She wiped fake tears in order to add to the dramatic effect.

"Y-YAAANGGGG!" Ruby feels so embarrassed! She wishes there was a hole now and swallowed her whole or Grimm attacked them just to get out from this situation!

Jaune only let out another chuckle, seeing team RWBY descend into their 'normal' and cheerful behavior once more clearly making him feel... content... It was as if some void in his heart has been filled once more.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ozpin began as he eyed Jaune and RWBY who were standing in front of his desk, followed by Glynda on his side. "You said in this letter that you left in front of my door this morning you had something to do." He said, raising the letter in his hand before placing it on the table once more. "And after you were done with your work, you happened to stumble onto a robbery on the docks by the White Fang and team RWBY, who was in the middle of spending their weekend, came across you so they decided to help?"

"Pretty much, that was what happened sir." Jaune confirmed with a nod, RWBY standing behind him, all of them have an apologetic expression as they hung their heads down.

Ozpin remained silent while listening to his employee, his face calm and calculative like always as he let out a hum. "Before we talk about you being irresponsible, please tell me what this thing you had to handle first was."

"I have a friend." Jaune already made a plan for this, he even asked for help already from the person he is going to mention. "Margarethe is her name, she runs some orphanage at one of the isolated districts in the city, the orphanages name is St. Prime."

At the mention of that particular orphanage, Ozpin and Glynda's face lit up with recognition. St. Prime, an orphanage that is handled by a Faunus where she takes care of all children, be it Faunus or Human. Lately it has been becoming a topic in the higher-ups and nobles in Vale due do one of the nobles getting investigated for trying to break it down by hiring a few mercenaries.

"I see." Ozpin narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful manner. "And what business did you have with Ms. Margarethe?"

"She said that lately she had a feeling that she is being followed by someone or some group. Today she wanted to go out from Vale to visit her friend, and since she was afraid when she got alone she would be assaulted, she asked me to accompany her, so I did." Jaune explained smoothly. "I know I'm being irresponsible leaving my job, but Margarethe is my friend, and her paranoia is not baseless, given there was indeed some individual who tried to harm her months ago."

Glynda, who heard that, shifted her glasses once, the reason is not bad actually and she admits, had she been in Jaune's position, she may have done something similar... But...

"You do realize, you can just tell this to us right, Professor Arc?" Glynda asked rhetorically.

"I do, however this was actually urgent and unexpected." Jaune answer calmly. "I received the message this morning, apparently Margarethe paranoia seemed too much, at first she wished to go alone but apparently last night she heard there was something in the orphanage. Seeing this, she did not dare to go alone and the next morning at 04:00AM she asked me immediately, saying she wished me to accompany her to meet her friend at 08:00." He crossed his arms, and he put on a firm expression. "I'm aware it was irresponsible and even reckless, I will take any punishment that will be given." He stated.

Ozpin stared at Jaune, face calm and stoic as he studied the youngest professor's body language. There was no sign he was trying to joke, seeing this the headmaster only blinked his eyes once before he replied.

"I will let this slide for now, Professor Arc." Ozpin responded, making Jaune blink. "All you did today was only abandon your duty to watch over students from outside of Vale, and while it's important in a few case but apparently it wasn't today seeing as there were many teachers from outside the Kingdom that came as well, dare I say this guard duty actually was only for a political case. Add the fact you also stopped an attempted robbery, even if they managed to escape with a few of the cargo, but at least not all of them were stolen." He explained to the teen who looked relieved. "However, the same things can't be said with team RWBY." He added, prompting the whole team to flinch. "Ms. Rose, I believe similar things also happened just before you came here, right?"

"Ah..." Ruby had the decency to put on a sheepish look from the Headmaster's words. "W-We just happened to be close by the docks, then we heard an explosion appear and we tried to help! I mean! We can't just let Professor Arc handle them alone! There was so many of them!"

"And I will say what the Headmaster said during your initiation Ms. Rose." Glynda cut in and gives a glare to her, making the girl flinch under her look. "Professor Arc became a staff member here for a reason. By any means, I won't be surprised if Professor Arc fought your whole team and come out victorious in less than two or three minutes." She said with a very serious tone. "His fight with Ms. Xiao Long here proved that he is capable of doing so as during the battle Professor Arc only went on the defensive and when he went on the offensive, he brought her down with one move."

"Hey! I resent that!" Yang chimed in as she felt her pride being wounded, sure at that time she was clearly outmatched but she didn't give it everything she had! She still didn't active her Semblance or things like that!

Of course she shrunk the moment Glynda laid her eyes upon her, the look that the Combat school professor gives to her seems like it can freeze fire.

"I will take responsibility in that as well." Jaune interjected, making everyone look to him. "To be honest, while I can handle the White Fang and Roman by myself, I can't stop the Bullheads. There are too many and if I left myself open it could be dangerous. If it were not for RWBY, the whole Dust cargo would be stolen." He explained to defend the team. "And of course, again I'm aware just how irresponsible I am, there was a big chance that RWBY could be injured or worse, dead and because of that I-"

"I will make it plain and simple." Ozpin cut Jaune from speaking further. "I know you're trying to take the blame for what happened Professor Arc, but that doesn't change the fact what RWBY did commit acts that were reckless and dangerous." He gives a stern look to Jaune in here. "I WILL let this slide as well, Professor Arc since none of them were injured other than exhaustion." He spoke as he eyed Ruby and Blake who looked down. "Team RWBY, while there won't be any severe punishment for you, but in next weekend you are forbidden from leaving Beacon, you four will serve detention by helping professor Port, understood?"

The team shared glances to each other and it takes everything they have to not groan, spending time with Professor Port?! Gods! The next weekend would suck!

Not like they have any choice though in this matter so they all only can give a weak nod.

"Consider this as a light punishment. It's supposed to be more severe but thanks to Professor Arc here, it does not." Ozpin shifted his gaze back to Jaune who remained impassive the whole time. "Consider this as strike one for you Professor Arc. Now since team RWBY here looks tired and you also have class tomorrow, you all can go back to your own rooms and rest."

Jaune inwardly narrowed his eyes, he can understand if Ozpin let him slide through the first one since he had a good reason but this one?

The man is obviously hiding something, he knows something at least, that's the reason why he let him off just like this. Jaune is aware that Ozpin is a kind and good person, but he clearly isn't a saint, he has his own secrets and agenda. Someone at his caliber should be, what does he gain through this?

Deciding it's fine for now, he merely grunted and gives a respectful nod. "Very well, good night Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch"

Ozpin and Glynda give a nod to him, RWBY also mutters their own excuse and they all begin to leave from the office.

As they're walking out from Ozpin's, Jaune can't help but think what he is going to do now. It is obvious that Roman now has to be hunted, he can't let the man go free anymore, not with Dragon on his side. He needs to confront Dragon, fighting her one on one but he doubts it will be easy.

While Dragon does indeed have a strange obsession with him, she isn't an idiot or a crazy woman whose only sole goal is to murder him, no. Even if she is a monster she has a brain, she knows when she is outmatched and sometimes she values her life. Accept dying in a duel one on one or against a whole team of Hunters? Yes, she would gladly so. But ambushed and killed by a whole army? No, she won't, apparently she doesn't find it very appealing.

'My informant usually is Neo, but with Dragon, even she can't do much. That woman is too sharp, add the fact she also dislikes illusionists since it's kind of related to thievery...'

Things clearly are not good; Dragon needs to be caught fast before she gets bored. Say anything about her but there is a reason why Dragon decides to travel around the World rather live in one place, she is bored quickly and... Gods knows when she gets bored, her next appearance would result in a massacre around her!

By the Gods... What should he do?!

"Jaune?"

He blinked when he hears someone calling his name, turning, he sees RWBY glancing at him, the leader particularly staring at her.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"You okay? Your kind of..."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what happened."

"Oh..."

Jaune noted that Ruby seems behave quite strange. She is squirming a bit and refused to meet his gaze, he briefly glanced to the others and found Yang only grinned, Weiss only rolled her eyes and Blake smirked.

"Ruby?" Jaune called. "Is there something you wish to say to me?" He asked in soft tone

"A-Ah? W-Well..." Ruby appeared to be caught by surprise at his sudden question as she gives a nervous grin. "I-It's just... Ummm..." She fidgets slightly, index fingers poking together. "I want to say thank you..."

"Thank you?" Jaune blinked.

"Yeah... Thank you for everything... You saved Blake and I, then you also took the blame for us. If it weren't for you..."

Jaune can only smile at her, he gives a slight pat to Ruby, making her squirm for a moment under his touch. "It's fine, I'm just did what is right. There is nothing wrong with that."

Ruby looked at Jaune, her silver eyes meet with his, then her nervousness seemed gone and she gives him a smile, a warm and beautiful smile. "Thank you Jaune..."

"Don't mention it." Jaune replied with a same smile and nodded, before his face was replaced by a calm and slightly stern appearance. "However, make sure things like this won't happen again because next time I may not be there to help." He stated strictly.

"We will professor." Weiss nodded, face also expressed seriousness. What happened tonight was a really close one and she will make sure similar things won't happen anymore.

"You got it Prof." Yang grinned to him. "Don't worry, we will become good girls from now on." She said before she gives a wink. "Though, if you're the one who is going to punish us I won't mind becoming a bad girl again." She added with a sultry look.

"Yang!" Ruby and Weiss chided at the same time, both for different reasons obviously.

"Anyways!" Jaune quickly cut them before an argument can start. "Tonight has been long. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep, I, myself also feel quite exhausted." Jaune said.

"Well, you're right." Ruby said, despite all her enthusiasm and happiness she feels now, there is no denying that she is tired now, really tired. She even fell asleep on the Bullhead during their way here. "I guess, we need to go back to our room, right girls?" She asked and the others also give a nod of agreement.

"Then off you all go. Go get some rest now, you all earned it, especially you, Ruby, Blake."

After they say their own good byes, RWBY parted away from him and Jaune decided to go back to his own room, he really could use some sleep after all.

It was just when he was only a few steps away from his room that he realized he forget something that was really important,

Medea...

Gods... He forgot to ask Ozpin about her! Inwardly, panic begins to spread across his heart as he recalled that the Professor seemed to not even try to notify him about her sister who told him she will go to Beacon first.

He eyed the door of his room carefully as if some monster would burst out from it. His eyes rolled behind him and he begins to ponder does he need to go back to Ozpin and ask about his sister, it's a bit far now and will take a few minutes to go back but...

Well, it was worthy rather than facing his sister.

He was about to go back, turning his body, he takes one step to go to the Headmasters office only to freeze when hears his door creak open.

Then, the voice that sounded so pure, so soft, so gentle, melodic and angelic even, comes out from it.

"Jaune... You're trying to escape from your big sister aren't you?"

It was like a voice of impending doom for Jaune.

'Ignore it. Ignore it. Just take a few steps away, she doesn't notice you, it's just coincidence and-'

"If you won't come here in the next ten seconds, Onee-san will be pretty mad, and you know Onee-san will come after you, wherever you go."

'So much for that...' Jaune thought with anime tears as he slowly turns back, dragging himself to his room.

As he enters the room, he was granted to the sight of his older sister who was laying on his bed, her hair still in a ponytail, her soft and tender lips curled to a soft and beauty smile, and gone now her dress before, replaced by...

"Put some CLOTHES ON!" Jaune screamed as he covered his eyes while closing the door in an instant, hoping no one would see her appearance.

Medea in response merely tilts her head, kind and a sweet smile still on her face. "Ah? What are you saying little brother? I'm wearing some clothes."

" _That_ is a _bathrobe_!"

"So? My body is still wet and hot after taking a shower." Medea moaned while crossing her legs a bit, showing part of her thighs. "If I wear some clothes, all of them will get wet! And it won't be good if I appear like that in front of you." She said with a scandalized tone as if the idea itself is horrifying. "So, in order to maintain my dignified appearance in front of you, I decided to wear only a bathrobe since it's highly absorbent."

"What kind of reason is that?!" Jaune yelled with exasperation, that was clearly messed up! Shouldn't she dry herself first or wear some loosened shirt that covers more rather than a bathrobe?!

"I'm also not wearing any underwear." Medea added, her hand moved and loosened her robe slightly to reveal some of her cleavage, making Jaune smack his eyes to cover them from the heavenly view.

"God dammit! Big sister!" Jaune shouted with indigence.

"Aww, don't be shy Jaune." Medea cooed. "It's not like you've never seen them anyway." She said with a fake shy voice.

'There are so many things that are wrong in that statement!' Jaune screamed in his mind, outside he merely groaned while letting out a sigh. "Big sister, please have some decency, we are no longer children." He said as he walked to the cupboard, opening it and making it block the view of his sister as he searches for his sleeping clothes.

And granted to the view of bras and panties.

Eyes twitching, Jaune slowly turned to his sister with a look that practically screamed. 'What the HECK?!'

"Ah, those are mine." Medea admitted, rather than sheepish she seems happy. "My, little brother, it's not proper to open your big sister's cupboard and steal her underwear!" She said, placing both hands on her cheeks with a blush on them.

"One, this is my cabinet. Two, why are you putting your underwear in here?! Three, what are you doing in here?!"

"But what is yours is also mine, didn't you say so when you were a child?"

"Exactly! When I was a child! I'm an adult now! We both are adults! And answer the other questions too!"

"You are no fun." Medea pouted a bit as she crossed her arms, her legs also were crossed as she rested her leg over the other. "Well, since I'm going to live with you for the next few days, I have to put my clothes somewhere else and since your cabinet is still-"

"You're going to live with me for the next few days?!"

"A bit loose, I decided to join our clothes together, I mean there is no other place!" She continued as if never interrupted. "And lastly, I'm here because I'm going to live with you for the next few days... Or for the next year possibly."

"Don't repeat the same things!" Jaune squawk indignantly. "And a YEAR?! What the heck?! What I mean is why are you HERE?! Last time I heard you were on a long term mission!"

"Ah, that? I already finished it." Medea said simply, making her brother blink.

"Already?" Jaune still remembering the details of the mission, apparently there were many Hunters who took it but none of them managed to succeed, the mission was already posted for six months, and yet until now it still wasn't done.

"It took a while for me to dispose of it, but yes, it's done." Medea nodded nonchalantly.

Say anything you wish to about Medea, but one thing is for sure about her, she is undoubtedly strong. Among the Arc family, including their parents, Medea Arc is the most talented one before Jaune gained EMIYA's power. When she was at a young age, she even completed the training that her father couldn't, and displayed skills that was on a whole different level among other prodigies. Even if she was far younger than her parents now, but Jaune sure Medea can give them a hard time if she fought their father, a testimony of her strength and skill.

"If I recall, it was about a Grimm that keeps spawning in there, over and over, wasn't it?" Jaune asked rhetorically. "What was the cause of it?"

"Let's not talk about that now." Medea answered simply. "And no, I'm not evading the question." She added when noticing Jaune's look, she then stood up from the bed and approached Jaune who takes steps back from her. "I will tell you later buuuuut, right now, why don't you spend your time with your Onee-san? Onee-san missed you, you know? Why don't you give Onee-san a kiss? MMMMM." She demanded as she puckers her lips forward in a kissing motion.

A karate chop hit her in the middle of forehead, eliciting a yelp from her and she glared at her little brother who had a dull and unamused expression, and her glare could be scary too, had there been no small tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, making her look like she was pouting.

"That will only happen in your dreams." He said dryly. "And back to the last question, why have you come here? Shouldn't you be home now?"

"What kind of question is that?" Medea asked back, arms crossed and giving a look to him. "Surely you know that I'm here for you!"

Had it been any other person who said it, Jaune wouldn't believe it, but if it comes from Medea...

"Big sister..." Jaune sounding exasperated, and yet there was softness in his voice. "You know I'm fine right? I mean, I'm an adult now, I can handle myself pretty well."

Medea's stern -cute- look melted as her features softened slightly, she let her arms relaxed and gives a bitter look to him. "You know you're not fine... You never were..."

"Big sister..."

"I'm going to stay here, only for the next few days to see how you handle yourself." Medea cut him, her voice laced with a tone that said she wouldn't accept any arguments. "I already asked Ozpin for permission and he said 'Why not?' as long as I'm not bothering the students, it's fine for him. He said I can set an example for students how a proper Huntress acts."

'Proper Huntress?' Jaune thought dully, if you wished to call sneaking to your little brother's room and trying to seduce him is proper then you clearly need to have your brain checked. Is this how Ozpin paid him back?! Damn that man! "That's not the whole truth." Jaune instantly rebuked, dismissing any joke for the moment. "Ozpin must be asking for something else..."

"Yes." Medea admitted nonchalantly, not even bothering to hide it. "But that's for me to know. I will be here for the next few days and see how you are doing here, and if I find you're endangering yourself..." She then takes one step, prompting Jaune to take another step back only for him to realize his back is now against the wall, trapping him and this makes Medea smirk. "I will strap you with me and bring you back home... So we can have our fun time." She said in a suggestive manner.

"Just what the hell are you planning to do to your own little brother?!" Jaune squeaked with as much indigence as possible. Gods! Why the heck did he have to get a brocon sister?! He knows Illyasviel had brocon for EMIYA but does he have to inherit that part as well?! Isn't it enough with his own bad luck already?!

"Don't worry, I won't do much." Medea winked to him as she was now practically resting her head on his chest. "Just... enough to make you take responsibility for our actions and-" She yelped when suddenly she felt Jaune slip away from her, turning around she sees her little brother practically glaring at her while having a sword now pointing at her in his hand.

"Stay back! I have a sword! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Jaune ordered, trying his best to use his calmest voice but it comes out as a frantic squeak in Medea's ears.

"Really brother?" Medea quirked her eyebrow, lip curled to an amused smile rather than feeling threatened. "Then by any means do so, I would enjoy it so much if you use your _sword_ on me..." She said in a teasing voice as she starts to wag her body in a seductive manner. "Ah, to think my brother is lusting over me. What a dangerous and forbidden relationship, but..." Here she gives a sweet and beautiful smile. "That was what makes it more appealing."

Jaune can only shed anime tears inwardly, by the Gods! Just what kind of sin did he commit in a past life?! Is he truly a reincarnation of EMIYA?! Is that why he has the same problems?! Dealing with psycho woman and brocon sisters?!

* * *

"I must say, Dragon." Roman chuckled as he enters the warehouse with the masked woman on his side. "You were really very cool out there!"

Dragon wasn't even bothering to reply, she merely walked pass Roman, entering the warehouse first before her mask was set onto some chair and she immediately sits on it silently.

"We pretty much have enough Dust for my current employer now, so we can relax a bit and don't need to be in a hurry." Roman exhaled some smoke through his mouth while shifting his hat, walking to the fridge and opening it to take a bottle of beer. "You want?" He offered but Dragon merely shakes her head and the thief shrugged before opening the bottle and takes a drink of it. "Ahhh! Nothing beats a fresh beer after a successful raid!" He chuckled.

"When is the next raid?" Dragon asked after a moment of silent, prompting Roman to look at her.

"Hoo, pretty eager huh?" Roman smirked, it seems Dragon really is in a good mood now. "Why the sudden interest? Is it because of that Jaune boy?" Dragon's head tilted at that a bit is that enough of an answer for Roman. "Speaking about him, I do recall there was a rumor about Beacon taking a very young professor. Hmm, never thought I would meet him directly like before..." He rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Well, the next raid-"

"You have five seconds to come out before I cut you open." Dragon suddenly spoke, making Roman blink. "I'm in a good mood now, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you, I already gave you enough time to come out."

As if being called from the shadows three individuals suddenly come out, Roman's eyes widen and his body went rigid for a moment as he recognized the three of them.

"Eager to shed blood huh?" She spoke, voice soft and sounded charming. "It seems that the rumors about you in that aspect are right." She said as she stared at Dragon who was still sitting.

"Whoa! Cinder! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of his current boss.

Cinder merely flashed Roman a smile as she takes a step forward, getting closer to Roman. "I came here because I heard the commotion... It seems you caused quite a ruckus Roman."

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman defended himself. "If it weren't for me hiring extra muscle, I think the raid tonight would have failed. At least the job is done right?"

"True, true, but the White Fang wouldn't be stopped by those children." Cinder's gaze shifted to Dragon, the gray haired woman didn't make any signs of moving as her masked glowing golden eyes meet with hers. "A muscle that can't be controlled, is useless."

Dragon merely tilted her head at the blatant insult, then an unlady like snort escaped from her mouth. "Another thief I see, I shouldn't be surprised, worms like Roman work for bigger worms."

"Hey! I'm a worm with dignity!" Roman yelled indignantly.

Cinder's golden eyes started to glow at Dragon's rebuke, Roman noted the temperature around them increased even if it was only a little.

"Worm?" Cinder asked, her voice still soft. "And may I ask what you mean by that?"

"Your power, it doesn't come from you, you stole it." Dragon snorted, making Cinder's eyes narrow. "Oh, don't be surprised, Worm, I can sense there is something strange with your Aura. There is a foreign Aura inside you that is adjusting with your original, and it was disgusting." She openly sneered at her.

There was a swift movement slithering on the floor, it appeared behind Dragon who was sitting with speed, faster than anyone can blink, a pair of sickles instantly swung towards her neck without any warning.

Blood spurt out into the space, splatting onto the floor and painting it with red liquid. A pair of red eyes widened as they moved down, glancing towards a sheath that came out through the chair and pierced her abdomen, not deep enough to make a fatal wound but more than enough to make her stop.

Instantly, the assaulter jumped back, creating distance and holding her stomach that was bleeding, making one of her companions gasp.

"Emerald!"

"You don't think such a dirty trick will work on me do you?" Dragon asked with amusement laced in her voice, her hand holding her sword that was still sheathed and went through her chair. "I have seen better illusions, faced better illusionists, you still have a very long way to go if you wish to trick me." She stated, her eyes never leaving Cinder who was looking at her, gone now her smile and replaced by an impassive look.

"You-"

"Stay down Emerald." Cinder ordered instantly, making the green haired girl stop. "You will be killed if you fight her." She stated simply, her eyes focused on Dragon and Cinder can tell the gray haired woman smirked under that mask. She ignored Emerald who now had her wound treated and asked the masked woman. "If you want to join our operation, then you better follow my rule, Dragon."

"I'm afraid I have a problem with that." Dragon chuckled. "You see, I'm not a fan of RULE, there is a reason why I became criminal after all." She said. "Frankly, I am not interested at all with your little game or job. Right now, I'm already thinking about at least three different ways to slice you into pieces." She told Cinder bluntly.

"But...?" Cinder inquired, eyebrow narrowed slightly.

"But, you included someone that I'm interested in your operation. And now he is no longer in his cage and became free game, I guess I will need some... Allies to do so..." She said with a slight pause and disdain as if saying the words that left were some kind of poison on her tongue. "So, yes, I'm in. I will abide to your rule, but make no mistake, I'm not your subordinate, if you treat me like that then I will kill you."

Cinder merely smirked at her answer. Rather that offended or angry, she looked amused by the way the conversation went. And why not? She is prideful, yes, but she won't mind lowering her pride even only a little if it made her get help from one of the Underworld Monsters.

"Whatever you say, however our operation is very subtle actually." Cinder said in her usual melodic tone. "But I guess with your presence, you can act as a distraction. You wouldn't mind would you? I doubt you like to be stealthy after all."

"I don't mind." Dragon replied. "I will follow your rule, for now but like I said, I'm not your subordinate, if you make a decision I don't like then I won't do it." She said simply as she slowly stands, her gaze shifted to the door and she began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"Just here and there. I won't cut anyone." Dragon answered plainly as she opens the door. She just takes one step outside before she gives one last look to Cinder. "And Jaune Arc is mine, make sure your pets don't touch him, if you do so,

 _"I will kill you."_

The way she spoke, it was actually normal. There is nothing strange about it, it was spoken in a nonchalant and simple tone. There was no bloodlust in the air and no sense of impending violence like she always did when facing enemies.

And yet for all of its mildness Cinder still felt the hair on the back of her neck rise for a moment and adrenaline flooded her veins as every instinct she had yelled out in warning.

Without waiting for any reply, Dragon resumed her pace, closing the door gently and leaving Roman with Cinder and her group alone.

Truthfully, Cinder is very tempted to burn Dragon here and now, putting the savage woman down once and for all. However, that... would be result in nothing but casualties on her side.

There was a reason why Cinder never actually wanted to contact Dragon who was still active doing her crimes. Unlike all the other criminals Cinder ever faced, Dragon had one thing that the others don't...

She had nothing to lose.

Dragon had _nothing_ to lose...

And because she had _nothing_ to lose, she doesn't even care about her surroundings and even herself. Calling Dragon, a beast would be very fitting, she fought like one and have a mindset like one. She doesn't care, she doesn't love, she doesn't think of her actions.

Because she had nothing to lose.

Let just assume they fight now, and while Cinder is sure she can put her down, but Cinder doubts she will survive unscathed. Facing against Dragon who is capable of shredding apart buildings or even Atlas' thickest robot like they made from paper, Cinder is sure she will lose a limb or lose her Pawns.

And above all that, when Dragon dies, the savage woman won't be sad, won't cry and won't even feel any negative emotions, she would probably die laughing or smiling, content because she had nothing to lose in the first place.

That's why Cinder never tried to make a move on Dragon, she knows people like her are a lost cause. Recruiting Dragon would bring nothing but chaos in her group, something that she doesn't need.

But now... there was a chance she would be willing to work together.

"Quite the muscle you hired there dear Roman." Cinder spoke, her eyes never leaving the door where Dragon was before.

Roman who was only playing with him Scroll after Emerald was wounded by Dragon, not bothering to hide his smirk, his eyes were still focused on his Scroll but he replied.

"You're operating something big Cinder, and yet you only told me about the surface of it." Roman replied simply, inhaling his cigar. "I may be only a thief, and my skills in fighting aren't extraordinary but make no mistake, I'm not stupid." He stated, he placed down his Scroll and gives a look to Cinder who turns to her. "I would be frank, I'm not trusting you and you're not trusting me, we both know that. I work for you because the prize is big and worthy, however IF somehow you're going down I have no intention to go down with you."

"How very loyal of you." Cinder said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Why, thank you." Roman snorted.

"Make no mistake though Roman, I have no intention of losing and I will win." Cinder then gives Roman one of her seductive smiles, a flame appears on her palm as her eyes started to glow once more. "And we have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter!**

 **Hohoho it take a while and a bit much from me, however I manage to finish it!**

 **As you can see, in here we dealing with the aftermath of the fight. Finding out more about another different things in Remnant, such as Underworld Monster**

 **This fic pretty much will be AU, with certain old troll already make his move in prologue, surely you won't think this World will remain normal. That man is anything but normal!**

 **And I will said it once again, this story focused on Jaune since he is the main character. What other thinking about him or the consequence of his act, all of them will come later in future when each of them given chance to mulling over about him**

 **And yeah... I hope you like Medea Arc entrance! I truly enjoy myself when writing her character! Hahahaha! Poor Jaune, he just can't get any rest doesn't he? XP**

 **And confrontation between Cinder and Dragon, I admit it kind of hard writing Cinder character. She is prideful woman, but at same time also calculative and very smart, she won't antagonize Dragon just because small insult, she not that prideful. If she fought with Dragon she will lose, not in battle but in another aspect, that's why she not outwardly attacking Dragon, fighting savage beast knowing you won't get anything is stupid decision**

 **Next chapter, will be focused on how Medea spend her days with Jaune! And of course Jeanne as well! Expect many crazyness in next one because trust me, there will be one! Hahahahahaha**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	11. The Oldest Child of Arc, Medea Arc!

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 10. The Oldest Child of Arc, Medea Arc!**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Beacon Academy. With birds that were chirping cheerfully while flapping their wings and soaring to the sky. Countless shapeless cloud adorns the blue sky, making the World beautiful like a piece of international art. The voice that the wind produces by breezing trees and leaves, followed by other animals almost like music, one that sounds so comforting.

It was a good morning.

But not for a certain assistant teacher.

The moment he opened his eyes for the first time in that morning, he is granted to the sight that would make any men think they were in Heaven.

A beautiful and cute face only a few inches away from his face. He can see strands of her soft silky hair that fell over her face, her eyes that are curled closed, her tender and delicate looking lips, her pale healthy skin that looks so smooth... To call her an Angel perhaps wouldn't be an exaggeration.

Any men would be very lucky to wake up and immediately be granted to such a sight... very lovely and even heavenly to a few people...

Jaune though did not share that sentiment.

For some reason all of the people in Beacon could hear some woman shriek that morning.

...

Jeanne, who was still sleeping, rolled in her bed, her grip on her blanket tightened as she snuggled deeper to it. For some reason part of her consciousness screamed for her to abandon school for today... And for the next few months...

* * *

"Jaune..." Medea scowled at her brother who appeared to be looking hazardous. Even if his outfit was clean, the usual elegant and collected aura he always radiated was gone as his shoulders slumped slightly while walking. "You're sure you want to teach today? You look like you need more rest."

Jaune turned to her and gives a look that practically screams 'annoyed', it was so obvious that even an idiot will notice it. "And whose fault is that?"

Medea's scowl deepened as she cross's her arms. "What do you mean by that? Are you accusing me as the one who is responsible? I did nothing but try to wake you up with a kiss!"

"Exactly!" Jaune tries his best to make a firm voice, but it almost come out as a squeak. Almost. "That's exactly the problem!"

"Why?" Medea narrowed her eyes and her lips curled down further. "There is nothing wrong with waking someone with a kiss, people do it often. And as family, it's not that strange, I did it to you everytime when you were young."

"Family members don't try to kiss someone on the mouth to wake up their siblings!" Jaune snapped at her with irritation. "And stop using the phrase 'I did it to you when we were young' everytime!" It was very disturbing, granted she did not kiss him on the lips -thank the Root for that- when they were young, but it was very close to that area.

And he didn't know that was not normal so he accepted it happily with a big grin... Oh his poor innocence and pure heart... If he were woman he would lament that he can't become a bride

"Why? That was the truth." Medea rebuked calmly, one hand raised, index finger extended and waving as if emphasizing the point that what they discussed is irrelevant. "Really Jaune, you make things so complicated."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Ahhh, I miss it when you were young. You always walked to me, hands raised and wishing for kisses and hugs." Medea's face turned away from her brother, dazed and dreamy expression marred her face. "It was a good time..."

'There is so many things wrong in that statement!' Jaune cried in a comical manner as he held back a choked sob that almost came out from his mouth. "Would you stop giggling like that?! It feels creepy!" He squawks indignantly while creeping away from Medea who is trapped in her own World and giggling, small drool can be seen in the corner of her lip much to Jaune's further fear.

"Good morning Jaune, Ms. Arc."

A familiar voice greets them as they enter the kitchen, making both Arc siblings turn to them. Jaune certainly was not surprised to see Glynda already sitting and drinking tea, however Ozpin sitting across from her seat and drinking from his own mug is certainly new.

"You two seem to just be having a lovely morning." Ozpin stated while raising his mug. "May I ask what is the cause for that?"

"Good morning Headmaster Ozpin." Medea greeted politely, somehow her dazed face and undignified appearance was gone in the blink of an eye. "Nothing happened, we just had our sibling moment, that's all." She gives a smile that can be considered as angelic to the headmaster who returns it with his own.

"I see, I'm glad you are enjoying your stay here Ms. Arc."

Jaune stares at the headmaster, then to his sister, then to the headmaster again. For a moment the thought to scream at his headmaster crossed his mind, but he holds it back, this person is still his boss after all. "Good morning headmaster." He greeted stonily. Doesn't mean he has to show him he likes what he did though. "And good morning to you too Ms. Goodwitch."

"Morning Mr. Arc." Glynda replied calmly while sipping her tea. "I see you seemed to have had a hard morning." She gives a small glance to Medea before shifting her gaze back to him. "My sympathies for you."

"Thank you." Jaune said dryly. "You look to be having no problems this morning, I envy you Ms. Goodwitch."

"I won't say it's a completely good morning." Glynda responded. "But I have it softer than you." She gives a small glare to Medea here who instantly snakes her arm to her little brother.

"My, my, what is this smell. It's almost like perfume that our grandma often uses." Medea stated in a voice filled with distaste, she even wrinkles her nose to strengthen the point. "To think you always smell things like this every morning. Jaune, I think you need to get your nose checked."

"... Eh?" Jaune meanwhile only can blink in a dumbfounded manner at his sisters sudden rude comment.

"Hmph, as expected from someone like you, rude and impolite." Glynda said stonily. "To think Mr. Arc here is related to you. Even both of your siblings know how to behave properly."

"Have you ever heard there was a black sheep in the family? I guess you see one now. However sometimes the black sheep is not hated or ridiculed, but treated as a special one. I guess you can say I'm kind of that black sheep."

"I see you do not even deny my accusation."

"Hmph, same for you, you don't even deny that you use perfume for an old hag. Then again, you indeed are an old hag."

Lightning practically sparks between them, Jaune can see it. Even a child can tell these two have history and it obviously is not a good one.

"Ummm..." Jaune glanced between the woman that were glaring ate each other nervously. "Big sister you-"

"Onee-chan." Medea cut him before he was able to finish his word, her glaring and scowling face gone, replaced by a pure angelic face. "You should call me Onee-chan when we are like this." As if emphasizing her point, she clings to his arm and snuggles up to him like a child, allowing him to feel her ample and modest chest.

Of course Jaune responses is obvious. As if he was just hugged by a Grimm, he untangles himself before everyone can blink and somehow is already pouring tea in the corner of the table to his cup.

"A-Ah! I-I need my tea morning!" He said weakly when the headmaster and the deputy of the academy stare at him.

His fellow blonde instantly glares at his sister who appears to look innocent while humming and walking past her to grab some bread while Ozpin is only looking at him with an impassive face but one can tell there is obvious amusement in his eyes.

"You must be confused why your sister is here Jaune." Ozpin started and for once the headmaster could see the 'duh' look the young man gives to him, not even bothering to act polite at all. "Well, it's because she agreed to help the staff in here to teach."

... Ah... That... Pretty much makes sense actually... With Medea's Semblance, she can be very helpful in teaching. Jaune himself remembers that many schools sent her invitations to become a teacher or at least a staff member in their school due to her ability, many companies also did so.

"For some reason I have a feeling that is not the real reason." He can't help but say that, polite be damned, this man doesn't have any idea what he has gotten him into by bringing Medea here!

"Perhaps." Ozpin apparently did not even bother trying to deny it as his lip twitched up a bit. "Oh, and also I came this morning to give you this." He pushed some folder to Jaune who took it.

"What is this?" He asked while opening it. He pulls up the paper and his eyes swept across it before they widened and he stares at Ozpin with shock. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm perfectly serious young man." Ozpin replied simply, expression never change as he sips his mug.

"B-But I don't have the experience! I never-"

"And that's why you are here Jaune, not to become a full-fledged Hunter, you are here to learn." Ozpin cut him swiftly. "You have been here for almost a month, consider this as an exam then. Expect one to happen every month, you will do this and we will evaluate you."

Jaune opens his mouth then closes it, opens it and closes it again before he palmed his face and sighed. "This is not written in the contract..." He grumbled.

"Of course it's not." Ozpin confirmed calmly before a small smirk crossed his face. "But it did say in there you will follow our methods so this is fair."

Jaune can do nothing but sulk after hearing that. Well, technically the white haired man was right about that one, he has read the contract himself before agreeing and was aware at one point he would have to do this, but he did not expect it to be this soon!

"Don't worry Jaune." Medea put a hand on his shoulder and offers him a reassuring smile. "Onee-chan will help you, I have experience in handling things like this."

Jaune opens his mouth to refuse her offer, however when he thought about it, Medea indeed can be very helpful despite her eccentric behavior... Well, since he doesn't have much of a choice now. "Very well..."

He hope she won't do anything strange in front of students though. Root know what would happen if she did

* * *

Ruby feels bad... She really does... And it's not about her feelings or anything, but it's about her body...

Even if it's already healed and the wound is no longer there save for a thin scar, but it still hurts. Where that monster sliced her feels hot and hurts, it was as if there was a burnt wound there, even just by brushing it she has to hold back a whimper that threatened to come out from her mouth.

Add the fact it feels itchy only makes it more uncomfortable.

She had skipped morning class today, and was forced to rest on her bed due to her injury. Whatever Jaune did it worked, their wounds healed, yes, but it seems the trauma of their wound was still not gone and it probably would take a day for them to fully recover.

Yes, them, Blake is also skipping morning class with her due to the fact that she experienced it worse since her cut was much deeper than hers last night. They were pretty much forbidden by their partners, even Weiss that always was strict about school rules also told her to lay down and rest.

She got an extra lecture though from Yang, to say her big sister was mad would be like saying the sun is hot. The blonde brawler practically exploded, and Ruby didn't try to make a joke, she really did. Her big sister's hair burst into flames and she gave her a rant and yelled that even bothered their neighbor -Jeanne pretty much came and knocked as a matter of fact and told them to be quite.

And since Yang clearly was in a bad mood yesterday... Let's just say there was almost a fight that broke out between the blonde duo, fortunately Jeanne's partner, Ren, interfered and managed to calm Yang and Jeanne. They already apologized to each other afterwards thankfully so there is no problem between them anymore, in fact, Jeanne also visited her this morning to see how she and Blake were fairing.

"You're sure you should be here Ruby?" Weiss asked. "You still look like you need more rest."

"Don't worry Weiss I may not be fully recovered, but I'm still fine." Ruby answered with a small reassuring smile. "Besides, I need to be present, there are rules for the absent you know?"

In all honesty, Ruby really preferred to be in bed now rather than going to class, add the fact the class they were going to attend is Professor Port's class, it makes it more unappealing. And yes, she can do that, all she needed is for Yang or Weiss to talk to headmaster or Jaune and give her and Blake permission and she can be free for today.

However, she remembered what Jaune said on the first day, when she was arguing with Weiss about being team leader. Unlike before, she has responsibilities now, ones that she can't just shrug off. Besides what happened yesterday was a pure conflict inside her team, it wasn't a mission or such a thing and as a good leader, she can't use that as an excuse to be absent from class.

You cannot bring a problem from inside your group out if there is no connection between them, even Ruby knows about that.

"You should still stay in bed." Yang grumbled darkly from Ruby's side. "Seriously, even I can tell right now you're still hurt."

"Yes." Ruby winced a bit. "But it's not like I can't hold it, and most of it also feeling itchy rather than painful." She said to her sister who was frowning. "Besides, I'm leader of our team, I can't just be absent without any good reason and we can't just tell the teacher that we went to fight with the White Fang yesterday." She glanced to Blake here who grimaced a bit. The Faunus also entered the class despite her wound be worse than Ruby's because all of her team was present, it also can be said she feels quite responsible as a teammate, if her leader, who is two years younger than her could, then surely she can too.

This did nothing but make Yang grumble further, however she appeared to be accepting the reason even if she disliked it and Ruby can see hints of approval in Weiss's eyes, same thing occurred to her big sister, albeit the latter was filled with more concern.

"Besides, this is professor Port's class." Ruby added with a slight grin. "I can sleep and rest if I don't feel good."

Aaannd there goes the proud look in Weiss's eyes, this time she was the one who was grumbling while Yang was snickering, Blake herself only shakes her head but the twitch in her lip is enough to show that she found the joke amusing.

"Ruby, everyone."

RWBY turned and see JNPR with Jeanne leading their approach, the blonde woman and her group takes a seat in front of their row.

"Jeanne! Hello everyone!" Ruby greeted jovially.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted back politely, Nora also replied to the younger girl's grin with her own while Ren only grunted.

"You're already healthy?" Jeanne asked, her voice carry slight concern and surprise

"Well, not really." Ruby rubbed her hair sheepishly. "But I'm fine enough!"

"... If you say so." Jeanne replied in a relented voice. She doesn't know the extent of Ruby's injury, had she known, she was probably going to force Ruby to bed as well.

The class door opens and this makes the students turn their attention to the one who came in, and when they see Jaune come in while carrying two bags in his hands, most students that were still standing and chatting quickly goes to their own seats.

However, when another person, one that looks unfamiliar except to a few comes in, they freeze. Beautiful. The woman that comes in with their professor, is undoubtedly beautiful... Even if her figure is small and not buxom like a model or an adult woman, but she's still beautiful.

It's not about her figure or what, but it's about her whole appearance. Her face frame, her body shape, her eyes that are like crystal's, her soft and tender lips, her smile... They were all far more than enough to make her make other woman they've seen pale... Even one of the beauties in their year, Yang Xiao Long, seems to only be second or third rate compared to this woman.

One of them though particularly freezes because of a different reason.

The assistant teacher meanwhile is aware how his sister reacts when she caught sight of his other sister, and he tried his best to not glance at her and seek comfort. He goes to the front of the class and clears his throat.

"Good afternoon everyone." Jaune greeted, his voice gentle and polite like always. "You all must be wandering why Professor Port is not here and who's the woman with me." He spares a glance to Medea who smiled at him, a smile that a lover always gives to their significant other... And that is clearly disturbing given their status as siblings. "First, I want to say that Professor Port has urgent business, so I will take the lesson today, I hope you all are okay with that."

The students while appearing to be quite, Jaune can see they've all brightened -save for Jeanne-, especially Ruby, the young teacher practically can see sparkles coming out from her eyes.

Speaking about Ruby, he is surprised that she and Blake is attending class already. Caudecus maybe did its job in healing, however he knew it's not done just like that. There is clearly a trauma injury still left, just like when the muscle was torn apart and healed, the mark would still exist and it's still going to feel painful.

And seeing as Ruby and Blake got their intestines cut like a fish... Heck, Jaune's even sure he saw Blake's intestine that threatened to spill out from her stomach so...

He shake that morbid memory, now is not time to remember such things "And this woman on my side..." Jaune paused and glanced at his sister who was now facing the students with a polite smile. "She-"

"Sir!" Jeanne's yell cut him from speaking further, she was standing while raising her hand and Jaune can see she was now a few shades paler than normal. "I want to be exucsed! I need to go to the toilet!" Her voice came out as a squeak in the last part.

... She was already thinking of escape... And abandon him alone...

Strangely Jaune can't find himself hate her for that

Before Jaune can respond to it, his big sister cut him from speaking. "Now, now young miss." Medea spoke in a soft and silky voice, her purple eyes seemed to be shimmering for a moment as her gaze locked onto Jeanne who freezes when their eyes meet. "Class is just about to start, and you just went through a lunch break, surely you already did it during that time?"

Jeanne opened her mouth to say 'no' however she feels her throat freeze when she sees the smile Medea's give to her. It's not a smile that contains threat, not cold, it doesn't even carry any sign of ill intent. As a matter of fact, it was the opposite, it was filled with sweet, kindness, and love...

Too much love in Jeanne's opinion... And that clearly bothered her...

"Y-Yes." Jeanne squeaked out, she slowly slid down and returned to her seat. There were so many things wrong with how Medea looked at her, and she was perfectly aware if she tried to escape from her, she will regret it.

Ren, who was on her side, narrowed his eyebrows at the sudden fear and panic of his partner's behavior. "You okay Jeanne?"

His partner shakes her head shakily, obviously not and she keeps glancing down at her lap rather than to the front much to Ren's further annoyance and concern.

"Everyone, this is Medea Arc." Jaune introduced his sister to the class who was staring at the beauty. "And yes, she's my sister, big sister to be precise."

The thought of this beauty being their professor's sister is surprising but not that surprising since Jeanne herself is one of the most beautiful woman in Beacon. However, the thought of this woman as his big sister is more surprising.

""Whaaat?!""

A majority of them yelled, uproar and noise ensuing in the whole class. This woman is undoubtedly beautiful yes, but that still does not make their mind lose their sense thankfully.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Medea asked kindly to them.

The students noise goes down when the topic of their shock speaks, most of them glanced at each other before one of them decided to speak aloud. "Y-Yeah... I mean, ma'am you look so... young."

"Why thank you." Medea said in a grateful voice. "I do look younger than I'm supposed to. I guess you can say that runs in the family." She chuckled in a beatific manner, prompting most male students to blush at her soft and melodic voice. "By the way, you all can call me Miss Medea, no need for ma'am, I'm not that old." She smiled to them, making a few students hold their breath for a moment at the beauty smile. "And you also have my brother and sister in here who share the same last name, so it will be quite troubling if you call the wrong person."

"Sure Ms. Medea!" One male student responded in an eager manner.

"Yes Miss!"

"We will make sure to never forget your name!"

The male students are responding with enthusiasm that would make a certain headmaster in Atlas proud, a few females were even participating. The others only stared at Medea and decided to not make any comment, Jeanne meanwhile was palming her face.

"Anyway!" Jaune decided to take control as he clears his throat and silences the class a bit. "In a certain amount of time Ms. Arc will be working with other professors as well so you can ask other questions about her personally later when you meet her outside of the class time." That's also going to make his big sister busy and spend less time with him. "So let's begin the lesson." He smiled to them as he begins to take a walk around the area in front of the class. "Last time in Professor Port's lesson, I believe he had already done a talk about most Beowolves and Boarbatusk's, correct?"

No one responding, it was obvious why, most of them did not listen to the professor's lesson after all since he was mostly only rambling about his days when he was young. The few that listened, such as Jeanne and Pyrrha though, respond, albeit it was the latter who spoke aloud since the former was still frozen like a statue.

"Yes." Pyrrha answered.

"Good." Jaune nodded. "Now, I know Professor Port's method is... quite unique." Cardin and his group, followed by many students snorted at this. "And as much as I wish to copy that method, I do not have much experience like him." He said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Thanks Oum for that." Yang grumbled from her seat.

"Ssshh!" Ruby hushed her sister, eyes practically still sparkling to her professor. Oum! She never thought she would witness her favorite professor teaching so soon! How lucky she is to not decide to skip class!

"Beowolves, Boarbatusk, and Ursa... Those three are actually the most Grimm you will encounter inside the Kingdom." Jaune said to his class. "There are Deathstalker's and Nevermore's as well of course, but the first three are the ones that you will mostly see. And those three reside inside the land. Now, we're going to delve further, to ones are that located near the outside of the Kingdom.

"I will get straight to the point, let's get to the most dangerous one. You all have seen a mature Deathstalker, they're all powerful, scary and strong. Their shells can even take direct hits from explosives and there won't be any scratch on them. Deathstalker's are pretty much one of the Grimm that are very dangerous inside the Kingdom.

"However, what you must know is that there is another Grimm. You all rarely see it because it lurks in swamps area outside the kingdom."

Jaune approached the drawing of the Vale Kingdom map, wordlessly he traced a slightly long and pointy stick into his hand. He was perfectly aware there were few students that gasped when he did this but he ignored them, he tapping a certain area on the map and turned to them.

"Our kingdom is build inside a giant wall so the Grimm outside can't reach us, and if they try to we can strike them before they're able to use the high position and distance. However, there are many villages that actually are located outside the wall, not because they can't go to the city but because they have to. A farm for example, has to be placed quite far from the city so their crops can grow healthy without polluted air.

"And to compensate that, the kingdom that is responsible for those villages places guard posts to protect them from Grimm. Now, this one Grimm I'm about to explain is quite infamous, just think of it as a Grimm with the same level as a Deathstalker inside the kingdom.

"It would be appreciated if the Grimm is on the Deathstalker's level though." Jaune said with a slightly bitter voice, he turned to Medea who nodded to him then he shifted his gaze back to the front, to the bare area not far from him. "Trace On." He muttered.

Flames... A blue-greenish flame appeared suddenly in a particular area where he stared. The students held their breath and some even gasped openly at the sudden appearance of the foreign substance. The flame, it seems to be alive as it was circling the place where it appeared, then slowly it rose, it spread and turned to countless tendrils that slithered, binding, and wraping each other before starting to taking the crude shape of a sword.

No, it's not a sword. By any means it's shape was too crude to be declared as a sword or even a normal weapon. It more like a slab of stone in the shape of an axe that had been crudely carved out from bedrock.

The students though were not given a chance to observe the 'sword' further as Medea raised one of her hands and she move it, sweeping it aside in a simple manner. The result though, was far from simple.

The 'sword' that was hovering in air a moment ago shattered, breaking, torn apart into hundred and countless particles. Then the long purple haired woman slide down her hand and those countless substances began to swirl, sprialing and slithering in air.

The students watch with astonishment as the fragments of the stone began to dance and circle in air, they start to spread, extending themselves and start to take a shape. A long maw that resembles a reptile comes out first, followed by two pairs of limbs and some kind of tail with a spiky bone on its back area.

Now, standing in front of the students and in the middle of the class. Is a creature that extends over nine feet in size, it's color was black like the abyss, its body shape looked like an alligator, however the limbs it has is far bigger, thicker, longer, the claws it possessed looks sharper as well as some kind of white bone armor covering them, and the jaw it has is also bigger and curved, rather than belonging to an alligator it's more like a jaw that belongs to a lizard. The white bone armor also covered most of its top part, from the tip of jaw to the end of the tail. White spike bones spread from its back to its tail, where it spread into three spikes. Four red colored eyes that belong to blood is the final touch that's more than enough to tell the World what exactly it is.

"Everyone." Jaune said, breaking the silence while gesturing to the creature that's now standing in the middle of the room. "Meet Gator, a Grimm that resides in swampy and slightly wet areas, three times more dangerous than Deathstalker's."

As if being called the 'Grimm' starts to move, it snapped its bloody red eyes menacingly to the students, jaws open and fangs bared in a threatening manner, this makes all students tense.

"Don't worry, it's not a real Grimm." Jaune reassured in an instant. "This is just a statue, one that is controlled by Ms. Medea." He gestured to Medea who has her hand faced toward the creature and smiled to them.

"... It looks so real..." Weiss murmured from far, eyes wide as she stares at the statue that was created in the middle of the class.

"Cool." Nora and Ruby gushed, eyes sparkling while looking to the 'Grimm', the former turned to her leader. "Jeanne-Jeanne! Your sister is so cool!"

"A-Ah? Yeah." Jeanne appeared to be distracted but she is still capable off replying to her friends properly. "She can do better actually." She was perfectly aware how Medea's ability works, this is a small feat compared to what she can do.

"Gator... The smallest one is about one meter, the adults can reach three meters." Jaune approached the 'Grimm' and pat it on its back. "Its jaw is strong enough to rip a Bullhead's wing into pieces like paper, its armor is far more durable than a Deathstalker's, its grip can easily crush steel and bone like plastic, and its tail also is strong enough to destroy a building pillar without much of a problem." He explained, he touched every part of its body that he mentioned to make a point, he even knocked the armor and makes a sound by doing that. "And yes, those are things that Deathstalker's could do as well. However, there is a reason this Grimm is said to be more dangerous than a Deathstalker, simply put a Gator does not hunt alone.

"Unlike a Deathstalker that is a loner and wanders by itself, Gators act more like Beowolves, wherever there is one, there must be another one nearby. Even if it's only a young one, oh especially the young ones since it means it's accompanied by the adult one, and the adults can kill an adult Deathstalker without much of a problem.

"It has a more solid grip with its claws due to it having fingers, once you're grabbed, trust me it will be hard to untangle yourself. Its jaw is far stronger than a Deathstalker's pincher, two or three times. Its fangs are not positioned nicely to make it more dangerous since when it bites you it does not stab or pierce, it tears and drills. And it also can swallow you whole like a King Taijitu."

Jaune stares at his students who are clearly paying attention and stares at the 'Grimm' that moved by his sister, he feels proud that his lesson makes the students look eager and interested. It seems his big sister was right, using flashy and practical methods will make the students wish to learn more.

"Gator's usually spend time around swampy areas, they act like alligator's sans they're more dangerous and also smarter. They also weight more than a hundred pounds, and that makes them more troubling then a Deathstalker other than the fact that they hunt in brood is that they are faster, its body shape may look like an alligator and they are at their highest speed when they are in water but make no mistake it's still quite fast on land as well and-"

* * *

Other than dueling class, Ruby will be more than proud to say that this class is the best class she ever had in Beacon. Really, honestly, she was not biased in the slightest, not at all! The class really is good!

The material is good, the way it's relayed and spoken to them is also good and clear! And the one that is teaching them is also good looking as well!

Wait what?!

Ruby feels her face warm up from the heat that suddenly comes out. She quickly shakes that thought away from her head, it's not appropriate to be thinking such things! They are a student and a teacher!

She huffed a bit at that thought though, for some reason she disliked it. She means, she and Jaune are friends! And she is more comfortable of thinking of the man as such rather than a teacher... Okay that was a lie, as a matter of fact somehow she found the idea of Jaune being her senior or someone dependable like a teacher quite... comfortable.

A rang that come from the bell broke Ruby from her own stupor, telling her that the time for the class was over and for once in her life Ruby found herself disappointed in that.

"Alright everyone, I guess that's enough lesson for today." Jaune clasped his hand with a polite smile. "There is no homework-" He paused when the students began to cheer, he allowed them to do so for a few seconds before clapping his hands again, this time louder and gaining their attention. "But there will be a small quiz in our next meeting! Particularly about Gators!" He informed and he allowed a small smirk to cross his face at the disappointment whine from the students. "So make sure to search for books in the library about Gators or you can ask other professors including me about it outside of the class."

The students did not respond verbally, only giving nods and gestures of understanding before they all begin to stand from their seats and intend to leave.

"Oh by the way, can team RWBY stay for a moment?" Jaune called, said team was still in their seats perked when they were mentioned.

"And JNPR as well." Medea added.

The mention of his team makes Ren narrow his eyebrows, so far Jeanne refused to talk much in class like normal, as a matter of fact his partner seems to be wishing to be anywhere but here despite the class being good. The long raven haired boy turned to see how her condition now, only to be granted to the sight of an empty chair.

"What the- where's Jeanne?" Ren asked to Pyrrha and Nora who were also blinking.

"She... was here a moment ago." Pyrrha answered with uncertainty, she did not see their leader leave.

"There she is!" Nora pointed to Jeanne who was somehow already in the middle of her way to the door and was about to exit but froze solid like statue for some reason.

'... She really wished to get out from here as soon as possiblehuh?' Ren thought dully. She really is beginning to make him worry now, he is clearly going to ask what exactly happened to her after this.

Meanwhile RWBY was already presenting themselves to Jaune who was placing the bags he was carrying to the desk and pushed them towards the team.

"Ruby, Blake. I worked on them as soon as I could." Jaune said.

This makes Ruby and Blake glance at the bags, they already had a feeling what those two bags were the moment their team was called but this just confirmed it.

Ruby was the first one who opened her bag, she did it quickly and looked eager and anxious at the same time. The bag was opened and revealed a red mechanized device which Ruby took and extended in an instant.

With a mechanical sound, the 'machine' extended and unfolded itself, revealing a certain red scythe that belonged to her, no longer broken and looking brand new.

"Woaahhh..." Ruby eyes were practically glued to her repaired weapon that was now full again. She zoomed the edge of the scythe closer to her face, ignoring how ominous it looked and began to rub the steel. Her finger tracing the edge and she gives few flick to test it, then she turned to her teacher with a beaming look. "It's just like new!"

"Same here." Blake muttered as she was observing Gambol Shroud as well. Her weapons were actually quite broken, unlike Ruby who only had the edge of her weapon sliced, her barrel gun as well, the weapon itself was almost broken into two. And yet, here they are, looking like they've just came out from a brand new store.

"You were working on them last night?" Weiss asked, face showing a surprised expression.

"You can say so..."

"That's! That must be very hard on you." Ruby instantly voiced her disapproval, worry and shock. "I mean, last night you just stopped those thieves and then-"

"It's fine, it did not tire me too much." Jaune brushed away the concern with a small laugh. "Rather than worrying about me how about you and Blake?" He asked in a worried voice now.

"We're fine, still feeling a bit hurt and itchy." Ruby rubbed her stomach where Dragon gutted them with a small grimace but she gives a reassuring smile to the professor. "But we're fine!"

"Is that so..." Jaune allowed himself to sigh a bit in relief and Ruby can see he was really grateful for their healthy condition. "Caduceus is a good staff however it can't heal everything." It's just copy after all, and to achieve its highest power you have to contain Divinity in your blood or body.

"Speaking about that staff. How did that weapon do that?" Ruby asked, her interest shifted as she remembered last night. "I mean! It practically healed our wounds that were so deep!"

Its true, even with advanced technology healing an injury at their caliber last night is not an easy thing, they needed to rest two or three days at least, however that staff healed them completely! Granted the pain and muscle trauma was still there and they felt quite sore, but the proof that they now can stand and attend class is more than enough to show that staff is very effective.

"I also curious professor." Weiss the ever formal student commented. "I heard that staff healed Blake and Ruby in less than ten minutes." As a Schnee she was perfectly aware how technology works, but she never heard of such a thing. "How did you achieve such a thing? What kind of technology did you use?"

Jaune allowed a small smirk to cross his face a bit at that. Technology? He is going to admit that Remnant's technology is clearly advanced enough to the point they will make Earth's pale, heck a few weapons even can be considered as a Noble Phantasm! And one full-fledged Hunter or Huntress can stand against ten Magus. They are practically like Dead Apostles, with their fast regeneration, extra strength, extra endurance, and higher reflex they gain from their Aura.

But compared to a Noble Phantasm? Weapons that were forged by Gods, and the best craftman, and reached realms of legends? Remnants technology is only third rate.

"Magic." Jaune gives the answer. "It's Magic, Ruby, Weiss."

"Ma...gic?" Weiss uttered the word with incredulity at a high level, her gaze turned flat.

"Really?" Ruby gasped in wonder and amazement.

"Yes. It's magic." Jaune nodded, repeating the answer.

"Professor Arc!" Despite Weiss's voice still being polite, there was a hint of exasperation in there, and the professor had no doubt that was a pouting expression from the always-strict looking student.

"Magic eh? Sounds awesome!" Yang laughed openly.

Blake meanwhile shared the same thought as Weiss as she shot a unamused look to him. "If you don't want to tell us it's fine Jaune."

"I did, I already told you it's Magic!"

Sometimes the best lie is telling the truth. In a World where technology is so advanced like Remnant's, it was quite hard for them to believe in Magic seeing as they are all mostly capable to duplicate what Magic did with technology. Heck! They're even unaware that Aura and Semblance is something that is related to Magic in the first place! The latter particularly, related to Origin and Element of the person

Meanwhile team JNPR stands in front of Medea who only smiled at them kindly. Ren himself particularly observed the woman with keen eyes. She is indeed beautiful just like he saw her the first time when she entered the class, however that still does not make him enraptured by her.

This woman makes his partner feel uncomfortable... and he did not like it. He needs to figure out just what exactly they... wait, she is her sister right? Then...

'Could it be...'

"It's been a while Jeanne." Medea spoke softly as she stares at her sister who stands in front of her nervously.

"I-It's been a while big sister." Jeanne meanwhile can't help but feel so nervous, she really hopes that her big sister won't do something embarrassing in front of her team. Dare she hope, after all Medea is an adult and knows responsibility... Albeit she does not act like one and usually dismisses the latter but still.

"Ah, you turned your hair into a braid?" Medea's eyes locked onto the long hair of her sister. "And it got longer as well."

"I'm a growing woman big sis, it's just normal my hair grows." Jeanne replied in a slight dry voice with a small chuckle.

"Well, I must say it looks good on you." Medea complimented, and for some reason her gaze seems too intense for a normal one "Though I like it better when you comb them down, Jaune also love it."

"A-Ah, yeah. I just change it because want to try new style."

"I see."

Ren narrowed his eyes inwardly, overall it looks like just a normal conversation save for the way Medea looks at Jeanne in the end. Could he be wrong?

"I wonder how you will fair in a maid outfit with such a hairstyle."

...

Ren blinked. He's sure Nora and Pyrrha also did. And judging by how pale and how his partner flinched, it's safe to say that his ears were not playing with him... Did this woman seriously just-

"A French Maid outfit probably will suit you better." Medea murmured while looking up and down to her sister who gulped. "But black and white don't suit you so we may alter the color."

... Yeah, he did not hear it wrong, this woman was just openly modeling her sister... And judging by how she looked at her moment ago...

'... Is this the one who Jeanne always speaks of?' Ren thought dully. He remembered how she said there was someone that like Nora in her sisters in term of obsession, so this is the person?

"I-Is that so?" Jeanne asked, voice more nervous than before. "A-Ah! By the way! Big sister! This is my team!" She changed the topic of conversation in an instant, having no intent to be the subject of focus of her sister any further.

It appeared to be working as Medea's attention shifted to her team.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Jeanne introduced the red haired woman.

"Hello." Pyrrha bowed slightly in a polite manner.

"This is Nora Valkyrie."

"Heya!" Nora waved her hand in an enthusiastic manner.

"Hello to you two." Medea decided she like Nora in that instant. Still, there was one member left and she noticed that he was actually looking at him in a different manner from the others.

"And this is my partner, Lie Ren." Jeanne finished her introduction.

"It nice to meet you." Ren decided to be polite as he offered a small bow to Medea who in response only stared at him.

Then wordlessly, the purple haired woman takes a step forward and raises her hands to caress his cheeks. Ren blinked at the sudden invasion of his privacy and he was about to take a step back however he felt himself freeze when he was staring at the woman directly.

From this close... he can see her eyes. Her crystal-like eyes that were sharply observing him. He can see how soft her lips and skin look like. He can smell the perfume she wears and he admits it was quite intoxicating. No wonder most males found themselves gawking at her, this woman is truly beautiful.

"B-Big sister!" Jeanne was all but calm as she let out an indignant squawk, she quickly moved and separated her from her partner. "What are you doing to my partner?!" She hissed, face flushed slightly at the intimate scene she just saw. She was perfectly aware Pyrrha was also flustered and Nora... appeared to be curious?

"Ah? I'm just checking on him." Medea said plainly, then she turned to Ren who blushed slightly. "Sorry for that young man, I just want to take a closer look at you."

"I-It's okay." Ren stuttered a bit, Gods it's been a while since he lost his composure like this but this woman, he must admit that she really beautiful. "Just warn me next time Miss."

"Sure, fu, fu, fu." Medea giggled and turned to Jeanne, then she gives her a _look._

"What?" Jeanne asked, noticing the look she got from her big sister. She was perfectly aware that that look was filled with nothing but bad intent.

"He's not like Jaune, but he's got the basics done well." Medea nodded with approval and she gives a pat to her shoulder. "You still need to train him quite hard to make him get my approval, but the basics are well done."

Ren blinked. Once, twice, did he mishear that? He-oh no. He clearly did not, and seeing this woman is just like Nora in one or a few aspects or worse then she really just did what he thinks she did.

"B-Big sister!" Jeanne shouted, face turned red like a certain scythe wielders hood. "I-It's not like that! Ren and I are just friends! Besides! He..." She paused and glanced to Nora who knocking the Grimm Gator statue and not paying attention to them "He has a girlfriend."

This makes Ren snap his head to her with a flat look.

"Anything can happen in the next four years." Medea swiftly rebuked while waving one hand in dismissing manner. "Anyways, Ren, you take care of Jeanne alright? She can be quite troubling sometimes."

"Ah?" In Ren's opinion, until now Jeanne actually proved to be the one who was helping him the most rather than troubling. His mind though was still trying to comprehend what he just heard so he only can nod.

Jeanne wishes there was a hole going to swallow her up now. Bad enough that her big sister was just checking on her and her partner, and now she is trying to play matchmaker?!

She was saved from further embarrassment thankfully by her brother who came to save her -she will give him hug of gratitude for payment later. The young professor approached her team with RWBY on his back.

"Big sister, please stop bothering Jeanne." Jaune commented with an exasperated voice. "Honestly you always did that to us in front of most people we meet." He got two kinds of looks from Jeanne after saying this, the first is a look that was filled with pure gratitude, the second is a look that clearly screamed 'explain to me now why she's here?!'

"But it's a big sisters job to embarrass her little siblings." Medea replied while tilting her head in an amusing manner.

'You embarrass us whenever you have a chance! Even at home!' The twins thought simultaneously.

Yang snickered, oh yeah she can understand that feeling, it seems Jaune and Jeanne's big sister is not as polite as them, not in a bad way of course, she seems more laid back, which is good in her opinion.

"RWBY or team Ruby." Medea commented while glancing at the team. "I've heard about you from Ozpin, especially you Ruby Rose." She strides forward and approaches the little girl who blinked.

"Me?" Ruby pointing to herself.

"Yes and..." Medea cuts whatever she was going to say as she leans forward to the little girl, her purple eyes meeting the silvery orbs of the petite red haired girl who leaned back a bit at the sudden privacy invasion. "Silver eyes." She muttered.

Her voice is soft... so soft and nostalgic... Ruby is disturbed as the expression turned to small confusion. Unlike when Jeanne stared at her eyes, the twin sister of her favorite professor actually seemed to hide her emotion but this woman... she was not... There deep pain beneath those words.

"You have eyes like Jaune..." Medea spoke once again, her voice soft as she leans back slowly. "Beautiful silver orbs."

"Umm... thanks?" Ruby said in an unsure voice.

Medea smiled to her before turning to the others. Yang, seeing this, was she was about to introduce herself but the older woman cut her. "I don't like you." She stated.

Yang blinked, face epiphany of pure confusion as her mind was trying to register what Medea just said. "... What?"

"You remind me of Martha, your figure actually." Medea stated, eyes locked to her bust for a second, then she turned to Weiss and Blake before the blonde brawler could responded. "And you two... Acceptable. Especially you." She pointed to Blake who blinked. "I like your cat ears."

"What?!"

Medea turned to Ruby and smiled. "Dear, I also approve of you, mainly you of course."

"E-Eh?!" Ruby's face resembled her hood, she was not that stupid or dense to not understand what the older woman was implying.

"Jaune you can bring them home when you're done. _Especially_ Ruby, I like her eyes, bring her home when there's a vacation."

Jaune lets out a groan of annoyance at that, of course she would say that. What did he expect? She will behave normally like when she is alone? Of course not, not when he and Jeanne are in one place at the same time.

"... Is she always like this?" Ren asked from afar as he stares at Medea who was now with RWBY and Jaune.

Weiss and Blake were sputtering and stammering to defend themselves and said they did not have any such intention to the young professor, Yang complaining that she was not an annoying person while their leader Ruby was only silent and staring at the floor with a red face.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Jeanne asked back with a dry voice, somehow Ren can see there was unshed tears from her eyes. "Imagine how if you lived with her for your whole live... And she has her mini-me that's on par or probably worse than her..."

"... My condolences..."

Pyrrha can do nothing but sweatdrop at the strange conversation they were having. She knew she was a bit anti-social as well, not because she has a hard time starting one but because of people's opinion about her and her fame. However even so she was perfectly aware what her friends were conversing about is far from normal.

"Hmm, I wonder what should I eat for dinner tonight. Potato pancakes? Mushroom pancakes? Or chocolate pancakes?"

Her sweatdrop only got bigger when she heard what her partner muttered under her breath while rubbing her hand to the statue of the Grimm head. Yeah, it seems she is the only one who is normal here... ... Oh who was she talking to, she, herself is far from normal, she is perfectly aware of that. No normal woman loves fighting and competition as much as her after all.

* * *

Meanwhile in unknown place

Beacon.

One of the premier schools for Hunters and Huntresses within the Kingdoms, and certainly the best in Vale. Future protectors were trained within these walls, and yet it was not them Cinder had any real interest in. For Beacon held a treasure infinitely more valuable than the potential of a congregation of entitled youths.

Beacon held the CCT – the Cross-Continental Transmit Tower. The very device that enabled long-distance communication between Vale and the other Kingdoms. In a very real sense, Beacon was the gateway to the rest of the world.

Of course there were other CCT towers, there was one in Atlas, another one in Mistral, and another one in Vacuo. However, none of them were active right now, and it can't be actived simultenaously, only one while the others received the signal from the CCT that actives them.

It was also the one part of her plan that she could not afford to leave to anyone else. Even a single mistake at this stage would ruin what was almost a decade's worth of shady deals, underground movements and careful planning.

And right now, she found herself in quite a problematic situation.

Medea the Sorceress is there

Few Hunter or Huntress actually decide to hide their identity when they work. The reason is not complicated, a few maybe, but most were simple. The most common reason is to avoid attention.

Not all Hunters or Huntresses enjoy attention. They maybe active and always out in the field to work, however if they are too famous when they go back and intent to relax, people won't give them a chance to since they technically would be considered as celebrities.

The Schnee family and Pyrrha Nikos are example for this. Once they become celebrities, they may gain political power, however to maintain it wasn't easy, they become faces of the public and if they're caught doing something that is not approved of by the public...

Add the fact the people sometimes can be very annoying...

Medea Arc, codename Sorceress is actually one of them. The data about her only can be found in the archives of the Hunter Association. The public or the ones who assist her during working only know her as Sorceress.

She knows about it of course since she checked people that have potential to become enemies... And Medea Arc is one of them, along with her sister, Martha Arc the Paladin.

Said to bring down a herd of Goliaths by herself, the Sorceress is quite famous and powerful. She has saved many villages and cleared cases or missions that were unfinished for quite some time. There were also rumors that she faced one of the Underworld Monsters and managed to push it back.

Her sister meanwhile, Martha Arc, the Paladin, is a Huntress that has faced hundreds of Grimm by herself and come out unscathed and victorious. It is said that her defense is imprenetable, something that she inherited from her father Uther Arc the Titan.

Now, now, Cinder was not troubled by her strength, she, herself is capable of beating her if she wants to. The power she inherited from the Fall Maiden, even only half is enough to surpass an Underworld Monster level fighter.

However, she worries because her operation was supposed to be stealthy and secret. It's not just the Fall Maidens power she has to gain from this, but the downfall of Vale and also installing fear and dark emotions into people's hearts.

And Medea Arc's Semblance has the power to make her infiltration more complicated. Her Semblance while, not powerful in term of power, but in technique, can be categorized as one of the top in the current era

"Having some problems, Fall?"

Cinder forces down the urge to scowl when she hears a familiar feminine voice. She clearly was not in the mood to meet her.

It comes from the shadows that were northwest from where she was sitting. Darkness. Shadows. They all came out, crawling and slithering on the ground, countless tendrils circling and spreading onto the floor.

The shadow tendrils rose from the floor, twisting as if they were a living being and began to wrap each other. They slowly make a shape of a figure, one that was covered in nothing but darkness that writhed and danced like a flame.

Then the darkness was dispersed. Spread. Blown away by a small burst of wind that appeared out of nowhere, revealing someone that was clad in a hood and covered its appearance completely, save for her soft and feminine shaped face that was hidden beneath the shadow, revealing only her nose and purple lips.

Cinder's eyes began to glow the moment her gaze was set on the new figure that appeared, fire can practically be seen in her golden amber eyes and the temperature of the room rose several degrees.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice held coldness that would make men tremble.

"I came here to check on your mission. Your Majesty told me to help... In case things happen." The woman in the hood answered, voice silky and having slightly dark edge.

"Everything is under control."

"Is that so? I heard there was a new Huntress in Beacon, and one that is problematic as well."

"And how..." Cinder's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you know that?" The information that the Sorceress was in Beacon has yet to make it into the public, she gained it from her own source, one who was inside the school and informed her this morning.

"Let's just say I have a way to make people talk." The woman replied, dark amusement laced in her voice. "Fu, fu, fu what's with that look Cindy? As a fellow _Queen_ was it wise for you to show such hostility to me?"

"Queen?" Cinder scoffed. "You're just a Pawn that was promoted recently, I have been with her longer than you, don't you dare compare our status."

"Is that so?" The woman in the hood sounded amused rather than angry, however one can tell there was an ominous intent hidden in her voice. "But didn't the same thing occur to you?" She allowed a dark smirk to cross her face. "You were once a _Pawn_ as well after all."

A few pieces of furniture that surrounded them exploded into flames. There no warning, no motion, not a single gesture from Cinder, but everything around her became nothing but flames. Flames that instantly reduced everything it swallowed and ate into ash save for the seat where the Queen currently sat.

"I _suggest_ you _watch_ how you talk to me." Cinder warned dangerously, her amber gold eyes no longer existed, only blazing orange flames. " _Nothing_ will remain of you, so no one will know."

"Sore spot I see." The woman replied, despite the danger that surround her in the form of flames she did not show any signs of being bothered. "Fine, I will relent for now." She chuckled.

And the flames died as soon as she said that. They simply just died like that, there was no smoke or traces that they ever existed save for the temperature, it was as if they were never there to begin with.

"Talk." Cinder ordered, voice firm and strong, a sign she did not in any mood to play.

"Your plan to hack the CCT. With Medea Arc's presence there will be trouble. She is not a fool and her Semblance makes her able to keep an eye on many things." The woman told her. "Ozpin probably already asked her to add more security to his base. And there is a rumor that Atlas's army will be here soon."

"We both know that Atlas coming here is part of the plan."

"Yes, but Medea Arc's presence throw all of them to the can. With her skill, she can simply undo the hacking virus we made."

"She can't undo them all."

"True, but to undo a few that are supposed to keep _watch_ on you and your Pawns?"

Cinder frowned, that was right actually, if according to the data she got from the Hunter's Association about Medea is right, then the woman is indeed capable of doing such a thing.

"Your Majesty sent me here to help you in that regard. You will be the one that strikes from the shadows, I will provoke from the light directly. While I do that, you will get your chance to hack the CCT."

"Is that so?" Cinder eyebrow's narrowed slightly. She admits she doesn't like this, but Vale's downfall is a must, and there was the Fall Maiden's power she needs to take whole as well. "Then when will you decide to show yourself?"

"Sooner than you might think." The hooded woman smirked coldly. "You, Roman and the White Fang just need to prepare yourself from the shadows. I will be the one that provokes Ironwood and Ozpin."

"... You might be going to have some problems..."

"Problem? With who?" The other Queen asked.

"Dragon."

Ah... That wild and savage woman. Well, given her Semblance and how powerful she is, indeed, the masked woman clearly could be a problem. She is a beast, untamed and chaotic, a dangerous person.

"And why would she become a problem? She's wild, yes, but I don't think she will care if I wreck Beacon a bit."

"Her favorite target is in there, his name is Jaune Arc, and he is a teacher in there..."

Well... That makes things complicated. "Hmmm, maybe I should ask her to join." The woman muttered in a thoughtful voice.

"That would be wise." Cinder grunted. "She loves chaos and destruction, bringing her to such a thing will make her favor us further."

"Is that so..." The woman chuckled. "Very well, I will go check on her. Where is she?"

"Around Roman. She's probably meeting with Adam. Both of them have history..."

"... Adam Taurus, the Minotaur, the Bloody Beast." The hooded figure rolled the name and the title. "Quite a powerful warrior isn't he?"

"Quite so, albeit he still has not reached the level of Underworld Monster, but he can be compared at least." Cinder said flippantly.

"He should be; he was trained by one after all. I suspect it's more like Dragon has history with his trainer rather than Adam himself."

"Underworld Monster..." Cinder smirked in amusement. "A moniker to those who commit genocide and takes hundreds and thousands of lives. Given Dragon's nature, she probably had a fight with Adam's mentor, Demon Beast, in the past and that's how she knows him."

"Hmph those people were nothing but savage beasts." The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But they're useful nonetheless."

"Very true."

"I will go and visit Dragon then, when the time is near I will give the signal to you."

"Make sure you do your part well, I'm going to abandon my plan to follow yours after all so if things go wrong, you will be the one that is going to answer to _her_."

"Hmph, no need to tell me something I already knew."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It been a while since you see this story isn't it?! Well, I have no excuse truthfully other than I'm busy with other story, such as FamiliarZeroxWarcraft, GoHxDxD, and else xP**

 **And yeeaaahhh, in this chapter we got more of Medea Arc! An eccentric older sister with brother complex! Hahahaha! Poor Jaune, from now his live in Beacon will no longer be peaceful! Same thing occur to Jeanne, hahaha!**

 **And yes! There new Grimm! It name is Gator! Grimm based on alligator! Except it have longer and bigger leg, safe to say it more like lizard with body that like alligator! In future I will create many OC Grimm, I will gladly also going to take suggestion if you have idea**

 **And another mysterious figure appear! A new Queen! One that irked Cinder just by her presence! And judging by how she talk... Oh yeaahh, Beacon clearly in it now! It seems certain Dragon will come and rampaging in there! And there also another change! Adam was tutored by one of Underworld Monster, this clearly will going to be quite major point in future**

 **Next chapter will be further interaction between Arc sibling and the new Queen make her preparation! Dragon going to make small appearance! Stay tune if you want to see how it continue!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	12. Darkness that Lurking

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapte** **r 11. Darkness that Lurking**

* * *

"The nerve of that runt!" Yang huffed while stabbing her food viciously with her fork.

"Oh come on Yang. She's not that bad." Ruby said, attempting to placate her sister.

"Easy for you to say. You practically already got her blessing to marry Jaune."

"W-Wha!" Ruby face matched her hood in instant "Yang! I-I'm not going to marry Jaune!" Ruby denied vehemently.

"Please Ruby." Yang rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Even an android can see you have a crush on Jaune, it was so obvious!"

"I'm not! Besides, it's not proper for students and-"

"Ruby, since when you ever had a proper relationship?" Weiss cutting her off while sighing.

"Weiss!"

"And you." Weiss glared at Yang. "Stop brooding, you just don't like it that she found your presence annoying."

"What? Pfft, nah!" Yang brushed the accusation with a wave of the hand. "I just don't like the way she looked at me."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Blake chimed in, her eyes locked to the book she read but she clearly pay attention to what her team talking about

"Oh hush you! You three are ganging up on me because you were approved!" Yang huffed her cheeks in irritation, her face looks like a child that got her doll taken away for a second. "Not my fault I have a hot body like this." She grumbled as she pushed her chest together in a suggestive manner.

"Behave!" Weiss snapped, hand smacking the blonde's shoulder. "Have some modesty Yang! And you ask why she doesn't like you?"

In response, being the mature woman she is, Yang stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry to the Schnee Heiress.

Weiss wished she could throttle her but refrain to do so since it would caught unwanted attention.

"How about you?" Yang turned to Ren, Pyrrha and Nora. "What's your opinion about her?"

"She's kind of cool." Nora commented happily before devouring another pancake with gusto.

"She has a very unique way of behaving." Pyrrha voiced her opinion politely.

"I pity Jeanne." Ren said dully. He already gets a glimpse of what kind of things Medea did to her little sister, judging by how she talks to her, and given what Jeanne told him she's like Nora... Jeanne was pretty much Medea's personal make-up doll in the past, and with her obsession... Let's just say there is another thing he shares with his leader.

"Why? You also got her approval right?" Yang teased with a grin.

Ren's eyebrow twitched, remembering what Medea said a moment ago in class, he pefectly aware what the woman tried to imply. "I'm not interested to Jeanne in that way."

"Of course you're not! You already have Nora."

"Nora and I are only friends, many people think we are a couple, but we're not."

"Together but not together-together!" Nora chimed in from her place before she chomped half of the pancakes with a single bite. She actually did not have a problem with their team, she still spends time with Ren mostly, however she also shares it with Pyrrha and Jeanne sometimes. Truthfully, she found it fun since she was usually only with Ren, so having new people is clearly quite the experience.

"You sure?" Yang asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You two spend time together more than the others." It was true, Ren may be Jeanne's partner, however they're not always seen together, there's time when Jeanne is only by herself or with Pyrrha.

However, one thing is sure, wherever there is Ren, Nora will always be there. Granted there was one or two times they were not seen together but the ratio they have been together and not is close to 10:2.

Ren opens his mouth to rebuke Yang, however he closes it and shakes his head. "Whatever makes you feel better." He said in a resigned voice.

"Still... What do you think about her ability?" Weiss asked, changing the topic since she has no interest in prying into someone else's romantic life.

"You mean what she did in class?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, but I'm also curious about Professor Arc's ability." The white haired girl narrowed her blue eyes in here. "I mean; we remember he created dust-infused sword that acted like a missile when he shot down the Griffon from two kilometers away. Then there was the other one as well, he created a slab of stone that was like a sword." Ignoring the fact shooting a target that was two kilometers away using a bow already could be categorized as impossible, what he did when facing that Grimm is truly interesting.

And add the fact that their professor faced an Underworld Monster by himself, and managed to drive the person away or stand toe to toe against her...

Dragon... Just recalling her picture makes Weiss clench her fist. She remembers it very clear, it was two years ago when she was fifteen. Her father came to her, calling her big sister as well, and informed her that one of his brothers died... Along with his entire family.

She remembers how kind uncle Law was and how he spoiled her and Winter, amongst his father's sibling, it can be said Law Schnee was the most laid back amongst them. He still acted like a Schnee, elegant, cool, polite and well-mannered. However, when he inside with the family, he did not hesitate to display his feelings, showing them how he loved them and cared for them.

And there was the matter of his son, Jason Schnee, her cousin. Her sweet and adorable five-year-old cousin, always tried to cheer up her and Winter, or try to help them bond again.

Law Schnee and his family was one of people that have a place in her heart.

Until the place where he and his family used for vacation was assaulted by Dragon.

The entire village died, massacred, among hundreds only ten or a dozen survived and it was because they were not in the village at that time. The place itself burned down and was carved into the earth itself, it was as if some kind of monster decide to rampage around and dug the place using some kind of sharp object and also breathed fire at the same time, burning everything that remained save for scorched earth

There was no body of Law Schnee and his family found... But the broken weapon of him and the blood covered toy that Weiss recognized as Jason's favorite toy is more than enough to tell what happened to them.

She will never forget this... Neither will her father and Winter... Underworld Monster... Dragon... And she was here yesterday, she was in Vale and almost killed Blake and Ruby had professor Arc not there... If it was not because she cared for Blake, right now she already inform her father about this and tell him to bring an army to flip Vale upside down to look for Dragon, extracting revenge to the criminal for her uncle and cousin.

Law Schnee was hardly a weakling... And yet Dragon still managed to kill him, along with all of the Hunters that were posted as guards in that village... And Jaune Arc, whose was the same age as her, was able to fight against the international criminal toe to toe, where Blake, Ruby and that monkey Faunus were beaten in less than five minutes easily.

It's safe to say that Weiss is now more than curious about her professor.

"What's your opinion about him Pyrrha?" The heiress asked, known as the champion of the Mistral tournament, the red haired woman would have a good assumption about this thing.

"It's hard to make an assumption about Professor Arc's ability." Pyrrha remarked with a small frown as she rubbed her chin. "However based from what we have seen in the Emerald Forest, his spar with Yang, and this afternoon... I guess it quite safe to assume that Professor Arc's ability would be related to... Projection." Pyrrha continued and she gives a firm nod in here. "Yes, I believe he has the ability to project something, making them into a solid substance."

"That... actually sounds logical." Weiss muttered. He has an ability that allows him to create something, he created a construct, then using Dust as the power source, he manage to make what he project real, and with proper Aura control, he makes the Dust perfectly fit into his Semblance.

"Agreed." Blake also agreed. "That makes sense, given what we've seen."

"Then he can create a sword or weapon out of nowhere?" Ruby asked, her eyes reflecting eagerness and sparkles. "That's! That's so cool! It means! He can make copy of weapons! He can... He can create hundreds of weapons!" She declared, unknowingly guessing right about Jaune. "Ohhh! Imagine what I could do with that Semblance!" She can imagine it already. She standing in field of weapons, surrounded by them, creating them one by one, using Dust to craft them, and creating a mixture of a scythe, sword, spear, sniper rifle, and machine gun!

It would be _amazing!_

"Ruby, Ruby." Yang clicked her fingers in front of the red haired girl who was now having a dreamy expression and sweat dropped. "Aaaandd here she goes again."

Weiss only shakes her head and sighs, perhaps her partner needs to have her brain checked, just in case. "Okay, so Professor Arc's ability is Projection. What about Ms. Medea?"

"I... still don't know." Pyrrha admitted in a hesitated voice. "I need to look more at it to make an assumption. However, it's safe to say that she is capable of making objects by moving them at will." She said as she recalled when the woman moved the Grimm statue in class.

"And that changes things." Nora added. "She can change things. She transformed that rock to..." She raises both hands and waggles her fingers in a puppeteer manner. "Grimmy-Grimmy."

"So she can change things, and she can move things." Yang concluded. "So what? Nothing special. Not like Jaune."

"I don't think it's that simple." Blake murmured, her eyes still glued to her book but her mind wandering to the purple haired woman and what she did few hours ago.

"Oh, oh! Blakey! Blakey!" Nora called Blake, changing the topic.

"Yes, Nora?" The Faunus asked, eyes briefly shifted away from her book.

"Are you a Faunus?" The orangenette asked bluntly.

This makes the cat girl freeze for a second, so does the entire RWBY team. Their features though admirably, only change for a second before their faces changed back, crushed into normal once more.

"What are you talking about Nora? Of course Blake is a Faunus." Pyrrha answered before the raven haired girl can answer, "I mean, the ears clearly give it away."

It was then the Mistral champion noted the cat Faunus' expression shifted to slight shock. Even if it was suppressed but Pyrrha still able to caught it and she grimaced as well, realizing what actually happened.

"Oh..." Pyrrha let out a tone that resembled 'oops'. "Blake, I'm sorr-"

"It's okay." Blake cut her swiftly, a small smile crossed to her face. "How can you tell by the way?"

"Your bow." The Mistral Champion answered, gesturing to the Faunus hair. "It was a good idea to use in plain sight to hide it, however in Mistral, there were more Faunus than in Vale so I recognized you in an instant."

"I see..." Now that she thought about it, the population of Faunus in Mistral was indeed bigger if compared to the other kingdoms. One of the White Fang bases if she recalled was in Mistral as a matter of fact. So it shouldn't be surprised that Pyrrha recognized her true nature. 'Maybe I should change my disguise. A hat then?'

"I did not mean to pry, but why do you hide your ears?" Ren asked.

"I have my own reasons." Blake answered mysteriously. "But please don't make assumptions, I am not ashamed of my heritage."

Ren narrowed his eyes, however he gives an approving nod and grunts in a positive manner. "We won't tell anyone." He reassured.

"Ab~so~lu~te~ly~!" Nora sing-songed in a joyous tune.

Blake stared at NPR who gives her a smile, and she can't help but smile back to them. These. These kind of Humans is what she means, Humans that are willing to help each other, Humans that won't hesitate or have second thoughts to accept them.

"Thank you." She said softly, voice filled with pure sincerity.

"No problem!" Nora replied with a big grin.

"By the way, speaking about the Arc family." Yang begins to look around. "Where's Jeanne?" She asked.

"Well..." Ren drawled. "She's currently spending time with Professor Jaune and Ms. Medea."

* * *

"Awwwwww~~~! Isn't she cute?!"

Jaune rubbed his temple and held back a groan. Just what did he do in his past life to deserve this anyway? He gives small peek to his siblings. As he expected, Jeanne's face was red from pure embarrassment while his big sister was gushing over her.

"Big sister! Come on! Can you stop already? Big brother is watching!" Jeanne begged.

"N~o~p~e!" Medea replied, voice slightly slurred as her eyes roamed to her little sister's figure.

Jeanne can't do anything but let out a small whimper. She has a perfectly good reason to be embarrassed, it was thanks to her outfit. No longer was she wearing her school uniform now, it was gone, replaced by a French maid outfit with purple as it basic color instead of black, there also frilly purple ribbons on her head. She could handle it if it normal maid outfit, but by the Monty! The skirt! It was too short! Heck! She even can feel wind brush her underwear!

"Big sisteeeer."

"Oh come on Jean, what's wrong with you? You act like this is not normal."

"You change my clothes in front of my own big brother! That. Is. Not. Normal!"

"Oh please." Medea rolled her eyes. "I changed your clothes without stripping you, so it's fine." She paused and stared at Jeanne intently for a second. "You're good in maid, let's change into this."

She waves her hand, and her little sister yelped as her outfit shifted. It twisted as if it were alive, spinning once, and when it was done, the maid outfit was now gone, replaced by a white sleeveless shirt, light blue tie, and black skirt.

"Ohh, this is good too!" Medea gushed.

"Big sister!" Jeanne squeaked with a blush. "You changed my underwear as well!"

"Of course I did! It needed to match! I'm not going to dress you in a half-baked manner!"

"In front of my brother!" This is already borderline sexual harassment damn it! What kind of big sister does this to her own little sister?!

"Please, I'm not even stripping you, but just to make sure."

A wave of the oldest sibling's hand, the button of Jeanne's shirt suddenly flung up, splitting her outfit into two and-

"EEEK! BIG SISTER!"

"As expected, you're looking good like always Jeanne!"

Screw borderline, this is ALREADY SEXUAL HARASSMENT!

By this time Jaune already turned his head away, face red, he did catch a glimpse of his sister's... body. Even if they're siblings, Jaune won't blatantly lie and say his sister is unattractive, no. And while he indeed doesn't feel anything for them save for sibling love, but a woman's body is still something else.

"Big brother! Don't you dare look!" Jeanne squeaked as she attempts to cover herself while sending a glare to him.

Jaune did not bother even to reply as he tries to find something that would make his attention not be drawn to his sister. Fortunately, he finds it in the form of a cup of tea, he does not hesitate to drink it to calm his mind.

"Why are you that worried? You two often spend time together in the past, you even changed cloth and took a bath together."

"WE WERE ONLY _TEN_ THAT TIME!"

"So? You practically had sex when you were young."

The tea he drunk did not just come out from his mouth, but his nose as well. Even if he was not looking, he is very far from being deaf.

""WHAT?!"" The twins squeaked at the same time... Until Jeanne realized that Jaune's eyes were now open to her direction and she instantly throws the nearest object -which happened to be a large textbook- and smacked her brother's forehead point blank, making Jaune fall from his seat. "DON'T LOOK!" She then turned to her older sister who was smiling 'innocently'. "AND YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JAUNE AND I HAVING S-S-S-SEX?! WE NEVER D-DID T-THAT!" She stammered and demanded.

Sex was too far, heck! They never even kissed! Kisses on the forehead, cheeks? Or things like that? Yes, sometimes, to express their affection and sibling love. But the one that related to... that? EWWW!

"Of course you are, you are twins right?"

"And _WHAT'S_ does the _CONNECTION_ of being _TWIN_ have to do with _that_?!"

"Well." Medea then takes some paper from Jaune's table, with a flick of her hand the paper changed to a painting of a baby... Twin babies that were connected and looked to be in the womb of their mother. "You two had sex, see? Jaune's penis connected to your vagina." She pointed to a certain area.

It was safe to say the twins clearly did not find the picture and what their big sister meant to be amusing. Not. At. All.

""That doesn't count!"" The twins yelled simultaneously with annoyance. ""Heck! Our genital organs weren't even created yet!"

"Pfft, doesn't change the fact your groin's were connected." Medea waved the 'incredulous' statement of her little siblings. "Beside, in Beezow Doo-Doo Zoppittybop-Bop-Bop village, you two were already considered a married couple."

"Beezo Doo-Doo Zopp-what?!" Jaune asked in a bewildered voice.

"Beezow Doo-Doo Zoppittybop-Bop-Bop village." Medea repeated without pause or making a single mistake. "It's a village that is located northwest from Menagerie, quite a tribal place actually." She explained before her face morphed to a beatific expression. "They have a rule that states the oldest children of a family could have sexual intercourse with one of his/her sibling as a sign of blessing or respect! Of course if their siblings that are twins, they counted as one!"

'That was an unhealthy and barbarian rule! Why the heck are you so happy hearing that?!' The twins thought simultaneously with twitched eyebrows.

"The view there is great, albeit mostly forests but they have this unique shaped fruit that is delicious! We should visit them sometime! The rules can apply to the tourists!" Medea cheered.

""HELL NO!"" The twins rejected vehemently in an instant, knowing what was in their oldest sister's mind. Jeanne though, grabs another textbook and flung it to Jaune, hitting the man once again, making him yelp and fall backwards. "STOP LOOKING OVER HERE! BIG SISTER! CHANGE BACK MY OUTFIT! NOW!"

Jaune inwardly shed invisible tears. Why? Just why? What had he done to deserve treatment like this? The textbooks that hit him was not thin mind you, it's a psychology book he bought for being a counselor and boy, they are thick as hell! Having Aura or not, that blunt impact clearly gives some damage.

Medea meanwhile seems to finally be taking pity on her little sister, with a swipe of her arm, the outfit the blonde girl was wearing changed back to the Beacon uniform much to her relief, she then glared at her with a look that could make men tremble.

"I hate you." Jeanne hissed coldly.

"Aww, I love you too Jean." Medea cooed at her, face epiphany of love... Too much love in Jeanne's opinion, and it makes her next hate filled words die in her throat.

Deciding to start a conversation so she won't become a dress-up doll again, Jeanne asks her sister. "Big sister, why are you here?"

"I came here to visit you two of course." Medea answered sweetly. "As soon as I heard you two were attending school, I instantly finished my job and came here!"

'Of course you would do that.' Jeanne thought flatly.

Jaune was about to make a comment, however his Scroll suddenly started beeping. He took it out and sees what alerted him, after reading it he turned to his sisters. "Sorry big sister, Jean, but I have to go. Headmaster Ozpin asked me to accompany him to meet someone from Atlas Academy. Something about a staff meeting and all."

"In other words, comparing which teacher is best." Medea said dryly. "Men... Always comparing their swords to see whose is bigger."

"Why does it sound so dirty when it comes out from you." Jeanne grumbled.

"Anyways, I will go now, see you later big sis, Jean. By the way big sis, you are not staying with me tonight."

"She what?!" Jeanne shrieked before glaring at Medea. "Big sister! You're sneaking into his bed again?!"

"Of course I did." Medea, not even bother to deny it, rather than ashamed she seems proud. "With no mom and dad to catch me before I can strip and sleep by his side? There is no way in Hell I'm going to miss this."

"I clearly did not need to heard that." Jaune murmured while palming his face, great Root and Akasha, please have mercy on him. Deciding to stay longer will threaten his sanity, he decides to leave the room before Medea can talk again.

As soon as her little brother leaves the room, Medea's demeanor changed, prompting Jeanne who opened her mouth to close it. The purple haired woman seems to focus for a moment before she raises her hand, then she aims it towards the wall of the room.

With a single flip of her wrist, the wall vibrates. The vibrating is so loud and strong that Jeanne can practically feel it, the room seems to be shaking. After a moment they're gone, and she turned to see her big sister. "You changed the wall?"

"I make it soundproof and checked if there were any hidden devices under them." Medea answered. "I found none thankfully, it will be more problematic since I will need time to re-edit them."

Jeanne only can stare at her sister, then to the wall again. Her big sister is powerful, undoubtedly so, it wouldn't be an exaggeration in her opinion if someone said she has surpassed her father. Uther Arc maybe tough and powerful, however against someone with skills and a Semblance like that, it's clearly a bad matchup.

Transfiguration... The power to alter and change things. That's what Medea's Semblance is. She has power over basic elements and molecules, able to change and alter them. Jeanne's outfit that changed. Her control over her Semblance already was so terrifying that she can alter harmless forks into spears that are made of steel, add the fact she still can infuse it with Dust, it only makes the harmless tool become even more deadly.

Glynda Goodwitch, called the Witch due to her Telekinesis power, where she now can even create an energy field by compressing the space itself before launching it as an attack, and she also has good control of Dust, allowing her to create blizzards and snowstorms or such things with little issue.

Same thing occurs to Medea Arc, however unlike Glynda who joined the combination of elements, Medea created it. She changed them, manipulating them before infusing them together. It was more complex, yes, however the power behind it is the same, and there was also Medea's Semblance having more use in daily life, jobs, or work. Change a normal wall into one that is soundproof is testimony of that, Glynda won't be able do such things, but Medea? She can do that without much problem.

And thus the Sorceress was born.

The Sorceress gives one look to her sister, and one of twins of Arc recognized that look, it was the look that Medea uses when she is serious and not in a mood for pleasantries.

"Mother and Father sent you here to watch over Jaune." Medea stated, she raised her hand in a halting manner when Jeanne opened her mouth. "Don't try to deny it, it was so obvious, I doubt Jaune himself is not aware of this."

Jeanne's eyebrows narrowed, that was true actually, and she also knew Jaune probably realized this. Slowly she gives a nod to her big sister. "Yes, yes they did."

Then Medea's face change. Gone the seriousness, replaced by pure coldness, and Jeanne recognized that face as well, and it brought a chill to her spine.

It was the face that Medea wears when she makes sure someone is going to die... Painfully and in a very disgusting manner where people are going to vomit or spit at their corpse...

"... Then pray tell me why he faced _that savage wench_ last night?!"

Even if she was not looking in the mirror, Jeanne can tell her own skin now become paler. She feels her mind freeze for a moment, and her eyes widened. She also can feel herself shivering, the hairs on her skins and back of her neck was standing as well, giving her a foreboding sensation.

There was only one woman that Medea Arc hates so much. She hates her so much that it won't be an exaggeration if it said she hated her more than anything in this World. More than Grimm even and even Jeanne was aware if her big sister had to kill an innocent little baby or blow over dozens of people to get to that woman, Medea will do it with a blissful and pleasant smile.

She started to not like where this conversation going.

* * *

"You have the nerve to show yourself after what you did to my men."

The sentence was spoken with a threatening, deep, firm voice and growl. It would make lesser man tremble and quiver in an instant and scram immediately. However, to Dragon it only sounded like the bark of a dog.

"Please, it's not my fault they can't hold their mouth." Dragon rebuked, hand waving in a dismissing manner as she crossed her legs in her seat, eyes roaming to the camp, observing every detail of the place.

The man in front of her glared further to the woman through his mask, his grip on his sword tightened, he was really tempted to pull it out now and slice the masked woman in front of him now. However, he refrains himself, if he does that, he will only give this woman satisfaction.

"You _shouldn't_ be there in the first place."

"But I _was_ there. And your peons keep chatting and blabbering in a loud manner, they make my ears hurt." Dragon said in a fake exasperated voice. "Worms should learn to not disturb Dragons, less they want to be burned."

"Say that again about my kin and I will cut you down, animal." He spat, voice laced with anger, crimson colored aura shimmering around him as his thumb pushed up his sword, ready to be drawn.

"I'm not the one with horns, dear Adam." Dragon purred, rather than feeling threatened, she seemed to be enjoying it. "Unless, you want me to remove them from your head?" She offered in bright tone

The strike came. It was fast. It was swift. It was quick. It was strong. It was powerful. The very air itself screeching just by grazing by it.

It did not hit its target.

Another piece of steel met it. A pure and raw kinetic force immediately appeared just by their clash. Voice of 'boom' resonated between the two fighters as their steel dug against each other in air.

"Slow Adam, slow." Dragon chided in a sing-song voice, sparks flying around as her golden eyes stared at Adam. "And weak as well, don't tell me you're getting weaker without your mentor?"

In response to her insult, the pressure from his strike increased, multiple times. This time his strike no longer able to be restrained, with one swing, he pushed the masked woman, sending her a few feet away.

The gray haired woman though did not loss her stance, she easily balanced herself, flipping her body once and digging her feet into the ground, skidding herself on the floor, her golden masked eyes glowing for a moment as she leered at the Faunus.

Adam did not stop. The moment Dragon was thrown, he was already spinning, his sword came from above and swung down. Air screeched the moment it came, a pure and raw kinetic force slammed into the wind, molded it into an arc shape that soared through the masked woman.

Ground split, torn apart, cleaved, and sliced as splinters and chunks of it flew everywhere as the force of the destructive wave soared forward to Dragon at a speed that surpassed a bullet with the intent to slice apart its target.

It got sliced instead.

A powerful wave, enough to cut someone into two regardless of Aura or not, stopped by a single swipe of Dragon's sword that sliced the air wave itself into two, splitting them and allowing them pass through her, destroying the wall and anything that stood in their way for a few meters.

"I like your Semblance truthfully." Dragon chuckled. "One of the few abilities that can stand against mine." She stated, then she raises her sword, her sword that was now broken into two, leaving only fragments of the edge. "You owe me a new sword by the way."

"I owe you nothing." Adam growled, slowly he sheathed back his sword but his eyes never leaving her and neither did he drop his stance. "I should cut your arm as well for the men you killed. Be grateful it was only your sword."

"Short temper and prideful like always." Dragon chuckled as she flipped her hair, toying with her sword that was now only the piece of its edge. "I expect no less from you but still... You need to be careful with your words." The chuckle became louder and her masked eyes seemed to be glowing for a moment.

SWOOOSH!

There was no warning. There were no words for seconds. Faster than a man can blink, Dragon brought down the broken sword she clutched, swinging it from up to down, sending an air wave that missed Adam who only stood a few inches away.

 _"Or you might die."_

The room _split_. It was not a riddle or proverb, the room literally _split into two_ in a vertical manner. The ground where they stood erupted into debris as it was carved, platform torn apart and crumbled, walls breaking and turned into two pieces. It was as if a giant sword was just their moments ago and carved the place where they stood.

And Adam remained calm, face stoic and impassive despite the place that was a few inches away from his standing position now turned to nothing but a deep hole.

"Try it." Adam challenged. "You might find it harder and it could be you that would be laying on the ground and dead." He replied in a deep voice.

"It seems..." Dragon lips curled to a smirk under her mask. "I need to break you once again. Truly you need to be taught how to behave in front of your betters." She tossed away the broken sword, hand moved to Mugenjin and flicked it up with her thumb, ready to be drawn.

Adam did not utter any word, his lips became a thin line, and he unsheathed his sword once again and taking Iaido stance, preparing himself for the coming battle to cut down the woman. He already knew something like this would happen when they met, he already ordered his lieutenant to stay away and clear the area around them.

Then Dragon moves, faster than anyone eyes can perceive and she sprung. However instead of lunging at Adam, the woman went to her left, Mugenjin drawn and already blazing like a torch that was burnt.

For a moment the World exploded into orange and red. Pillars of flame soared upward and rose to the sky like a shark that was flung up to catch its prey. The camp where Dragon and Adam were moments ago turned to nothing but then ash in an instant, with the ground where that place was moments ago turned to scorched earth.

The smoke that surround them was blown away, revealing Dragon as the one who was responsible, her cape billowing slightly, her hair waving in the air. Behind her stood Adam, his face impassive, however one can tell from the way his lips curled down a bit he was not amused. The Faunus himself had no visible injury save for dirt and dust around his clothes.

"It seems we have to delay our brief chat, Adam." Dragon speak stoically. "We have a rat hiding here."

"If I was categorized as an animal I prefer butterfly or dragonfly my dear."

A few feet away from both masked duos stood, a figure slowly materialized, becoming visible, like a chameleon that shed off its camouflage, revealing itself to the World.

"Greetings Dragon, Adam." The figure that was clad in a hood spoke, her appearance revealing only part of her nose and lips as she gives a small bow to them.

"You are..." Adam let out a small annoyed growl.

"You know this rat, little Adam?" Dragon asked, head tilted a bit to the side.

"... I sensed you when Cinder came for the first time." Adam said, eyes peering to the woman who smiled beneath her hood. "No... You did not hide when you came with them, you allowed yourself to be detected." He remembered when he met the Queen for the first time, he was actually tempted to slice the woman in an instant for daring to visit him, however he did not because Blake was there and she was his partner, and he knows just how much she values life.

But there was another reason, the reason is because he sensed this woman that was hiding. He did not know where she was, but he knew she was inside the camp with them, watching them. And since no one but him detected her, that spoke something about her skill.

"Very perceptive of you dear Adam." The woman spoke in a silky voice. "Yes, I was there, I allowed myself to be sensed to intimidate you and make you not act reckless and strike her directly." She chuckled a bit. "And as much as I enjoy dear Cinder getting rejected, oh." Her chuckle become louder. "I can't allow her to be die, not yet."

"... You're an enemy of that woman?" Adam asked.

"Well... we're not enemies but rivals in one or two things. Let's just say we we're partners that are trying to get rid of each other but not now. We need each other for now." The woman explained. "I'm actually looking for you Dragon."

Dragon was only silent as she observed the hooded figure, Mugenjin still in her hand. "You're... quite interesting aren't you?" She said with a moment of pause. "You're not like that worm who steals power, you're a genuine one."

"Is that so? I'm flattered, well, let's just say if Cinder doesn't have her power, I will be more worthy than her."

"I see. Who are you?"

"Ah, you may call me..." She paused and tapped her chip with her gloved finger. "Sorceress and Witch are already taken. Then, you may call me Magician."

"Magician? Really?" Dragon asked in bemusement. Magician in response merely shrugged, smirk still on her face, making Dragon snort. "You're looking for me you said. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see. Then, I hope you're going to listen as well Adam, this may interest you." The woman gives a glance to Adam who remains impassive but she could tell he was listening. "I will go straight. I'm going to assault Beacon."

The masked man and woman seem to perk up when she declared that, the latter especially. Both of them were staring at the woman who was smiling at them through her hood. Taking their silence as a sign of interest, she continued.

"I will go straight to the school, knock on the front gate and go straight."

Adam's eyes narrowed under his mask. "No strategy?"

"Nope. Just a pure assault. You know, like the ones in the movies where the barbarians charge the castle gate."

The Faunus' lips thinned, face scrunched into a small sneer. "That sounds idio-"

"Interesting." Dragon chimed in. "Assaulting one of the best academies of Remnant." She sounded genuine, there was even a hint of eagerness in her voice. "However. What little Adam said." She glanced to Adam who twitched at being called that. "That was idiotic as well. And as much as I want to wreck that place, I'm not in the mood to commit a massacre now." And there was the matter of Jaune being there as well, if she is going to have a battle with him she wants no disturbances, not again. And she is sure as hell there will be other professors coming down and bothering their fight.

"It's suicide to attack from the front directly." Adam stated plainly. "Beacon's defenses maybe not as advanced as Atlas, however the professors there are clearly not to be trifled with." Atlas may have a more advanced technology system in their defense, but Beacon has better trainers. Attacking Beacon would be like assaulting a castle, it's clearly not going to be easy and needs to be handled very carefully.

The hooded woman did nothing but still had a silky and snake-like smile on her face hearing her words, making Adam inwardly frown. This woman was not look like a fool. Adam could tell that easily just by looking at her. So what's her plan for doing this?

"A distraction?" He asked after a moment of silence. "You plan a frontal assault to distract the whole school."

"You caught on fast, yes." She replied, a small smirk crosses her face. "The frontal assault is nothing but a distraction for the main goal."

"And what is the goal?" Dragon asked.

"Planting a new kind of virus that will take control of the Atlesian Robot army when they come."

Adam's eyebrow quirked under his mask. "I take it this assault is also purposed so Ironwood personally comes here due to Ozpin's 'incompetence', correct?"

"You can say so. And this assault also will make the council of Vale be forced to add more forces to guard that place, especially sense the Vytal Festival will come soon."

"There is a big chance that the festival could be canceled."

"It won't. Trust me. We know the council of Vale is filled with fools. They won't pull back, not when right now there are already many tourists from other kingdoms." She brushed the concern easily. "Ironwood won't miss this chance to show off as well, right now his technology trend is at its peak. With Paladins that can be said hold its ground against a Goliath, and Atlesian-Knights newest model that is comparable to a Huntsman. This will give him more footing in a political aspect."

"And when the virus infects his robots, it will be his downfall." Dragon chuckled, amusement obvious in her voice. "It would be certainly amusing and a sight to be part of that man's fall. Wouldn't you agree, little Adam?"

Adam grunted in a positive manner. Among all Kingdom, Atlas certainly was one of the places he disliked, General Ironwood also has given him problems in the past. A lot of problems precisely.

"The question is; do you have enough power to back up your assault?" Adam asked. "How many people do you have?"

"One." She answered.

"... One?"

"Well, two maybe. The second is still in the middle of being negotiated, however judging by the route, there is little doubt this person won't join."

Adam stared. He stared. And he stared at the woman. This person, is clearly out of her mind. Assaulting Beacon that can be compared to a castle or a fortress with nothing but two men? That was bordering to insane... Unless...

"Are those two Underworld Monsters?"

If those two men are at an Underworld Monsters level... Then that would be enough to shake even the fortress like Beacon in a great magnitude.

"Only one." She replied, her smirk then widened. "But he's two or three times stronger than an Underworld Monster. And even better in a few case."

This instantly makes both of the masked duo alert, especially Dragon. Underworld Monster is the best fighters in the Remnant, no matter how notorious and cruel they are, that does not change the fact that they are absolutely powerful entities. A monster among the Hunters, mankind and Faunus, one that even surpasses the Grimm.

Even now there are only a few Underworld Monsters. The numbers probably only less than fingers of one hand. Though there are a few that are comparable to them, but once you gain the moniker of Underworld Monster, you will be on a different level.

One Underworld Monster can take on a platoon of Hunters and come out as the victor, massacre and kill them all with intermediate level difficulty. Two Underworld Monsters already have enough raw power to bring down half of Kingdom. But three? Let's just say it was a nightmare that worse than the Grimm.

"Three you say? Interesting." Dragon's voice was filled with glee, her mask eyes glowing in anticipation. "Why don't you bring this guy here then? I'd like to meet a person who is that strong."

"I already expected that." Magician chuckled. She then turned behind her, eyes peering to the thick forest. "You can come now, no need to be shy."

 _Then the ground shook._

Dragon and Adam's eyes widened as they feel the earth where they stand slowly tremble, their gaze glued to the new figure that appeared from the forest. Just by standing near the newcomer they can feel something gripping their heart, and they know this sensation, they know very well what is it. Especially Dragon, after all it had been a really a _long_ time since she felt fear.

That fear though, was instantly crushed by glee, by pleasure. A manic grin spread under the masked woman. Her sword, Mugenjin that was blazing like a flame, became brighter, the hot gas became more polished, refined and clear, making it far hotter than before as if responding to its wielders feelings.

"Interesting... Very interesting." Dragon murmured with glee.

"You want to have a go?" Magician offered, knowing what was in the masked woman's mind.

The answer she got came in the form of Dragon leaping towards her target, Mugenjin roared with flame like a claw of the dragon, swinging downward at its target and the World exploded into flame.

* * *

 **Wew, it seems things going to be hectic pretty soon eh? Despite our good Heroes went through their 'cheerful' days but there also darkness lurking :o**

 **And yes! Now you all know what Medea power is, it is 'Transfiguration', you can say I got this idea from watching Harry Potter. However instead only limited to object, with power of Dust, she can alter things in more advanced level, even turned normal wall to reinforced one**

 **Oh boy, Adam and Dragon clearly not having good relationship aren't they? They almost turn each other into sashimi with their sharp knives. That can't be blamed, giving Dragon nature and what they did. They have history together as well but... Let just say since it's Dragon there no in hell way their history good. Heck! Even as her creator I doubt she ever have good history with someone... Or was she?**

 **A new player has come and start making her move! Things going to change after the Vytal Festival I told you. This is AU like I said in summary, there will be Canon element, but mixed with other as well, mainly Nasuverse!**

 **Next chapter will be preparation of Vytal Festival! Jaune visit to orphanage with RWBY! Confrontation between brother and sister! And the darkness that lurking! Wow, next chapter clearly going to be quite crowded eh? Hahahaha! Anyway ttis is it for now, stay tune if you want to know how this story continue and the epic battle that going to come soon! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	13. The Bridge

****This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him****

* * *

 **Chapter 12. The Bridge**

* * *

It's been a week ever since Medea arrived in Beacon, and Jaune admits that seven days actually is taking more of a toll on him than the months he has spent in Beacon.

Honestly, there are no days that Medea leaves him alone. She's always there, nagging him, invading his privacy and... Flirting with him. Gods, at least Illya still tried to be subtle and hold back when bothering EMIYA, but Medea? All the subtlety was jammed to the can, then thrown into a garbage bin, then thrown again into the depths of the sea.

Seriously, he wouldn't be surprised if there would be rumors running around Beacon that he and Medea are doing something improper. Thankfully and fortunately, there are no such things, perhaps it's because Medea has just been here for a week.

His days in Beacon only got worse by Jeanne's strange behavior. His twin sister lately has been spending her time with him more, always clinging to him and visiting his private office more often.

She tried to be subtle about it, and she was very good as well, Jaune himself did not notice it at first but in the last three days he did. It was because Ren approached him and asked him about Jeanne, the raven haired man appeared to be quite concerned about her, he said that Jeanne seems to have become sullener.

From his sister's partner Jaune was able to gain information that his sister is apparently spending less time with them and focused on him, while they did not have a problem with that but Jeanne's attitude seems to be pushing them away slowly and it makes them worry.

This also makes him concerned about his twin sister, however he decided to not question her for now and wait for later. And it also can be said he doesn't have a chance to ask despite Jeanne always on his side this week, their big sister is also there much to their chagrin.

"Big bro Jaune! Big bro Jaune! Look!"

A child voice broke the man from his stupor, he looked down to see a little girl, appearing to be six years old, a pair of brown dog ears above her head, followed by short styled brown colored hair. The little Faunus showed the assistant teacher a crown that was made from branches and leaves.

"Oh, is that what I think it is Nami?" Jaune asked in slight surprise as he bent down to reach her level and stared at the crown.

"I made it by myself." Nami confessed, she sounded proud at the feat.

"It's beautiful, may I?"

"Nuuu! It not for big bro!"

"Eh? Then for who?"

"For me of course!" The dog Faunus declared, then she put the crown on her head and she puff her chest. "I'm Queen of the Remnant! Praise me!" She said in a haughty and cute voice, body set to straight posture like a pompous women

"All hail to the Queen." Jaune praised as he takes a one knee position like a knight and humors the little girl.

"As a Queen of Remnant! I name you as my Private Knight! Jaune Arc, I, Nami-"

"Nami! Where's our crown?!" A yell from another child cut whatever Nami was going to say.

Jaune turned and sees a pack of children, Faunus and Human mixed together glaring at Nami from afar. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together on what actually happened.

"That's our crown! Nami! What are you doing with it?!"

Jaune found himself smiling in amusement as Nami's face morphed to nervous and slight fear. She gives him a look of plea but the man only shakes his head, the smile turned to a smirk.

"Nami!"

Knowing Jaune won't help her, Nami did the only thing she can do.

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME ALIVE!"

She ran.

"GET HER!"

Jaune watched with pure amusement as the little dog Faunus bolted away while a pack of children on her back were like wolves chasing a single deer, yelling and shouting at the single girl who was running around the trees and yard.

The assistant teacher right now is not in Beacon, but in St. Prime, an orphanage that is run by Margareth, his Faunus friend. Due to his sudden tight schedule he found himself quite busy and it has been a month ever since he visited them, last time was with Blake before her team went on the trip to Forever Fall, which happened to be one month ago.

And now he has some free time, even if it is only for a moment, he decided to visit the orphanage and see how it is doing. Going outside Beacon was quite nice after all for once, he has been in his office and went here and there to handle the Vytal Festival.

Add the fact that being away from Beacon meant being away from Medea... Ohhh, he's more than happy to obliged!

... Though he is perfectly aware his oldest big sister could be stalking him now, however thankfully since she can be called an 'unofficial' staff of Beacon, she can't just leave and chase him without proper reason... Though it still did not stop her from escaping usually, but today he dared to hope that she was not stalking him now.

"Something bothering you?"

Another voice interrupts him, but unlike the last one, this time the voice belongs to a mature, feminine and familiar voice.

Jaune turned and see a beautiful woman that appeared in early twenties. She has large and round brown eyes, neat chestnut brown hair that reaches her shoulder's, and also a pair of ears... Koala ears precisely. Her figure is slim, but curvaceous and extremely well-endowed as well, she wears a pink shirt with a frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown boots.

"Nothing urgent Margareth." Jaune answered nonchalantly. "Just about my sister."

Margareth tilts her head a bit in a curious manner. "Your sister? Which one? The oldest and the third youngest again?"

"Fortunately no." Jaune chuckled a bit in a relieved manner. "It's about my twin, Jeanne."

"Ah, the one who attends Beacon with you and came here a few months ago?" Margareth nodded as she remembers the girl he mentioned. "What's wrong with her? Jeanne look like fine girl, you also said she's fine and fellow victim." She giggles a bit when saying the last part, Jaune often tells her how he and his twin sister are always bothered by his oldest sibling or younger one.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jaune deadpanned, apparently not sharing the amusement Margareth feels. "It's just... Lately she has been off." He confessed, face scrunch to a troubled expression as he remember how his sister behave lately. "And I don't know how to handle it. On one hand, I want to help, but on another, she is already an adult, I..." Jaune trailed off and tries to find better words to place Jeanne's condition.

"She's not the easiest person to accept help?" Margareth offered.

"You can say so... No, it's not like she refuses to accept help, she gladly will if she can't handle it but she..."

They are twins, they share bonds that are special and different from other siblings, they also have similarities, have the same taste in foods, have the same hobbies, and much more.

However, there is one massive difference between them.

Pride.

Jeanne Arc maybe not look like it, but she is undoubtedly a prideful person, not at the level of Gilgamesh or moronic prideful people thankfully but prideful in a good way. Even if she appears to be modest, can't handle praise like him, but she is prideful person, she feels proud at her accomplishments, at things she has achieved... And she feels _proud_ of him, and having him as a brother.

Jaune knows this. The beaming expression when she got praised by people and her parents, the smile she has when he praises her...

Jeanne did not show it... And Jaune doubts she is even aware of it, but she is actually a person that can be quite prideful. Proof of this is when she stands firm against Weiss Schnee during the ceremony opening, he heard from Ruby that Jeanne did not back down from her argument and kept pushing to force the Schnee Heiress to admit her mistake.

That's also the reason why Jeanne is the one who is most vehement to defending him or staying at his side. Because she has something he doesn't have. Pride. He is not a _prideful_ person, he is aware of that, not just from EMIYA's influence, but he, himself actually was like that even before he got the Counter Guardian's memories... Okay that maybe a lie, he remembers being a bit prideful in the past, something about being pushy when being called a 'girly-boy' due to always being surrounded by his sisters but... The point is, he has pride, but not _that_ much.

And because of that Jeanne sees that it's her job to defend him, as his twin, and his little sister, she will always have his back when he is left open. And Jaune, as someone who is happy to please her, allows her to do whatever she wishes, he sees no harm in it after all.

That's why, when Jeanne needs help, he actually is quite confused on how to deal with it.

'I don't even know her problem. Asking her openly will only hurt her pride, sure she will recover but it will become a problem in the future... I can let it be so she learns a lesson from whatever is troubling her and offer her help when she looks a bit vulnerable but... To allow to her feel like that...'

"Stubborn?" Margareth's word broke him from his stupor, a small smirk crossed her face. "Well, I honestly can say you got what you deserve. Oum knows you also can be stubborn like a rock."

"How kind of you." Jaune replied in a deadpan tone. "But no, Jeanne is not stubborn. She just... Has a bit of pride. When she does things or faces problems, she usually is going to tackle them alone, and if she couldn't she is going to ask for help." He said tentatively. "It's not like she is not strong though, Jeanne is good and dependable, even her teammate said she-"

"Ah, say no more I understand." Margareth cut the young man while nodded in an understanding manner. "In my opinion Jaune, I think you did the right thing, not helping her directly. If you help her in an instant, it's going to bring some problems in the future when it's mentioned, wounding her pride and her self-esteem." She told the man, unknowingly speaking what Jaune was thinking moments ago.

"You think so too huh?" Jaune asked rhetorically then he sighed. "It's not that easy though. I mean, watching her look hurt and struggle like that..."

"Jaune, you're too soft, honestly." The koala Faunus rolled her brown eyes in exasperation. "You said yourself that Jeanne is an adequate and dependable woman, then shouldn't you put some faith in her? You _are_ her big brother after all."

"I..." Jaune forced his mouth to close, face scrunched to a small scowl, then he let out another sigh. "I guess you're right." He agreed reluctantly. "So, I let her be for now?"

"In my opinion? Yes, but all the decisions in the end come back to you. I'm just suggesting after all."

Jaune fell silent after that, his face was thoughtful as he contemplated the pros and cons of his decision. After a moment he decides to do what Margareth suggested, he is going to give time to Jeanne a bit more before deciding to help her, he wants to see how she fairs against her problem further.

He will keep a close eye on his twin sister as soon as he goes back to Beacon.

"By the way, you may want to step aside for a moment." Margareth warned.

Jaune blinked, broken from his stupor, he turned to Margareth who was smiling at him. Before he can say anything, a sound of wind rustling in the air caught his ear, and he immediately allowed his body to move, taking one step back just in time to avoid a ball that almost hit where his head was supposed to be moments ago.

Jaune then turned to where the ball came from, and he is granted to the sight of a certain red hooded huntress who is surrounded by children grinning at him in a sheepish manner.

"Careful with that!" Jaune yelled to them.

"Sorry!" Ruby yelled back, she sounded genuine, the children around her giggling in amusement.

The assistant teacher only can shake his head. When was he on his way here, he met Blake and Ruby in the city, they said they just came from the bookstore together, Weiss didn't want to go since she thought it was wasting time and Yang was still sleeping since it was still too early. After a brief conversation, Blake asked to go with him to the orphanage once again, wanting to meet the children and Ruby was also curious so she decides to accompany them.

And to his relief, the kids apparently were happy when they saw Ruby. The red reaper is playing with them like there is no tomorrow, using her Semblance she is carrying them and creating mini tornados around much to the children's delight.

He briefly let his gaze lead to Blake, who was sitting under a tree not far from them, surrounded by children as well. The cat Faunus seems busy reading stories for the children, however Jaune can tell that his student is enjoying her time with them, so do the children.

"Very peaceful huh?" Margareth murmured, voice soft and gentle. "If only the World was like this..." She said in a bitter voice. "Oh well, it's a nice dream though." She stated while shaking her head.

"Nice dream, and worth to be fighting for." Jaune commented, eyes also soft for a moment before it turned stony. "No one bothered you or this place right?" He asked in a serious tone.

Margareth noticed the change of his features, puts on a serious face as well. "Until now? Thankfully no." She said. "There was the time I heard some sounds and voices in the night, however it soon got silenced and the ones who were sneaking in ran away as if chasing by a ghost." She then tilts her head. "I guess Neo played very good in that part."

"Indeed." Jaune chuckled, eyes hold fondness as he remembers the ice cream themed woman. For all her flaws and evil behavior, she is still someone that he considers a friend. "Speaking about Neo, it's been a while since I heard of her." He murmured. "Have you seen her around?"

"The last time is about week ago I guess; I saw her wandering around the orphanage." Margareth answered.

'That is around the same time when she warned me about Dragon. I hope there's nothing happening to her, but just in case, I will contact her later.'

* * *

"And then, I begin to run away! Circling Nemo, Gary, Mary, and the others! Then I create mini hurricanes around! And the children were like 'wow you're so cool!', 'wow big sister Ruby is the best!', and 'wow big sister Ruby is like a superhero!'!" Ruby explained, arms flailing around to gesture her point as she grinned like there is no tomorrow.

On her side, Jaune smiled kindly to her while Blake only stared with a nonchalant look, but one can tell there is a glint of exasperation in her eyes, please note that she has a good reason - apparently the red reaper had been talking nonstop for ten minutes straight.

It has been thirty minutes ever since their departure from St Prime, right now they were already back in Beacon and just arrived via Bullhead, they're currently walking from the main hall and intent to go to the assistant private office where he would cook for them.

"I'm glad you had fun Ruby." Jaune said, he appears to be happy that the girl had fun. "The children in there also love your presence."

"Hehehe of course! I'm that awesome!" Ruby declared. Let's just say Ruby while shy and modest but she has a few moments where she is brave enough to declare her accomplishments.

And at home she is always treated as the youngest by her sister, dad, and uncle, let's just say getting called big sister and model figure for children clearly brought out her ego and pride.

Children are truly wonderful things!

"You will be a good mother in the future with that behavior." Jaune chuckled in a joking manner.

Ruby laughter died in an instant at that cliché yet effective joke, her face was set a flame slightly, for moment the image of her older self-standing with a certain blonde silver eyed teacher surrounded by children with blond or black-red hair with silver eyes crossed her mind.

It was amazing there was no steam coming out from her ears judging by how red her face.

"W-Wha?! C-Children?! You?! Me?! I-I! A good mother!?"

Jaune laughed at Ruby's reaction. Obviously the little red riding hood was easy to tease, ohh to be young, he misses that innocent reaction actually. He can't do that with Jaina because his little sister rather than getting embarrassed or stuttering, she will flirt back and... Let's just say it would be him who gets teased, so he resolves to tease another person.

Yes, he's that petty, you can sue him, not like is he going to give any shits, on his defense he live with seven sisters, and the oldest one have big complex to him.

Realizing she is being teased, Ruby huffed her cheeks and turned away, had it been Yang who did she would be getting pun'd by her but this is Jaune so...

"But in all seriousness Ruby, I think you will become a great woman in the future." Jaune commented after calming down. He is being honest here, seeing Ruby play with children and have them like her in an instant, even he had quite a hard time adjusting... Then again it could be because everyone thought he was going to steal Margareth from them.

Children

Thankfully, it appears Ruby is able to control herself now as she gives a meek smile to Jaune and no longer stuttering. "Thank you." She murmured.

Blake who was watching only can smirk, she makes sure her leader saw it when she glances at her and it brings more amusement. Ruby's crush is indeed cute in her opinion, it was kind of sweet as well seeing the girl trying to impress the professor but becoming a bumbling mess when getting praised.

Yang clearly rubbed on her.

It was then the Faunus noticed there was someone standing not far from them, they appear to be waiting for them. Scrunching her eyes, she is able to see who it is and is a bit surprised that she's here.

"Is that Jeanne?" Ruby asked, trying to change topics in order to save herself from being embarrassed. It appears to work as Jaune also looked forward, and indeed there was his twin sister. "Jeanne!" Ruby called, hand waving in a greeting manner.

Jaune sees his sister waving back and smiling to them, he was about to greet her but paused when he notices her attire. Usually when she only hangs out in the city, his sister will wear outfits that are more casual and laid back, some kind of normal skirt and dress with a blazer perhaps. However, she is not wearing that, instead she is clad in her battle attire, Levem Ferventis strapped on left hip.

'Was she just done with training? Even during the weekend? She was never one that liked to exert herself too much.'

"Ruby, Blake, big brother, hello." Jeanne greeted.

And just like that, Jaune knew something was off with her, and this time she did not try to hide it from him. Her voice is polite and kind like usual, however to him who has spent time with her for so long, he recognized the smile, and the tone she uses is not real, it's simply for pleasantries.

"Where are you three coming from?" Jeanne asked.

"From orphanage!"

"Orphanage?" Jeanne turned to Jaune. "Is it St Prime brother?"

"Yes."

To his family, St Prime actually is not a secret, they all know he helps that orphanage, and while there was a small argument... Okay, it was a bit large, especially when his mother found out he fought with people that tried to destroy that orphanage. But in the end, they decided to support his decision, and while in public they did nothing, but the Arc family funds that place from the shadows. Mainly the money coming from Medea actually, it seems his big sister does that so she can get kisses on the cheek from him much to his chagrin.

"I see." Jeanne nodded with a small smile. "By the way, Ruby, Blake, can I talk with my brother a bit, there is news from home so..."

News from home? Is it about Medea? Does that mean mom and dad are coming here to drag her off?! YES!

"Ah? Okay then." Ruby said with a nod of understanding, she turned to Jaune. "See you in office tonight Jaune! You promised to cook me cookies!"

"I will, don't worry about that." Jaune chuckled. He turned to Blake who gives a nod to him before leaving, followed by her leader who smiled demurely at the assistant teacher. Seeing they were gone, the man then turned to his sister. "So what's the news from ho-" He cut himself off when he noticed his twin's face. Gone her polite and pleasant face, replaced by a stony and stoic look. "... What is this about Jean?"

Jeanne did nothing but stare at him, her eyes scrunched in a scrutinizing manner. "Wear your battle outfit and come to the outdoor training ground number six in the next fifteen minutes." She stated. "I will be waiting you in there Jaune."

She left before he can say anything else, even when he called her she kept going and left. Seeing this Jaune not even bother to hide his scowl anymore as he expressed it openly.

Okay forget strange, this is actually past beyond that. Something obviously is not right with Jeanne, but what?

Deciding it was better to see it, Jaune goes directly to his room and takes his outfit. It seems he will find out what is bothering Jeanne sooner than he expected.

* * *

She is always there for him. Ever since he was nothing but a baby, ever since he was a child and starting to go to school, ever since he started his training. She watched him grow and be there with him. She stood by his side when the others weren't there, supporting him and trying her best to cure him, especially after thing went wrong during his travel with Medea.

They are the closest among everyone. Not even their parents share bonds like them, not even their other siblings, they are the closest, standing side by side and always sharing sweet and good moments together.

But slowly... And surely... She felt herself pushed away from him.

It doesn't have anything to do with him becoming a sudden prodigy, no, as a matter of fact that only makes her _proud_ of him and wishes to do nothing but protect him when his back is open. There no jealousy in her mind when she saw her parents smile at Jaune's accomplishment, only proudness.

It was the way he behaved... The way he carries himself...

After he returned from that accident... He never was the same anymore. He started to change, and not in a good way, even he, himself admits that there is something wrong with him but he can't do anything about it... It is as if he... He started to lose himself.

He did not tell this to the others save for her, and she can't blame him, she knew how their mother and father will react, father especially. It's not that her mother who over protective, but it is her father, a trait that he passed to Medea... And it wasn't a secret how protective Medea is.

So she listened to him. She listened how he dreamed of Fire. She listened how he dreamed of Swords. She listened how he dream of battles, a war between heroes against monsters. She listened how he dreamed of love, ideals, and friends. She listened how he carved his path, pushing and pushing himself to reach the impossible. And she listened how he dreamed of _Hell_.

"Jeanne."

The voice of his brother broke her from her stupor. She slowly opened her eyes, purple orbs gazing at her twin sibling that now no longer wore his teacher uniform but was clad in his red leather armor, his twin swords strapped on both of his hips.

She can see the genuine concern in those silver eyes.

"Jaune." She called back, voice monotone and stoic. Her grip on Levem Ferventis' hilt becoming tightened.

Her brother stared at her, face stoic but his eyes showing nothing but concern. "Jeanne, what is this about?" He asked.

"You said you trust me..." She said, voice remain still. "You said we are the best siblings, the closest from the others. And I took it with all my heart Jaune, as your twin and little sister, I'm really happy you said that to me." There is fondness in her voice as her face turned to a small and bitter smile for a moment. But soon it is gone and her face returned stoic. "And yet... All you did ever since you came to Beacon, showed the opposite."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're spending your time outside the school with RWBY rather than me, _me_ , who knows _there_ is clearly something _wrong_ with your brain."

Jaune blinked. He blinked again. Is... Is this... Is this what was troubling her? Him spending more time with RWBY than her? Is this stupid and ridiculous thing what was troubling her mind?! He expected this from Medea, Jaina, or Mavis -the last because is still a child- but Jeanne?!

As if knowing what was in his mind, his twin sister glared at him with a look that can freeze fire.

"No, it's not about you going to St Prime with them, I'm perfectly fine with that!"

"Thanks God." Jaune breathed in relief, hand clutching his chest. "For moment I was thinking that Medea managed to corrupt you somehow."

Under normal circumstances she will yell and rebuke that statement with indignant. However right now she was not in the mood of joking, no, her mind now is as firm as steel, and her rage and indigence is controlled with strong mind training.

"Alright, you're not in a mood for joking I see." Jaune said when he noticed her look. "However I assume it indeed is related to team RWBY, albeit not directly. So why don't we go to the point and tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

"How about _you_ tell me _why_ you decided it was a _good_ idea to confront Dragon by yourself a week ago?" She asked back, voice cold like ice.

And it has the effect she desires. She saw her brother freeze for a second, his facial expression showed shock and surprise, but only for a second before it was crushed by mental discipline and turned to pure calmness.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Answer my question." Jeanne replied simply, voice remaining cold.

Jaune only stared at her with a stoic face, his mind split into two, one part trying to find a good answer to calm her sister who was obviously upset while the other immediately thinks where Jeanne found out about his encounter with Dragon. Is it from Medea? No, the chance is actually low since Jaune is aware that Medea did not see Dragon even if she arrived at the docks, it's because he knows how much Medea hates her, and if she saw Dragon, he sure as hell knows his oldest sister will use her Semblance and alter the area around them and turn it into a storm of explosion to strike down the killer.

Collateral damage or innocent getting caught be _damned_ , Medea won't care about that, as long as she got Dragon she will be satisfied.

So Medea clearly doesn't know Dragon was here since she did not try to pursue that woman and-

'Could it be... Ozpin?! Ozpin knows Dragon was here and he told her? Is that why Medea is here?'

The possibility is actually very high, however he brushed that thought and anything related to it away from his mind _for now_ , there is something more important he needs to handle and it can't wait, how to calm his sister.

"Tell me brother, you did not tell me or even mention slightly anything about Dragon, none at all. But you went against her with Ruby and Blake?" Jeanne pressed, voice dripping with slight venom.

"It's not what you think Jeanne." Jaune said in a placating manner. "Ruby and Blake had no connection with my confrontation against Dragon. They were simply victims." He told her. 'And also annoyances and burdens.' He added in his mind, seriously he maybe has forgiven them for their foolishness, but that doesn't mean he was not sore about it. Especially since he was very close, Ruby and Blake clearly don't know how lucky they were for surviving against Dragon without getting their organs or limbs removed.

"Victims? Explain." She not asking, but she was demanding him to talk.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Jaune shakes his head. "That is related to RWBY, and you have to ask them by yourself for the explanation."

Her grip on Levem Ferventis tightened, and if it was a branch or plastic she was holding, he is sure that it would snap under her grip. She forces herself to calm down, burying the rage and anger further. "I can accept that." She grunted with a nod. "Now tell me the reason you did not tell me about Dragon?" Her eyes then narrowed in a dangerous manner. "Or should I say, were you _even thinking_ about telling me about this?"

"... I don't want you to worry." Jaune answered, eyes closed and face showing a resigned expression. "As for the second question, no, I never had any intention to-"

"WORRY?!" Jeanne was all but calm, her voice was like a volcano that exploded, so does her facial expression. "WORRY IS TOO _DAMN SMALL_ COMPARED TO WHAT I FELT WHEN I HEARD YOU FOUGHT AGAINST THAT MONSTER! I'M DOWNRIGHT AFRAID JAUNE! YOU ALMOST _DIED_ THE LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT HER!"

"But I'm not! Heck! We both know I'm far stronger than the last time I fought her!" Jaune defended himself. "I can kill her and end her terror!"

"And do you think it's only you who grew stronger?! You think a _creature_ like her is going to put down her sword and wait so you can grow stronger to catch up with her?! We both know that wench holds her sword longer than the time she uses to sleep or eat!"

"So what would you want me to do?! Let's just say I decided to not confront Dragon, but how about Ruby and Blake?! You're telling me to let them die, slaughtered and gutted like a pig by Dragon?!"

"I'D RATHER HAVE _THEM_ DIE THAN LOSE _YOU_!" Jeanne screamed, face confronting to sadness and anger. "Jaune, you are my brother... My only brother. I love you, more than my team and friends." She rasped out, her harsh and angry voice turned dry and weak.

"I know." Jaune responded, voice holding kindness. "I love you too Jeanne. But I can't... Add the fact I also became a teacher here, it's my obligation to protect them."

"You only use that as an excuse!" Jeanne spat with rage. "Excuses so you can keep helping people." She muttered bitterly.

"And what's wrong with helping people? There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There is if you're helping people without thinking for your own safety!" She snapped at him. "You said you didn't tell me because you were afraid I'm going to worry. But it's not only that isn't it? It's also because if you face a problem once again and have RWBY with you, you can order them to leave so they can fend for themselves by yourself aren't you?" She said in an angry and humorless voice.

"It's for their safety." Jaune responded. "And yours as well! I know if it were you, you will remain stubborn and stay at my side."

"Well that's good! It's better like that so you can think about mine and your own _safety_ and try to escape from the battle so we both can be safe!"

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT YOU JUST SAID?!" Jaune snapped with a yell, the thought of bringing Jeanne into a dangerous condition was utterly ridiculous and stupid in his mind, it even also brings fear. "YOU CAN'T JUST EASILY-"

" _WHY CAN'T I?!_ WHY CAN'T I BUT _YOU CAN?!_ "

"BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW _I'M STRONGER_ THAN YOU! IF YOU STICK WITH ME YOU-" Jaune cut himself from speaking further and he wished he could pull back what he said when he noticed Jeanne's face morphe to hurt and shock for a second. He inwardly cursed and wanted to kick his own ass, one thing he hated about EMIYA, that guy sometimes clearly needed to have a foot shoved into his mouth, a trait that he sadly and unfortunately inherited...

Okay maybe not completely, he, himself is aware he is a moron and that is not related to EMIYA at all.

Alas, he knew he already made a mistake by saying such a thing to his sister, he did not truly mean that actually so he quickly calmed himself. "Jeanne, I'm sorry I did not mean to say that I-"

"Am I really not that reliable to you..." She spoke, hair shadowing her eyes and despite her voice were blank but Jaune can sense the pain in there and it hurt him. "Jaune?"

"No, Jeanne there's nothing wrong with what you said and-"

"It seems you forgot who most often beat you to the ground when we were young." Jeanne slowly draws out her rapier, if her voice was cold before it was nothing compared to this, the dust chamber in her weapon began to spin like a wheel. "I may not be as strong as you, but why don't you try to find out if I am as fragile as you said."

Ah... Crap, for some reason Jaune knew things would be like this. For the sake of Root, he really wants to kick his own ass and if he could do that he would be more than happy to did it.

"Jeanne, there is no need for this, you're not wrong, it was me okay? So let's-"

The assistant teacher cut himself from speaking further as he rolled on his path to dodge an arc shaped fire wave that soared through him, burning and slicing the ground where he was one second ago.

He raises his head to see Jeanne's face no longer had any expression but coldness, blank, a face that he had see when Medea, Martha, or his father where angry.

"So it will be like this huh?" He murmured as he slowly unsheathes SangeYasha. "Jeanne please, look I'm sorry to say such things but you know I did not truly mean it right?"

"I know." Jeanne replied, voice still cold and blank. "But I also know you still are going to ignore me in the future if I didn't do anything."

Then without any warning, the long haired blonde sprung forward towards him, the distance between them closed in a mere second. Her rapier thrusted fast like lightning with aim to strike its creator's face.

Sange raises upward and instantly meet the rapier, deflecting the strike flawlessly and Yasha quickly swings forward in a horizontal manner to strike back. However, it did not hit it target as Jeanne spins her body using the force of Sange's strike as a fuel, then she delivers clean spinning slash as a counter attack.

Jaune ducked and dodged the slash, however Jeanne did not let him go easily as she moved her rapier once again quickly to strike him who was still on the ground, forcing the man to roll in order to avoid her.

As soon Jaune rolled, he quickly regained his balance and readied himself, just in time to welcome his sister who now sprung forward once again. Levem Ferventis become a blur to the world as its owner delivered consecutive strikes almost at the same time.

Jaune twirls Yasha and blocks the strikes, the falchion swirling and dancing in his hand as it deflected each strike that was delivered. The young man pressed his leg to the ground and also eyed each strike, making sure there won't manage to slip through his defense. At the same time his grip on Sange tightened, trying to find an opening or small momentum in her strikes that kept coming,

It was going like that for a moment Jeanne pressed him and kept striking, her movements and attacks are almost flawless, like a liquid that was dripping without meeting any obstruction and seems endless. When one ended, another came to replace it as soon as it was gone, and all of them aimed with high accuracy.

Jeanne may not be prodigy at the level of Medea, but she is the second best. Even Martha is not as good as her when she was at her age. While Medea and Jaune are unique in their own way since they show traits of battle that was new from their parents, Martha and Jeanne are the opposite.

Martha inherited her father's fighting style, hard like a mountain while Jeanne inherited her mother's fighting style, a style that filled with grace and flexibility, like water.

It won't be a surprise or exaggeration to say that Jeanne is one of the best fighters among her generation.

But it is still not enough.

'There!' His silver eyes found it. A small opening and barely there, however he still is able to catch it. In an instant Sange lunged forward, thrusting the air itself with its speed and strikes the small opening Jeanne makes.

It hit the spot as the strike immediately caught Jeanne's guard, causing her to sway a bit, and that's more than enough for Jaune as he sees the opening he struck now creating a ripple and giving birth to another opening.

He's the one who went on the offensive this time. Taking one step forward, he swings Yasha down, forcing his sister to take step back as she stumbles after blocking the blow. Then with another flick of his wrist, the girl once again is forced to take another step back less she falls from the pressure of his strike.

His leg instantly moves down after giving the last strike, delivering a sweep kick to his sister. Jeanne leaped up to dodge it, and while in air she quickly spins her body while extending her rapier before driving it down toward Jaune from above.

This is easily dodged by Jaune who plants one of his hands to the ground and moves his body by spinning back, then he raises his leg and delivers a heel kick, straight to Jeanne's abdomen, making her let out a small gasp before flinging onward by the force of the attack.

Jeanne ignores the pain in her abdomen, she forces herself to balance her body, foot and body instantly pressing down to the earth as she skids while stabbing Levem Ferventis oppose to the pushing force that struck her.

Okay her brother clearly is stronger than she thought, that kick can rival one of Yang's best punches and it was just a simple kick! It seems she needed to bring the big guns immediately.

She raises her head just in time to see her brother now having SangeYasha in their bow form, and she wastes no time as she sprung to the side, knowing he is going to shoot projectiles to her that are faster than bullets.

Multiple projectiles instantly soar to her, Jeanne pushes her legs further as she barely dodges the three passing through her back, above her head, and in front before they exploded in the distance with force that is two times stronger than a normal grenade. She forces her legs to stop and halt her body, missing the projectile that almost hit her in the face point blank.

Quickly she drags her feet to the right while ducking, avoiding another arrow her brother shot to her. Knowing she can't keep dodging and it's only a matter of time before the arrow hit her straight, she flows her Aura to her weapon, mixing it with the red dust and swings it, delivering a wave of flames to the arrow.

Only for it to pierce through the wave of flame, dissipating it and soaring to her, prompting the woman to have her eyes widened. 'It's not an explosive one?!' She let out a grunt as she was just in time to maneuver Levem Ferventis in her hand and block the arrow, the force of the arrow actually was almost like something big was thrown rather than fast and piercing like a bullet.

She swats away the arrow as fast as possible before jumping away from where she was standing moments ago just in time to dodge a barrage of arrows that almost skewered her, Aura or not that clearly was going to hurt.

'Alright! Let's do this!'

She called upon her Semblance, feeling it embrace her, she controls her Aura and focuses them to cover her sword, her entire sword. Then she sprung forward, her vision instantly shadowed by a barrage of arrows, but they no longer bothered her.

Her hand raised Levem Ferventis humming with power, and she moved. Dozens of arrow spreads to hit her almost like rain, but it did not reach her, none of them did. Her rapier slipped itself into the arrows, with a single flick of her wrist, they all soared to other directions, deflected a few meters away from her. With one arrow down, the others soon followed without much problem as the young woman deflected every projectile that intended to bring her down.

Seeing this Jaune stops launching arrows to her, knowing it won't do any good. He separates his bow into twin falchions once more and just in time to use them to block a powerful axe swing from Jeanne.

He instantly notices there was a small part of his weapon that was freezing upon coming into contact with his sister's rapier. He ignores it for now as he is focusing on maneuvering SangeYasha and blocks another decisive strike from Jeanne.

Different from the first time, there was heat and coldness whenever he blocks her, he can feel it from the air around the rapier that came close to hit him. And in that instant, he knew Jeanne no longer treated this as a spar or throwing a tantrum, right now she strikes with the intent to kill.

Thermal.

That is Jeanne's Semblance, the ability to control the temperature. It was clearly a very terrifying ability actually, one that can be considered very lethal. With a small amount of fire dust that is imbued in her sword, Jeanne can turn that sword as hot as lava. Granted she will need time to do such a thing, and it also is very hard, however that's not the only thing that makes her dangerous.

It was a mixture of heat and cold.

When those two combine together with very good control, Jeanne can make her rapier into acid, a very lethal acid, one that can make holes and scorch the earth easily, turning them into a bubbling liquid.

That actually is what she did to the Death Stalker during initation. She turned Levem Ferventis into the most dangerous acid in the shape of a sword. Of course Jeanne is not supposed to able to do that, even the current mightiest material Jaune knows in Remnant won't be able to contain such pH, resulting in them to melt when Jeanne did this.

But Levem Ferventis? A weapon that was forged and able to match legendary weapons in terms of durability? It can. As a matter of fact, that was the purpose of Levem Ferventis' creation, so it can hold against Jeanne's semblance.

Another wave of heat and cold struck him once again when their weapons collided but Jaune ignored them, his eyes solely focused to Jeanne who keeps pushing forward. She jumps, she spins, she leaps, she skids, she moves. She uses many different ways and keeps striking him, trying to penetrate his defense, and Jaune keep it solid and firm as much as he could, knowing one strike from her would be dangerous

'If she manages to charge Levem Ferventis...' If she is able to maintain the balance of the temperature and unleash it just like in imitation... 'Ohh boy, I don't think this field will exist. I have to end this fast!' He still remembered that attack, how could he not? Until now the mark and the gash in that area never left, heck! There is no plan due to the unstable pH!

He blocks another strike from Jeanne, twisting her rapier down -he notices there was smoke coming out from the edge of Sange but he ignores it-, then he spins his body, legs extended and slam into Jeanne who was just in time to bring her arm up and defend herself.

The force of the strike was still enough to push her away for a moment, knocking her guard down and Jaune did not waste it. He knows she can't use her sword for a moment, she won't have enough time, he swings his Sange to her strong and clean, hoping to knock her down and end the battle.

That was until Jeanne brought her empty hand and thrusts it to him.

It did not hit him. Not even reach him. But when her palm smacked into his abdomen's direction, the small sound of a 'BANG!' echoed in the field and Jaune found himself feeling a pure mass cold wave slam into him, hurling him backwards, knocking him onto his back as he rolled once, twice before managing to fix his posture while on one knee and gawking at his sister.

'What was that?!' It quite hurt actually. No, the hit of the impact it is not strong, but the coldness that struck him? Oh yeah, he clearly feels it, Aura did not protect you from temperature after all. "New trick?" He asked as he pushed himself to stand.

"From my partner." Jeanne answered, her palm that thrusted open and Jaune's sharp eyes can see there were ice blue colored Aura shimmering in her gauntlet.

Lie Ren... That boy has very good control on his Aura one that rivaling Jeanne, and he knows how to use it too. Jaune had seen how he uses it when he blew away the Death Stalker's armor around its stinger, tearing it apart like it some kind of paper. It seems Jeanne really trained herself quite well while leading her team.

"Nice trick. But you need more than that to beat me." Jaune stated as he brushes the dust on his armor.

Jeanne did nothing but stare at him, she raises Levem Ferventis and enters a battle stance once more.

Jaune also did nothing. His eyes glued to his twin sister, her hand that just hit him mainly. Then, he takes a deep breath before exhaling it.

"You broke your wrist didn't you?" He accused in an exasperated voice.

"!?"

"Don't look so surprised, my eyes are good, even if you hide it I can see your hand shaking. Seriously Jeanne." He let out a sigh and groan. "You still have not mastered that move but you dared to use it. And you accuse me of being reckless and not thinking for my own safety? Really?"

"Shut up!" Jeanne yelled, she clearly was not in the mood for joking! He was the last person she want to heard it from giving his nature. "W-What are you doing?!" She demanded when she sees him putting SangeYasha back to their sheath.

"I'm ending this, there is no need to continue this spar Jeanne." Jaune said calmly.

"This is still far from over!"

Jeanne dashed towards him with speed faster than before. She reaches him in less than a few seconds and swings down her sword to him, intending to strike her brother.

He did nothing.

Lowering his Aura as much as he could, he bit back the pain when the sword sliced his chest, drawing blood from there. The heat and the coldness that mixed did nothing but imbue the pain further and he forces himself to take a step back so he did not succumb and fall to the pain.

Jeanne's eyes widened, gone the coldness, anger, and rage in there, they all ceased to exist as if they never were there in the first place, pure horror and terror now were the only things that were inside there as she sees crimson liquid gush out from her brother's body.

"Brother!"

Levem Ferventis was thrown away as far as possible, fresh blood still dripping from there as the rapier clatters to the ground. Jeanne was instantly by his side, hand grabbing her brother's shoulder who was hissing in pain.

"You were supposed to block or dodge it!" She screamed, horror visible in her voice. "My God! You idiot! You even lowered your Aura like that! How could you?! That attack could-"

She stopped in the middle of sentence when Jaune pulled her in a deep hug. A warm, comforting and loving hug.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. Gentle. Tender. And very sincere, there was genuine regret and shame that everyone can tell. "I'm really sorry, Jeanne."

She can feel her eyes beginning to sting, her vision became a blur as well, she can sense tears emerge out from her eyes and she instantly hugs him back, the pain from her broken wrist did not register to her mind.

"You idiot! Brother! You big dummy!"

She clutches him as hard as she could, her tears freely falling from her eyes as she sobs in his chest.

She is always there for him... And he is always there for her... They stood side by side, walking at the same pace together... However, he slowly left... He slowly walked away from her... His pace slowly became faster and creating distance between them.

And it made her afraid... It made her afraid that one day... One day... She would be no longer able to reach him anymore... That he would be gone to a place where no one can reach him any longer... That he would lose himself to whatever was eating his mind...

And she can't do anything but watch.

"I should inform you but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you will decide to follow me and confront Dragon." Jaune whispered. "I know you are strong, but we know it's still far from enough against someone at Dragon's caliber..." He murmured.

"I know... I know... I'm sorry." She whispered back, voice racked by guilt and shame. "I'm sorry Jaune, I just-"

"I understand why you're angry, had you been in my position I would react like you." Jaune cut her, voice still gentle, Jeanne recognized it as the tone that he often uses when they were still children, the tone he uses when he comforted her from a nightmare. "I... Have no good reason for not telling you other than you're were right. I don't want you to be in my way because I'm _afraid_ you will get hurt as well. And yes, I came to confront Dragon, to put an end of her terror without valuing my own life as well. You are right, you are _completely_ right Jeanne." He pulls himself and stares at her eyes that were wet, then he plants a soft and chaste kiss to her forehead before looking at her again. "But you must know I _never_ have any intention to throw my life away, I did not plan to _die_ and take Dragon with me, no, I intent to came out victorious so I can come back here and become a full-fledged Hunter."

Jeanne only can stare at him. Purple orbs meet silver ones. Her brother was being honest and sincere, she can tell that from his facial expressions that showed nothing but determination and regret.

"You inform big sister next time before confronting her."

She knew there was no way Jaune will let Dragon get away, and the latter also will do the same thing. She can't prevent it from happening, but it doesn't mean she can't take extreme measures to ensure his safety.

"That's _impossible_. You know how Medea is."

"Lure Dragon into somewhere and gang on her, don't tackle her alone, you know how dangerous that is."

Against Dragon one on one was clearly suicide. Her attacks are lethal no matter what, add the fact Jeanne knows how suicidal her brother's fighting style is... Just imagining it clearly is more than enough to make her shudder and afraid of his safety.

"I can do that... Next time if I meet her. But do you think it will be that easy? There is a reason why she has not been captured or killed by the government until now."

"It will be different because she wants you."

"Under any normal circumstance I will agree but..." Dragon working with the White Fang and Roman, now that is clearly something that can be said as impossible and yet that happens. Things clearly will be different when they meet and that plan won't work. He stares at Jeanne who was looking at him questioningly, his mind considering what he should tell her about the White Fang and everything or not. 'After what just happened? I must be out of my mind if I'm considering not telling her.' He thought with a sigh. "Jeanne, why don't we go to my private office? There's many things I want to tell you."

Jeanne blinked, once, twice, then her eyes that were puffy and red slightly due to crying moments ago reflected genuine happiness, and she also gives him a smile. "Sure!" She said happily. The smile on her face was gone though, when noticing there were red stains on her and his armor, reminding him what happened moment ago. "Oh God! Jaune! You! Blood! So much blood! I-! We have to get you to the infirmary!"

Without giving her brother another chance she grabs his hand and drags him, the roughness caused Jaune to yelp in pain, prompting Jeanne to release him while squeaking a bit.

"I-I'm sorry! Jaune! I-" Regret is clearly the only thing she feels as her eyes were glued to his chest. The cut was swift, long and painful, she can see there was slight disfigure in her brother's body due to the heat and cold from Levem Ferventis, by Gods she was lucky it was not deep, if it was...

"Let's apologize later okay? Why don't we go to the infirmary? Your wrist also could also use some help." Jaune said with a small chuckle.

Jeanne did nothing but lower her head in shame, she still feels regret harming her twin like that. In response of this, Jaune pats her head and smiles softly. "Go take Levem Ferventis, after we go to the infirmary I will tell you everything while baking brownies."

"Really?" Jeanne perked up in an instant at the mention of her favorite sweet.

"Sure." Jaune smiled to her. "Now let's go."

The twin leave from the training ground with a smile of satisfaction, clearly happy that the problem was finally resolved, deep inside they knew actually this is far from over, in future they sure things like this would happen again.

But it's okay, this is clearly start, this is the bridge that finally build between them for their sake in future and it make them can't help but think things clearly are going to become better from now on.

* * *

"So... This is the place?"

Not too big, yet not too small. The building material also was not poor as well, but at the same time it was not expensive looking, it looks like just an ordinary one as a matter of fact.

This kind of place... Well, this kind of place is actually where he spends his time judging by his character and personality.

She feels wind breeze past her whole body, making her smooth gray hair ponytail flail for a moment, her gray narrow eyes roamed to the building, to the sign that was latched to the roof specifically.

 **ST. PRIME**

Sounds of something bouncing on the ground caught her attention, she turned down and see a stray ball rolling to her direction. She calmly raises one foot and stops the ball from rolling further.

It wasn't long before the owner of the ball voices can be heard, children, a group of children voices caught by her ears and she can tell one of them was coming here.

She sees him, and he see her. A Faunus kid, judging by his appearance, he is a rabbit Faunus and only five years old, a bit skinny but still can be categorized as healthy at least.

"Ah! S-Sorry Miss! Umm." He fidgeting. How cute, makes her wonder how his scream would be. "C-Can I have my ball?" He asked.

She stares at him and she can tell in that moment he was already afraid of her, judging by how he squirms slightly, there's no need to be a genius to say that. Then, a smile crossed her face, it was an empty smile. "Sure, here you go kiddo." She kicked the ball to his feet.

The child was about to take the ball but then she saw him pause for a moment. His hand that was extended to his object freezes and his eyes slowly turned to her, expressing nothing but pure fear.

They say Faunus have better instincts than Humans due to their animal trait. Even if it is only a child, but the instinct was already there, as a matter of fact, sometimes children Faunus have better instincts than normal one, some say it's because their minds are still young and easily influenced by their animal trait.

She didn't know if it's true or not and does not even bother trying to find out about it, but she easily can tell this boy, clearly already deemed her as a dangerous being, one that he should run off from.

Yet... He freezes like a rabbit stares into a snake's eyes... Or was it a frog staring into a snake's eyes? Meh, it doesn't matter, because it's more like a rabbit staring into a Dragon's eyes.

"Go on boy, your friends are waiting." She spoke again, encouraging him to take the ball.

But the boy did not. He was still frozen in fear as he stares at her, and she inwardly chuckled, scaring children clearly can be fun sometimes.

"Rio, what are you doing?"

She turned her eyes to another direction when another voice came. Her eyes were glued to her figure in an instant, clean shirt, koala ears, big and round brown eyes, this is the one who takes care of this orphanage.

"A-Aunt Margareth!" The boy squawked.

'Aura unlocked, movement quite flexible. A fighter, far away from strong but against another worm she probably could defense herself.'

The koala Faunus eyes focused to her, and she sees how her eyes narrow a bit when she takes her appearance. She did nothing but keep her empty smile to the caretaker.

"Good afternoon." She spoke politely to her.

The Faunus approaches her, eyes hold skepticism for a moment before they drifted to her swords that are strapped behind her then shifted back to her and she gives her a polite smile. "Good afternoon Miss." She greeted back, she then turned to Rio who was still frozen. "Rio, go back to your friends."

The child Faunus did not even bother to reply, he quickly takes back his ball and scampers away like there was a hellish creature chasing him.

She found it _cute_.

"My name Margareth, I'm the caretaker of this orphanage." Margareth introduce herself. "Do you have any business coming here today?"

"... Jaune Arc often comes here right?"

Margareth blinked at that, her eyes inwardly narrowed in suspicion, is this woman after him? Judging by the weapons she carries, it's clear she is not a civilian, only Huntsmen or Huntress' are allowed to bring weapons openly after all.

Before she can reply, the woman cuts her.

"Don't try to hide it, I know he comes here, I just asked that for formality." She said, she then pulls out paper from her pocket and hands it to Margareth. "Tell him to contact that number or you can send it to him through your Scroll."

Margareth takes the paper, eyes narrowing in a skeptical manner.

"I don't care if you're going to tell him or not, but it's related to his well-being." She said with a shrug before turning away and leaving.

"Wait!" Margareth calls her. "What's your name?"

She paused on her way, head slowly tilted and looking to the Faunus over her shoulder. Her empty smile then slowly disappeared, it spread into a full grin, a grin that can be considered feral, wild, and belonging to a predator. And it brings a shiver and fear to Margareth's heart, she swears she saw the gray haired woman eyes glowing for a second.

 _"Karasuba... My name is Karasuba."_

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! It been a while since we meet in this story isn't it? Well, I have good alibi at least. Truthfully, this chapter already done ever since August, however my Beta Reader, Maestro of Madness, have problem and thus the story got delayed.**

 **Anyway let's get to main points of these stories. The first point is, to introducing women who help Jaune and watching over the orphanage, Margareth, Koala Faunus. And if you wondering why she sounded so familiar, yes! Her appearance is same like Koala from One Piece! Save for the koala ears of course**

 **The second point is, to show how Jaune and his family relationship. As you can see, it was clear that I never make both of them have their moment, even if Jaune is the main character of this story, but it doesn't mean I will abandon the other. Jeanne in here would be one of characters that play good role in this story, followed by JNPR and RWBY, they will be more active in future. Like Jeanne said, Jaune involve RWBY because he knew they will obey him if he really mean it, they are useful eyes and ears, but when things come down Jaune is the hands and the legs**

 **That is not something Jeanne approve, that's why she show her dislike in here and this will become the bridge that would connect both team together in future when shit hit the fans**

 **And Jeanne ability also finally revealed! Thermal! Yes, the ability to control temperature, a very powerful one, no? It suit her actually, Semblance is manifestation of herself, and she pretty much is someone who calm and logical, enough so she can control them to very good level. Make no mistake, despite it powerful but she's far from OP or things like that, she strong, yes, but against Jaune she still have much to do to catch up on him**

 **The third and last point, is opening to this new arc, arc where Canon will be twisted and change, this arc is the point break. While in future there may one or two activities that same, but this is the place where things will be flipped up, down. And for you all who guess it, yes, Dragon is Karasuba from Sekirei, I make it quite obvious already, with her battle maniac and twisted personality, congratulation to you all! XD**

 **This is it for now next chapter will be the beginning of the new Arc, more interaction between Jaune and RWBY and JNPR! A calm before shit decide to come and rampage around! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	14. Inhumane (I)

**Chapter 13. Inhumane, Pt. I**

* * *

"Vacation! Finally! Vacation! Holiday is coming!"

"No more boring tales!"

"No more books!"

"No more sleeping late from studying!"

"No more nagging teachers!"

"No more exam!"

"No more sudden quiz!"

""And no more HOMEWO~~~~ORKS!""

Jaune clearly doesn't know how to respond as he watched Yang and Nora dancing around in his office, they practically shouldering each other while moving their legs in sync manner, all while singing happily like welcoming Santa Claus in Christmas

He could tell Jeanne, Pyrrha, and Ruby clearly found the duo dance and song amusing judging by how they giggling or clapping to their performance. Weiss and Ren meanwhile staring at the duo as if they were idiot

It has been a while, three months precisely ever since he coming to Beacon and teaching in here. It actually has been busy months for him, with helping other professors grading students homework, exam, participating in staff meeting about Vytal festival and also handling the preparation for the mentioned festival

And after that long, and busy months, post-semester vacation finally come. Even the teacher and staff that busy also got holiday, albeit they only lesser than students since they have to go back to school to handling Vytal Festival that will be held in season Fall

But that's not bother Jaune to be honest, things clearly start getting better recently. It has been a week ever since his fight against Jeanne, his little sister no longer sad or seems troubled anymore, she have return to her usual self, spending times with her team and RWBY. The wounds that he got from her already healed thankfully -there still scar left, and it also itchy, but nothing he can't handle- and frankly, it can be said that he was lucky no one notice the injury

Obviously because the school was already entering holiday, thus making his interaction to many got limited in certain way

That doesn't mean he completely dismissed though, Jeanne she still keep an eye to him and she did it with more keen this time, but at same time they also now become more closer

Not closer in that way obviously, albeit their activity return to normal, but when they spend time together, Jeanne seems become more cheerful... And clingy sometime, always asking him how his investigation about Dragon and all, and also giving suggestion to him

Speaking about investigation, truthfully Jaune still didn't do anything. It not like because he lazy or what, but he is busy. Usually despite his schedule, he still can goes out to the city almost everyday, even if it only for short time like two or three hours, and he also have another time when weekend coming

But due to helping Vytal Festival, let just say he only can go out at Saturday, and that's if there no Port or Ozpin calling him and ask him to meet with their colleagues from another school

He had ask Neo through Scroll -and God, he was glad she is fine and unharmed, he thought Dragon manage to get her. That damn midget, making her worry like that- to investigate Deathskull though, he told her to not did it in extreme level and being careful, for some reason he have bad feeling about this Deathskull person. Whenever they did their job, they always success and left no trail or only small trail, and they did that because they wish to, so anyone maybe can contact or know their existence

But even so, the trail they left is barely exist, and only can be recognized after they put the pieces of their trails together, giving them silent message... That kind of ingenious level by any mean is not simple nor it easy, whoever this person is, even if Neo has more experience than them, she still in danger.

Back to the present, summer vacation finally coming, most studentt already go back home actually, meeting their family, few still stay in here for some reason. RWBY and JNPR is example of this, mainly is because they participating in Vytal Tournament that will be held in festival later, they all in here to have themselves trained by Beacon teachers

Of course they not spend their days solely for training, there many teams that in here actually doing mission, Jaune heard that team CVFY went to few mission in exterminating Grimm or helping in evacuating people

"Man! We must do that again sometime Nora! Right?" Yang bumped her rear to the orange haired girl who grinning

"Of course!" Nora replied, she more than happy to bump her rear back to Yang much to the blonde amusement

"Oh please don't." Weiss groaned "Seriously, that was awful." She glared with distaste to the duo "There no tune, no sync, and the movement! Ugh!" She wrinkled her nose in disdain "So childish. Not to mention we were already in middle of holiday, not in beginning!"

"Boo!" Nora instantly responded, giving the heiress thumb down "Fun breaker!"

"Well Weiss Cream." Yang place her fist on her hip and she give mock glare to the Schnee who glaring back "If you complain so much why don't you show us how the good dance and song supposed to be?"

"Hmph! As if I will do such thing in front of buffon like you." Weiss retorted, she know well what her teammate trying to do and she won't fall to it!

"Why don't you just say you can't? *sigh* Weissy, Weissy." Yang give her look of disappointment while shaking her head and waggling her finger

"How dare you?! Xiao Long! I must have you know that there hundreds that cheering when I sing!"

"Yeah, right." Yang snorted "Your song were _Xiao Long_ that it make people sleep!"

"It not! And for the last time, stop making pun! Your pun is lame and have no sense of humor!"

"Bah! Look who talk! Are you telling me someone that cold like _Weiss_ like you have sense of humor?!"

"Like always, you certainly have lively team." Jeanne commented to Ruby who don't know should she sighing or do something to them

"Well, Yang is being Yang, she love to teasing people and all. And Weiss being Weiss she is like..." Ruby put thoughtful face before cock her head to the side a bit "Weiss."

"Hey! I heard that!" Weiss snapped to her from her argument with Yang

Pyrrha and Jeanne giggling at that, Ruby herself also chuckled, Ren though only silently watching and Nora...

"No Nora!" Jaune slap Nora's wrist that about to reach pancake that he prepared. The orange haired girl instantly hissing like a angry cat and throw glare to him "No pancake until all food ready! You have to wait like everyone else!"

"B-But!-"

"No, mean no, or I will change the pancake to waffle."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I would if you not stopping."

The usual bubbly orange haired girl let out small whimper under the assistant professor glare, her eyes shimmering as her shoulder slumped, sniffing once, she turned away from Jaune like a puppy that got rejected

'Seriously.' Jaune allow himself to sigh seeing this. He glanced at the pack of pancake before shaking his head, he take a plate, placing two pancake in there, then he tap Nora shoulder "Here. Just two for now, the syrup in-"

Jaune being cut off as Nora glomp the man in bone-crushing hug in instant, despite his aura and stronger physical body, the young man still felt it as he let out gasp

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Jaune!" Nora gushed in lovestruck voice

Somehow the assistant teacher still able to maintain his dignified appearance despite he could feel his ribs groaned in protest, he rise one hand and pat Nora head "There, there. Now can you release me? I still need to cook."

Nora more than happy to obliged as she release him, her focus instantly switched to the pancake plate in his hand and she take it before devouring it with gusto

Jaune only can shake his head, seriously that girl really need to control herself. It was then he notice Jeanne, Ruby and Ren staring at him, the first look like unpleased judging by how she frown

"What?" He asked

"You spoiling her." Jeanne stated in disapproving manner

"It can't be helped." Jaune sounded sheepish for a second "She look like Jaina." He being honest here, Nora really remind him to Jaina... Except Jaina really act like sloth in most of her time, contrast to Nora that always active

"And we both know how Jaina end." Jeanne deadpanned

Instantly Jaune's curled to grimace as he recall how his little sister behave, even his parent also blame him for spoling her too much

"W-Well! There's Ren with Nora and you as well so..."

"How irresponsible." Jeanne wrinkled her nose at this "To have fun and then ask other people to clean up the mess. Is this how you behave as assistant teacher in here, big brother?" She shoot him with accusing glare

Jaune respond only by letting out weak laugh, he have no proper defense on that. He always have a soft spot to someone that look like younger sibling to him. Perhaps it because EMIYA personality that manifest from failing to save Illya, or it could be because he indeed love them for real... For some reason he believe it was mixture of both actually

"Hey! Stop bullying Jaune, fearless leader!" Nora defended him, for someone who has cook pancake for her! She won't let that person to be bullied! "You just jealous because Jaune love me more than you!"

Poor Ruby, her milk immediately went down to the wrong pipe when heard that, causing her to spit it out while coughing and pounce her chest at same time

"Ruby!" Weiss chided instantly, that milk almost sprayed to her!

Ruby response only by coughing and trying to regain her breath, all while also sputtering sorry to her partner, Pyrrha meanwhile placing hand to her back and start to rub it to help the younger girl to regain her breath

 _"Hmph! Onee-chan big meany! You just jealous Onii-chan love me more than you!"_

Jeanne eyebrow twitched, the way Nora spoke... It really familiar and remind her of her little sister when she admonish her

"I did this for your own good Nora." Jeanne responded in dry voice "I've seen how it end, and trust me, it anything but good." She grumbled, she being honest here, Jaina attitude clearly need some work. When her mother chide her and ask how her future would be the girl responded by saying 'Her Onii-chan will take care of her' so she not need to worry about it

"Really?" Yang this time chimed in, teasing grin crossed in her face "You sure that's the only reason?"

"Yes, and why you butting in?" Jeanne asked back with deadpan voice

"Well, I just want to know. I mean, seeing your big sister have massive brother complex-" Massive? Jeanne not even bother to hide her snort, they need new word to describe how Medea behave "Okay, maybe massive is not enough bu~~ut, maybe it not just her who have some complex to him." Yang said with look to her

"Yes, there another one in home." Jeanne deadpanned.

To RWBY and JNPR the knowledge about Medea Arc have massive brother complex is no longer secret, not by the way she behave around Jaune when they visit his office and heard his squeak from inside the office, followed by Medea voice. Jeanne not wasting time to barging in since know what her big sister try to do, and after the door opened both team granted by sight of the woman in nothing but nightgown, straddling Jaune who trying to escape from her

"I still having hard time to believe in that had I not seeing it by my own eyes." Weiss murmured "To think kind, polite and elegant woman like Ms. Medea would behave like that..." She truly didn't know how to said it without making insult, it was clearly incredulous for her.

Medea Arc display very polite, kind, and helpful behavior to the students, she become one of the most favorite staff in Beacon even if she just spend her time in here for two weeks, it could be said because she also beautiful without doubt. But it not end in there, apparently the woman also very patient, even when there many male students flirt or bothering her she always put them down in kind and sweet manner, she never show improper behavior to students or everyone

She was epiphany of benevolent and elegant Princess

So when the Schnee heiress see Medea straddling Jaune who have parts of his cloth looked rip apart... Let just say part of her brain died as well...

She can take it that Medea love to dress Jeanne like a doll, big sister often do that, even Yang did it to Ruby, and Winter did it as well when they were young. Albeit it quite extreme but it still fine in Weiss book, maybe that's how she dealing with her stress

However founding that Medea always sneaking to her brother bed in night to sleep with him while snuggle on him is...

Who think such woman... Such lady... Have such secret...

As the group began their conversation again, Jaune trying his best to appear to not heard what they talk about, it not that he doesn't care but he did it for his own sanity. He already has experience things like this when he in home and he have no intention to went through such things in here

And judging by how Jeanne began to sputtering while Yang making gesture with her breast, and Ruby who pounding her sister with her tiny fists, it safe to say the conversation now no longer sane enough, even the one who make the flame -Nora- in first place is currently chatting with Ren and not paying attention to them any longer

Speaking about Medea, that actually one of few things Jaune found himself happy to. Apparently the woman right now not here to bother him or Jeanne! That's right! His oldest sister has gone from Beacon! Hooray! Praise the Root and Akasha! Praise Oum and Remnant!

Granted she did not gone permanently and will return in one or two weeks -hopefully the latter, but it still good enough! Apparently both her and Ozpin gone together to handle something and the headmaster need her ability. He didn't give them any details other than said he need to meet someone, he wish to be accompanied by Medea instead Glynda because the latter needed to be in here to handle school matter since she is the deputy headmistress of the academy

Ozpin...

Jaune eyes scrunched a bit as he remember his headmaster. It clear the man is more than strong Hunter and headmaster of the most prestigious academy in Vale. There something about the man that make Jaune feel quite unease

It not in bad way actually, it more like nagging feeling that bother you when you about to went to journey but you can't help but wondering does there something you left behind for your journey.

When he ask Jeanne, he found out she indeed know about Dragon from Medea. True Medea did not know about Dragon, he sure of that, she didn't see their battle or catch glimpse of her at all. But that not mean someone not tell her, and guess who the person that inform her?

That's right, it was his headmaster, Ozpin who told his sister about Dragon. The man know the Underworld Monster was in Vale and Jaune had fought her in the docks few weeks ago. How Ozpin did it Jaune didn't know, but he has his suspicion that there hidden camera or something like that around the area that used to spy on their battle

It make him quite unease, however he know that the headmaster doesn't mean any ill, the man won't do anything drastic or try to antagonize and becoming his enemy. He is a good man and have good intention, so Jaune not need to worry that Ozpin will try to do something bad

But it doesn't mean he can't be wary to him. He maybe not need to worry Ozpin won't hurt his students or Vale citizen, but the other? And how about trying to manipulate him or his family? There clearly big chance that could happen.

He shake that thought away as he place the meat he cook to plate. He can think about them later, right now he have foods to finish, losing focus when cooking is clearly not good after all and could be dangerous

For example, he can pour down salt more than he intended, making the taste not perfect, or he can take different brand of soy sauce, causing it to taste different. Not good, truly it was dangerous things

"By the way..." Jeanne looking to the trio "I didn't see Blake, where is she?" She asked

The trio who hearing this began to glance to each other, their leader particularly seems look uncomfortable for a second "Blake have something that she have to handle, it was her own thing."

Jeanne quirked her eyebrow "Is that so? May I ask why you seems not comfortable talking about it?"

"Well..." Yang let out sigh as she was the one who answered this time "You know that sometime we have our own thing to handle right?" She asked rhetorically to Jeanne who nodded "Let just say same things occur to Blake, we respect her and give her some time, but the thing is..."

"She kind of overdid it?" Jeanne stated more than asked

"You can say so." Ruby replied with nod and disapproval look "We told her to go easy a bit and ask us for help but.." The red reaper only can shake her head "It was vacation! I mean, even Weiss here also take a break!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss from her place asked to Ruby with glare

"Nothing!" Ruby chuckled nervously

Jeanne who listen to this did nothing but scowl. Her eyes briefly went to Jaune who glanced at their direction for a second, listening their conversation. When she caught he did this, her brother turn his eyes back and refocused to his cooking

This gesture make Jeanne scowl deepened in small margin. She already have idea what her brother going to do, and knowing Jaune, he must be aware that they going to talk after this

* * *

It was in middle of night, Jaune was in his private office as he practicing his own Magecraft.

To be honest, while his creation indeed was better than EMIYA due to the non-existence of Gaia in here, but his Magecraft did not surpass him. EMIYA himself can call upon hundred sword and rain it to his opponent, and all of them were Noble Phantasm, a weapons of legend while he only capable to produce one or two dozens of Noble Phantasm and the rank only between D to C

He can produce single or two B or A rank Noble Phantasm, but he need time to do that, he can't create it as fast as EMIYA and time clearly play vital part in battle.

Jaune take few deep breath from his sitting position, calming his sense and body. Then slowly he open his eyes, one hand extended to the front with palm open

'Let's do this.' Jaune thought as he mutter "Trace On."

 _Judging the concept of creation_

Blue energy started to burst out from the young man palm, blazing and swirling like a wild flame that was uncontrollable.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

The wild and untamed blue aura paused for moment as if the time around it stopped, then it resumed and began to expand, taking the shape of a blazing blue longsword.

 _Duplicating the composition material_

The color of steel began to morph around it, the blueish and gas-like aura slowly becoming almost solid and it could be gripped now. Holy and Light were it main element, a sword that reach the realm of legend, sword that can be considered as divine one

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

Sounds of gear and wheel spin resonated inside Jaune mind. His Magic began to work and producing the best steel, the best materials that originally used to become vessel of this divine sword

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

From the moment it created, it only have one purpose, to be indestructable. Peerless. Not even it own wielder capable to put scratch to it edge, even when it

 _Reproducing the accumulated years_

It was used as a spear in first place, spear that capable to pierce through anything in the World before it lost. And after that it claimed by Heaven and forged into a sword then given to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire and awarded to the Paladin leader of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne

 _Excelling every manufacturing process_

It was Holy Sword that Peerless, sword that splendidly forged as a symbol of power, sword that will never lose it sharpness no matter what happen, a sword that wielded by a man who stand against a hundred thousand army just by himself and come out as victorious

It was Holy Sword Durandal

Jaune grasped the sacred sword carefully with soft and tender, he raise it to his eye level, keenly observing it. He stare at the sword for a few seconds before slowly put it to the floor and give what look like satisfied nod

"Let see..." He muttered as he took the stopwatch nearby, he stopped it and look at the time "Around three seconds." His satisfied look turned to frown

That's not good. It was still too long. Against normal people perhaps it enough, but against hunter? It's not. Dragon can slice his head, shoulder and body in less than two seconds, he would be dead before he able to summon Durandal

Okay, maybe Dragon were too high for standard, however it doesn't change the fact it was those kind of people he going to face in future, not to mention Dragon herself is interested on him

Information about Underworld Monster is rather small, only handful people who know about their existence. Even Yang and Ruby originally didn't and he doubt most students in here did. The only reason why Weiss and Blake knew about them is the former have her family killed by one and the latter originally was part of terrorist group

And he, unfortunately also only know little because he was staying in his village under his parent watchful eye. Especially after incident with Dragon, needless to say it was complete _miracle_ that none of them aware he has connection with Neo

And speaking about Neo, that girl actually her only informant. According to her the numbers of Underworld Monster is small, so small that they probably less than fingers in hands. The most one that recently active is obviously Dragon, but even so she commit massacre only few months once, not everyday or weeks, in order to not got caught by government

And someone like Dragon clearly can face Servant and stand against them toe on toe, not defending herself, but actually can cut one down under right circumstance. And it was pretty mean something in his book

There actually quite many famous Hunter/Huntress that probably could fight Servant, but they only can defend themselves and really, really need very good teamwork to bring down one, that is of course there will be casualty on their side, it actually depending on the Heroic Spirit of the Servant as well in the end

So Dragon who by herself can actually kill one is pretty much dangerous existence. The sword skill she display was more than enough to categorize her as Saber-class Servant, and her Semblance that allow her capable cut through almost anything making her more dangerous

The fact she can cut Sange who have durability on par with Crocea Mors that so powerful it won't melt even if it stuck in volcano is proof of that. Sange might be not Noble Phantasm but in term of durability, the sword is far better than Kanshou and Bakuya

And to face that kind of monster, Jaune really need to improve himself. Heck! To bring down one Jaune sure as hell won't hesitate to actually force himself to use his incomplete Reality Marble if he have to!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The assistant teacher broke out from his own musing when he hear there knock in his door. He briefly glanced at the clock in the wall and see it actually 11:00PM, it's not that late actually but still... Who's visiting at this hour?

He stood from his place, brushing his pants and walk to the door, opening it, he found himself staring with person that he wish to talk tomorrow "Blake?"

"Hello professor." Blake greeted, her voice calm and composed like always "May I come in?"

Jaune stare at the cat Faunus for a moment, the girl look a bit exhausted, there bag under her eyes and also she seems paler than usual

"Suit yourself." Jaune responded as he step aside, allowing the Faunus to enter "Go to the dining room, I will be there soon."

The first year student did as she told, she went to the dining room direction and enter it. As soon as she did, she sit in one chair and observing everything around. There small dust and dirt in here and there, but the place still can be categorized as clean and neat, in fact it was actually better than her room.

Yang and Ruby clearly not the most cleanest person. Granted they treat themselves pretty well -especially Yang with her hair- but the way they living... Yeah...

With this kind of lifestyle... Jaune Arc truly put a woman to shame

Why did he not born woman?

"Do you want some tea or something?" Jaune offered as he enter the room "And before you reject I insist." He added when see Blake open her mouth

"I'm not rejecting it professor." Blake said with dry smile "Your milk tea is quite treat."

"One milk tea coming up~!" Jaune said with warm smile as he went to kitchen to prepare the drink

Seeing the man leave Blake can't help but scowled and put bitter expression

Not just he is clean person but he also very, very good at cooking as well. His cooking as matter of fact put everything she ever ate to shame

Why did this guy born as male?! Why he can't be woman?! Seriously! He make her, who's actually a woman, feel ashamed of herself!

Heck! His face even can be considered as quite 'feminine', albeit it rough, but Blake sure with few touch in here and there using cosmetic, people will mistake him as a woman!

"This isn't fair." She grumbled in sulky manner. Even if she didn't that care but she's still woman! And she have pride over her femininity!

"What isn't fair?" Jaune asked as he got back to the dining room

"Nothing!" Blake rebuked in instant, her eyes glanced over the cup in his hand "That... That was fast."

"I already have hot water ready, so all I need is to put the blend and put the necessary amount of milk." Jaune answered as he put the drink in front of her "It still hot and need to be waited around three minutes to have proper taste though."

"What the hot water for?" She asked again with curious

"Just preparation in case there someone come."

And he also always ready to serve, even it was at this late... God damnit! Just cut off your penis and become housewife already!

"Oh, and would you wait for a moment? The foods will be ready soon."

"Foods?" Blake blinked "Professor, you don't have to. I just come here for small chat. Making you cook food right now is-"

"But you haven't eaten anything yet, didn't you?" Jaune asked rhetorically "Don't worry Blake, it won't be much problem, really, I had feeling you will come tonight so I prepare some dish for you already."

Blake open her mouth to protest but eventually shut it close when the blond archer goes back to his kitchen. The cat Faunus only can shake her head after that and decide to let the man go

Beside... She like his food...

The raven haired girl only waited less than five minutes before smell of food invade her nose and she feel her mouth began to salivate. She gulped them down and wipe her lips unconsciously despite there no drool in there

The smell... Great Oum! The smell is...

The chef of Heaven -that was what she called him right now- come out from his workshop and carrying tray that filled with food of Gods. The fact that Jaune himself is not bad looking and wearing apron plus chef hat is enough to appease the Faunus's eyes too

"Here Blake, enjoy it." Jaune said with smile

Blake stare at the food that served for her, the smell was so good, it take everything she have to not gobble up the food immediately

"What is this, professor?" She asked while gulping

"It's scorched fish carpaccio." Jaune answered "This dish originally used as appetizer food but I make it into main course by using special sauce that make it more spicy and easy to shear."

"Special sauce?"

"A mixture of sake, soy sauce, and mirin." He explained. It was all seasoning sauce that used in most Japanese cuisine, EMIYA homeland, one of the dish that he is very good at

Blake stare at the fish dish that served for her, she can see the beautiful color of the soft meat, the sauce mixed with the flesh and the smell

She waste no time to pick her fork and then stab the food, slowly, carefully, she brought it to her mouth and chomp it down

Stars filled her vision

By God... By Monty Oum himself... This food... This food...

"Professor, do you ever, ever consider another profession?" She asked instantly, her eyes gleaming with strange light "Because if you do, and it happen to be a chef, I will rent you as my personal one. Just name your price."

It doesn't matter that he is Human, he is good, very good. Menagerie will accept Jaune with open arms, heck, her father going to hug Jaune himself despite how prideful he is and her mother probably going to cage Jaune and ask him to teach her how to cook like him, Blake very sure of that

Jaune let out laugh at the job offer, he really often to heard such offer and truthfully he not bored with it for some reason

"I'm sorry Blake, but I like my current job." Jaune told her "Cooking is simply a hobby for me."

Hearing that the cat Faunus let out another sigh that filled with disappointment. She stab another pierce of fish, put it into her mouth, internally she letting out squeal. Oh well, at least she will be able to enjoy his food as long she stays in Beacon

"So, what's bring you here at this hour?" Jaune asked

The young man watched as his student fidgeting in her place for a moment after he asked that, appear to be unsure how to put her mind to words. Noticing this he decide to make the first move "Is it about your research of White Fang?"

Blake stared at him, eyes wide as a sign of surprise but it quickly clamped down and she let out another sigh as she put down her fork "Yes."

"I see..." Jaune make thoughtful face "It did not meet any progress huh?"

"It didn't..." Blake admitted with nod

"Can't say I'm not surprised." Jaune chuckled "You, who work with them for a years, surely know just how secretive they could be."

"Yeah..." Blake agreed with him "I come here hoping that you maybe find something about them?" She asked in hopeful voice

"Unfortunately I didn't." Jaune answered with sigh, he had ask Tukson few days ago but the man himself also didn't have any. There no major activities from them, in his opinion perhaps they done stealing Dust and even if they did stole them he doubt it would be in Vale seeing right now this kingdom become central attention of the World due to Vytal Festival

"I see..." Blake responded with slight disappointment in her voice, she took sip of her drink and nodded "There no any trace? Is it possible if I meet your contact directly?"

"I'm sorry Blake but I can't." Jaune shake his head negatively "It not like I don't want to but... Let just say my contact actually done with White Fang and what they did now is actually for their own benefit, I just simply chipping a bit."

"Is that so..." Blake sighed with scowl "Then, what your opinion in this?" She asked

"My opinion?" Jaune asked back with blink. Then he take thoughtful look "In my opinion, I guess White Fang right now already done with stealing Dust, they doesn't need it anymore." He said "And even if they still did, I doubt they would steal it from here, with Vytal Festival about to held, this kingdom now become central attention of the World." He voiced what he thought moment ago, then he give Blake look "Beside, they clearly got plenty from their last raid." He pointed dryly

Blake try her best to hold her grimace as her mind wandering to the event Jaune talk about. Yeah, safe to say it was clearly bad memories, even if weeks already passed and they now is fine but it still clearly enter one of "baddest" thing in her list

"Why you ask me by the way?" Jaune asked "Isn't it more prudent if you ask your team about this?"

"They are... Different." Blake answered with hesitation "It's not like I don't trust them!" She added hastily when notice the disapproving look from Jaune "It just... They are so cheerful and..."

"They did not went through what you did?" He rhetorically asked "Yeah, that wasn't hard to tell." He said with sigh

"But you at least know what I trying to do." Blake commented "You're not person who will frown on... Something dark or things like that." She said in slight unease manner "You know how dark the World could be and you had seen it." She muttered as she stare at him who put stoic face "And you also have official license even if it only for emergency..."

It not that hard to guess, for becoming real Hunter, one must ready in mind and body. If Jaune can be considered one and only need experience, then he is not just your usual strong guy

Normally Blake would doubt about thing like this, but after saw how the man in front of her facing one of the most dangerous... Thing in the World and stand against her toe on toe... It safe to say that her doubt washed away...

Her trust issue aside, she really need him now since he is the only contact she have currently

"Blake, honestly." Jaune sighed and massaging his temple "While I appreciate you respect me in that regard and I won't even deny it. I also glad you bring this to me but in my opinion about that topic, you should bring this to your team." He told her firmly and look straight at her eyes "Remember what happened when you did things alone improperly."

This time the grimace were unbearable and she openly flinched, for a moment a pair of golden glowing menacing eyes flashed in her mind and she shivered in her place

"That's what I said so you can make your team stop worrying about you. But my real suggestion? Drop the case." Jaune dryly speak to her after seeing she flinched "Seriously Blake, drop it, really. It not worthy anymore. With Dragon on their side, the threat level skyrocketed so much. And next time you _will_ die when meet her Blake." His silver eyes meet Blake's amber gold "Not just you, but your whole team as well."

Dragon won't even hesitate this time, he sure of that. That woman practically overpower Blake, Ruby and Sun when they fought, Jaune didn't think bringing Yang and Weiss will make any difference. In fact, giving Weiss family history, Jaune sure things would become worst if they meet

Blake open her mouth to protest, but it died in her tongue as she recall just how outmatched she was when the Underworld Monster fought them. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she let out bitter, fearful, and nervous chuckle "She... She's really a monster isn't she?" She asked, voice slight wavering

"There reason why she gain title "Underworld Monster" after all." Jaune dryly answered

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Blake protested vehemently "White Fang working with Roman Torchwick is already strange enough, but working with Underworld Monster like her?!" She shivered as she recall Dragon spoke that she butcher the White Fang members that rode un Bullhead with her in nonchalant manner

Adam was cold, she know it, but surely he not that cold to ignore such things!

And what Sienna's opinion about this?! Fuck! Blake sure the woman didn't even aware about it! Rude and harsh she is, but Sienna is not insane enough to work with Underworld Monster!

So why... And how? Why Adam working with...

'Was I too blind to not see this? To not see what he became?' She thought sadly

"Truthfully I also find it's hard to accept." Jaune responded in same troubling voice. However on one hand, he can see it somehow. Dragon seeks destruction, that was obvious, she is monster given form of woman. And White Fang want to be seen as monster by Humanity who resent them in certain way

Why not ally themselves with real monster to show how scary they could be?

He didn't spoke this aloud in regard to respect Blake of course

But at same time Blake also right, if people find out that White Fang allied themselves with Underworld Monster then... That will bring very negative image to them

White Fang already can be considered terrorist, yet people still support or sympathize with them because the base of their motivation is not wrong, they want justice and fairness for all Faunus, a goal that noble

But allying with Underworld Monster is something else...

So why? Could it be that the whole organization did not aware that their branch working with Dragon?

It doesn't matter truthfully, if public found out about this...

"My suggestion Blake? Take it easy." Jaune said to her "I did not order you to stand down, but right now is there something you can do?"

"... No..." She hate to admit it, but she did not. In last few weeks she has doing her own research around the whole city but there no fruit come from it, all of them meet with dead end

"Then step down for a second." Jaune suggested once again "Like I said, you find nothing maybe because it indeed they didn't do anything now. So why don't lay down for few days and start you research again later." He give the cat Faunus smile "This is holiday after all. Everyone need relax, especially since your team participate in Vytal Festival later right?"

Blake did nothing but stare at the man who just give his suggestion. She know well what he tried to say. Take it easy, don't go overboard or things like that and she understand that completely. But it's not that simple! How can she relaxing when White Fang out there doing something to jeopardize themselves further?!

She knew there many that did not support violence inside the group, they forced to stay there because they has drowned too deep to go back and no one willing to lend hand to pull them away. Even if they did escape Blake doubt Adam would accept it easily, unlike her who close to him, Adam can be very cold, he is Lieutenant of White Fang group not for nothing after all.

So how can she relax... When there people inside those group that right now need help? People that she know and even spending time with in past!

No, she didn't... She couldn't... She just can't...

However there hesitation inside her, one that deeply carved to her mind and soul...

It was Fear...

Fear of Her... Fear of Monster, one that make Grimm seems look like a harmless kitten...

 _Dragon..._

That... That woman really carve fear in her very mind. When she fought her... 'Fought? That wasn't fought, it was a massacre!' She thought sourly. There no fight between them, simply one-sided massacre where she couldn't do anything but got cut down

Unlike when facing Roman, she and Sun still able to stand against the infamous thief, capable even to knock him down once or two. However when facing Dragon, she not even lasted a seconds! The only reason they clashing blades is because that monster allow it to and at that time she not even trying!

There no luck. No coincidence. No advantage. Nothing that support her. That monster clearly overwhelm her so much to the point it almost like trying to make little kid to face against Death Stalker!

And that much different between them... Making Blake afraid, more than anything in the World...

One of reason why she come here after all because Jaune is the only one she knew seems capable to handle that monster... The only one she knew without intention to blurting out to everyone precisely. Imagine how headmaster Ozpin would react if he know this, or worst, professor Goodwitch

... Yeah, that clearly wasn't good idea, big chance her and her whole team will be expelled from Beacon...

"You are afraid of her." Jaune spoke, breaking the cat Faunus from her stupor. The man look concerned but not surprised "That's good, that's how you should react. Because only complete moron that not afraid to her." He sure as hell even Berserker, son of Zeus will be wary to Dragon and that's pretty much mean something seeing the huge man can throw building or house like basketball if he want to

"Afraid?" Blake laughed dryly "If you can call feeling so terrified that even a days later, I can still hear the battered remains of what is left of my courage, whimpering in some dark corner of my soul begging for me to leave it alone, 'afraid', then yes I'm afraid of her." She grumbled as she reached her cup again and gulped down its contents in one go

"Okay, maybe afraid were too light." Jaune muttered in weak chuckle "I can share the sentiment, trust me, that woman scare the hell out of me too." He grumbled as well as he recall how Dragon so happy when meet him

"You two know each other before the dock." Blake said as she recall the confrontation "Can you tell me about it?"

Jaune nonchalant and slight happy demeanor shifted, face confronted to bitter and he turned his face away, eyes gazing to the window, to the shattered moon that hanging over in the sky

It was only their second meeting, and yet, it as if both of them already know each other for a years. The meeting itself was short, they barely talk, only trading blows against each other with their own steels

And yet, it seems like they had meet many times

Jaune himself can't explain why he have this kind of feeling. Perhaps it connected to 'Aura', a manifestation of their Souls, something that connected to Third Magic, there still many mystery about Aura and he barely grasp the surface of it

One things for sure, he aware it not just him who felt like this but Dragon as well judging by how so pleasant she sounded before their battle end due to Medea that come back and bring her wrath down with intent to pulverize the masked woman from Remnant

"I guess I can... But only a bit okay? I don't think you will be comfortable with the full story." Jaune said to her who give tentative nod, his eyes still locked to the shattered moon in sky "It was only supposed to be exterminating Grimm mission that lurking around some peaceful village outside the Vale. The Grimm was too close for comfort and has been sighted numerous time by one of villagers.

"I'm not a Hunter, and I'm not even enrolling in academy. You know about Arc family correct? How our lifestyle seems like hermit and we usually not include ourselves in politic much other than related to Grimm or very urgent things. And because of that Arc family, mostly train our own, Medea, Jeanne and my other sisters went through that and I'm not exception.

"I was fifteen at that time, Medea decide to bring me out when my parent deemed me more than enough to go outside and time to learn from reality to get experience, and since Medea is the oldest she was the one who took me and we go to that village.

"Everything was going smoothly. We kill all those Grimm, I mostly did the job while Medea watching me from far and only get involved in case things out of hand. We reach deep down to the forest and swamp nearby, killing pack of Gator, Boarbatusk and Beowolves.

"It was in middle of our hunting when we notice something wrong, so wrong. The numbers of Grimm increased, it was small and barely, but slowly, gradually, they began to grow until to the point a massive Grimm like herd of Goliath come while stomping around -it was elephant like Grimm, you will learn it in next semester.

"By that point we realize there something wrong, there nothing between us that attracting Grimm, and from the way they rushing, it was obvious their destination is to the village. Which mean there something happen in village

"My big sister told me to go to village and check on it while she face the horde of Grimm. Of course it was not that simple, we arguing for a moment but in the end I comply and goes back to village.

"It was then I meet her."

Blake hold her breath in instant when Jaune turned to her, his face remain calm and collected but his eyes. By Gods, his eyes.

The usual strict and kind silver eyes that always there when he greet her or stand in front of students and remind her of Ruby's were gone. Now it more like a steel, a gray and rusty steel, one that very old, filled with horror, and haunted to the core.

It was... So wrong... It feel so wrong... It feel so... Sick... To see that such kind and soft eyes suddenly change and twisted into... Into this thing...

"She stand on top of dead bodies. Bodies of _people_ , men, women, children, _everyone_. Almost like she was a King that conquer treasury, proud, tall, and smiling with content on top of those corpses." Jaune continued, and he close his eyes much to Blake relief as she somehow found herself feel so sick just by looking at it "We fought... Briefly, shortly, and I don't know why but in the end she let me go."

Well, perhaps it because Medea return shortly afterward and raining storm to her, an actual _storm_ of lightning like a Zeus bring down his wrath to Earth, only this time it was Medea who did it to Dragon, he still remember just how enraged Medea was at that time. However in their battle the woman actually has chance to kill him but she didn't, he have guess what the reason is but he don't want to think about it

"Is that satisfying enough Blake?" He asked to the cat Faunus who listen to his story the whole time

"Yes..." It was more than enough. Anymore and she will feel very uncomfortable. The way those haunted and... Distorted eyes look at her... She will never ever forget it in her entire life, not at all...

Just what in name of Remnant that make the gentle, kind and passionate man in front of her look so twisted moment ago? What he saw? What he went through?

"I'm glad." Jaune smiled, the smile was so sincere and genuine. There no any sign of something wrong with him anymore "Then, I believe it would be the best if you start spending more time with your team once again tomorrow?"

"Yes." Blake nodded absentmindedly while swallowed a bit. If she was scared moment ago now she absolutely terrified. Just the thought crossed to Dragon more than enough to send shiver to her spine

Jaune stared at her moment ago and close his eyes, he hold back sigh as he rub his temple "Look Blake, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Not that much actually, he do trying to scare her so she can become less reckless but... "I'm not telling you to stop, just take a small break, one or two days, then continue your research, ask them for help even. Weiss is a Schnee, she must be have connection or contact of people you could use, so do Yang who has spend quite time inn Vale." He suggested

Blake bit her lower lips and mulling over what the professor assistant suggested. She admit it wasn't bad and actually very good move, perhaps she need some time and think over this. Clearing her mind by relaxing and decide what to do next together with them afterward

It sounds very good idea

"Yes, thank you professor."

"It's Jaune when we not in class and your welcome."

* * *

It was the next day after their talk... And Jaune can't help but feel happy and proud when see RWBY team whole and spend their time together cheerfully from afar

He still scold them very sternly when they start food fight against JNPR though

Seriously, food is not a toy for God's sake!

...

Eventually... Good things must come to an end

It was just at afternoon the day JNPR and RWBY start their food fight, both team currently punished by Glynda who act as headmistress to clean up the whole cafeteria from the mess they made

Jaune was on his way back to his office after giving the document that hold schedule for Vytal Festival later and want to contact Neo

That is when his Scroll start ringing and he pick it up

'Margareth?' He blinked internally when notice the caller name, why the orphanage matriarch calling for him? "Hello, good afternoon Margareth." He greeted

[Afternoon, Jaune.] Margareth greeted back [Did I bother you right now?]

"No, I happen to have short free time." Jaune replied as he resume his walk "Why? Is there something bothering the orphanage?" If there sign of thugs or people that behave improperly, he will come to there personally with a lot of swords

[No, nothing threatening happen.] Margareth reassure him in soft voice [It just, three days ago there someone looking for you.]

Someone looking for him? And through the orphanage?

Jaune's eyes narrowed as he arrive at his office and pour down a cup of tea for himself, that was quite unsettling news to be honest. True St. Prime is protected and funded by Arc Family mainly but it wasn't made to public knowledge, only those that into politic or business aware of it, but even so it is mainly his father that handle things like that

If people have formal business with it, they go to his father, not him

So why is there someone looking for him?

"Margareth." He began with serious voice while holding his cup "I want you to say "It's not something important" if you are safe and say "Everything is fine, don't worry" if you are currently being threatened."

[Jaune, it's not something important.] Margareth said, this time she sounded exasperated at the blond concern [Seriously, I am truly fine, that girl just looking for you.]

Jaune's shoulder sagged slightly in relief as he knew Margareth is not in any threatening situation but he still not completely relax "A girl?"

[Yeah, she is... Quite strange woman.] Margareth answered in uncertain voice [There something about her that put me on the edge.]

Jaune's eyes narrowed further and he paused in middle of drink. For some reason he don't like where is this going

"Who is she? And what she want?" He asked "And why you just tell me now?" He added

[She just want to say "Hi" and tell me to give you her contact.] Margareth informed [As for why I just tell you now... I was being careful, I'm worry someone want to trap you or something like that, so I decide to wait for few days before telling you.]

The blond teacher let out sigh, while that was quite good reason but "Margareth, I appreaciate your concern, but what if that woman do have bad intention and she realize you didn't do what she asked?" The whole orphanage could be in danger

[Relax, I already thought of that, Jaune.] Margareth said [That is why I ask one of my friend that working as police to keep an eye on where we live for this week.]

"Friend?" He asked with blink

[You didn't think I live in this city and don't have any friend, do you?] Margareth asked back in amused voice

"Well..." Now she put it that way...

[Really Jaune?]

"That wasn't important now." He said, changing the topic to save himself from embarrassment but also want to get to the point immediately "Her name, you still didn't tell me who is she."

Margareth let out giggle at the way Jaune attempt to change the topic, she let it be and answer the question though

[Ah, right. She said her name is Karasuba.]

The cup he hold shattered into pieces under his grip

* * *

 _Years Ago, Somewhere in Remnant_

The once mighty and tall houses that around him were now gone, reduced to nothing but burning woods that give hard time for him to breath upon

He run as fast as he could, eyes frantically searching for anything. Anything that moving. Anything that survive in this hellish place. He can feel his eyes stung from the pain, his gaze seems wavering and blur but he ignore it and he keep searching for someone that survive

It was too much... This flame... This dead and Hell... He was already saw thing like this, this kind of Hell when he was child, but no matter how terrible and hellish it was, it still doesn't change the fact it was only a nightmare

But this? This isn't nightmare, this is reality...

And there nothing much more than terrifying than your worst nightmare turned to reality

"Please, anyone, anyone, be alive, please, please." He muttered as he ran, searching for any sign of people that alive, anyone. It doesn't matter whether they are children, adult, or old, just at least one person!

 _Please..._

He can't bear this... He can't watch this... This nightmare, he can't...

 _"My children! Someone save them! Please!"_

 _"My legs! My legs! Help! Save me!"_

 _"Gods please! Gods help us!"_

 _"I want to live! Help me!"_

 _"I don't want to die."_

 _"Help! Somebody! Help me!"_

A countless voices whispering and reverberating inside his head, and he choked as he looking around while keep running

It wasn't real, there's no one around him, only dead bodies and scorched land, and yet he hear them. He hear those voices somehow, a plea and cry for help and salvation

Just like the nightmare he has in past... And he can't do anything to stop it... Can't do anything to save those people...

Only this time it was not a mere dream, it was reality...

And he still can't do anything to stop this...

So he do what he did in past...

 _He screamed_

He let out scream, a cry, a wail as he hold over burned dead body of little girl that look no older than his little sister. He wept in despair and horror over his weakness and helpless state

For all power he gain, for all skills he have, he can't do a thing when similar tragedy happen

"Huh? Did I miss someone?"

A new and entirely unfamiliar voice snapped him out from his despair

 _Someone is alive!_

With eyes that widened and filled with hope, he tilted his head to the one that spoke and his lips spread into-

 _Hope... Died when he saw who talking..._

The person that spoke, have their face covered by a mask, a white and lizard-like mask that look like Dragon, with eyes that glowing in pale yellow color. Their figure is slim, slender, enough for Jaune to identify them as a female, and she clad in black outfit with single sword that on fire somehow gripped in her hand

But it doesn't matter for him...

It doesn't matter that the person is man or woman, doesn't matter if she is beautiful or ugly, Jaune won't even care if she was naked

No... What matter is...

The stench of _blood_ and _dead_ that emanating from her...

"Well, this village is quite big after all, and the people know how to run." The woman chuckled as she twirl her sword that on fire like it was a toy

On top of dead bodies that burned, surrounded by scorched building and land she stand. Nonchalant, cold, and uncaring with the horror around her, like a monster that looking down at their prey, her posture is so ease and laid back

Yet... The glowing eyes and sword that burning is like a claw and fangs that bared by a beast

"You did this..." Jaune said, his voice filled with utter horror as he stare up at the masked woman on top of the corpse "You did this." He repeated, it's become statement this time

The masked woman tilted her head, twist her body to face him and for some reason, despite it covered by mask, Jaune can see she smiling under her mask

"I did." She admitted "I burn and kill these people."

There is no solemnity, dark or any emotion in her voice. Despite the slaughter and horror that she just commit, she spoke so easily, almost like a woman that give her greeting to her friend

Polite, casual, and nonchalant...

 _Fire start to flickering inside his stomach_

"Why?" He asked, voice hoarse and sad "Why did you..."

The woman stare at him, for a moment it as if she won't answer him and choose to attack with the sword she wield. However something in his face must be make her reluctant somehow and answer his question instead

"Because they were boring." She answered "Living simply, working at morning and go back to their home at night. Doing nothing but eat and cowering under the others. They were so boring." She said while waving her sword to dead bodies below her

"Every single life is unique, every moment is oppurtinity, but these people did nothing special, they waste their potential and become so boring.

"They did nothing but wasting the food and global source of the World with their casual and uninteresting daily activity, wasting dust and everything, like a parasite, like a garbage.

"So I treat them as a garbage, by burning them, at least they won't waste anymore to the World gloal source and become fertilizer to make this planet better." Her eyes glowing brighter momentarily and she laughed as she stepped down from the pile of corpses, standing not far from him on equal ground now "Beside, this time they won't be boring anymore. They won't be forgotten by history and the World, they all will be known in history, this place will be recorded and become famous in future with their destruction."

Jaune only can stare dumbly at her, with his tears stop trailing down from his widened eyes, with his grip on the girl's corpse slackened and allow her to fall, and with his mouth that was opened in utter shock

His mind comprehending what she just said, processing every single words that she spoke, registering every single dismissal and disregard of the life of the villager that she just massacred

 _The flame inside him explode_

He roared, sounds that he let out not belonging to a boy in his teen age, it doesn't even belong to human, as matter of fact, it more close to a beast howl

And he lunged at her, with two swords formed in his hand from out of nowhere, white and black, twin swords that married and forged with purpose to be one

His movement itself is fast, putting most adult at shame and might even comparable to bullet, he reach the masked monster in less than blink of eye

The woman's flaming sword already in middle of air as well, and she greet his attack, her movement and counter is almost nonchalant, it as if the speed he display isn't matter and only a simple run

Then their swords clashed

 _And the woman blown away by his strength_

Dozens feet away she thrown, her body crashed to the scorched ground once, twice before she manage to regain her balance by using one hand and flip her fall, rolling and lessened the impact

He can feel her shock and surprise but he didn't care, he didn't let her to move or even get any chance, he charged forward once again, Kanshou and Bakuya gripped tightly in his hand and he swung them with roar

The flaming sword meet his attack once again, small kinetic wave created from the clash of their swords, and the woman's leg twisted in the ground, maneuvering his entire blow to not just her but ground as well to lessen the impact

His silver eyes meet her pale yellow that glowing, and he see they crinkled, like they were smiling

"Interesting." She stated, voice eager, like a shark that just tasted blood "I can't cut your sword, even with Mugenjin."

His response is only a roar as he give another push using Bakuya, forcing the woman to take step back from his strength, he twirled and deliver strike afterward using Kanshou with intent to slice her neck

She spin her katana, meeting Kanshou's strike fully and redirect the attack. She let the strength of his attack to push her and she twirling in her place before delivering fast and clean slash to his stomach that open

Jaune's Bakuya was there and meet the strike, blocking it, the force of her attack was something to be reckoned with as he struggle to defense full two-handed swing with only hand but through anger and Reinforcement, he able to push the attack away

He twirl Kanshou and send quick piercing attack aimed to her face but the woman has seen it coming and tilted her head, avoiding the attack by few centimeters away. She moved, circling him and went to his back and swing her sword to his open back vertically

Or at least that is what he want her to thought

The moment she raise her sword, his body already prepare to move, and when it did, he turned to the right. He dodge the swing of the flaming sword, barely and only in last second but he still did. Bakuya flashed and swung as he turn around, the woman's face was his target, even if it was covered by mask but he sure the Projection still going to cut through it

And it did, Bakuya carve her mask and cut it like a hot knife meet butter

It miss the target though

Apparently he was not the only one that fast, she manage to pull back herself in last second, avoiding Bakuya from cutting her but not her mask as portion of it sliced away by the white Yin sword

The masked woman jumped, taking one or two leapt away from him, creating distance between them. Her mask that sliced allow Jaune to get fraction view of her face, gray hair that long and framing her visible lone eye that also has gray color

"I can't cut those swords." She repeated what she said moment ago, her eyes narrowed to Kanshou and Bakuya and shifted to her own "Very interesting..." She murmured in hushed voice "And that fighting style..." She spoke in more lowered volume, it more like she speak to herself

Her visible eye crinkled to smirk expression, then she lunged at him, her flaming sword burn brighter for some reason

Jaune meet her charge without hesitation

They meet in midway, Kanshou and Bakuya clashed against the flaming sword. There momentary pause as the swords pushing each other before it broken by the woman. Faster than most human could ever dream of moving, she broke the stalemate and struck, aimed to Jaune's forehead. Bakuya in his right hand intercepted it, redirectin the attack to lower direction and Kanshou counter attacked. With inhumane speed and reflex she avoided the attack by shifting her own body and her returning sword

Her next attack aimed to his heart but Kanshou was there this time and Bakuya launched to counter her, Jaune aimed at her armpit where axillary artery located, one of largest blood vessel in body, a strike that launched with intent to kill

Yet the woman manage to intercept it once again

She twisted her sword, and the flame that burn her sword flared, become brighter for a moment and forced Jaune to halted in fraction of second to narrow her eyes so they keep open and able to see her movement. That small pause proved to be dangerous enough as it give her chance move her blade and hook Bakuya using it edge and tilt the sword down

Then with faster movement, the sword jabbed at his face and Jaune quickly tilt his head, hoping that it was fast enough to dodge the sudden attack that faster than he thought and hoping his Aura would be able to tank him from the heat of the flaming sword

It didn't

The sword slice his cheek, it penetrate his Aura and shred his skin and flesh much to his shock. It was thanks to his quick movement that the sword did not pierce his face and only graze his cheek instead

It was his turn to leapt away from the murderer, creating distance between them and he stare at the burning sword with wide eyes and surprised expression

'What the hell was that?!' He thought as he winced from the pain in his cheek, he can smell flesh that burned, his own flesh, no doubt from the heat of the burning sword

The masked killer meanwhile did not chase him, she simply tilt her blade and stare at the blood that dripping from the edge of her sword "I still can cut you, so it's not Aura..." She mused aloud "Those swords really durable on their own." She commented as she look at Kanshou and Bakuya once again, her visible eye show pure curiosity and interest "Was that a Semblance? Very interesting one you have there."

Jaune didn't response, he merely glare at her and shift to fighting stance once again

"Aww, don't sulking like that, have a little fun, boy." She said with crinkled eye "Not just you have very interesting fighting style, but you have a good weapon to able hold against my Semblance." She chuckled "Most weapon shredded or destroyed when meet mine, but you?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed sharply at the information. He don't know was that a lie or not, but one thing for sure, she could cut through Aura and it has nothing to do with the sword she currently wield

It is special sword, yes, one that worthy and will become Noble Phantasm in future perhaps, a demonic sword that like Clarent or even more surely had this woman become Servant somehow perhaps but right now it is not. It's special and well-crafted sword, yes, but it doesn't have power to cut through Aura

Which mean it come from her...

It was then Jaune notice that the woman trembling slightly, her grip on her sword was shaky and quivering, which make him confused slightly. But that confusion was banished when he caught view of her eye that glowing

She trembling from _enthusiasm_ , from _eagerness_ , from _anticipation..._

"My name is Karasuba." She introduced herself "Or better known as Black Dragon." Dragon introduce herself, voice filled with glee "Tell me your name." She declared aloud

For a moment Jaune contemplate to not telling his name just to spite her, however some part of him manage to hold that thought. That part screaming at him, raging and roaring at him, telling him to tell this monster -that has slaughter innocent just because she found them boring- his name

"Jaune Arc." He spat "The one who will kill you, remember it when you about to die."

In response Karasuba laughed, loud and filled with joy, it as if she just being told something good instead got threatened

"I'm looking forward to it!" Karasuba declared, no insult or mockery in her voice, merely acceptance and happiness "Now, come and face me! JAUNE ARC!"

She call her name with loud cackle as she launch herself to him with Mugenjin raised, and Jaune raise his twin swords and entering fighting stance once more as he brace himself

 _And thus, in middle of dead and fire, the Hero meet the Dragon for the first time_

* * *

 **It has been two years ever since I updated this story, well. I don't know what to say to be honest, frankly, I was surprised this story become one of the most favorite. Like 900+ fav and fol only with 13 chapters? Wow, that was quite something!**

 **Well... I don't have anything to say why I didn't update, it was because of Writer Block mostly. I mean, I keep getting one idea after another aaaand this is the result x.x**

 **Unfortunately same things still occur, I still have other stories waiting and there many idea hit my mind. Not to mention I also working for "Representation of Humanity : Between Two Worlds", a "Movie" version of RoH! XD**

 **It is safe to say that the greeting scene with Gremory Group already done and now I can start to move to another section, which is fighting against the enemy in there!**

 **Anyway, that was not important right now, we talking about this story after all**

 **So! Let's talk about this chapter, yes?**

 **But before that, let me rant a bit about Volume 4 and 5**

 **What the hell RWBY? No, like seriously, what the hell?!**

 **From Volume 1 to 3, we seen how powerful Hunter is, we seen how they can jump from one building to another, moving with speed that rivaling bullet's speed and Ruby even fast enough to create mini tornado with her Semblance! That was almost Flash-like speed level in there!**

 **I can accept that Aura need some small conscious effort so one can be protected properly by them or something like that. It would explain how Ruby got knocked out by White Fang member in Volume 2 and many else, in fact, I approve such method wholly since it explain many things**

 **But Volume 5?! What the Hell?! What the Hell?! Where is Yang overwhelming power when she destroy Paladin?! Where such durability?! Where Adam's skill and strength when he fought against Spider Droid in train?!**

 **Where the building-destruction level they display?! And Maiden got severely nerfed! Like really nerfed! What the Hell?! I know you want to put some balancing act in the story but dude! Come on! At least be subtle about it! Not just put the whole thing into one section!**

 **Seeing the power level in RWBY canon itself has been... Altered and very confusing. I decide that this story will not went through that change, this one will be AU, mixture of canon and my own headcanon**

 **There many of you that protest about Underworld Monster and that Remnant is not that big so their existence is illogical. Well this to answer your complain**

 **Underworld Monster is not people from current time**

 **They are creature from the past, from the era of Great War or around that time, at that time Human and Faunus number are more than now. And while people busy fightiing each other, these guys running amok and cause many chaos to everywhere, making any side suffer**

 **The number of Underworld Monster themselves is not much mind you, and right now, there probably only three or four. In fact, their existence only known to few people, important people and figure that sit in power seat of each Kingdom, they are almost like rumor to people or even legend to few. And they also mostly already retire or only commit slaughter few times per year**

 **Blake know about them because in this World, Adam used to be taught by one in past. Weiss know because she is Schnee, one of biggest figure in Remnant. Yang and Ruby have no idea at all about them, only aware after the latter unfortunate enough to run to one**

 **It was not solid and I aware there few holes in my answer, but that was satisfying enough in my opinion, hopefully you all can accept it**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, we can see how things start to change. In canon, it was in after the first semester when Blake start to push herself and get exhausted thus get chided by Yang. In here, she already start to move now, because "Holy Shit!" her former group not just working with criminal but also with Underworld Monster! Someone that has been labeled as "Monster" and so dangerous to the point their existence was covered in order to not cause mass panic to Remnant!**

 **But at same time she also didn't dare to dig too deep because she afraid she will run to Dragon, again, which make her come to Jaune instead and get her lecture from him**

 **We also see just how Jaune meet Dragon for the first time and the beginning of the bond between them... Well... That if you can say one that scared and want to kill her while the other is want them to killing each other while seems having orgasm is a bond then sure, be my guest**

 **Still don't know when next update will come out, hopefully it will be fast enough or I got inspiration out of sudden. Well, I guess this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Don't forget to give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **EDIT (I put it in here because I don't know when next update will come) : To those that complaining about Karasuba strength, chill out you all, for fuck sake. I NEVER MENTION KARASUBA CAN KILL SERVANT LIKE HERACLES! I just stated that Heracles would be wary when facing her. And even if Karasuba can kill Servant doesn't mean she can kill those that like Karna ot Saber Alter for God's sake. There many weak Servant out there! The likes of Caligula, Amadeus, Hans, Sasaki Kojiro even perhaps or Servant like that. What Jaune trying to say is, those weak Servant even still above Humanity and many Hunter, yet Karasuba still can defeat them which imply just how powerful she is**

 **She can't defeat the likes of Heracles or someone at that level obviously, like seriously. I maybe not 100% aware of Nasuverse but I know enough how powerful Servant is. I am fans of Type Moon too after all**


End file.
